It's In the Blood
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Different Version, this time Sakura finds out all about her family when they encounter Zabuza and Haku, what if they go back to leaf, what if Team Seven makes the decision not to participate in the Chunin Exams, follow Sakura on her journey as she learns about her true heritage and finding out that she has a kekkeigenkai, couple of revivals to be aware of in the future
1. Prologue

Thirteen years ago, the Haruno's fled from Water Country and found sanctuary in Fire Country, specifically the Hidden Leaf Village, the reason for doing so, Mebuki's secret had been found out by the village they'd chosen to live in.

She had a special kekkeigenkai that led her wield ice as weapons, there were very few of her clan left because they'd nearly been hunted to extinction, after three months of living in the Leaf Village, Mebuki found that she was pregnant.

And nine months later Kizashi and Mebuki were blessed with their child, a daughter with unruly pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes, a mix of both of her parents, they named her Sakura Haruno and kept her heritage from her.

Eventually Sakura went to the academy and grew up into a lovely young kunoichi, they couldn't be more proud of her as they settled down and became traveling merchants to make a living, but soon as she turned twelve, thirteen had passed since they'd abandoned their home country.

Academy graduation exams were upon their precious daughter, never could they have guessed what would happen when Sakura was to become a genin, but as a family they would get through it, because it was in their blood to survive.


	2. Chapter 1

Today was the day, the day she finally became got put on a genin team and placed under a Jonin Sensei, she wondered who her teammates would be, who her sensei would be, if they'd all get along "SAKURA YOUR GOING TO BE LATE" her mother, Mebuki hollered up the stairs.

Breaking her daughters train of thought "I KNOW" Sakura hollered back in an equally as loud voice, clearly she'd gotten her lungs from her mother, she shook her head and grabbed up her headband and tied it around her neck, it was the most vulnerable place on a body after all.

Plus she could also get a blank one to tie around her forehead for extra protection, with that done, Sakura flew from her room and down the steps barely stopping long enough to give her mother a kiss on the cheek and her father a hug "Good luck sweetie" Kizashi waved.

Before his now twelve year old daughter rushed from the house and down the streets before disappearing from sight on her way to the academy, Sakura ran into Ino, her first friend "Can't believe they let you pass the exam billboard brow" Ino scoffed derisively.

There was absolutely no point in commenting because the sole reason they were no longer friends had been over Sasuke and after finding out how much of a jerk the pretty boy was, she'd lost interest, "Ino-Pig" slipped through her lips without thought.

Ino looked shocked and a little hurt "First one to the academy gets to sit by Sasuke-kun" the blonde cackled speeding up exponentially leaving Sakura behind in the dust, who just let the girl go not caring about sitting beside Sasuke.

In fact Sakura even went so far as to slow down so that she could enjoy the scenery, there was no rush, she still had twenty minutes to dally as she pleased for a bit, never would anyone know how much she loved her village, but what intrigued her the most was the outside world.

Most thought her naive and innocent and that she wouldn't be able to make it as a ninja, because of her bubblegum pink hair and girlish tendencies, sometimes she thought that way to, but somehow her parents always made her feel better and her confidence in herself rise.

Eight minutes later she reached the academy where the blonde was tapping her foot impatiently upon sighting Sakura the slightly taller girl rounded on her once friend "What the hell took you so long little miss billboard brow" the Yamanaka Heiress snapped.

Sakura rolled her eyes and snorted "I took my time to look at the scenery of our village Ino, why should I have to hurry for a stupid race that I wanted no part of" the pinkette crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a pink brow at the girl.

Who reeled back, then glared a little and finally disappeared into the building, with a sigh the pink haired kunoichi did the same and entered the classroom a few feet behind the blonde, a crowd was formed around one of the desks and she immediately stared clear.

Going towards the opposite side of the classroom and chose a spot next to "H..He..Hello S..Sak..Sakura-chan" Hinata stuttered out a greeting, it was shy and quiet like usual but that didn't bother the other girl in the least.

"Hey Hinata, glad to see you made it here with us" Sakura smiled brightly wishing there was something she could do to boost the girls confidence, but that was impossible, because the only one Hinata looked up to was Naruto.

Speaking of the blue eyed mischievous blonde boy with whisker cheek marks had just burst his way into the classroom with a loud raucous, most thought he was annoying, but she saw his antics for what they were, he was lonely and wanted people to pay attention to him.

Just then Naruto perched himself on the desk that Sasuke was seated in and the boy in the row below them leaned backed and knocked his elbow into Naruto, Sakura's eyes widened as the two boys lip-locked right there in front of an entire gaggle of Sasuke's fan girls.

"P..Poo…Poor Naru..Naruto-kun" even the Hyuga Heiress winced visibly as Naruto was beat on by all those girls, it wasn't right and Sakura jumped up from her seat and went to save the boy before he was injured to horribly.

Thing was not a single one of them would listen "HEY THAT'S ENOUGH LET HIM GO" the pink haired girl hollered channeling a little chakra into her vocal cords, becoming loud enough to probably wake the dead with her volume.

Her trick worked though and the girls released the blonde instantly, who thought she was coming over to hit on him to "Ehehehe um please don't hit me, I didn't do it on purpose" Naruto blurted scrambling for an excuse that would get him out of trouble.

Clearly he didn't have to worry as the girl, who'd never really picked on him held out a hand "Here let me help you Naruto" Sakura smiled gently eyeing a couple of bleeding scratches and the bruises forming where he'd been hit.

Naruto blinked his baby blue eyes in surprise, sure Sakura had never really interacted with him, but he hadn't thought she'd be nice to him either, thinking it was a joke, he took her hand anyway, mere moments later he was stood on his feet again "Thanks Sakura-chan" the blonde mumbled.

Sakura grinned "That looks pretty bad, this is some ointment for that scratch and a bandage" the pinkette gave over some of her limited medical supplies to the boy in front of her, then wandered back towards the Hyuga Heiress.

Who was pleased the pink haired kunoichi had helped her crush "I..I know you d..didn't have to bu..but thanks for helping N..N..Naruto-kun, S..Sakura-chan" Hinata stuttered out shyly, relieved that not to much damage had befallen the boy she liked.

"Of course Hinata-chan, you like him so that is automatically grounds for saving from other girls, plus it really hadn't been his fault" Sakura glared at the gaggle of fan girls still crowding the desk the pretty boy was sitting at, before smiling gently at her friend.

Both girls quieted down after that as Kiba Inuzuka with his ninken slid into the row they were seated in "Yo Sakura, Hinata, how's it going" Kiba greeted sluggishly, hair sticking up in every which direction and looking as if he'd just rolled out of bed mere moments ago.

Without any time to clean himself up properly, Akamaru yipped out his own greeting and Sakura couldn't help but reach up and pat the pup on the head "Good just had to save Naruto from Sasuke's horrid fan girls, honestly the nerve of them" the pink haired kunoichi glared at the girls again.

Kiba chuckled under his breath "I..I'm d..doing well thi..this morning th..thanks for as..asking Ki..Kiba-kun" the pale eyed dark blue haired heiress answered Kiba's question on how she was doing before settling back in her chosen seat.

The wild looking boy nodded "Are you two excited to find out who we'll be put on a team with and see who we'll be training under for the entirety of our genin days, I sure am and so is Akamaru Yahoo" the Inuzuka couldn't keep his excitement reigned in.

Causing both girls to giggle softly so as not to make it seem like they were trying to make fun of him "But what if it's with people we can't get along with or our sensei is lazy and doesn't teach us anything" Sakura blurted out, remembering her thoughts from earlier.

"Ye..Yeah or w..what if o..our teammates do..don't accept us and re..refuse to co..cooperate" Hinata pointed out loosing the little bit of confidence she'd gained, Sakura's and Kiba's eyes widened before the two grimaced and hastily tried to assure the girl that, that wouldn't happen.

Because when in doubt their teammates were supposed to be like a second family, relieved for the moment Hinata, Sakura and Kiba became quiet as their academy sensei finally entered the classroom and everyone settled into their seats.

The brown haired chunin looked up and cleared his throat "Congratulations everyone who is here for passing the Graduation Exams and becoming a genin, I will now announce who you'll be on a team with and your sensei will be here to pick you up afterwards" Iruka spoke evenly.

Going through the list of newly minted genin until he got to "Team Eight, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka" the Chunin called Kiba smirked, even though he really wanted to say something about Shino being on his team, even he knew that with the three of them.

Hinata and her byakugan, Shino and his Kikaichu and him with his nose and ninken Akamaru, they'd be the best trackers of their generation, taking after their own parents who'd all been put on a team together when they'd been young and genin themselves.

Thoughts running rampant Kiba nearly missed the announcement of the next team "Team Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi" Iruka said next and Ino looked visibly disgruntled because she wasn't on a team with her precious pretty boy.

By that point there were very few left on the list as Iruka glanced down "And finally Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha that is all" the brunette called before leaving the classroom to some of his former students chagrin.

"Good luck with that jerk Sakura" Kiba patted the pink haired girl on the back as she stood and made her way over to the desk that seated her teammates, she flashed him a small reluctant smile before sitting down between the two boys.

Sasuke ignored her predictably while Naruto couldn't help but express his excitement "We're teammates believe it" he shouted very nearly bursting his teammates eardrums, but Sakura gave the blonde an indulgent smile resisting the urge to pat the boy on the head as if he were a hyperactive puppy. 

It was up to her after all to make sure Naruto didn't get hurt because Hinata liked him that's all was needed "I wonder who our sensei is though" Sakura mused aloud, gaze wandering in the Uchiha's direction.

Who was still glaring in the opposite direction, feeling her gaze though, he gave her a sideways scowl and turned a little more firmly away from his teammates, Sakura let out a long suffering sigh and settled in for a long wait.

Because that's what it was, their sensei was late by three hours and the first thing out of his mouth "My first impression of you guys is I hate you" he was smiling but even she could tell it was fake, and that he didn't want to be there taking care of a bunch of genin brats.

"HEY we don't need no lip from a creepy old guy who wears a mask, for one we haven't even done anything to you that would make you hate us and two you were the one who was late" the pinkette burst out unable to hold back.

Naruto and even Sasuke were giving her incredulous looks as she rebuked their sensei, who held up his hands in mock surrender "Now, now there's no need to get all huffy, so let's all go up to the roof and introduce ourselves" the silver haired Jonin said then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Did you see that Sakura-chan, he just disappeared, do you really think he's on the roof already, do you think we'll be able to do that someday" the blonde chattered the entire way up the stairs to the roof where their sensei was indeed waiting.

The Uchiha on their team scoffed under his breath not allowing his sole female teammate any time to answer as he did the honors "Dope being impressed by a standard jutsu that all shinobi can do, you're a moron" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura went rigid and she rounded on her teammate "Oh knock it the hell of, we're all teammates now that means we have to get along or we could jeopardize a mission" she snapped at the raven haired male, getting fed up with his jerkiness only three hours of being his teammate.

And she wanted to strangle him, their sensei was surprised, he'd expected to have to deal with a fan girl who obsessed over the Uchiha, a broody Uchiha, and a hyperactive blonde, the second and third things he was right on, but it was his sole female student that had him puzzled and confused.

"Now, now you three, sit down let's introduce ourselves, I'll start names Kakashi Hatake, I like…I hate…my dream you don't need to know" Kakashi finally interrupted the rising argument, and ordered his students to sit.

There his sole female student went again "Hey you basically only told us your name, how are we supposed to trust you when you won't tell us more than that, as genin and going off on missions, we have to be able to rely on each other at first otherwise the mission will fail" Sakura mouthed.

Kakashi's brows rose into his hairline in response "Why don't you go first then" he crinkled his eye at her and gave her one of his fake smiles, he supposed she was right, but she was just going to have to trust him because he definitely wasn't telling her any of his past.

She let out another one of those long suffering sighs "Sakura Haruno, my favorite food nothing specific, my favorite dessert is anmitsu, I like training and reading, I hate bullies and jerks, and my dream is to find out what it's like outside the village and in the great big world" the pinkette said.

He hadn't expected that obviously before he pointed to Naruto "Names Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen but I hate the three minutes I have to wait for store bought ramen, I love eating all kinds of different ramen and my future dream is to be the greatest hokage so everyone will stop disrespecting me" the blonde rattled off.

Predictable and last but not least was Sasuke "Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything, I hate sweets, what I have isn't a dream it's a goal, I'm going to kill a certain someone" the raven haired male admitted in a dark tone.

"Okay now that we're done, meet me on training grounds seven tomorrow morning and don't eat or you'll puke" Kakashi stood, warned and then in another puff of smoke was gone before his genin's very eyes.

The blonde was the only one to panic "Why did Kakashi-sensei say that, is something bad going to happen, I don't want to die, I'm to young" Naruto screeched running around in circles, Sasuke walked off leaving his sole female teammate to deal with the blonde.

With another sigh she grabbed the back of his shirt as he ran past "Relax Naruto, he probably just said that to screw with us, he's probably got some kind of test for us tomorrow and wants us to skip breakfast so we'll have less energy and be hungry, so it's best if you eat" Sakura explained.

Naruto froze "If you say so Sakura-chan, guess I'll see you tomorrow" the blonde slumped his shoulders and started trudging in the direction of the stairs, Sakura resisted the urge to slam her head against the wall before trailing after the boy.

Catching up with him just as he was about to leave the academy building "I'll walk you home and have dinner with you, on two conditions, one we stop by my house and tell my parents, and second you let me cook you an actual meal instead of having ramen" the pinkette offered.

His baby blue eyes lit up like a thousand fireworks had gone off in them and he was noticeably ten times happier, so what if the grownups they passed by whispered behind their hands, disgust in their stares, so long as he was happy he didn't care.

"Anything you want Sakura-chan, though we'll probably have to go shopping" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, she shrugged lightly skipping ahead of the boy and leading him down the winding streets to the center of the village, the civilian section.

Before coming to a stop in front of a two storied house "Come in Naruto, I want to introduce you to my mom and dad" Sakura started up the steps half way up she realized he wasn't following her and looked extremely reluctant.

Naruto gulped " if they don't like me" he mumbled quietly feeling insecure, all the adults except for hopefully their sensei and Old Man Hokage hated him, he knew the reason now, but still it was unfair how he'd been treated all these years because of something that hadn't been his fault.

"Their gonna love you because your my teammate" she walked back down the steps before grabbing the boys hand and half drug him up the stairs behind her until they entered the house and took off their shoes to be polite.

Immediately once the door shut a woman with blonde hair and jade eyes rounded the corner to the foyer "My, my sneaking in a boy naughty, naughty didn't I teach you better" Mebuki teased causing the boy her daughter was holding onto so he couldn't run away flushed beet red in response.

While her only child rolled her eyes an amused smile forming on her lips "Relax Naruto, my mom is just teasing you, mom this is Naruto Uzumaki one of my official teammates on my genin Team" Sakura announced introducing the boy.

Mebuki knew who he was of course but placed a pleasant smile on her lips for her daughter's sake and the blonde's as well, for she'd never condoned how all the other adults had treated the boy from the time he was just an infant to now a twelve year old and an official genin.

"Hello and welcome to the Haruno home Naruto, pleased to make your acquaintance I'm Mebuki Haruno, but you can just call me Mum" the blonde woman teased yet again and the boy flushed in response once again.

Bringing Kizashi from the living room to find out what was taking his wife so long "I..I..I, Ma'am" Naruto finally settled on calling Mebuki after stammering for several minutes at all the teasing he was being subjected to, he hadn't expected it and he could tell she wasn't doing it to be mean.

In fact she was being extremely nice to him "What's this did my daughter finally settle on a boy to date and is bringing him home" Kizashi couldn't help but join the round of tease Naruto, who was by that point getting use to all the teasing and only flushed mildly that time.

"No Dear, this is one of Sakura's teammates, Naruto Uzumaki, but it seems like your missing one, did he/she not want to come" Mebuki rested her jade eyes on her daughter, who suddenly looked exasperated and annoyed all in one go.

Naruto even looked a little annoyed himself "Bah who needs that Sasuke anyway, he's just a jerk anyway" the younger blonde huffed and crossing his arms over his chest in response, the Haruno's shared a look before smiling.

"The Sasuke Uchiha the one you use to have a crush on right Sakura-chan, before you realized that he was also a jerk" the dark pink haired male burst out laughing switching from teasing Naruto, to teasing his daughter at the drop of a hat.

Sakura sighed softly and shook her head in amusement "Anyway I was coming to tell you that I was going to have dinner with Naruto if that's okay" she finally admitted the reasoning for bringing her teammate home with her.

The blonde looked to the floor as the two adults became quiet "Why not just have dinner here with us, what do you say Naruto, it will let us get to know you as our daughters teammate, you guys have to rely on each other after all" the older blonde offered.

Naruto looked as if he'd been given the world on a silver platter "Thank you Ma'am and I would love to" he grinned from ear to ear stretching his whisker cheek marks and what a lovely dinner it was to, and after that Sakura walked him home to his apartment.

Bid him goodnight, reminded him to eat breakfast before leaving and hurried back down the streets to her own home and promising to help Naruto clean his apartment sometime and stock it with real food and not just ramen, that wasn't healthy eating nothing but ramen all the time.

The next morning Naruto and Sakura were the first ones on training grounds seven "M'ning Sa..Sakura-chan" the blonde yawned, having only been awake for an hour, he'd barely remembered to eat, but he had, so now he wouldn't be hungry until lunch time.

"Good Morning Naruto" the pinkette greeted cheerily, before plopping down gracefully at the base of a tree and pulling an apple, a pear and a bottle of water from her storage pouch and munching on the fruits and sipping on her beverage.

Eight minutes later Sasuke wandered onto the training grounds "What are you doing" the Uchiha grumbled when he saw his teammate eating, their sensei had told them specifically not to eat, and there she was eating, completely disregarding their sensei's order.

His sole female teammate snorted "If you'd waited yesterday Uchiha and used your brain sometimes, you would have figured out that Sensei was trying to mess with us, so that we wouldn't have enough energy for whatever it is he's plotting" Sakura stated simply.

Polishing off her healthy breakfast and water, before storing both cores and empty bottle away in a storage scroll meant for trash so she didn't litter "Yeah and you would have gotten to have a delicious dinner with Sakura-chan's Mum and Dad like I did" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Completing holding that over his teammates head, the Uchiha scowled and turned his back on them "As far as I'm concerned I don't need anyone, you two will only drag me down and prevent me from completing my goal" Sasuke growled not facing his teammates.

Sakura and Naruto shared an annoyed look with each other before rolling their eyes at their last teammates back, not that he could see the action anyway "How much you want to bet Sensei is gonna be late again" the pink haired kunoichi piped in twenty minutes later.

After a long drawn out silence in which her two male teammates had glared at one another several feet apart, her question broke their glaring contest as Naruto glanced in her direction "If Kakashi-sensei's late, Teme has to start making more of an effort to be our teammate" the blonde blurted.

Sasuke glowered even more in response before nodding grudgingly, "If he's not you have two have to leave me the hell alone" the raven haired male snorted, he didn't want to be a part of this whole team thing.

Relieved that both her teammates were participating in the bet "If Kakashi-sensei is late, you both have to stop calling each other names and learn to get along and act like a bloody team" Sakura clapped her hands.

Lo and behold their Jonin Sensei was late, by three hours again "Do you have some kind of thing for making us wait, why are you always late" Naruto whined like a child the minute their sensei appeared on the training grounds.

While the last member of Team Seven glared at the ground as he subsequently lost the bet "Hn whatever" Sasuke grumbled, now he had to participate or else his already wounded pride would be shattered, he'd never live it down if people found out how easily he'd lost a bet against a girl.

The silver haired Jonin held up his hands in surrender, they were all ganging up on him, before clearing his throat "Right I've set up a little test, if you can get these bells before noon you pass" Kakashi crinkled his eye at them and smiled.

Immediately his sole female student was wary, the raven haired preteen didn't look like he cared, while the blonde was oblivious, in the next moment he started the timer and told them to go, instantly all three of his little genin were gone from sight.

Only his female student was attempting to suppress her chakra, that girl was a smart one, especially since she'd dragged her two male teammates with her to get out of the clearing, he would wait patiently for now.

"Why did you drag me Sakura-chan and why did you bring the te…him with us" the blue eyed blonde pouted once they were hidden from sight but were still able to spy their sensei stood in the middle of the clearing.

Sakura brought a finger up to her lips "SHHH" the pinkette shushed him quietly looking around warily trying to figure out if the image she saw before them was reality or an illusion, she'd read all about genjutsu after all.

"Exactly why did you drag me along anyway" the raven haired male grunted out, clearly a little ruffled at how quickly he'd been grabbed and how quickly they'd fled it was if the hounds of hell had been nipping at the girls heels.

She gave up on trying to make them be quiet "Because we're a team and teammates work together, think about it, he's a Jonin, we're genin fresh out of the academy, going up against a jonin one on one is a sure fire way to get hurt, plus there are only two bells" Sakura lowered her voice.

Hoping to lead by example, it worked moderately well "Good point Sakura-chan, but why do you think there are only two bells" Naruto frowned trying to put his head to good use, but he wasn't use to thinking strategically.

Their last teammate however had a couple of theories "To pit us against one another, whoever doesn't get a bell, he'd probably say something like you're going back to the academy or something" Sasuke made a conscious effort to be part of the conversation.

"Precisely, but if we attack all together, there's a chance we might get a bell, but if we don't we'll still get the point of this exercise and that's working as a team" the pink haired kunoichi explained in a way even Naruto could understand.

Both boys were surprised at her in depth answer and thought process "The whole point of this exercise is to work together" the blonde tilted his head to the side, he guessed that made sense in a way, he could so totally do that.

Even if it was with the Teme, it was Sasuke's turn to let out a long suffering sigh "Since your so smart what's the plan to get a bell before noon" the raven haired male demanded to know, and a smirk curved his sole female teammates lips upward, before leaning forward.

In all the plan was well thought and extremely detailed, they settled into their positions and on Sakura's signal of throwing kunai, shuriken and senbon at their sensei, leaped into the fray, Sasuke with his elemental jutsu and Naruto with his sloppy taijutsu.

Their plan worked for all of five minutes before Naruto got kicked into the river, Sasuke thrown into a tree and Sakura was the last one standing "Not bad Sakura-chan, your idea would have worked, but you missed one little detail" Kakashi was eyeing her carefully.

Maybe just a little bit warily to "And what's that Kakashi-sensei" Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes in response feeling as if something was off, she didn't like it not in the least and it gave her the chills made her feel cold from the inside out.

"That I'd already trapped you in a genjutsu long before you ever decided to come up with a plan, the one you saw in the clearing was a clone the entire time and I was right behind you three, you didn't even sense me" the silver haired nin chuckled.

Sakura let out a long suffering sigh and did the hand sign for release, the illusion shattered, she grabbed her teammates by the hand whirled and simply attacked, Kakashi was definitely surprised at the turn of events that she was able to grab both bells.

As Naruto kicked at the Jonin and Sasuke tried to throw all of his weapons at the silver haired male "What happened Sakura-chan" Naruto blinked once they came to a stop, back in the clearing and holding a bell.

Likewise the Uchiha was holding the other one "Why did you give me this" Sasuke eyed the bell in confusion, they hadn't even agreed on a plan yet and suddenly everything was over at a moments notice it was weird.

She shrugged "Because we're a team and nothing you could have said Kakashi-sensei would have pit us against each other" the pinkette called as the man came out of the tree line and came to a stop before them.

He looked amused, but proud "Congratulations you three pass, it's official your genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves" Kakashi clapped grudgingly, he'd intended on failing them, but they'd found a way around his test and even worked together.

Despite the possible threat of one of them being sent back to the academy for the rest of their lives "I don't get it" the blonde on the team looked extremely confused, he obviously didn't understand what had just happened.

"Then let me enlighten you Do….Sakura here just told sensei that we're a team and we're gonna stick together no matter what, we passed whatever test sensei gave us and he told us we're officially genin of the Leaf Village" the raven haired male grunted out.

Causing laughter to fill the air "Now, now, you three run along, you have the rest of the day off, expect missions tomorrow" the silver haired nin gave his three students a two fingered salute before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

With that the members of Team Seven split up, Sakura went with Naruto to buy groceries and help him clean up his apartment and Sasuke went to wherever it was he went to during the day in his spare time, the end of the day was better than the last and Naruto got another home cooked meal.

Before being told goodnight and Sakura hurried off to home, and tell her parents all about her sensei and the test he'd given them before going to bed herself after taking a quick shower, once she started getting mission pay it would be bye-bye bright flashy clothes and hello dark, but that was for another day.


	3. Chapter 2

Nearly three months preceded the day they became genin and got assigned a team and a Jonin Sensei, which was followed by D Rank Mission after D Rank Mission and reigning in her two teammates, Sakura was about ready to throw in the towel.

The missions were boring to say the least, even though she knew the importance of them, but if she had to hear Naruto complain one more time about wanting a better mission, she was going to pound him into the ground.

Less than five minutes after that thought the blonde whined yet again "Come on give us a better mission, D Ranks suck" Naruto huffed clearly fed up with the boring missions as well, but he was the only one complaining.

His sole female teammate clenched her hands into fists and her eye twitched in aggravation it had been like that for a solid month now, their remaining teammate took a couple of steps away from her, not wanting to be the one she took her ire out on again.

For the two boys had learned she had mighty fists and when she was angry, she could hit, hard and bruise them, unbeknownst to them and her though she was unconsciously channeling chakra into her punches, which made them just a little bit stronger.

Their Sensei knew though, but he was keeping that to himself "Naruto your just a genin you aren't ready for a higher ranked mission" Iruka scolded his former student, the one he favored above all, though he'd never admit that to anyone.

"Yeah for like three months I think we are ready even if it's just a C Rank" Sasuke couldn't help but comment, also tired of the continuous D Rank Missions they'd all gone on over the past three months, usually he wasn't one to complain, but he felt just this once would be alright.

His sole female teammate became rigid in response and glared at her teammates, Naruto gulped audibly, while Sasuke inched away from her a little "What do you say Sakura-chan" Kakashi asked his sole female student.

She let out a long suffering sigh "I think we're ready to, but once this mission is over no more complaining for a good long while afterwards" Sakura scowled at the two boys on her team put out that she'd been made to participate in their antics.

"Very well then how does a C Ranked escort mission to the Land of Waves sound, there's the client now, Tazuna the Master Bridge Builder you must protect him as he returns home and completes the bridge" the Hokage dug through the pile before emerging with the scroll.

As a side door opened to reveal a man holding a bottle and completely drunk, Tazuna entered the room taking a swig of his drink "These brats are the ones escorting me, who's the short one" Tazuna scowled.

By that point Sakura was regretting becoming part of get a higher ranked mission as Naruto realized that he was the shortest one among his teammates "Let me at im, let me at im" the blonde tried to take a swing at their client.

"You can't hit him Naruto, our job is to protect him, no matter what he calls you" their silver haired sensei reminded holding the blond back and smiling despite the situation, it didn't look like Tazuna really cared and disappeared through the side door again.

Sakura sighed "Come on Naruto, I'll help you go pack for a couple of weeks because we don't know how long we'll be gone" the pinkette grabbed the boy by the hand and drug him from the office after her.

"Right I'll go do the same" the raven haired male on the team vanished after his teammates leaving their sensei to deal with the rest before going to pack his belongings upon finishing the members of Team Seven met up at the gates of the Leaf Village.

It would be their first time outside their home and never could any of them guess how irrevocably they'd be changed during their first big mission, the only thing they were currently worried about was if they truly were capable of going on a C Ranked Mission.

There wasn't any time to back out as their sensei appeared with their client in tow "Okay you three time to get going, it will take us about a day to get where we're going" Kakashi ordered and they all set off down the path.

"How sure are you that I'll be safe in these little brats hands, one looks completely unreliable, one's an idiot and the last doesn't seem to be interested" Tazuna, who was still drunk couldn't keep his insults to himself.

Not even five minutes and the man was trying to drive them insane "If you thought us unreliable then why the hell did you agree to let us escort you" Naruto whirled once again trying to take a swing at the drunk man, only to be held back by his female teammate this time.

"Enough Naruto, don't let him get to you, he's just trying to antagonize us into retaliating, thereby making us fail the mission, in the end he'd be the one at fault and his bridge will never be complete, he'd probably never make it home either" Sakura gave Tazuna fake smile.

Kakashi chuckled under his breath, his student had one heck of a mouth on her that was for sure, but at least she only argued when she felt it was important to point things out that slipped his mind "Sakura's right and then where would you be probably dead on the side of the road" Sasuke added with a nod.

Tazuna couldn't believe he'd been outwitted by three little genin brats and fell silent, to Team Seven's relief, and for the better part of two hours not a single one of them spoke, until they passed by a puddle of water.

Immediately Kakashi was on the alert it hadn't rained in weeks and he could feel the subtle undertone of chakra, but he let his team carry on, to his surprise though when Sakura passed the puddle, she paused and stared at it for a short moment.

"Huh I don't think it's rained for awhile so what's a puddle of water doing there" she frowned quietly to herself, walking by it quickly every few feet she'd glance back at the puddle warily until Kakashi nudged her along a little quicker.

She gave him a confused inquisitive look "Don't worry Sakura-chan trust me" he crinkled his eye at her as the continued walking for a short time, by that point she was walking between her two teammates once again.

When two unknown males came out of the puddle of water and attacked, cutting their sensei into pieces, only Naruto and Tazuna panicked "GET DOWN" the Uchiha called knocking his female teammate to the ground, then leaped in front of the bridge builder.

The second attacker went straight for Naruto "SOMEBODY HELP ME" he screamed in terror just before the silver haired jonin in charge of them came from out of no where and took both of their attackers down.

Two of his little genin let out collective sighs of relief "I didn't see you panicking, your just a girl aren't you supposed to panic during situations like that" Tazuna rounded on the only girl in their group, wanting to know why she hadn't.

She was tempted to roll her eyes "Because I kind of figured something like that was going to happen, plus Kakashi-sensei said trust him, so I did, here Naruto let me help you with that, you've got poison in that wound" Sakura turned her attention on her injured teammate.

And shuffled towards him "Very proud of you for protecting your teammate and our client Sasuke" Kakashi tied the two demon brothers to the base of the tree before eyeing his broody genin, though at the praise the boy couldn't help but become a little smug.

"Because we're a team and a team is supposed to stick together" Sasuke grunted out, his words harsh, but also grudging as Naruto and Sakura grew on him, like fungus Sakura would say and he couldn't help but come to see them as one big dysfunctional family.

Especially considering how many times Naruto and Sakura had forced him to have dinner with them, either at the Haruno house, his or Naruto's, Kakashi chuckled quietly before eyeing his remaining students.

Sakura was currently helping Naruto wrap his injured hand, after giving him a pill to the more common poisons "Thank you Sakura-chan" Naruto sniffled glad that he hadn't been ignored and that his teammate knew a little about treating injuries.

Which begged the question "Before I get started on the interrogation, where did you learn that Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin inquired of his sole female student as she packed away the rest of her medical supplies.

She paused in zipping it up "Oh that a book from the library on treating wounds and stuff, looked interesting so I read it, I've even been practicing the mystical palm, though I can't heal anything yet" the pinkette admitted.

"Wow Sakura-chan your gonna be like super Sakura-chan someday with your awesome healing abilities" the blonde burst out in a round of excited chatter, and she gave him an indulgent smile and once again resisted the urge to pat his head like he was a hyperactive puppy.

Both boys as she'd realized though were lonely and in need of attention, they were polar opposites in every way, but they worked well together even if they'd never admit it "Good job Sakura" the raven haired male on the team praised grumpily.

"I thought you were naive and unreliable" Tazuna interrupted the very serious conversation at hand in confusion, the girl rounded on him, opened her mouth to snap before shutting it and settled for giving him a glare.

The Jonin of the team shook his head in exasperation "Before this degenerates into a fight, I'd like to ask you Tazuna, why these two, the demon brothers were after you in the first place" Kakashi smoothly entered the conversation.

Everyone froze in response and as they each thought it over, they realized the truth in their sensei's question "Just what did you do to them anyway to make them attack you" Naruto was a little oblivious like usual.

"Or could it be that you lied about the rank of this mission" Sakura pointed out bluntly not liking how her first mission was slowly turning out, they'd only been gone a few hours and they'd already been attacked.

"Care to tell us the truth Tazuna-san" Sasuke glared at the man who'd by that point sobered up, he was just a tiny little frustrated that their first mission they got a drunkard who liked to insult them and possible put them in extremely dangerous situations.

At being ganged up on Tazuna sweat dropped "Fine I lied but only because we didn't have enough money to pay for a higher ranked mission, I didn't think Gato would go this far" he finally admitted before explaining what had happened in his village.

Ultimately in the end the three genin and one jonin decided to continue with the mission, even though it was now no longer a C Ranked Mission but an A Ranked one, which meant more danger and possibly even dying during the mission.

Eventually they were taken across the water on a boat until they reached land once more, it's where things went from bad to worse as Naruto decided to try and be macho and charged ahead throwing his kunai, nearly killing a white bunny "I'm sorry little rabbit" the blonde cried.

Like everyone called him, he was oblivious to the killing intent in the air, but Sakura could feel it "Kakashi-sensei something is coming, that rabbit belongs to someone, it's summer and he still has his winter coat which means he's been inside" the pinkette turned sharply to her sensei.

Kakashi nodded he to had thought the same but once again the only girl on his team surprised him by being instinctively attune to her surroundings "Stay by Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna, don't let them stray" the silver haired nin warned.

She hurried towards her teammates just as a giant sword was flung at them "HIT THE DIRT" the raven haired male on the team called again shoving Tazuna to the ground as Sakura did the same to Naruto in the nick of time.

"WHAT IS GOING ON WHY ARE WE BEING ATTACKED AGAIN" the blue eyed blonde screeched fed up with everything for the moment as he rose shakily to his feet, beyond terrified that this would be the end and he'd die before to much longer.

Tazuna blew out a shaky breath and kept close to his escorts at Sakura's demand "Now who is it" he couldn't help but ask peering around warily and eyeing the butcher knife like sword that had been thrown at them.

Suddenly on the hilt of the sword appeared a person, he was tall and extremely pale, with dark spiky black hair and dark brown eyes "Hehehe" the man chuckled darkly sending chills down the genin's backs, they held their ground though and made a formation around Tazuna.

Without having their sensei order them "Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist" Kakashi spoke calmly keeping his genin in his sights, they now had to proceed extremely carefully or they could all wind up dead by the man's in front of them hands.

"And your Kakashi Hatake the ninja who copied over a thousand jutsu, now your just a sensei in charge of a bunch of pathetic little genin brats" Zabuza rumbled out Kakashi's title, before insulting the trio of preteens stood around their client.

Immediately the blonde took offense "Hey we don't need no lip from a freak with no eyebrows" Naruto jumped right in before his teammates could reign him in, killing intent wafted through the air nearly choking them and Naruto huddled into the safety of his teammates.

"Baka this isn't the time to be insulting anyone, that guy could kill us" Sakura hissed in a low voice, not taking her eyes off the new enemy that had come for Tazuna's life, as much as she trusted her sensei, this Zabuza person looked like he'd be a challenge for Kakashi.

By her side the Uchiha shuddered feeling the penetrating stare "Sakura's right, we need to be careful" Sasuke rearranged himself a little and took up a new stance, kunai held up and a little before his two teammates.

Like Sakura always said they were teammates and as a team they had to stick together come hell or high water "Is there anyway that you might consider letting us go" Tazuna pleaded suddenly and as much as they wanted to chew the man out, kept silent.

"Interesting little brats, looks like you've trained them well, to bad you all have to die, or if you give over the bridge builder, I'll let the rest of you go" the taller raven haired male rumbled out in a demonic voice, his tone suggesting that he'd do otherwise even if they did turn Tazuna over to him.

Kakashi shook his head "That's not going to happen Zabuza and you know, let's cut the chitchat and get to fighting" the copy nin raised his headband to reveal a bloody red eye with three black tomoe in the iris.

Sasuke sucked in a useless breath "What's that in his eye" the Uzumaki pointed out cluelessly as the two Jonin settled into fighting stances, Sakura was tempted to knock the boy out so he couldn't cause anymore trouble.

"The Sharingan, the Uchiha Clans prized kekkeigenkai, but how did he get it" the Uchiha muttered under his breath trying to come to terms with the newest revelation about his sensei, how could the man have kept something like that from him, considering it was his clan that eye belonged to.

Sakura grimaced "It was implanted Sasuke, probably a parting gift, but now's definitely not the time to go down memory lane, we have to keep Tazuna-san safe, after all we did vow to protect him until the bridge was finished" the pink haired kunoichi warned.

As the air grew colder and at thick mist surrounded them "Don't understand a single thing your talking about, but don't you think you should be more worried about your sensei" Tazuna interrupted suddenly making them all focus on their sensei.

Who was nearly impossible to see due to how thick the mist was "Relax I promise to protect you, I won't allow my teammates to die" Kakashi vowed vanishing from view, the genin crowded in a little closer around Tazuna.

"Gotcha" Zabuza's familiar voice filled the air, in the space they were all stood as their efforts of creating a formation were for naught, the man went to attack but found a kunai to his jugular, alas it was only a water clone.

The two Jonin engaged in a short water clone battle before Kakashi was kicked into the water and subsequently trapped and to their amazement Zabuza created a water clone with one handed hand signs, they were screwed now because their sensei had been caught.

And they were genin there was no way they could save Kakashi on their own without help, but if they went and got help it would be to late, their minds whirring a mile a minute trying to come up with a plan even as Kakashi told them to run and leave him behind.

Of course what he hadn't counted on was how stubborn his students could be "Nu uh no way Kakashi-sensei, a team sticks together no matter and we aren't a team without you sensei" Naruto cut the man off when he was in the middle of telling them to run again.

"I hate to agree but Naruto's right, if you aren't with us there's no point in continuing on, besides teammates don't abandon each other isn't it you that taught us that after all" Sasuke piped in arms crossed over his chest and a disgruntled expression on his face.

Their sole female teammate was quiet trying to spy an opening "Forget about me go save your sensei" Tazuna went so far as to comment on the situation and the pink haired girl gave him an exasperated glare.

Before speaking herself "You hear that sensei, and we're going to save you no if's and or buts about it" Sakura nodded decisively gesturing for her teammates to come closer and keeping one emerald eye on the Zabuza Clone whispered the plan she'd just come up with to the two boys.

Onyx and blue eyes widened then matching grins overtook their faces, a moment later after creating a bunch of clones Naruto was charging the water clone that separated them from their sensei and jumped the guy.

Just as Sakura had thought in the heat of the moment using the smoke of one of his clones dispelling Naruto switched places with a clone and transformed into the weapon in Sasuke's pack and had the clone throw him to Sasuke "SASUKE" the blonde called.

Who caught it one handed "Demon Shuriken Windmill of Shadows" the raven haired male jumped high into the air and threw his shuriken followed by the Naruto transformation, the first one was caught by Zabuza, the second one he jumped over.

What the rogue didn't count on was to hear the sound of the transformation jutsu behind him, he only had a split second to leap away from his water prison jutsu that held Kakashi captive to avoid getting hit in the arm by a kunai.

"Nice work Naruto, Sasuke, I'm free" the silver haired nin mistakenly thought that the plan had been thought up by both boys until they shook their heads and pointed at their sole female teammate, indicating it had been Sakura who'd thought up the plan "And Sakura" he added.

Sakura smiled from ear to ear "Yeah don't underestimate me I might look naive and girly, but I had the highest scores in class" the pinkette stuck her tongue out at her sensei, he might leave her out of training sessions, which wasn't fair, that didn't mean however she didn't have a high IQ.

"To bad for you then girly, you forgot about my water clone" the rogue called out in a demonic voice, emerald eyes widened and the copy ninja didn't have any time to get to his sole female student as the water clone attacked.

What happened next no one could have guessed and the clone went flying as Sakura's instincts kicked in and she punched the water clone in the chest with one of her chakra enhanced punches, unbeknownst to herself, Tazuna slid to the ground as relief consumed him.

Even though a little girl had just saved his ass he was immensely relieved that he wasn't dead "Thank you Sakura-san" the gray haired man thanked the girl profusely for getting rid of the water clone, she gave him a quiet nod.

A little shocked that she'd reacted so quickly "Looks like we've all underestimated Sakura-chan" Naruto gulped definitely not wanting to get whacked by his female teammate ever again, she'd sent that clone flying with a single punch.

"Indeed we have and as I'm coming to realize not as useless as I originally thought" Sasuke gave her a crooked smile, he was still a jerk though and he still had his goal in mind, but he was definitely coming round to this whole being on a team thing.

Especially if she was there helping them all work together as a team should, the girl in question blushed lightly at the praise "Now lets settle this Zabuza" Kakashi rested his mismatched eyes on the rogue before him ready to end the man to protect his students.

Who were a little more capable than he'd thought they'd be "You get him Kakashi-sensei, don't let him get away" Sakura cheered, completely forgetting about her earlier warning to Naruto about not insulting the enemy.

He'd pissed her off "Those genin brats have a lot more guts than I thought but your right it's time to settle this" Zabuza snorted already going through a list of hand signs in which Kakashi followed, it was long and a chant filled the air of which hand sign they used.

In the end Kakashi won out and Zabuza was slammed into a tree, before Kakashi could finish Zabuza off though, two senbon came flying out of nowhere and slammed into Zabuza's neck followed by a boy wearing a hunter nin mask.

"Thank you for wearing Zabuza down I've been hunting him for weeks" came a young sounding voice, cluing every one in as to how old the ninja before them really was, about their age and it scared them that someone younger than their sensei could be stronger.

Eventually the boy left with Zabuza slung over his shoulders it was mere moments afterwards that Kakashi passed out due to the excessive strain of using the sharingan "Is he alright" Tazuna asked eyeing the downed Jonin in concern.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke crowded around their sensei "I'm going to try the status jutsu to find out what's wrong" the pink haired preteen bit her lip hands glowing blue as she kneeled at her sensei's side and pressed them to Kakashi's chest.

But due to how little practice she had in the healing arts, she couldn't determine anything "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, let's just get Kakashi-sensei to the Old Man's" the blonde patted his female teammate, who looked a little depressed at not being able to help.

"Yeah we might need your help though Tazuna-san" the raven haired male turned his attention on the only remaining adult, with that three genin and one knocked out jonin trailed after the civilian to his village and all the way to his house.

Where his family was fearfully waiting to find out if he was still alive "Good heavens is he alright Father" Tsunami a beautiful woman with long blue hair and ebony eyes immediately rushed to their side and helped her father get the jonin settled comfortably in a guest room.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura let out collective sighs of relief that they'd survived their first day outside the village barely that was the key word, five minutes later Tsunami and Tazuna came back down the stairs and gestured for the genin to follow them.

And ten minutes after that all of them were settled comfortably in a guest room sharing a futon, they didn't care that they were going to miss dinner after their day all they wanted to do was get some rest to face the next day.

It took two days before Kakashi woke up from his sharingan induced coma and found his genin crowded around the futon he was laying on, his lone onyx eye softened "Where are we" Kakashi asked in a scratchy voice before a cup of water was held out to him, by his only female student.

"Tazuna's after you passed out because of your sharingan, we brought you here, you've been out cold for the last two days" Sasuke glowered at his sensei, damn man making him worry for no reason at all.

Kakashi winced in response "Sakura-chan came up with a theory about how Zabuza's still alive" Naruto burst out unable to keep his thoughts to himself, after spending the last two days listening to his sole female teammate after all.

Surprised that the girl was so quick on the uptake, he directed a look at his remaining student "The place the senbon hit him, stopped his heart temporarily so that he could essentially fake his death, that hunter nin guy is league with Zabuza" Sakura shared her thoughts.

"Give your sensei sometime to wake up before you bombard him with all your theories Sakura-chan" Tsunami entered the room carrying a tray of food for the now conscious Jonin, and helped prop Kakashi up via mountain of pillows.

"Exactly don't worry about it I doubt that rogue fellow will be in any condition to come after us for awhile, your sensei got him pretty bad, plus there's bound to be some consequences for faking his death like that" Tazuna followed after his daughter.

Kakashi shook his head in amusement "Sakura-chan is right, I sensed something off, usually hunter nin are supposed to dispose of the body right there, but that boy took Zabuza off to somewhere else, but Tazuna-san is also right, he won't be in any condition to fight for a week or so" the silver haired nin assured.

Digging into the food that was placed before him "Right cause his nervous system is going to take that time to heal" the Uchiha on the team guessed and got a nod, he'd heard that only about a million times from his teammate.

Who smiled sheepishly "What so I read a lot of medical books in my spare time" the Haruno girl huffed before rising to her feet and exiting the room, not really mad, but now that she knew her sensei was alright she didn't have to worry so much.

Naruto decided to follow her "Hey where are you going Sakura-chan" the Uzumaki boy caught up with his teammate quickly and she graced him with a small smile before gesturing to the garden, and four minutes later they were seated on a bench together.

"Figured I'd try to practice the mystical palm again, even though it hasn't worked for me yet" the pinkette explained drawing a kunai from her pouch and making a shallow cut on her flesh to Naruto's horror.

Until he witnessed her hand glowing green "You'll get it Sakura-chan you just have to believe you will" the blonde encouraged his teammate whole heartedly as she placed her glowing green hand over the shallow cut she'd made and tried to heal herself.

Feeling a little more confident she took a deep breath and slowly added more chakra to what she already had gathered and ever so slowly the cut began to heal until there was nothing left but a thin trail of blood "I did it" Sakura cheered excitedly.

Before making another cut, this one a little deeper "Good job Sakura-chan" Naruto clapped his hands watching her actions with his baby blue eyes, she'd helped him a lot since they became a team, the least he could do was encourage her to accomplish her own dreams.

"Is there a reason you two are sitting in the garden that belongs to my mother stupid ninja think everything belongs to them" a snobby little voice filled their ears moment later and the hard earned green glow of medical chakra faded from Sakura's hands.

As both shinobi turned to find an eight year old boy glaring at them "Inari these ninja helped protect your grandfather" Tsunami scolded as she exited the house and heard her son insult two of the genin who'd protected Tazuna.

"Who cares their gonna die anyway when Gato gets a hold of them" the one known as Inari cried in outrage before running into the house and slamming the door, moments later it reopened to reveal a confused Sasuke.

Tsunami apologized profusely for her sons actions before leaving the trio of Leaf Genin alone "So he hates ninja that's stupid and we're gonna show that Gato guy what for" the raven haired male glared at the ground.

His two teammates nodded "What exactly are you two doing out here anyway" Sasuke eyed the two curiously, he didn't think they liked each other, it was more of a big sister/little brother relationship, considering how Sakura went out of her way to help them like an overprotective sibling, it was nice.

"Practicing my medical ninjutsu I can heal shallow scratches now" Sakura grinned from ear to ear pride radiating off of her from her accomplishment, Sasuke nodded not to surprised considering how hard she'd been practicing after all

"And I'm the one who encouraged her and boosted her confidence" Naruto announced not wanting to be left out, he hardly ever was when Sakura was around, because she treated him kindly, it was weird if he was being honest but also nice.

The members of team seven spent the next couple of hours going over what they knew about Zabuza and trying to come up with ways to better themselves before their second round with the rogue was upon them.

It became apparent the next day they didn't really have to worry as their sensei took them out for training, and taught them the tree climbing exercise, Sakura proved to have the best chakra control, Sasuke average and Naruto he had the worst.

So the only girl on the team full of three males took the time to explain the mechanics of focusing the right amount of chakra into their feet to the two boys on her team, because Sasuke kept using to much and Naruto to little before practicing herself.

This training continued on for the rest of the week, they also took the time to guard Tazuna while he worked on his bridge or went into town to get groceries and that was when the true extent of Gato's reign was revealed to them.

But that was the least of their concerns as the very next day they had another encounter with Zabuza and his partner, the fake hunter nin, and everyone could tell this fight wouldn't be like anything they could have ever imagined.


	4. Chapter 3

"What the devil happened here" Tazuna exclaimed in horror the minute they walked onto the bridge only to find all of is construction workers knocked out and a thick mist shrouding the half finished bridge eerily.

The two genin that had come with their sensei that day, because one of them pushed himself to far shared a look "Tazuna-san please come stand behind us" Sakura urged the man as she pulled a kunai from her pouch and held it before her defensively.

Tazuna shot a look to the Jonin "It's Zabuza, he's back for round two" Kakashi nodded, Tazuna scrambled behind the two genin to let them protect him at Kakashi's words though the rogue and the fake hunter nin came from out of the mist before making a bunch of clones.

"Look that one's still trembling" Zabuza taunted gesturing to the raven haired preteen but thanks to all the training he'd received during the week and able to fight of the KI of rogue ninja, the Uchiha smirked.

And looked Zabuza dead in the eye "That's because I'm trembling from excitement" Sasuke admitted taking down the five clones that surrounded them without exerting to much effort, chakra control sure went a long way of helping him improve.

"Seems like you've got some competition Haku" the raven haired male across them tilted his head down to the brunette at his side, the fake hunter nin and revealed the boys name as Haku, Sakura grit her teeth as Sasuke and Haku leaped at each other.

But she held her ground in front of Tazuna "You don't stand a chance against me boy" Haku taunted much like his master flying through one handed signs and used an elemental jutsu that impaled Sasuke with many senbon needles made out of water.

In the meantime Zabuza and Kakashi started their own little spar leaving the only girl to handle their clients protection "Don't underestimate my genin, Sasuke Uchiha's the number one rookie of the Leaf Village, Sakura Haruno is the smartest kunoichi" the silver haired nin praised.

"Last but not least Naruto Uzumaki is the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja of the Leaf" he finished throwing several kunai at his opponent only to become wary as the mist thickened to where there was zero visibility.

Just as the rogue's voice filled his ears "This time Hatake it will be you on the losing side and your genin brats will pay the price for you accepting this mission" Zabuza growled using the mist to hide and keep out of attack range.

"Aren't you worried about your sensei and teammate" Tazuna glanced down at his sole protector for the moment as the fight raged on, on the bridge, it wasn't right making children kill and his heart squeezed in fear that he would die as well that very day.

Sakura shook her head "I trust in them, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke to come out of this fight, sure a little worse for wear and not completely unscathed, but we'll live to see another day so don't you dare give up either Tazuna" the pinkette scolded keeping her kunai held out.

Emerald orbs narrowed in determination, she didn't know what happened to Sasuke, but she could still feel his chakra, halfway down the bridge and her sensei's chakra flared right before her, she couldn't help the scream as a familiar butcher knife like sword cut her sensei.

"Calm down Sakura I'm fine, however now I have a chance to take Zabuza down" the silver haired nin soothed giving his sole female student a smile, he even went so far as to crinkle his eye at her letting her know he really was alright.

She nodded quietly emerald eyes intense as her sensei disappeared into the mist again, it was probably only five minutes later that the thick mist that surrounded them started dissipating allowing her to see more than a foot ahead of her.

A large dome made out of ice was where she sensed Sasuke and Kakashi had Zabuza held in place by a bunch of dogs, they were talking but suddenly there were more things to worry about as a familiar chakra entered the fray and she couldn't help but gasp.

"What's wrong Sakura" Tazuna heard the sharp outtake of air from the girl wondering what had happened, after that little scare from earlier he was surprised she was keeping her head on straight without fainting.

"Naruto's here, he's in there with Sasuke, something's wrong, I have to try and help them" Sakura bit her lip, then eyed her kunai, took a running leap and tried to throw it, only to have it caught by Haku, she couldn't hear what was said, but her idea had backfired.

Zabuza's laughter filled her ears moments later "Nice try little girl, but your going to have to do a lot more than that if you want to save them, Haku won't spare their lives" the man taunted earning a burning emerald eyed glare from Sakura.

But as much as she wanted to go help her teammates out of their sticky situation Sakura didn't so much as move from her spot in front of Tazuna staring intently in the direction of the ice dome and wishing she didn't have to worry about the bridge builder.

Kami it was like agony waiting there until Naruto's chakra turned darker, more malicious and suddenly the dome of ice shattered into millions of pieces and Haku was sent rolling down the bridge, but it was Sasuke, laying there unmoving that broke Sakura.

He was a member of her team, her eyes dimmed and she lost control, everyone froze as giant ice spikes sprouted along the bridge, Sakura had just awakened her kekkeigenkai, but the only thing she could focus on was Sasuke's prone body.

Even Zabuza looked a little shocked because he hadn't known there were others who possessed the same kekkeigenkai as his apprentice "Did you know about that Hatake" Zabuza turned dark brown eyes on the copy ninja.

"It's impossible, I thought she was from a civilian family" Kakashi muttered to himself, he didn't know why how something as simple as potentially having a kekkeigenkai had slipped Sakura's mind, unless…unless she didn't know she'd had it in the first place.

That must be it, she didn't know she had a kekkeigenkai and the stress of this mission had finally awakened it, seeing Sasuke must have been what pushed the girl over the edge and now she was lost to her overflowing emotions.

"What's going on Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan's gone berserk" Naruto came flying over to them, Haku on his heels, the fight was over, they were all more worried about Sakura as ice spikes continued to form around her as she cried her heart out.

Zabuza grimaced and eyed his apprentice, Haku shook his head "The boys not dead merely unconscious I thought his reaction was bad, but her's is worse, the overwhelming sadness" the brunette admitted.

In the next moment Tazuna who'd got to close was nearly impaled by one of the ice spikes, but Kakashi got to him in the nick of time "Go stand over there out of the way Tazuna, I'm going to try and calm her down" the silver haired nin ordered.

Resting his mismatched eyes on his sole female student as she kneeled at Sasuke's side tears spilling from her eyes and landing on the unconscious boys face, in her state she'd believe only what she saw and right now she couldn't see the shallow breaths Sasuke was taking.

But determined the copy nin cautiously approached the girl "No, no, no he can't be dead, he can't be dead, we're a team, we have to stick together" Sakura was clutching her teammate and muttering under her breath, her team was precious to her, very precious.

And she couldn't stand it when any of them were hurt "Sakura-chan I need you to calm down okay, Sasuke-kun's not dead, he's unconscious feel his pulse, press your ear to his chest, listen to him breathing" Kakashi spoke carefully.

Trying to get the girl to use her slowly developing medic skills, she had a latent talent for them after all, Sakura met his eyes with tear filled emerald before taking Sasuke's wrist and felt for his pulse and listened to his heart beat and the breaths he took.

Slowly calming down as she realized Sasuke was indeed still alive, just unconscious, Sakura let out a shaky breath before finally seeing the destruction she'd caused unknowingly, the use of her kekkeigenkai for the first time caught up with her then and she passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Kakashi eyed his two knocked out students before making a shadow clone to stand guard over them "What's it going to be Hatake, I think there's no point in continuing this fight, especially now that Gato's here" the rogue tilted his head to the opposite end of the bridge.

Where Gato and many thugs the man had hired "Well you look a little worse for wear demon ninja, more like demonic wet kitten" Gato chortled immediately setting off Haku, who was stood next to his Master and kept glancing surreptitiously back to Sakura, who had the same kekkeigenkai as him.

"Come on Zabuza, let's cut our ties with this disgusting man, and decide together what we want to do after this" Haku piped in still peering over his shoulder ever few seconds, he couldn't believe to find someone with the same blood as him, it was surreal.

Zabuza wanted to run and continue preparing for his goal, "You'll have sanctuary if you come back to the Leaf Village with us, besides the Fourth Mizukage is dead, what point is there in continuing to plot against a dead man" the Copy Nin interjected.

Leaving Zabuza sporting a sour expression on his face before he nodded grudgingly "Does that mean we're not fighting anymore, what's gonna happen to Sakura-chan and Sasuke" the blonde at Kakashi's side asked curiously.

Kakashi gave the boy an exasperated look, and kept his remaining conscious student back as Zabuza and Haku charged forward hacking their way through the group of thugs until they reached Gato and ended the disgusting man together.

"So that's it you switch sides and now your no longer after me" Tazuna was thoroughly confused, he didn't understand how Sakura displaying an unknown power could get two rogues to suddenly turn to the right side and fight to end Gato.

Both males shrugged "For what it's worth I was only in it for the money, I truly had no interest in you, otherwise I wouldn't have even bothered" the raven haired male said grabbing up his sword and attaching the blade to his back.

A short scuffle ensued with the remaining thugs until the rest of the village came to scare them thugs off, Tsunami and Inari in the lead, Tazuna wandered towards his family and Kakashi felt exhaustion creep up on him "Come on Naruto, let's get those two" the silver haired nin said.

Pointing to the two unconscious preteens "Let us help as well" the brunette that had been fighting against them only moments before and Zabuza were suddenly at the two Leaf Shinobi's side and following after the Leaf Jonin to his knocked out students.

The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and the silver haired male had to make a decision, which was taken away from him as Zabuza picked up the only girl, Naruto shot a look at his sensei "Are you sure it's wise, what if he tries to kidnap Sakura-chan" Naruto thought his fears were warranted.

Considering it wasn't more than twenty minutes before hand the man and his apprentice was trying to kill them all including Tazuna "You don't have to worry boy, I'm not going to take off with your little girlfriend" the raven haired male taunted lightly.

Naruto spluttered in response and waved his arms "Sakura-chan is not my girlfriend, she's my friend and like a sister" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he rebuked the rogue, it was now becoming apparent to him would be coming back to Leaf with him and the others.

"Don't let him rile you up Naruto, besides we have to worry about not just Sakura, but Sasuke as well" Kakashi interjected lifting Sasuke into his arms, he'd rather be carrying his sole female student, but the choice had been taken from him as they all trekked back to Tazuna's.

And the two unconscious genin were tucked into the futon they'd been sharing all week their remaining teammate hovering over them worriedly for the next couple of hours until Sasuke woke with a loud groan "Oh my entire body hurts like hell" the Uchiha groaned in agony.

"That would be because you've been knocked out for the last two and a half hours, due to being slammed with senbon needle after senbon needle, so of course your going to hurt" Haku responded smartly, not once had he left the room the genin were in.

The raven haired male sat straight up and upon noticing his unconscious female teammate leaned over her protectively "Relax Sasuke, he's on our side now, besides your the reason Sakura-chan is like that" Naruto saw the movement and spoke up.

Confused he tried to mentally recount the fight that had happened only to come up short "I don't get it how is Sakura being like this my fault" Sasuke frowned lost on what happened after he'd fallen unconscious.

"When she saw you laying there on the bridge unmoving, the girl lost it, awakened her kekkeigenkai and went out of control, her state is due to chakra exhaustion" Zabuza piped in from the corner of the room as he'd been tasked with watching over the genin brats.

Sasuke went rigid "Kekkeigenkai I thought Sakura was from a civilian family" now he was doubly confused, how could his sole female teammate have a kekkeigenkai and not tell them, did she not trust them or something.

"Your sensei has come to the conclusion she didn't know she had a kekkeigenkai so therefore wouldn't have been able to tell you about it" the brunette in front of him shared what the silver haired Jonin had told them before heading off with Tazuna to finish the bridge.

Lost and a little worried since it had obviously been two hours since the fight had ended and Sakura still hadn't woken, Sasuke leaned back before turning to Naruto "Get some water and one of our chakra restorative pills" he ordered.

His teammate wasn't the only one learning a little bit about being a medic, sure he only knew half of the stuff because of Sakura, that didn't mean he couldn't try to at least be helpful "What are you gonna do Sasuke" the blonde questioned handing over the two requested items.

To Zabuza and Haku's curiosity, Sasuke crushed the pill then mixed it with the water before taking a sip, he didn't swallow and leaned over Sakura "Wait a minute is that necessary" Haku jolted in surprise, obviously none of them had thought Sasuke would go that far.

Sasuke paused and lifted an ebony brow "Get on with it then boy if you think that will help" the only adult in the room growled not wanting to let on he was just as surprised as his apprentice, he hadn't thought the Uchiha would be the one to do that.

There was no hesitation and inwardly apologizing Sasuke took Sakura's first kiss that he knew of anyway, it wasn't his because of the incident in the classroom and gave her the water mixed with the crushed chakra restorative pill, he did this a couple more times.

Before pulling back and draining the rest of the water himself "If you so much as mention that to her before I can Dope, I'll knock you out for a week" the Uchiha glowered, planning on telling Sakura the truth but wanting to make it clear he would be the one doing it.

So that there were no misunderstandings, Naruto nodded his head, skin pale and baby blue eyes wide as they settled in for a quiet wait, it wasn't until the next morning that Sakura woke, feeling a lot better than she'd thought she would.

Though she still had a massive headache "My head hurts" Sakura winced not complaining really, more like stating that little fact, the others were already awake and watching her carefully, even Naruto was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Other than that how do you feel Sakura" the raven haired male on her team was the first person she saw when she finally managed to open her eyes, emerald locked with ebony, all at once the memory of going berserk hit her and Sakura cringed back.

For a few moments everyone thought she wasn't going to say anything "Your really okay right Sasuke" the pinkette asked quietly not wanting to sound selfish and make sure she was the only one doing well.

He gave her an extremely small smile "But what about you Sakura-chan, do you hurt anywhere else" the blonde on their team blurted wanting to make sure the girl who'd gone out of her way to be kind to him was alright.

She flashed him a small smile "Besides the headache I'm alright which is odd, I thought I'd have to wait forever to regain my chakra, and the headache is easily healed" Sakura explained softly raising a glowing green hand to her head and healing the headache that pounded her skull.

"That kind of hurts Sakura-chan, you let me suffer using those crutches that Tsunami-san made me use for a week when all along you could heal me" Kakashi entered the room a couple of seconds before the green glow faded from her hands.

Her head snapped upwards and her jade eyes rounded in surprise before her expression turned indignant "Because Sensei, I technically can only heal little things like scratches or a headache" she grumbled irritably, as her stomach made itself known by grumbling loudly.

Kakashi held up his hands in surrender "I can see that you haven't changed a bit" he shook his head, before reaching behind him and pulling in a tray that he'd left on the table outside the guest room, and placed it before his sole female student so that she could eat.

In response to his statement the girl gave him a cheeky smile "Brat you are something else for sure, if anyone back talked me like that I would have knocked them out without any provocation" Zabuza snorted from behind them and she gave him a very uncomfortable look.

Then he realized that she didn't know what had happened after she'd passed out "We switched sides after you passed out from chakra exhaustion, tell us Haruno-san did you know that you possess the same kekkeigenkai as I" Haku questioned.

"No, I didn't even know I had a kekkeigenkai, speaking of though if I passed out from using up all my chakra how come my reserves are full" Sakura asked in confusion, sure that she was missing several things.

Kakashi cleared his throat, Naruto raised his gaze to the ceiling and Sasuke shifted awkwardly "Ur that's because I gave you some water that had a chakra restorative pill mixed into it, from my mouth to yours, I'm sorry" Sasuke blurted uncharacteristically.

And Sakura gave him a look that told him everything "I tried to stop him Sakura-chan, we all did to some extent, but he wouldn't listen" Naruto tried to get his teammate out of the hot water he thought the boy was in.

Until Sakura point blank laughed "Oh relax Naruto, it's not like I was saving my first kiss or anything for a special someone, besides things like that happen all the time, who knows maybe next time I'll have to do that to you guys or something" she shrugged lightly.

Sasuke gave an inward sigh of relief "Besides it's not like we haven't already had our first kiss anyway Dope" the raven haired boy sniggered and Naruto flushed bright red in response to the teasing while Sakura giggled helplessly remembering the lip lock in the classroom, before they all became teammates.

"Why you I thought we agreed to never talk about that Teme" the blonde huffed in a heated tone of voice before in spite of himself letting the laughter get to him and sniggering along with his teammates to their sensei's amusement.

"Now, now you boys enough with the insults let Sakura-chan eat her breakfast in peace" Kakashi tried to reign in his male students so that she would have to as Sakura finally dug into her food, he was glad though that she was doing well despite learning that she had a kekkeigenkai.

Suddenly the Uchiha jumped in "Sakura's not the only one who awakened their kekkeigenkai, thanks to that fight I've got the sharingan" Sasuke piped in smugly and settled at his sole female teammates side, before the blonde on the team did the same.

He pouted for all of three seconds "Lucky you guys getting all the cool stuff and here I am just stuck with shadow clones and no awesome super duper jutsu, by the way that ice spike thing that you did was totally awesome Sakura-chan" Naruto chattered a mile a minute.

His female teammate gave him a reluctant smile "Considering that I don't really remember sure it was cool" Sakura shrugged getting lost in her thoughts a moment later, the big question she had was how the hell did she have a kekkeigenkai, her parents were regular and they'd never hinted that she might be special, she let out one of her long suffering sighs.

"Are you alright brat" the rogue in the room, asked in concern, did she truly not know anything about herself, Sakura gave him one of those small reluctant smiles delving deep into her inner self trying to find out if her parents had ever mentioned something like this to her.

Only to find out they hadn't "Fine Zabuza-san, just confused and a little shocked, my parents never even hinted that I might have a kekkeigenkai just waiting to be awakened" she sighed again eating her breakfast slowly.

"Do you think they might have adopted you Sakura-san, if that's the case they probably wouldn't know, either way you'll have me guiding you on how to use your newly awakened abilities" the brunette seated in front of them spoke up quietly.

Earning another one of her currently very small smile "Thanks Haku-san, but I don't think I'm adopted, I look to much like my parents combined" Sakura polished off her food a few minutes later before leaning back still feeling utterly exhausted.

Unable to help it in a matter of seconds lay back in the futon and fell asleep to rest a little more, the males in the room were quiet "How is the poor dear" Tsunami poked her head into the room only to find the girl sleeping again.

"Come now Tsunami no good will come of you hounding the girl" Tazuna pulled his daughter away from the guest room not wanting the woman to pester Sakura as she rested and regained her strength, peace had returned to the village after all, they could relax themselves.

The minute the two adults entered the living room "Is Sakura-nee going to be okay" Inari jumped up and bounded towards his mother with wide ebony eyes that matched hers, it had been thanks to Sakura mostly and Naruto that their village was safe and free of Gato's clutches.

Tsunami and Tazuna shared a smile and nodded leaving things at just that as they went about their day, the next day Sakura was up and raring to go, but she definitely wasn't ready to learn how to control her kekkeigenkai despite Haku's gentle prodding.

She wanted to hear it straight from her parents first if they'd known it was a possibility she could have a special bloodline limit, she did however spend a lot of time with Inari and Tsunami while her teammates and sensei went to watch Tazuna finish the bridge.

Leaving Zabuza and Haku at the house with the two females and one young child, another week passed them by and soon the bridge was complete which meant they'd be leaving the Land of Waves behind "So long" Tazuna waved standing with his family.

As the Ninja who'd come to protect him and the two that had come for his life headed back towards the Hidden Leaf Village "Good luck on finding out your heritage Sakura-chan" Tsunami called at the young kunoichi and got a wave and a smile.

"Come back soon and visit Naruto-ni, Sakura-nee" Inari hollered after the two preteens he'd spent a lot of time with, with a sniffle, tears pouring from his eyes as he watched the group of six disappear from sight.

It was quiet for a little while as the Leaf Shinobi walked into the forest with the rogues from Mist in their midst "So what do you think will happen once we reach your village Hatake" Zabuza questioned suddenly and everyone jolted in response.

"You'll both probably be taken to T&I for questioning, before Hokage-sama announces a decision on whether or not you two will be a liability" Kakashi was blunt as he answered the man's question, behind him, his genin winced.

They might still be a little wary, but after seeing just how truthful the two were being about turning over a new leaf, they didn't want to see the duo die in the case their Hokage saw the two as a liability.

But what could they do, they were just genin after all "Do you really think Hokage-sama would have them executed Kakashi-sensei, their skills would aide the Leaf Village, the pro's far outweigh the con's" Sakura piped in unable to remain silent.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to spy his female student with his lone onyx eye "Very true Sakura-chan, if that ends up being the case then you two have nothing to worry about" the silver haired nin nodded moments later.

Sakura let out a quiet sigh of relief "Sakura-chan what are you gonna do when we get our mission pay once we get home" Naruto chattered in her ear suddenly and the girl let a smile curve her lips upwards and an excited twinkle appeared in her jade eyes.

"First of all I'm getting rid of all this frilly girly crap my mom keeps insisting I wear, I can just put the Haruno symbol on whatever I get and second I might get my hair cut, because I don't know how I ever stood having this long of hair" the pinkette chirped excitedly.

Naruto guffawed in response and slapped his knee as he was consumed by laughter, even the Uchiha on their team looked amused "Good because long hair is impractical for a ninja, or you could do what Haku does and tie it back" Sasuke pointed out.

"That's true in which case you wouldn't have to cut your hair Sakura-chan" the blonde nodded his head in agreement, only when they were all together did the three of them agree on anything, because Sasuke had made it her goal to get them all to work together as a team.

Because as a team they were supposed to stick together through thick and thin, ahead of them Kakashi shook his head and rolled his lone onyx eye, "I suppose your right" Sakura picked up a long strand of her pink hair and eyed it dubiously.

Sasuke snorted quietly "Relax I'm sure you could get someone to help you with your hair or something or settle on a hairstyle that works for you" the raven haired male assured as they continued walking in the direction of their village.

"Or I could help you Sakura-san, braiding it and weaving hair spikes into the braid would give you added protection or twisting the braid into a bun and using a senbon to hold it together are just a few options available" Haku added, feeling a little left out of the conversation.

All eyes turned on him and the boy blinked before smiling a little uncomfortable, until Sakura elbowed her teammates in the side gently and they all stopped staring and quietly agreed with nods that those sounded like better options instead of just cutting her hair all off.

With that the lot of them fell silent again as they finished their trek home, at the gates, thanks to Kakashi sending a message ahead of time to the village, an anbu was waiting to escort Zabuza and Haku to T&I, while Team Seven headed for the Hokage Tower to report in to their Hokage.

They were congratulated on a mission well done and given their mission pay before being sent on their merry way, the minute Sakura stepped foot outside the tower, she squared her shoulders and marched home, ready to ask her parents and hopefully get the truth out of them.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke watched her go before splitting up to return to their own homes and possibly meet up the next day to find out how their teammates conversation went with her family, because they were just as curious as to why they would hide such an important thing from their child.

Sakura took a deep breath before entering her house after making sure her parents were home and not off on one of their ventures "Mom, Dad, I'm home from my mission" the pinkette called unstrapping her sandals and putting them neatly off to the side.

Her call brought her parents to the foyer "Welcome home sweetie how did your first C Ranked Mission go" Mebuki embraced her daughter and the young girl returned the affection, above all they were her only parents and she loved them more than life itself.

"Or did you fail hahaha" Kizashi laughed teasing his daughter and taking his turn at hugging the girl, until she pulled away and gave them a very serious expression, immediately all amusement fled them.

As she looked them dead in the eyes "Do either of you have a kekkeigenkai that you never told me about, because I awakened it during the mission, which turned out to be an A Ranked Mission in disguise" Sakura blurted out.

Kizashi and Mebuki shared a concerned look, they hadn't thought their daughter would ever awaken the bloodline limit that had them fleeing from their home country "That would be me dear, I kept it hidden because we hadn't thought you could awaken it" the blonde admitted quietly.

Sakura paled in response "I've always known about it because we had to leave our home country behind when people found out about your mothers secret, we came here and a year later had you" the dark pink haired male nodded.

His daughter looked a little lost "But why me, why did it have to awaken in me and what makes things worse is someone else I met during the mission has the same kekkeigenkai" she tugged on her long pink hair completely freaked out.

Once again her parents shared a look over her head "You met someone who has the same kekkeigenkai, and here I thought besides myself, they'd all been hunted to extinction long before now" Mebuki frowned.

"Is it possible for us to meet with this person, have they offered to teach you, what are they like" Kizashi prodded wanting to learn more, it wasn't often they ran across the very few that remained in the Yuki Clan.

Their daughter took another deep breath "He's the same age as me and his name is Haku, right now he's at T&I with the person who trained him, apparently his father tried to kill him when he was seven and killed his mother when he found out their secret" Sakura grimaced.

All conversation came to a stop after that as the two older Haruno's embraced their daughter a second time before pulling her from the foyer and into the kitchen where they'd only just sat down for dinner and ate before going to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

It was two days later before Naruto and Sasuke got to catch up with Sakura and find out if her parents had told her the truth "Well" Sasuke demanded the minute they were all crowded in a booth at the tea shop for a late lunch get together.

"Come on Sakura-chan give us details, did your parents know,or are you adopted" Naruto chattered practically bouncing up and down in his seat jostling his teammates to the other customers amusement, he sure was a funny one.

The only girl on the team full of males looked both of her teammates in the eyes before nodding "My mom's the one I got it from, apparently a year before she got pregnant with me, they use to live in Water Country, but someone found out her secret so they moved here" Sakura explained.

Naruto and Sasuke sat back at that "Guess now all that's left is training with it right Sakura-chan" the blonde prodded, Sakura nodded quietly chewing on her lip in thought, having a kekkeigenkai was a big responsibility after all.

Especially to a clan that was nearly extinct like the Uchiha Clan "Only if you want to Sakura, it's probably better that you make that kind of decision yourself, without having others make it for you" the raven haired teen pointed out carefully.

Sakura gave him a small smile "Exactly, I think I'm gonna wait awhile, think over my options and stuff" the pinkette frowned deeply, this whole having a kekkeigenkai business was tearing her up inside and she was lost on what to do.

Her teammates gave her sympathetic looks, the three genin were quiet for a time as their meals came and they all dug in to enjoy their late lunch together, the quiet was broken however by the second obnoxious blonde that lived in the Leaf Village and was subsequently their classmate.

The pink haired kunoichi groaned as the Yamanaka Heiress caught sight of her and stormed in their direction "I knew it all that time you denied liking Sasuke-kun, your such a little liar you billboard brow pink haired freak, hogging Sasuke-kun to yourself" Ino shrieked.

Misunderstanding the situation, and with jade eyes flashing the girl set about straightening the other girl out "Shut up Ino and listen to me very carefully, I Do Not Have an Interest in Sasuke, he is my teammate and like a brother to me you delusional Pig" Sakura growled irritably.

Not liking that the peace that had settled over her had been shattered, with jaw hanging agape Ino reeled back as if slapped and the entire restaurant was eerily silent waiting to see if the two kunoichi would come to blows with one another.

In the end with tears in her pupilless blue eyes Ino stormed from the tea shop leaving her former friend behind "Wow Sakura-chan that was I don't know kind of mean even for you" Naruto finally spoke up as they returned to eating.

Their other teammate nodded silently "Is having a kekkeigenkai really bothering you that much" Sasuke guessed the true reason she'd snapped like that at the blonde, he'd probably be lost and confused after finding out he had a kekkeigenkai and his parents had never told him to.

Sakura let out one of her long suffering sighs "Yeah, but still I'm getting a little sick of her crap, I've told her time and time again that I don't like you like that, sure I use to, but not anymore, now your more of a brother like I told her just now" she admitted.

Lowering her head to the table and scrubbing at her eyes, having a kekkeigenkai was eating away at her, she'd grown up being normal without the stress of being a clan child and now suddenly she had a kekkeigenkai and she was one of the few remaining members of the Yuki Clan, it sucked.

Both boys shot her another dual sympathetic look as they finished eating their lunch, before the three of them could even think about leaving the tea shop, their sensei appeared before them in a giant puff of smoke.

"The verdict is in for Zabuza and Haku, Hokage-sama wants the four of us in his office since we were the ones who brought them back" Kakashi announced, that got the three genin moving and after throwing down some ryo, all of them contributing to paying for their meal.

The four of them left in a flash and were well on their way to the Hokage Tower, there was no waiting time and they were soon crowded in the Hokage's Office, where the two aforementioned males were already waiting.

"Bout time you brats got here, we've been waiting for twenty minutes" Zabuza grouched out looking a little worse for wear, he had bags beneath his eyes and his hair looked grimy, probably due to not getting to have a shower for the last three days.

At his side the brunette didn't look any better, in fact there was even some tears in his clothes "Your just tired Zabuza, he get's a little cranky when he's tired" Haku explained looking about to pass out himself.

Behind the desk, the Hokage cleared his throat loudly and all eyes focused on him "Due to giving up information willingly and cooperating with the members of T&I, Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki are free to go, they are now considered members of the Leaf Village" Hiruzen gave the verdict.

Zabuza and Haku let out collective sighs of relief "Now that, that's over I need a shower, good food and a bed to sleep in" the raven haired male grumbled taking the new headband with the Leaf symbol on it and tying it sideways on his head like how he'd had his Mist forehead protector.

Haku nodded silently "Agreed, but where are we going to live Hokage-sama" the brunette directed his doe eyes onto the Hokage, who had obviously expected the question and unraveled another scroll that he'd written the information down on.

And spoke once more "Zabuza Momochi you are being placed in Kakashi Hatake's care and of course I've received information from Mebuki-san, Haku Yuki will be placed in the care of the Haruno's, Mebuki is a member of the Yuki Clan" the Third rattled off.

Surprise filled him, there were two members of his clan living in the Leaf Village and the chance to learn more about his own heritage wasn't an opportunity he was going to pass up any time soon as the six shinobi filed out of the Hokage's Office and subsequently the tower before splitting up.

Kakashi to his apartment his new roommate on his heels, Naruto and Sasuke to wherever, leaving Sakura alone with Haku "Okay so my place is this way" Sakura shuffled awkwardly before the boy trying not to let her thoughts take over.

"Right so have you given any thought about learning how to wield our kekkeigenkai or are you still pondering over what to do" Haku cleared his throat following after the girl he'd be living with for awhile until he and Zabuza found his own place.

Sakura shook her head "I want to wait awhile until the fact that I have a kekkeigenkai and that I got it from my mom truly sinks in before learning anything, plus we have bigger things to worry about right now" the pinkette pointed out carefully.

Whispers of the up and coming Chunin Exams had reached her ears and she was unsure of what she wanted to do on that front either, everything was way to confusing at the moment and it felt like she was drowning in a sea of her thoughts as they consumed her daily.

That's partially why it had taken her so long to tell Naruto and Sasuke about what she'd learned from her parents, those two days had been spent in her room going over what she knew and what she'd learned in the last week and a half or so and trying to figure out what to do now.

Haku understood very well "Understandable really Sakura-san, when I found out I could manipulate water and had a kekkeigenkai my mother slapped me and called me a wicked child, I didn't understand and then my father killed her and tried to kill me" the brunette explained.

Feeling overwhelmed the pink haired kunoichi kept silent for the next three blocks until they came to a stop before her house "Well this is it home sweet home, now I know why my mom started cleaning out the guest room" Sakura giggled trying to make light of the serious situation.

Earning a small amused smile from the boy at her side "Just to remind you it has been a long time since I've interacted with so many people" Haku said suddenly as he was overcome with nerves, Sakura nodding in understanding before pulling open the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home, I brought our new house guest with me from the Yuki Clan" the pinkette hollered, less than a minute later the two older Haruno's were crowded in the foyer with their daughter and their new housemate.

Their eyes were wide in wonder "Good heavens it's been such a long time since I've encountered anyone from the Yuki Clan, your name is Haku correct, I knew a woman long ago, who'd dreamed of naming their firstborn Haku, tell me do you recognize this woman" Mebuki talked nonstop.

Before thrusting a picture of a younger her and an unrecognizable woman at least to Sakura anyway at Haku, who blinked in surprise before glancing to the photograph held out to him, of a young emerald eyed blonde and a beautiful raven haired woman with doe brown eyes.

"Mother but why do you have a picture of her" the first thing out of the brunette's mouth was confirmation on who the second woman in the picture was, the second question was to inquire why the blonde woman had a photo of his mother.

It was at this point the quiet male spoke up "She was my best friend and she introduced me to Mebuki, those two were like two peas in a pod and then Mebuki's secret was found out, despite trying my best to keep it secret and we fled Water Country and lost all contact" Kizashi admitted.

At the newest revelation the young boy who'd really thought he was the last one with the Yuki Clan's kekkeigenkai looked as if he was about to faint, he'd learned quite a bit in a matter of moments and he needed sometime to digest the new information.

So the Haruno's quickly got him set up in the guestroom he'd be using and left him to his own devices for awhile before calling him down for supper, the Haruno Family did their best to include the boy into their usual family antics before they all went to bed for the night.

The next day was only moderately better as Sakura was sent out on D Rank Missions with her teammates, still undecided on what she wanted to do with her own kekkeigenkai, it's not as if it would go away if she didn't use it, but she definitely didn't want anyone hounding her for it.

And things were looking up when she finally returned after her missions "Come on Haku, some fresh air will do you some good, maybe we could even you know practice our clan jutsu together" Sakura offered hesitantly.

"What a wonderful idea dear, we have some grown up things to do for a while anyway" the blonde was all for shooing the two preteens off to bond over their clan kekkeigenkai, Sakura eyed her oddly for a moment before shrugging.

Kizashi nodded himself "Plus another trip is coming up in the near future and as you know we can't forget our duties as merchants" the blue eyed male reminded and Sakura let out one of her long suffering sighs.

While the boy was confused "What do you mean merchants, are you leaving for awhile" Haku asked, but it wasn't the Haruno's who answered but Sakura as she dragged him out the door after they'd strapped their sandals onto their feet.

Explaining all about how her parents were traveling merchants to make a living and had to go on frequent trips to sell their wares outside the village, until they reached the near empty training grounds, who else would be getting in a mid afternoon workout, but Zabuza and he turned at their appearance.

"I wondered where you disappeared to for nearly a day, you didn't even come out when the brats had their missions with Hatake" Zabuza straightened from the crouch he was in and meandered slowly in his apprentice's direction.

Sakura winced "Turns out his mom and my parents were friends, so he did a lot of thinking, much like I have" the pinkette revealed and Zabuza blinked his dark brown eyes in surprise, he hadn't really expected that after all.

Clearly neither had Haku because for the longest time the both of them thought that beyond Haku, he was the only one left in the Yuki Clan born with the kekkeigenkai unique to that clan "And what have you come up with Haku" the raven haired male directed his gaze to his apprentice again.

Haku inhaled deeply gathering his thoughts "Fate all of this is fate, it was our destiny to meet Kakashi-san to lead us to our new future" the brunette breathed out after several minutes of thinking over what he wanted to say.

Mere moments later before dark brown eyes pinned the pink haired kunoichi in place "What of you girl, what do you think about all that has happened" Zabuza demanded to know, he wouldn't have his apprentice being upset after all.

"Kind of a difficult question, okay so I'm going to be totally honest here, I'm terrified, I've seen what happens to Clan Children, people place way to high expectations on them and sometimes they go insane as was the case with Sasuke's brother, he slaughtered his entire clan" Sakura grimaced.

Before continuing "But while I feel extremely overwhelmed by all that has happened, sitting on my ass and twiddling my thumbs isn't going to get me anywhere, so the least I can do is try, but under no circumstances am I going to tell anyone beyond those that already know" she finished.

If both males were surprised at her in depth answer they didn't show it instead Zabuza turned and walked away to resume his practice "Why don't we start with manipulating water, have you ever used an elemental jutsu before" Haku asked in the resounding silence.

"Nope, cause Kakashi-sensei hasn't really spent much time working with me on my skills and most I've learned by myself, considering we all thought I was from a civilian background" the pinkette snorted following after the boy that was living in her house.

He chuckled under his breath "Right I guess that's true, anyway first off what you want to do is focus your chakra, your water natured chakra and try to manipulate a little bit of water make it into something before using our kekkeigenkai" the brunette instructed.

Knowing it was better to start his new found clan member off small before working up to a higher level of jutsu, it was going to take a lot of time and practice before she learned to control their clan's kekkeigenkai like it had him and eventually he'd be able to teach her the crystal ice mirrors.

The thought thrilled him to the core to finally have someone to teach all of these things he'd taught himself "Am I doing this right Haku" Sakura's voice interrupted his train of thought and the boy focused doe brown eyes on the girl.

And was extremely surprised at how quickly she'd managed to complete the task he'd set her "You're a natural Sakura-san" Haku praised drawing Zabuza from his training session, and he once again wandered in their direction to oversee the makeshift lesson.

Sakura beamed in response "Not bad girl, it took Haku forever to do what you just did in a matter of minutes" Zabuza himself delivered praise and the girl gave him a shocked look before she graced him with a sheepish smile.

"Um that might actually be because I have near perfect chakra control, it only took me a few weeks to learn the mystical palm and I was healing scratches, scrapes and headaches within one, plus I learned the tree walking exercise on the first go" the pinkette scratched her cheek sheepishly.

Both males gave her confused looks "Your like the Slug Sannin reincarnated as a child, no you could become even greater than Tsunade Senju herself if you keep practicing" the raven haired Jonin dubbed.

"Is that who your training under Lady Tsunade" Haku inquired as it occurred to him that it was a very real possibility his new found clan mate was being taught by one of the legendary sannin, but was keeping it secret.

Less than a second after asking the girl shook her head "Nope, I taught the mystical palm to myself for my teammate's sake, those boys are always getting injured during one of their spars it's unbelievable" Sakura let out one of her patented long suffering sighs.

Suddenly a new voice filled their ears "That's because boys will be boys, anyway I was coming to tell you since I forgot earlier to meet on the bridge tomorrow at eight in the morning, I have some important news to tell you" Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

At his words though and the hint of something important Sakura became rigid "Why your just gonna make us wait for three hours only for you to give us some lame excuse as to why your late" Sakura stuck her tongue out in response.

Not wanting to admit that she had her suspicions as to what the important news was going to be, she just knew it was about the chunin exams and she wasn't entirely sure she was ready for them, considering all the crap going on in her life right at that particular moment.

Kakashi merely crinkled his eye at her and gave his sole female student a two fingered salute before vanishing in a puff of smoke similar as to how he'd appeared, put out that his little student had him figured out.

"Mouthy little girl aren't you" Zabuza shook his head amused by what he'd witnessed so far, Kakashi probably didn't know how to handle a girl being on his team, and that's why it was easy for her to get under his skin.

Sakura gave him an innocent smile "Just pointing out the truth, he's always late by three hours or sometimes more and I have to listen to Naruto and Sasuke whining about it all the time" she crossed her arms and glaring off into the distance.

Haku cleared his throat "Do you want to practice some more" the brunette asked trying to steer them back in their original direction, the main reason they'd come to the training grounds in the first place was to practice the Yuki Clan kekkeigenkai after all.

Immediately the kunoichi focused all of her attention on him listening with her ears perked up not wanting to miss anything, it was a little disconcerting at first but he got over it "Okay what else do you know Haku" the pinkette inquired for the first time excited about learning how to wield her newest abilities.

The boy couldn't help but smile and Zabuza snorted and sat off to the side underneath a tree to keep watch over the lesson "I'm going to show you how to create the ice spikes that you used on the bridge consciously" Haku settled into a stance.

Concentrating fully on the mass of water in front of him, it lifted and swirled into a shape and his clan mate had to jump back to avoid being impaled "No harm done" Sakura smiled eyeing the ice spike warily as if it was going to suddenly grow and try to impale her again.

"Now it's your turn Sakura-san, concentrate your water nature and wind nature chakra and combine it into the ice style jutsu that I just showed you" he gestured for her to try and she gave him a nervous smile.

Sakura took a deep breath and doing as instructed combined her water nature chakra with the wind nature chakra, water spun lazily in the air until it started slowly freezing in the shape of a spike, suddenly she was being yanked back by her dress collar and out of harms way.

As she lost control and was once again nearly impaled by her own jutsu "Watch it brat and damn it next time focus a little more" Zabuza scolded harshly, flashing back to the time when he'd had to pull Haku out of harms way of his own kekkeigenkai.

She released the breath she'd been holding as she was deposited on the ground, probably scraping up her knee's but that was the least of her worries as a familiar blonde sped onto the training grounds, Sakura groaned loudly at the sight of the girl.

Their second meeting in two days "Great now I have to deal with Ino" she forced herself to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the other girl with an unimpressed look on her face, fed up with the other girls crap and the blonde hadn't even opened her mouth.

Yet was the keyword "Oh your so cute don't worry Ino's here now and the ugly billboard brow can't contaminate you with her germs anymore" Ino squealed loudly and latched onto Haku, who gave the unknown girl a wide eyed disturbed look.

By that point her former best friend was seething with unbridled rage and her back was as rigid as a board "Excuse me but who are you exactly" Haku tried to escape from the vice like grip the girl had on him and found it difficult to break free.

He could just tell his Master was laughing at him, even though his expression was blank "Ino Yamanaka at your service, I can't believe billboard brow didn't tell you, but I'm the best rookie kunoichi in the village and from the Yamanaka Clan, a better choice if your looking" Ino smiled.

What she thought was a pretty smile and fluttered her lashes flirtatiously at Haku who looked extremely uncomfortable by that point until Ino was physically dragged away from him "Leave him alone Ino-pig, go bother some other hapless boy with your disgusting flirting" Sakura scowled.

"Your just jealous cause you can't get none and have to resort to forcing boys to spend time with you, little miss billboard brow" the blonde heiress taunted still a little sore about the other day in the tea shop.

Sakura's eye twitched and anger wafted from her in waves "I've had about enough of your bullshit Ino-PIG, your trying to make yourself feel better by trying to constantly put me down, get over yourself just because Sasuke freaking UCHIHA DOESN'T WANT TO DATE YOU" the pinkette snapped.

Once again the blonde reeled back as if slapped, never had her former friend talked so harshly to her "Yeah well don't go thinking any other boy is gonna date you either billboard brow" Ino shrieked right back.

Furious and moving towards enraged the pink haired kunoichi exploded "At least I don't go throwing myself at every boy like a..a..a slut you delusional pig" Sakura spat right back throwing insults left and right with ease, her temper frayed beyond belief.

Ino looked visibly upset at the accusation not wanting to admit her former best friend was right, the two males watching the confrontation wisely kept silent because they definitely didn't want either girl to turn their ire on them.

"Let this be a lesson why you don't piss off temperamental females Haku" Zabuza lowered his voice and spoke to his apprentice, who nodded sagely in understanding, they'd both thought Sakura was a sweet, innocent, happy go lucky girl, but an inner demon lay right beneath the surface and now they knew.

Several seconds passed before Ino tried to make a comeback "At least I don't go around trying to steal other girls guys, you know Hinata likes that idiot Naruto and yet you keep interacting with him and hogging him all to yourself" the Yamanaka Heiress pointed out smugly.

Sakura blew out an aggravated breath "Again that's just you being delusional, I treat Naruto as if he was my little brother, I interact with him because he's my teammate, like Sasuke, so you know what Pig, get the hell over it" the Yuki Clan Heiress snarled right back.

Realizing she was loosing at the verbal spar because it had been all downhill from the moment she'd stormed over, Ino turned on her heel, nearly face planting and stomped off angrily for the second time in two days.

Glad that the confrontation was over Sakura let the angry drain out of her slowly before sliding to the ground her knee's like jelly if the blonde had kept pushing her, she would have hit the girl and she wouldn't have regretted it in the least.

"Do you feel up to practicing that jutsu again Sakura or are you done for the day" Haku asked after several minutes of resounding silence, she turned sharply in response remembering that she'd had an audience to that unprofessional moment.

It was Zabuza who laughed first "What kind of nickname is billboard brow and pig, kind of childish don't you think" the raven haired male pointed out bluntly amused but curious as to what started the feud between the two girls.

Sakura let out one of her long suffering sighs "I use to be bullied for my large forehead until she befriended me and gave me a ribbon, when she found out I liked Sasuke, we became rivals and later on I stopped liking Sasuke, and Pig is because Ino means boar" the pinkette explained.

Before glancing to Haku and stood properly ready to try again, the conversation shoved deep into the recesses of her mind and neither male brought it up again as they trained for two more hours before trailing to the houses they were staying in for dinner.

The next day, her suspicions firmly in her thoughts the Yuki Clan Heiress, because as her mother had told her she and Haku were the last remaining members of the long forgotten and nearly extinct clan, got ready for the day.

Dressing in an outfit similar to Haku's, dark green long sleeved undershirt, with dark blood red haori and midnight colored shorts, dark green sandals, and a dark green sash tied around her waist to complete the outfit.

Her hair was done up in a braid with spikes weaved throughout it and her headband was tied loosely around her neck with her weapons, storage and medical pouches strapped to her body, with a few weapons littering her body here and there for easy access.

Two loose bangs framed her heart shaped face bound with dark green metal hair cuffs, the drastic change in her attire had her parents gaping at her for the entirety of breakfast, while Haku looked a little pleased that she was taking after him, even if just a little bit.

"Good luck dear and when you come home we have some news to share with you" Mebuki waved her only child off once breakfast had been thoroughly devoured Sakura paused and turned to eye her parents in confusion.

But they only waved her off once more "Go on now Sakura-chan have fun with your team" Kizashi ushered his daughter from the room, Haku on her heels, there was no way he was going to be left behind again not after staying cooped up for nearly a day.

"I wonder what their gonna tell me" Sakura mused quietly as she strapped her newly bought sandals onto her feet, her attire was going to definitely shock her teammates though and that's one thing she was counting on.

The boy at her side shrugged lightly "No idea but I doubt it's anything bad, if fact I kind of get the feeling that you might like their news" Haku did the same talking all the while before they left the house behind and were well on their way to the bridge team seven met at for missions.

Sakura nodded that was true, her parents ever rarely gave her bad news and suddenly they were on the bridge and were the first ones there, it was only seven thirty, thirty minutes before the allotted time her sensei gave her actually and settled in for a long wait.

Nearly fourteen minutes later the Uchiha on the team came trailing onto the bridge, he paused at the sight of his teammate all decked out in her newly acquired clothes "Good Morning Sakura, Haku" Sasuke finally greeted after several seconds had passed with him staring at his teammate.

Who snickered under her breath his reaction had been well worth it "And a very good morning to you Sasuke" the pink haired kunoichi chirped in a cheerful tone of voice feeling a little more in control of her life again after the training session she'd had the other day.

"Morning Sasuke-san" the doe eyed preteen gave the Uchiha a small and the three of them fell silent once more, it was nearing about 7:53, when the blonde on the team ran screaming onto the bridge and almost face planted as he tripped over his feet and slammed into the bridge railing.

On instinct his sole female teammate grabbed the back of his orange shirt collar before he went careening over the railing and into the river below "Thanks Sakura-chan, by the way good morning everyone" Naruto greeted just as exuberantly as usual.

And got good morning tidings in return, the four preteen's settled in for a long wait, because as Sakura predicted when it turned eight their sensei was no where in sight and at nine the former Demon of the Mist Village wandered onto the bridge.

"What is Hatake not here yet, how long you brats been waiting" Zabuza looked surprised apparently Sakura's accusation about how her sensei was always late even though he set an early meeting time was true.

The three genin of team seven let out collective long suffering sighs "For an hour why is Kakashi-sensei also late and when he does show up he gives us these lame ass excuses that we know are lies" the blonde ranted and raved pacing back and forth as he did so.

"Unfortunately Naruto's right, and we'll be waiting for probably two or three more hours yet, he always does this" the raven haired male on the team grumbled irritably leaning fully on the bridge railing as it was going to be an extremely long wait.

Zabuza snorted under his breath "And if you two complain I'm gonna knock you out for the remainder of the time we have to wait" the pinkette on the team threatened holding up her fist, both boys gulped and took several wary steps away from her.

"Looks like you've got em terrified of you girl" the older raven haired male commented thoroughly amused, perhaps being a Leaf Shinobi wasn't so bad especially if he got daily entertainment from the trio of genin out of it.

Haku chuckled quietly "Now, now Zabuza let's not taunt them, Sakura-san could probably turn on you and do the same next" the brunette let a tiny grin form on his lips as he, like the others settled in for the long wait for the Jonin in charge of Team Seven.

By the time the Copy Nin did arrive it was 11:00 and he'd made his genin wait for three hours "YOUR LATE" Naruto shouted the minute he caught sight of his sensei, who held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Why are you always late and make us wait for three bloody hours every single time" Sasuke scowled fiercely, jolting into a more alert state at Naruto's shout and pointing an accusing finger at his sensei as well.

The only girl on the team rolled her eyes "I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi lied point blank just as she'd known he would and leaped to the ground in front of them, hands now held behind his back and waiting for her to speak.

"Yeah right you were probably reading that dumb little orange book again" Sakura snorted with a smirk as Kakashi's lone onyx eye widened in response, figured out he gave her an exasperated glare to the two remaining males amusement.

He had to ask though "Are you talking about the MakeOut Tactics book he's always reading at his apartment, that's what took you so long" Zabuza asked in an incredulous tone, to think he'd nearly lost to this goofy person, he couldn't help but roll his dark brown eyes.

"MakeOut Tactics what's that, what's it about" Haku questioned softly confused, he clearly hadn't heard and Kakashi opened his mouth to explain only to snap it shut at the heated glare he got from his female student.

In the next moment he cleared his throat "Adult's only Haku-kun, however I've got some news for you kiddies, I've nominated you three for the Chunin Exams" the silver haired nin produced the submission forms from behind his back and passed them around to his students.

All three of them were shell-shocked and were utterly silent "We don't know how to respond Kakashi-sensei" finally Sasuke was the first one to speak up staring at the submission form in his hand as if he couldn't really believe it was there.

"Yeah I knew they were coming up but do you really think we're ready Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked brow creased into a frown and mind coming up with a million reasons why they shouldn't participate in the exams, only having become genin less than four months before hand.

"I mean we've only been genin for a few months after all" Naruto said wisely, concerned that anything that could go wrong, would go wrong if they entered the exams, look at how their first mission nearly turned out after all.

The silver haired Jonin was a little surprised at their reluctance "Their right Hatake, besides isn't it their choice if they want to participate in the exam" the older raven haired male in their midst piped in taking the side of the genin.

After witnessing their below average skills despite being less than naive than he'd thought, not a single one of them were prepared enough to take the Chunin Exams, in which they'd probably all lose on the first round.

"Exactly, plus Sakura-san and probably Sasuke-san haven't learned to control their kekkeigenkai enough to wield them efficiently in a fight" the doe eyed brunette pointed out carefully, taking his Master's stance.

The Copy Ninja sighed "Okay, okay I'm not pressuring you three kids, like Zabuza said its your prerogative if you want to participate, you have a week to think about your decision" Kakashi relented before disappearing in a puff of smoke like usual.

Leaving his students alone to decide how their futures were going to go "I need some time alone" the younger raven haired male pushed up off the railing and vanished from the bridge, his teammates watching him go with understanding looks.

"Gonna go think about this as well" the blonde was the next one to leave, and Sakura was left with the two that she and her team had brought back, she let out one of her long suffering sighs and straightened no longer leaning against the bridge railing.

Emerald eyes betraying her hesitance on the matter at hand "See you two brats around" Zabuza left in a hurry, not wanting to stick around and listen to whatever worries the girl came up with, she already pulled at his heartstrings enough like Haku, and he didn't want to get to attached.

All that remained now was the brunette living with "Come on Sakura, a good practice session might clear your mind for a little while, or did you want to head home and find out what your parents wanted to tell you" Haku offered an out.

She gave him a reluctant smile "Thanks Haku, maybe afterwards, I'm a little curious to find out what they want to tell me" Sakura turned on her heel and led the way back to the Haruno Family House and found her parents in the living room.

"Welcome back dears, what did you sensei want to tell you" Mebuki had her suspicions but she wanted to hear it straight from her daughter that her sensei had nominated her and her team for the Chunin Exams, before telling her daughter her own news.

Hearing his wife's voice, the older male sat up and gazed blearily around before he spotted his daughter "Sakura-chan, Haku-kun guess what Mebuki's gonna" Kizashi nearly blurted until his lovely wife slapped her hand over his mouth preventing the secret from being spilled.

Now the two preteens were even more curious about what was going on "Oh it was fine, though Kakashi-sensei nominated us for the Chunin Exams, I don't think any of us are ready though, so what's the big news you have to tell me" the pinkette prodded wanting to know.

Likewise so did Haku as he leaned forward like his clan mate did "Does it have anything to do with me" the brunette asked quietly, he didn't think he'd be that lucky, but still living there and being smothered in love by his mother's best friends was good enough.

"First off, I'm pregnant, about two months along, so your going to be a big sister Sakura and second we're moving into a bigger house in the shinobi section of the village and registering as an official Clan isn't that exciting" the blonde clapped her hands.

The reaction she got wasn't what she was expecting as her daughter reeled back and looked very terrified "What Mebuki means by that, for a time your status as a clan heiress will be kept under wraps until you feel more comfortable" the pink haired blue eyed male assured hastily.

Understanding his daughters fears for as long as he could remember she'd always pitied the clan children, and disliked those that put way to high expectations on them, her friend Hinata was one such example, her clan had basically disowned her because she broke under the pressure of being a clan heiress.

With a sigh of relief and a better understanding of what was going to happen in the hopefully distant future the pink haired clan heiress nodded "I'm excited to finally have a real sibling" Sakura clapped her hands.

"Do I play a part in your plans to register as an official clan" Haku felt a little left out, here he'd finally found members of what he'd thought was his extinct clan and had been made to feel like he was part of a family again, only to be left out.

His question earned him two matching smiles "Of course Haku-kun, as your official guardians, we've come up with a way to make sure the Yuki line continues long after we're gone congratulations you and Sakura are now betrothed" Mebuki announced.

Sakura and Haku's eyes widened in shock "However you two have the option of dissolving the marriage once you've produced at least two full blooded children who inherit the Yuki Clan Kekkeigenkai of Ice Style" Kizashi added hastily.

"I guess that's not so bad, what do you say Haku, partners" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress finally said after several minutes of contemplation, she was once again feeling a little overwhelmed but so far the newest revelations were things she could deal with one step at a time.

Because there was absolutely no reason to rush, Haku considered his options and truthfully the girl was very pretty "Okay it's decided then, for the future restoration of the Yuki Clan" the second Yuki Clan Heir smiled and the two of them shook hands on it.

Relieved, Mebuki hopped up from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen to make lunch and afterwards the now betrothed duo wandered from the house to train for a bit before returning for dinner, then took showers followed by falling into a deep resting sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

As a team together in the end three days later, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura decided against participating in the Chunin Exams for not a single one of them felt ready and Kakashi couldn't blame them, he'd hardly prepared them for the outside world after all.

If not for Sakura's quick wit, Naruto's tenacity and Sasuke's above average skills the whole team would have been dead within minutes of stepping foot outside the village, with that knowledge Kakashi took to putting them through more training sessions.

Leaving his genin feeling exhausted and sore as he introduced them to his Ninja Hound Pack and taught them the art of avoiding detection, a skill all shinobi should possess, and only Sakura seemed to understand the meaning of, even if only just.

In between sessions the members of Team Seven were off doing their own thing, Sakura training with Haku to control her clan jutsu, Sasuke brooding by himself and Naruto causing mischief, but it was on the fifth day, two days left before the Chunin Exams.

That Naruto asked Sakura to have lunch with him "I'm sorry Naruto, my parents decided it was time to move into a bigger house and I have to help them this afternoon, however I do know someone who'd love to have lunch with you" Sakura snickered as a plot formed.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion "Who Sakura-chan tell me so that I can go ask" Naruto hopped up and down unable to stand still for more than a second, Sakura grinned from ear to ear before ushering him off to Ichiraku, while going to collect whoever it was she had in mind.

Not more than fifteen minutes later a familiar blue haired pale eyed heiress came trailing shyly down the street and slipped beneath the flap to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand "He..He..Hello N..Naru..Naruto-kun" Hinata greeted shyly twirling her fingers together.

Unable to meet her crushes eyes, Naruto was shocked for all of a minute "Afternoon Hinata-chan" the blonde piped in cheerily and thus began the very first date that either preteen had ever been on as they both turned to order what they wanted to eat.

"S..Sak..Sakura-chan told me th..that you guys are..aren't participating in the Chunin Exams" the Hyuga Heiress struck up a conversation, she met regular with her classmate after all and Sakura told her everything that had been happening.

The blonde nodded his head drumming his fingers on the counter "We all decided we weren't ready because of how under-prepared we were for our first mission, so we're focusing on improving our skills and teamwork first before taking the exams, maybe in six months" Naruto said.

Surprised at how easy conversation was going and that her crush wasn't making fun of her for constantly stuttering the lavender eyed girl felt a little more confident "An..And s..she told me th..that she's from a Clan ca..called the Yuki Clan" Hinata whispered.

Glancing furtively at Teuchi and Ayame, only to find the two busy making the ramen that had been ordered "Yep, for awhile it was really bothering her, but I think she's accepted it now" the Uzumaki gave her a whiskered grin.

Her cheeks stained pink but she was able to get her heart rate under control "D..Did you al..also k..know that she's be..betrothed to H..Haku-san" she said next once again looking around warily, she understood the need to keep her friends secret, secret after all.

"They both told us a couple days ago, I don't think their to bothered by being betrothed to one another, anyway so how are you doing Hinata-chan, are you getting along with your teammates, how's your sensei, what is he/she like" the blonde directed the conversation to a new topic.

Causing the girl to blush beet red and nearly faint in embarrassment "I..I'm do..doing well Na..Naruto-kun, Ki..Kiba-kun an..and Sh..Shino-kun are re..really supportive and we well together and K..Kurenai-sensei is very nice, but a..also to..tough on us" the blue haired heiress answered.

"Good at least your sensei isn't three hours late like mine is every single time he calls us for a meeting, not to mention he always give us these lame excuses as to why he's late" Naruto pouted as he complained about his sensei.

Earning a giggle from his unlikely companion "I'm sure d..deep do..down though you in y..your sensei to be there on t..time when it counts ri..right Na..Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled shyly for a few minutes after that conversation died down between them.

As Teuchi placed their orders down before the duo and a cup of water "Enjoy" he gave the preteens smiles before turning and making another batch of noodles, sure that his number one customer would order more before to long.

He was right, but most surprising of all so did his companion, until they'd both devoured three bowls each, and once again to Teuchi, Ayame and even Hinata's surprise, Naruto paid for all six bowls "My treat, we'll have to have lunch again sometime" he smiled then was gone.

Missing Hinata turning bright red in response at the offer of having another lunch date with her crush "I…I ca..can't wait" she called hastily after his retreating back, before bowing politely at the stand owner and hurrying off to her Clan Compound, keeping her date a secret until she met up with Sakura.

A couple hours later after a quick solo training session to work off his lunch, Naruto sought out his two teammates and caught up with them just before they met two members of a genin team from another country coming to participate in the Chunin Exam.

The three Leaf Genin were less than impressed with what they saw "HEY LET KONOHAMARU GO" Naruto shouted as he realized who it was the weird guy in a cat hoodie and purple face paint was threatening.

His yell drew the teenagers attention "What are you gonna do about it if I don't brat" the brunette smirked smugly daring the blonde to take the bait and attack, it would be nice to get out his aggression a little on the idiot boy.

"If you don't we'll go straight to the Hokage and tell him that you were threatening to hit his grandson and that would be immediately grounds for disqualification from the Chunin Exams" Sakura's voice cut in sure and strong, a glint of anger in her jade eyes.

Both teens reeled back in surprise "You mean this little kid is the Hokage's Grandson" the teal eyed blonde asked in horror, the pink haired girl nodded finally after some consideration, the brunette released the eight year old and Konohamaru scrambled towards his savior.

Clinging onto the older girl "Thank you for helping me Nee-chan" Konohamaru sniffled wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her stomach, trembling horribly, emerald orbs glanced down at him before a hand settled on his head ruffling the locks.

Before focusing her attention on the outsiders again "For your sake's you better not be causing trouble, Kankuro, Temari" a new voice filled their ears, dark and full of hate, in a low gravely tone just before two hands settled on the pink haired girls shoulders.

"They were but we took care of it, the whole thing is over now" Sasuke jolted in response upon seeing the red haired boy with pale green eyes standing behind his sole female teammate, blood lust wafting from him in waves.

Sakura tensed then forced herself to relax and keep calm, no good would come of panicking after all "Ga..Gaara" the one they knew as Kankuro now stuttered out the name of the new person in their midst, obviously terrified of this young boy.

Likewise the blonde looked pretty nervous especially when she saw that the red head was touching the girl that had stopped them from beating up on the Hokage's Grandson "We..We know we were in the wrong so we apologize" Temari bowed her head hastily.

Pleased with their behavior the red head came around the pink haired kunoichi "I apologize as well for my siblings deplorable manners, rest assured they will be straightened out" Gaara as they knew him rumbled out in that same gravely tone before all three sand genin were gone.

With the tension gone Sakura slid to the ground gasping for air as Gaara had been right behind her physically touching her she'd gotten the full brunt of his KI and it had suffocated her "Sakura-nee-chan are you alright" the Third's Grandson asked in concern.

As her skin paled and she continued to try and breath normally again "Do you need to go to the hospital Sakura" the Uchiha inquired kneeling down in front of his only female teammate, worried that she wasn't going to be alright.

"F..Fine" the Yuki Clan Heiress coughed finally catching her breath and her skin color returned to it's normal healthy pink color, she sat there on the ground for a few moments longer before Naruto and Sasuke helped her to her feet.

Naruto looked extremely worried "Are you sure Sakura-chan, what did that guy do to you anyway" the Uzumaki gave her a tearful look, he hated it when his important people were hurt and clearly the red head had done something.

She waved her hand and shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk about it any longer and both boys wisely dropped the subject and they carried on their way, making sure to walk Konohamaru home so he didn't get in anymore trouble before going home themselves.

"Welcome home dear did you have a fun time with your team" Mebuki called from the kitchen where she was already hard at work on dinner, instinctively knowing that it was her daughter who'd just walked in the door.

Less than a moment later she called back "Yeah until we ran into some jerks from the Sand Village, they were picking on poor Konohamaru, not only that but one of them had a demonic chakra that nearly suffocated me" Sakura explained as she unstrapped her sandals.

Putting them neatly to the side before padding from the foyer to the kitchen, Mebuki turned to greet her daughter and sneakily check the girl over to make sure she was alright and found not a hair out of place which was a relief.

"I didn't know you were on friendly terms with Hokage-sama's grandson" Kizashi piped in after a couple of minutes discretely doing the same as his wife to ensure his daughter hadn't been harmed and found her completely fine.

Sakura shrugged "Can't say I've really interacted with him much, but it was nice practice for when my own little sibling gets here" the pinkette sat at the table scooting her chair in close all the while talking a mile a minute.

By her side the brunette hid a frown "But why were they picking on him, if they've come here to participate in the Chunin Exams, wouldn't that be automatic grounds for disqualification" Haku inquired and the girl nodded.

"Yep and as soon as I told them that they let Konohamaru go, then their brother came, who might I add is very creepy and he has his siblings utterly terrified of him" she admitted, Gaara's chakra had been darker and more malicious than Zabuza's had ever been.

It truly had felt like she was being choked by invisible hands, chatter died down after that as the four of them all had dinner together before taking showers and going to bed, wondering what the next day would be like.

Kakashi declared the last two days before the Chunin Exams a free for all and canceled the training sessions "Geez why are we always being left on our own to train" Naruto sulked as he lounged against the tree he'd settled against to wait for his sensei.

"Because he can't teach us everything Naruto, besides there are things you could learn in your own time, like how to master your elemental nature or fuinjutsu, Uzumaki's as I've read are supposed to be masters at the sealing arts" Sakura offered.

Naruto's baby blue eyes lit up in excitement and before the boy could hound his sole female teammate, the Uchiha smoothly interrupted "Come on Naruto, I'll take you to buy a chakra sensing paper and the Uchiha Clan Library, there's bound to be Fuinjutsu books" Sasuke said.

Dragging his friend/rival away and Sakura dissolved into a bunch of giggles despite always denying that they were growing on him Sasuke really had come to truly care for his teammates, and with the two boys busy, she decided to seek out her own training partner.

Learning how to control her kekkeigenkai was taking a lot of time and effort, it wasn't easy and more often than not Zabuza was dragging her out of harms way by her haori collar because the ice spike she tried to create nearly impaled her seven times out of ten.

As she thought she found the two males who had become constants in her life the past week "What the devil took you so long girl" Zabuza rounded on her speaking in a scolding tone, he was a harsh instructor, as he taught her how to use her individual water nature chakra in jutsu's.

"You know Kakashi-sensei's always late by three hours Zabuza-sensei" the pinkette quipped and ducked as he tried to whack her on her head, her reflexes were getting better and better by the day, thanks to all the training she was getting.

The brunette laughed quietly watching the interactions "Are you ready to try and create an ice spike Sakura with our kekkeigenkai" Haku inquired once the two had settled down and Zabuza took up his usual position leaning against a tree, tending to Kubikiribocho.

Her smile told him everything "Today's the day I finally get it to" Sakura announced determinedly, focusing on first combining her individual natures, water and wind, before manipulating the water in the lake, her jade eyes betrayed her concentration and ever so slowly.

The water began taking shape in the form of a spike freezing agonizingly slow and just when she thought she'd finally got it down, Zabuza was yanking her back out of harms way "Damn it girl how many times do I have to tell you focus" he scolded harshly once again.

She cringed but knew better than to try and back talk "Only thing you can do is keep trying Sakura, you'll get it eventually" the brunette offered a little encouragement, knowing that she was getting frustrated, she could do it unconsciously, but consciously it was impossible.

"I know Haku" Sakura sighed softly taking a deep breath before trying again to merge her individual chakra natures together to create something new and make it take shape, nine times she tried this each with the same result of being nearly choked by her haori collar.

As Zabuza dragged her out of harms way until he called her session with Haku over "Now it's time to practice your water nature" the raven haired male demanded and Haku took his turn to sit back and watch the session.

Sakura watched intently as he went through a list of hand signs she was sure was extra slow for her at least because her eyes couldn't keep up quite yet with high speeds, before water shot from his mouth in a wave and slammed into a target several feet away.

Then gave her a look indicating it was her turn to try "Right" she took a deep breath using her near photographic memory and went through the hand signs carefully being sure not to mess up "Suiton: Raging Waves" she called after a moment.

Her wave was less than impressive and while she did hit the target, it wasn't destroyed "Good Job Sakura, try adding a little more chakra next time" Haku praised from the side lines knowing instinctively that she hadn't molded her chakra long enough.

The girl eyed her unlikely sensei for confirmation "Haku's right brat, you didn't mold your chakra long enough for the jutsu to be as effective as I know it can be" Zabuza finally relented and nodded at her look.

With new information she went through the hand signs again, this time much faster "Suiton: Raging Waves" Sakura announced for the second time, this time making sure to add more chakra to the jutsu before releasing it.

This time the results were a far cry better than her first attempt as the target shattered upon impact and even knocked over a couple of tree's "Not bad, now you just have to find a medium, use your near perfect chakra control" the raven haired male grunted leaning back to watch.

He only gave her one water jutsu to practice with each training session they had "Yeah your doing great Sakura" the brunette off to the side cheered quietly, so he'd gotten thoroughly attached, and he knew Zabuza was to, neither of them cared any longer.

Sakura smiled wide "Got it Zabuza-sensei, Haku" the pinkette nodded before turning to continue practicing alone, each time she used the water jutsu, the speed in which she could form the hand signs got a little faster, it took less time to mold her chakra and finally.

Right as he was about to call the session so she didn't pass out from chakra exhaustion, she perfected her fifth water jutsu "Enough girl well done now sit down before you black out" Zabuza growled directing her to Haku and she sat at the boy's side.

"You did great today Sakura, I'm sure within the next few days you'll finally get the ice spike jutsu down" Haku assured knowing that it bothered her, it was easy to learn a water jutsu and master it within an hour or so, but her kekkeigenkai was nearly impossible to master.

She graced him with a sheepish smile "I'm sure I will to, just irritating that I haven't gotten it yet as you can tell I can get a little impatient on things" Sakura giggled lightly leaning her head back to stare at the sky and enjoy the cool breeze.

The peace was shattered when three familiar genin walked onto the training grounds and at the feel of that demonic chakra, Sakura was up on her feet in a flash ready to flee at a moments notice but forcing herself to keep calm and not panic as the Sand Genin neared her vicinity.

Zabuza paused in his kenjutsu practice and Haku rose to his feet feeling what Sakura felt "Didn't think we'd be seeing you again girly, you have a lot of guts to threaten to tell the Hokage on us" Kankuro sneered.

Sakura went rigid in response "In case you've forgotten idiot Kankuro, you were the one threatening to hit the Hokage's grandson" Temari seethed cracking her brother over the back of his head with her fist.

It was the red head that Sakura was more wary off as his pale green eyes focused on her and she could just see the blood lust in his gaze "I didn't have a chance to ask for your name" Gaara rumbled in that same gravely tone as before.

"M..y name is S..Sakura Haruno" a barely there stutter and Zabuza caught sight of the subtle shaking, for standing in the face of death as he could practically smell the blood on the boy, she was being remarkably calm.

Gaara tilted his head to the side, pale green eyes scanning her up and down "Enough about that we're gonna crush you in the Chunin Exams" the brunette with purple face pain and wearing a cat eared hoodie smirked.

Her expression turned "My teammates and I aren't participating in the exams as we each felt we weren't ready for what they represent" Sakura spoke in a clear voice, keeping her eyes focused forward and not letting her gaze stray.

"Pity, what about you kid are you in the Chunin Exams" the teal eyed blonde suddenly shifted her eyes onto Haku, who looked surprised at being addressed so suddenly it took him a moment to answer as he thought of a suitable answer.

Before shaking his head "Unfortunately not as I have only recently become a member of this village and have not been placed on a genin team" the younger brunette admitted, shifting a little closer to Sakura until their arms were brushing against each other.

"Shame I can tell you are both strong and I would have liked to fight you at some point, come Temari, Kankuro" the red head spoke in that gravely tone of voice, before turning on his heel and with his siblings in tow vanished from the training field.

Once again Sakura slid to the ground relieved that the red head hadn't been standing as close to her as he had been the day before "You alright girl" Zabuza asked in concern, not liking what he'd just witnessed at all.

Sakura let out an aggravated sigh "I'm good, I just don't like his chakra is all, it's demonic, and that look of blood lust in his eyes" she shuddered visibly, it was like staring death straight in the eyes waiting for judgment day.

Zabuza frowned "Take her home Haku, don't bother showing up for training tomorrow, take a break, get some rest you'll need it" the raven haired male ordered then left the training grounds leaving his apprentice to take care of his future betrothed.

"Come on Sakura, let's go home, maybe help your parents seal some things away in a scroll so that we can get ready for the move to a different house" Haku gave her a gentle smile as they walked from the field and down the streets to the Haruno House.

Only to find Mebuki and Kizashi gone a note announcing that they'd finally left for their monthly trip selling their wares, Haku eyed the girl he was becoming to see as his friend and possibly something more in the future carefully.

As she became visibly more distraught, the idea of being alone even for a couple of weeks with the Sand Genin in the village, even temporarily was not on her to do list apparently as she paced the length of the living room trying to come up with a solution.

That in the next moment was handed to her on a silver platter as a poof of smoke filled the front room of her house and a familiar chakra flared in her senses "A little birdie told me about your encounter and your parents informed that they were going to be gone" Kakashi came forward.

Only to sit on the couch before laying back fully getting comfortable, "So does that mean you and Zabuza-sen..Zabuza-san are going to be staying here" Sakura guessed easily and Kakashi nodded just as a loud knock sounded on the door.

"I've got it" Haku leaped to his feet and rushed for the door, his master was staring down at him in amusement before entering the Haruno House and shutting the door behind him and taking off his sandals, following the example by putting them off to the side out of the way.

Before heading for the living room "Take it Hatake's told you, good get use to our presence for the next two weeks brats, until those two return" Zabuza snorted getting comfortable on the other couch leaving the chairs for his apprentice and the pink haired Yuki Heiress.

Relieved that the problem had been resolved, Sakura settled in one of the remaining chairs with a quiet sigh, letting the quiet wash over her, so curled up in that chair she was that she'd nearly drifted off into a light sleep.

Until Kakashi spoke again "Not that I care, but do you know how to cook Sakura-chan, if not we'll be eating out until your parents return" the silver haired nin piped in craning his neck around to spy his sole female student and she jolted into a more alert status.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, my mom's not the only one who knows how to run that kitchen" the pinkette blinked rapidly and sat up, with a sigh she glanced to the clock and noted that it was lunch time, so hopped up from her chair and vanished into the kitchen.

Leaving the three males on their own "You could have made something yourself Hatake, the girl must be exhausted from all that's happened to her" the raven haired male snorted quietly hearing humming come from the kitchen and a nice smell filled his nose.

Haku recognized it instantly "That's her Mother's curry and until just now I had no idea she could cook either" the brunette pointed out, not very much prep went into that simple meal, though he wondered if it would be just as good as Mebuki's.

Nearly thirty minutes later he was about to find out as were the others "Lunch is ready, it's curry, my dad loves it so my mom makes it all the time and taught me a couple years ago how to make it" Sakura entered the living room to let them know it was done.

With that the three males stood "Smells and looks good Sakura-chan, who knew you had such talent perhaps next time I'll let you handle making lunch while we're on a mission, those two boys can't cook at all" Kakashi was practically salivating at the mouth as he saw the curry.

Sakura gave him an exasperated glare "You mess with your students to much Hatake one day their going to retaliate and get you back for all the times you were late, thank you for the meal brat" Zabuza grunted out, at least he had manners.

"Yes thank you for the meal Sakura" Haku nodded as they all seated themselves around the table and dug in, immediately they could all say it was probably the best curry they'd eaten, at least it wasn't burnt.

Just then before they could get to far pounding erupted on the door and Sakura flew out of her chair and ran to the door in a hurry before flinging it open "Naruto, Sasuke what are you two doing here, I thought you'd be off having lunch or still practicing" the Yuki Clan Heiress said.

They gave her matching sheepish expressions "Actually we were training until we hit a snag and wanted to ask you a question and see if we could come have lunch and dinner with you" Naruto asked super quick as if he thought she was going to say no.

"It's a fuinjutsu question, out of the four of us, and we don't want to bother Kakashi, yes we know he's here, your our best bet, plus you'd explain it ten times better than he could" Sasuke explained waiting patiently to be invited in.

Sakura gave them amused smiles and stepped to the side, they both removed their shoes as they entered and put them neatly away, "We just sat down for lunch, I'll make you boys up a plate, just choose a spot" the pinkette gestured at the table.

"How good of you to join us Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun" the silver haired nin seated at the table with the others crinkled his eye at the two boys and they sat down a little awkwardly, they were so use to having a meal with Sakura and her family, but it seemed the two older Haruno's were gone.

Zabuza shook his head and rolled his dark brown eyes "Ignore him brats, he's fond of messing with people's heads, for a fact I know he can cook, but he made the girl cook because he didn't want to" the raven haired male snorted again.

The girl in question was seriously amused as Haku laughed under his breath "Never mind that, but you said you had a question" the brunette directed his doe brown orbs onto the two newest members of their little lunch party.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded "Yeah, cause you see apparently Uzumaki's are supposed to be masters at the sealing arts, only problem is I suck, so the only logical solution is to come ask Sakura-chan to help me figure out where I keep going wrong" the blonde rattled off.

His sensei felt a little put out "Quite, plus it's something that all three of us can learn together, incorporate seals into our attacks and take down enemies ten times faster" the younger raven haired male said and the Copy Nin full on sulked.

A few minutes later two full plates of rice and curry were placed down before the two boys and cups of water "Okay so what's the question, what are you having trouble with Naruto" Sakura sat back down and after taking a couple of bites focused her gaze on her teammates.

The others became quiet so they could hear what was asked "Right so I was drawing this seal here and I thought I'd done a pretty good job of mimicking it from the book, only problem when I added chakra, it wouldn't work, so I don't know what I'm doing wrong" Naruto announced.

Holding up a book and a formerly blank piece of paper "And I've checked it over with my sharingan, there's nothing missing" Sasuke interjected as his sole female teammate took the two items and looked them over critically.

"Do you realize this is a summoning seal, in order to have it work you must add a bit of your blood and stick the seal on whatever you want to seal away, before repeating the process to summon it" she finally said after several seconds.

Both boys nearly spewed their water and looked at each other, clearly calling the other an idiot for not thinking of that, but they'd learned not to insult each other in their female teammates presence, because they didn't want to get whacked over the head.

"She's right you two, I could have answered that quicker than Sakura-chan could" Kakashi was still pouting, he was the sensei here, his little genin were supposed to come to him for questions like that not their female teammate.

Of course he realized if it hadn't been for Sakura, their teamwork wouldn't be very good "We didn't ask you cause you would have made it way to confusing for me to understand, Sakura-chan explains things ten times better" the Uzumaki stuck his tongue out.

"That's right, so much that even an extremely clueless person could figure it out" the Uchiha on the team sniggered, Sakura gave him an exasperated glare and rolled her jade colored orbs as she returned to eating her curry.

Letting their antics slide for the moment, boys would be boys after all "What do you want to do after this Sakura" Haku questioned in the next moment nearly done with his own curry, he always cleared his plate and ate anything the Haruno's put in front of him after all.

She tilted her head to the side in thought "Well Naruto, Sasuke and I could sit in the living room and practice writing seals, increase our skill arsenal" the Yuki Clan Heiress finally suggested and both boys nodded in acceptance.

The only one who hadn't spoken and continued to eat raised his nonexistent brow "Is that all you think about training brat, keep pushing yourself you'll go down hard and won't get back up again for awhile" Zabuza warned.

He was worried and she gave him a small smile "I can do this training without exerting to much effort, my calligraphy's pretty good and usually I don't train so much so I have to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke, otherwise they'll leave me in the dust" Sakura admitted.

Reminding the two boys that despite getting them to work together and a few other things like coming up with plans, she hadn't really done much, but she was the glue to their team and they wouldn't have ever left her behind no matter what she said.

Eventually the six of them did finish eating lunch and after washing the dishes and rinsing them, the group congregated into the living to as Sakura had suggested practice fuinjutsu, to improve their calligraphy, until it was dinner and she once again made the food.

At the end of the day they were all pretty tired and as soon as they'd finished eating the last meal of the day Naruto and Sasuke left intending on getting an early night and those in the Haruno House did the same thing after taking showers.


	7. Chapter 6

On the last day that was allotted before the Chunin Exams, Team Seven, their sensei, Zabuza and Haku were called into the Hokage's Office for an emergency mission "We received word that both the Raikage and Mizukage are making their way here for a meeting" Hiruzen told them.

"And your sending us out to meet them halfway and escort them back correct Hokage-sama" Kakashi was instantly wary, another mission that could go wrong, he knew that he was the only Jonin not busy with preparations, but why did his genin have to come along.

While the two extra's in the office became uncomfortable at the thought of facing their past "That's right as you and Zabuza are the only Jonin's not helping prepare for the Chunin Exam's, you are the only one's available, it's a C Ranked escort Mission" the Third announced.

The genin shifted awkwardly "Is it wise to have myself and Haku go though, what if the Mizukage decides to execute me" Zabuza cleared his throat and tension filled the air from two of the genin, specifically Sakura and Haku, as those two were around him quite a bit.

Light brown eyes focused on Zabuza "Due to the nature and reason for their visit's, it's unlikely they'll do anything to compromise themselves, you have immunity from the Land of Water as you've cut all ties with them and integrated yourself as a Leaf Shinobi" the Hokage finally said.

Zabuza relaxed and subsequently so did the little brats who was around him constantly "Guess we'll go pack for a week or so" Sasuke grumbled, inwardly pleased that they had another chance to display their skills on a mission, that this time would be hopefully easier.

Hiruzen nodded dismissing his Shinobi "Sakura-chan do you think you could help me pack, only once you and Haku are done and only if you want to" Naruto asked sheepishly, he sucked at arranging his pack properly after all.

She flashed him a bright smile "Of course Naruto, I'm actually relieved to be going on this mission, staying at home would have driven me insane" Sakura admitted as they left the Hokage Tower behind and split up in different directions.

"Do you really think everything will be alright though Sakura, I'm worried about Zabuza" Haku still had some left over concerns, despite being assured by the Hokage, Sakura paused before facing him, her emerald eyes bright before nodding.

Fears put to rest for the moment they hurried to the empty Haruno House and quickly packed a mission pack for a week, then went to Naruto's apartment to help the boy pack his own before rushing to the gates so they weren't late.

To Team Seven's surprise, their sensei didn't make them wait three hours and after only eight minutes of waiting, Kakashi, Zabuza and Sasuke came trailing down the streets to the Village Gates, the mission scroll was presented, then the lot of them signed out and started down the path.

"Now in three day's we'll be at the halfway point that Raikage-sama and Mizukage-sama, plus their escorts must pass through, once meeting up with them, you four are to be on your very best behavior that means no goofing off, or shooting off at the mouth" the silver haired Jonin warned.

Once they were about three miles away from the village, his little genin gulped while Haku nodded in understanding "I don't think you have to worry Kakashi, those brats know the meaning of being respectful towards the higher ups" the older raven haired male in their midst pointed out.

The Copy Nin sighed before nodding grudgingly "Zabuza-sensei's right Kakashi-sensei, if we're going to be escorting two of the Five Kage back to our village, that means none of our usual antics" the pinkette shot a look to her two male teammates.

Who gave her wary nods "Right we promise not to cause trouble" the blonde offered hesitantly, he definitely didn't want to be banned from having dinner with his sole female teammate for a week, that was the punishment set whenever he caused trouble for other people.

Sasuke gulped and took three steps away from the girl "Exactly, I think we've all learned our lesson from last time after all" the younger raven haired male eyed his sole female teammate surreptitiously and kept a careful distance between her and him.

He definitely didn't want to get cracked over the back of the head with an angry chakra enhanced fist, Sakura giggled quietly assured for the moment the two boys weren't going to cause trouble, while Haku shook his head "You've got them scared of you" the brunette summed up what he'd seen.

Causing laughter to fill the air before the group of six settled into a somewhat comfortable silence, this time there was no constant chatter from the four genin and the two Jonin had their senses spread out and were on the alert, they couldn't let anyone catch them off guard.

Especially with four twelve year old's trailing after them doing their best to keep up with the fast pace and not stray, keeping together in a formation, Sasuke at the back, Haku and Sakura in the middle and Naruto up front.

Until the silver haired Jonin called a stop for lunch four hours later, a temporary camp was quickly set up and soon fish speared on sharpened sticks and slathered in wild herbs were roasting over a fire, thanks to the pink haired kunoichi.

They ate quickly once the fish were cooked, broke down camp and got rid of any evidence that they'd been there before moving on, the two Jonin set a grueling pace once again and by the time they stopped it was around six in the evening and dinner time.

Only two of them weren't use to walking as fast as they had and sluggishly camp was set up and dinner was roasting over the fire, more fish smeared with herbs, none of them had spoken for hours not wanting to get distracted or run out of breath.

"Is it going to be like that tomorrow as well, cause I don't know if I'll be able to take it" Naruto flopped down on his butt tiredly once he was certain that he wasn't going to have to get up again to do anything else for the rest of the night.

His sensei lifted a silver brow before nodding "Yes Naruto, we don't know how fast Raikage-sama and Mizukage-sama are traveling, so we need to hurry, Hokage-sama might have said this was C Ranked, but it could turn into another A remember that" Kakashi warned.

Naruto gulped "Calm down Naruto, if you guys are to sore tomorrow I can heal your muscles, but seriously you two are gonna have to start doing laps otherwise it's always gonna be like this" Sakura scolded noting the exhaustion clear on her other teammate's face.

Both boys shifted away from her on instant reflex "Right when we return we'll start doing five laps around the training grounds a day before training sessions, but why just us" Sasuke groaned before sulking as he realized she'd left herself out.

"That's because brat's already doing five laps around the training ground the past week, which has increased her stamina and strengthened her leg muscles allowing her to do more" Zabuza cut in, looking seriously amused as the girl stuck her tongue out at her two teammates.

At her side as was quickly becoming the norm for him the doe eyed preteen laughed softly under his breath "Not only that but she does crunches, push ups, and practices her taijutsu, before meditating to increase her chakra reserves" Haku ticked off his fingers.

Sasuke and Naruto eyed Sakura with matching dubious expressions, but even they had to admit that she'd done pretty well in keeping up with Haku and the two Jonin the entire day, with matching sighs they dug into to their dinner before crawling into their bedrolls to get some rest.

The next day was pretty much the same and finally on the third, after very little chatter amongst the group of six except during dinner, they reached the meeting point and settled in to wait for the arrival of the two Kage and their escorts.

"Do you think it was a trap" the former Demon of the Mist turned Leaf Jonin asked for the fifth time spreading out his senses trying to determine if the people they were waiting on were anywhere near but finding nothing.

Kakashi narrowed his lone onyx eye and looked around cautiously "Could be but we would have no way of knowing that until whoever it is attacks, if it is a trap" the Copy Ninja finally said, glancing back to make sure the genin were still where he'd last checked.

None of them had moved an inch, and like him were scanning their surroundings warily on the alert in case of an attack if it was a trap, two hours passed and the silver haired Jonin was about to suggest they make camp to have lunch.

When several large and unknown chakra's reached his sense's apparently he wasn't the only one as Sakura became as rigid as a board "Is it them Kakashi-sensei" the Yuki Clan Heiress questioned quietly speaking for the first time in several hours, emerald eyes probing his lone onyx intensely.

He nodded carefully and the three boys straightened "You don't have to worry Sakura-chan, Naruto Uzumaki is here to make sure everything goes well" the Uzumaki on the team tried to make light of the situation and only earned very small smiles for his efforts.

"Baka if anything you'd just get in her way, with her chakra enhanced strength, she could send a fully grown man flying with just her fist" the Uchiha snorted under his breath, but he did get a little closer to his teammates as they made another formation.

Once again Haku at the only female's side "We'll be alright" the Yuki Clan Heir assured taking a chance and squeezing her hand gently before focusing all of his attention forward, ready to act at a moment's notice in case things went south.

All of them fell silent once more as five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty five and finally thirty minutes passed before the several chakra's they felt were within sight, there were six of them in all, two escorts each and the Kage's themselves.

Who paused at the sight of the Leaf Shinobi standing in their way "It would be wise if you stepped aside and got the hell out of our way" the Raikage, a dark skinned male with slicked back white hair in dreadlocks and beady onyx eyes growled once they were within range of the group of Leaf Shinobi.

"Now, now Raikage, perhaps they've merely come to greet us and escort us to their village" the Mizukage a fair skinned woman with long auburn hair and light green eyes smiled, clearly the opposite of the Raikage.

The four escorts were quiet during the confrontation but tensed when the silver haired Jonin stepped forward "That is correct Mizukage-sama, as our Hokage-sama received your messages and sent us to escort you to the Leaf Village" Kakashi explained in a light tone.

"What's with the brats then isn't the Chunin Exam's supposed to be going on" the blonde that had come with the Raikage couldn't help but comment on the genin's appearance as he caught sight of the four quiet preteen's.

It was at that point the other Leaf Jonin stepped forward "They decided as a team not to participate as such the Hokage deemed it necessary to send them with us" Zabuza announced in his familiar tone and got a glare from the blonde.

Zabuza's presence however drew the Mizukage's eye and her two escorts as well "Zabuza Momochi huh apparently the rumors we've been hearing were true that you were taken in by the Leaf Village" the blue haired eye patch wearing Mist Shinobi scoffed.

Only to get elbowed none to gently in the side by his leader apparently she had no qualms about reigning her erstwhile shinobi in, the man grunted quietly in response but didn't open his mouth again to the woman's relief.

"And look you still have Kubikiribocho" the younger escort with light blue hair and onyx eyes piped in kindly obviously a lot more friendlier than his partner if one had to guess at his age it would either be sixteen or seventeen.

The Mizukage smiled gently at the teenager before Kakashi gestured for the two Kage's and their escort to join them for lunch before they got on their way "So you four have been awfully quiet" the dark skinned male with white shaggy hair eyed the genin curiously.

Kakashi could feel the look being directed at him from his sole female student "Because we know the importance of escorting Mizukage-sama and Raikage-sama back to the Leaf Village with no incidents to report" Sakura said in a straight laced tone.

"Plus if we don't behave we'll be punished" Naruto nodded seriously keeping his usual exuberance in check and none of the shinobi from the other villages could have guess that when he meant punished he meant being banned from having home cooked meals for a week.

He definitely didn't want that to happen "He's right and I have no desire to be punched clear into next week" Sasuke shuddered lightly to everyone's amusement, though they missed who he was looking at as he spoke those words, Kakashi was tempted to laugh at the boy.

Their female teammate had them terrified of even stepping a toe out of line "This is my first mission as a genin and Hokage-sama thought it would be a great experience" Haku, the only one who didn't fear Sakura's wrath admitted his own reasoning for being on the mission.

With that the now enlarged group with twelve members settled in to eat roasted fish slathered with herbs for a late lunch before packing up camp and setting off in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village, now ten times more wary of their surroundings as they walked.

One could never be to cautious after all and even the four genin were eerily quiet doing their best not to let anything slip past their senses, plus making sure to keep their formation and the Raikage couldn't help but be impressed on a very small scale.

Especially when Kakashi called a stop several hours later, not a single one of them had made a peep nor complained and without instructions quickly set up camp and scavenged for dinner, this time rabbit stew courtesy of Sakura as she was the one with culinary skills.

As they'd all learned over the past four days "Never ceases to amaze me what your actually capable of Sakura-chan when you put your mind to it" the silver haired nin praised once they'd all gotten a bowl of the delicious stew.

Sakura beamed lightly at the praise "Did your mother teach you that girl" Ay rumbled out curiously, not wanting to admit that he was also surprised at the brats skills of cooking over an open fire and he had to wonder.

She nodded "My parents are traveling merchants and they use to take me along before I became an academy student, my mother taught me a lot of things Sir" the pinkette answered in a polite and respectful tone.

"Are you sure you're a ninja, you look more like a fragile little girl than an actual kunoichi who can hold her own in a fight" Cee piped in insulting the girl intentionally wanting to see her temper flare and see if she would attack without provocation.

It wasn't her though that jumped up "HE…yeowww Sakura-chan that hurt" the blonde went to shoot off at the mouth only to be pinched on the leg and tears welled up in his baby blue eyes, sufficiently reigned in he flopped back down and became silent.

"Trust me when I say this the girl is capable, when I first encountered them it was her who came up with a plan to rescue her sensei, not to mention reacted on instinct and punched one of my water clones clear across a clearing" the older raven haired male in their midst assured.

While the younger nodded "My, my a little girl with a strong punch huh, it's rough being a girl in the Ninja world isn't it little miss" Mei giggled instantly taking a liking to the young girl with bright bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes.

Sakura graced the woman with a pretty smile and nodded in response to her question "I wouldn't worry to much seems she's pretty well off especially if she can reign in her teammates" Darui coughed fighting down the chuckles.

He'd seen the quick movements and the warning glance the girl had given the blonde after pinching him, Sasuke nodded "Yes and we've no desire to get ah be buried alive in a crater" the young raven haired male shuddered.

In response his female teammate gave him an innocent smile "Just makes me wonder what exactly did you do to them to make them so scared of you right of the bat" the only brunette in the group blinked his doe brown eyes on his future betrothed.

She giggled lightly and shrugged "Either way it will be nice to sleep in a hotel once we reach the Leaf Village" Ao grunted out making sure to keep well away from his leader in case she decided to elbow him in the side again.

The woman settled for giving him a green eyed glare "But we appreciate you coming to escort us the rest of the way to your village" Chojuro piped in definitely one of the friendlier shinobi that had come with their Kage as they all finished dinner before crawling into their bed rolls.

Upon the lot of them waking the next morning it was to breakfast bubbling away over the fire and the youngest girl in the group staring intently into the burning embers obviously lost in thought as she took no notice that anyone else was awake now.

It wasn't until the only brunette shook her shoulder gently did she realize that everyone was now awake and ready for the day "Are you okay Sakura" Haku inquired gently in concern, he knew she often over thought things, but what could be eating her now.

At the question she nodded "I'm fine Haku, just worried about Hinata, if she fared alright in the Chunin Exams" Sakura admitted quietly a frown drawing her lips down as she was overcome with worry about how her gentle and timid friend was doing.

The blonde grimaced "Hinata-chan better be alright or I'll kick whoever hurt her clear to Sand" Naruto scowled, after having two more lunch dates with the shy girl, he was definitely coming round to seeing her as a friend.

"Hyuga huh guess your concerns are warranted, now that's a girl who isn't really cut out for the shinobi life, to soft really" Sasuke winced just saying what everyone else did, but if Naruto was in the picture she became stronger, it was weird.

Sakura went to scold him harshly for putting the girl down only to realize it was the truth and let out one of her long suffering sighs "Just try not to worry your pretty little head to much Sakura-chan, otherwise it will explode" Kakashi joined in on the morning antics.

Her eyes flashed as her temper flared and she harrumphed angelically and gave him the stink eye for the better part of five minutes "I don't think that's physically possible for someone's head to explode by worrying" the white shaggy haired dark skinned male yawned.

"Oh it's possible if you concentrate water in someone's brain" Zabuza answered and got disturbed looks, he realized he shouldn't have opened his mouth "I've seen it done, haven't done it myself" he grumbled under his breath clearing up their suspicions.

"It's normal to worry about one's friends so don't let them pick on you to much little miss" the auburn haired woman took Sakura's side resting her hands on the girls shoulders as they finished up breakfast and packed up their belongings, ready to hit the road.

Ao snorted "A ninja should only rely on themselves if they want to be strong in this world" the blue haired eye patch hunter nin scoffed only to wince as he was elbowed harshly in his already sore side by his leader.

Chojuro wisely didn't comment on that particular subject "But as a genin in order to execute missions well, relying on others is essential" the pale blue haired teenager finally pointed out deciding it was better to say something.

Earning a gentle smile from his leader off to the side, Cee scoffed himself "Ridiculous" the blonde grumbled under his breath and his partner shook his head while Ay rolled his eyes and kept silent for about five seconds.

"How's their teamwork then, how long have they been genin" the Raikage questioned harshly of the genin and went to speak up, but were interrupted by the older ravel haired male in their midst, he didn't want them getting hurt after all.

And really he'd become attached "About three months and they are in sync with one another on their teamwork" Zabuza announced having seen it first hand for himself, otherwise he'd never believe considering the two boys fought like cats and dogs and the girl was left to reign them in.

With that enlarged group let silence settle over them semi comfortably, as they were all still on the alert with over a day and a half to go, around noon they stopped for lunch before setting off down the path once again on a grueling pace.

That the genin kept up with to the best of their abilities, it was nearing dinner time when trouble finally caught up with them in the form of a single rogue ninja "Well, well found you, I've come for you Sasuke Uchiha" he smirked catching sight of the Uchiha he'd been sent after.

Immediately everyone was on edge "Why are you targeting Sasuke" the silver haired nin questioned the rogue cautiously suspicions taking root in his mind, but until he got confirmation he couldn't take the man out.

"Orochimaru-sama wants him as his next vessel, he was aiming to mark him with his cursed seal during the Chunin Exams and was in quite a fit when he realized the boy hadn't entered" the rogue gave the information the Copy Ninja was seeking freely.

Whose expression darkened at hearing the snake sannin's name and what he wanted with Sasuke "Your gonna have to go through us then if you want the boy" the former Demon of the Mist growled unhooking Kubikiribocho from his back.

The rogue looked downright gleeful as he launched forward at the two Jonin and displayed extremely advanced evasion skills until he managed to break through and charge straight at the group of genin, the shinobi from the other villages standing back and not interfering.

Both Leaf Jonin jolted and tried to catch up but were to late as Naruto jumped in front of his teammates and was knocked sideways slamming his head on the ground and passing out, Haku formed hand signs at a rapid rate but wasn't quick enough.

In the next moment all that remained was Sakura and with her instant reflexes reared back her fist and let loose with a mighty punch that sent the rogue careening backwards into her sensei "Nobody touches my teammates" the pinkette glared as the air around her grew cold.

So much that their breath became visible, she didn't have to worry as the rogue was tied up as her sensei took the opening given to him, before turning and kneeling at Naruto's side and healing the bump, and tending to Haku's scrape on his arm with her healing jutsu.

"You aren't gonna go berserk again are you Sakura" the younger raven haired male on the team eyed his sole female teammate warily, he didn't want to meet his doom via giant ice spike that she created unintentionally.

She rounded on him with a glare "Come on you know better than to bring that up in front of Sakura-chan, Sasuke" the blonde sat up with a groan as he finally returned to consciousness, minus the headache he'd thought he'd have and the pain as well.

"Exactly plus she did save you from being carted off to one of the Legendary Sannin" the only brunette in the group pointed out relieved that the girl had quick reflexes that allowed her to react at a moments notice.

Upon finding out that the Leaf Shinobi weren't kidding about the girl, the other shinobi were now a little more impressed "Wait a moment did you just use the mystical palm jutsu" Cee questioned suddenly as it registered in his brain.

The girl nodded hands glowing green as she demonstrated the jutsu for him "That means you'd have to have near perfect chakra control in order to do that as a genin" Ay joined the conversation and she nodded again in response.

Realizing the depth of her capabilities, she could do learn anything with her chakra control after all, the others shared a look of surprise "Kid you are something else" Darui shook his head in amusement actually liking the girl as she proved a good chatting companion.

When she wasn't being eerily quiet and keeping her teammates in line "If we're done here we should get going before Orochimaru gets the wise idea to send someone else after you once he realizes his first subordinate failed" Ao interrupted.

Luckily he didn't get slammed in the side with an elbow again as his leader agreed with him for once "Ao's right, we should hurry to avoid anymore potential confrontations" Mei nodded, glancing around warily.

"I'll walk with those four just in case" Chojuro offered hinting at his skills, Mei gave him a quick look before smiling, even the genin looked relieved as they continued walking, only stopping briefly to eat dinner, before packing up and continuing on wanting to gain more ground.

At nearly 10 in the evening the silver haired Jonin pulled the enlarged group to a stop, set up traps to ensure everyone's protection before they all climbed into their bedrolls to get some rest, at 4 in the morning six hours later it started pouring on them.

None of them were very happy campers and in order to have breakfast the Copy Ninja used an earth jutsu to create a dome around them before they sullenly trekked out into the rain to make it home at seven the first crack of thunder sounded.

Lightning struck not more than a foot away from them taking down a tree, they couldn't react quick enough to get out of the way but surprise, surprise in her panic and without conscious thought from out of thin air as their surroundings grew colder giant ice spikes.

Stopped the tree from falling on them "You have issues glaring at inanimate objects" Naruto cracked a joke trying to make light of the situation as the she glowered fiercely at the ice spike, that she couldn't create when she was actively trying to, but when she was scared it was as easy as cake.

"What the hell did she do, I've never witnessed a jutsu that wields ice before" the Raikage demanded of the small girl, who looked utterly exhausted, because that jutsu obviously used up a lot of chakra, at least this time she didn't pass out.

The girl turned to face him "Well Raikage-sama it's because I have…." Sakura started only to be cut off as a hand pressed itself over her mouth courtesy of the blonde on her team, her emerald eyes flashed but she didn't have to worry.

"A kekkeigenkai, I can do the same, we're two members of a nearly extinct clan from Water Country, the Yuki Clan" Haku finished stepping forward to stand at Sakura's side, Mei's eyes widened in disbelief.

Because clearly everyone had thought the Yuki Clan had long ago gone extinct "How did you come to be in the Leaf Village" the Mizukage directed her green orbs onto the young girl, wanting an answer to her question.

Sakura exhaled softly but she was saved from answering "Her parents moved there when her mother's secret of having the same kekkeigenkai was ousted" Kakashi explained having been given the full story of his students background.

"To think we'd find not one but three members of a long thought extinct clan in the Land of Fire, what are the chances" the hunter nin smirked inwardly and he wondered what his leading was planning on doing about the newest revelation.

The Raikage shook his head "Let's just hurry to the Leaf Village, don't know about you guys but standing in the rain isn't very appealing" the younger white haired male with dark skin piped in, and here he'd been thinking the girl was normal, so much for that.

"Right plus we could all catch a cold if we continue to stand here" the onyx eyed blonde from Cloud added, not wanting to admit that he was intrigued, and he wouldn't like hell would he ever announce that.

Kakashi nodded "Come on girl" Zabuza started forward and seeing the brat about to collapse in a heap of exhaustion scooped her up to everyone's surprise and began walking down the path in the direction of the Leaf Village.

"Well that was interesting" the pale blue haired onyx eyed teenager blinked in surprise fiddling with his glasses for a moment before following after the others as they all made one last attempt to reach the Leaf Village before they all got sick from the rain pouring down on them.

By 2:00, in which they'd all missed lunch the big red wrought iron gates of the Leaf Village came into view and the group increased their speed, barely stopping to sign in after nearly a week of being gone and hurried down the street's to the Hokage Tower wanting to get out of the rain.

The Hokage was pleased to see them returned "Congratulations on a mission well done, you six are free to go and rest easy for awhile" Hiruzen praised the six Leaf Shinobi, two jonin and four genin, before dismissing them, they quickly exited the office and separated at the base of the tower.

Intending to go home, but a hand on Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders stopped them, "It's better if we all stuck together for the night" the silver haired nin explained, they still had a week left of staying at Sakura's after all.

Both boys nodded "Right good thing I packed extra clothes" the younger raven haired male jumped in not wanting to argue, especially with the threat that one of the sannin was after him, he didn't want to be left on his own.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear "Yay a sleepover at Sakura-chan's" the blonde cheered quietly, instinctively knowing that his sole female teammate was already asleep, she'd really pushed herself and now she was paying the price.

She was possibly going to come down with a cold or something "Do you think she'll be alright tomorrow" the only brunette questioned as the six of them started down the streets in the direction of the Haruno House.

Until they were safely within the warm building "Brat you need to wake up, get out of those wet clothes, take a warm shower and get in your bed" the older raven haired male grumbled down at the girl in his arms.

Her awakening was slow as her breathing picked up until her eyes cracked open to reveal emerald and then suddenly she was stood on her foot "O..Okay" the pinkette croaked tiredly, sluggishly climbing the stairs to her private bathroom to take a shower as the others did the same, before they all went to bed without supper and slept through the remainder of the day.


	8. Chapter 7

Upon waking up the following morning the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress realized several things, one she had a migraine, two she was sore, three her chakra reserves were low and four she was hungry as all hell.

But miraculously and she was immensely grateful to Zabuza, she wasn't sick, so the girl popped out of her bed cheerfully and got dressed for the day in matching dark blood red long sleeved shirt and thigh length shorts, and a dark pink haori with dark blood red sash.

After braiding her hair back and leaving two thick strands to frame her face she clasped blood red metal hair cuffs onto the ends before deeming herself ready and padded from her room and peeked quietly into the living room.

Lo and behold the two she knew would be up were up and they both turned their heads at the sight of her "Good Morning Zabuza-sensei, Haku" Sakura greeted softly tiptoeing past a snoring Naruto until she could sit on the couch with the brunette.

"Morning brat, how you feeling" Zabuza looked her over critically but it didn't seem like she'd been affected by the rain, which was good, plus he knew she wouldn't have disobeyed him when he'd told her to take a warm shower and get in dry clothes.

That had gone a long way to preventing her from getting sick he was sure "Had a migraine but that was easily healed with my improved medical ninjutsu" the pinkette admitted intending on letting her chakra reserves build naturally this time.

The boy at her side let out a sigh of relief "Good to hear Sakura, by the way I hope you don't intend on training today" Haku creased his brow in concern, she'd pushed herself pretty hard the last couple of weeks after all, she deserved a break.

She shook her head hastily "No way I'm done training for a couple of days, meditating is a safer option and it will help me expand my chakra reserves, and that can be done on my own time for a couple hours a day without getting physical" Sakura announced.

Relieved that she wasn't going to try and continue her harsh training regimen, both males sat back in their chosen spots to wait until the others woke, "Should you be out of bed Sakura-chan" Kakashi was the first one to sit up an hour later.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei, low on chakra, hungry, but that's about it, though I'm gonna wait for those two until making breakfast, it's just gonna be simple and not fancy" his sole female student explained easily.

Kakashi nodded his head lightly before rolling his lone onyx eye as loud snores filled the air from the knucklehead, while the broody Uchiha was a quiet sleeper, fifteen minutes later the raven haired teen sat up right, wide awake.

Clearly disturbed by whatever he'd been dreaming about, it took him a couple minutes to recognize his surroundings "M'ning" Sasuke grumbled feeling sore all over, those six days of walking at a grueling pace had been hell.

His only female teammate snickered at him "Good Morning Sasuke" she chirped cheerily obviously in a good mood for whatever reason, Sasuke let out a deep sigh and shook his head trying to wake up further before rising to his feet only to sit on the couch next to Kakashi.

Now they were only waiting on the knucklehead, it wasn't more than ten minutes after Sasuke woke before the boy in a similar manner to Sasuke sat up right "Don't take my ramen away Sakura-chan" Naruto screamed not quite realizing he was no longer dreaming.

"Knucklehead that's the least of your worries" Sakura snorted as baby blue eyes blinked open and Naruto realized that he was indeed awake and she wasn't trying to take away his nonexistent ramen, he flushed beet red in embarrassment.

Sakura shook her head in amusement before jumping to her feet and disappearing into the kitchen, twenty minutes later she called the five males lounging around her living room in for breakfast, which basically consisted of hash browns, scrambled eggs and sausage, water as their beverage.

They ate quietly feeling no need to pass the time with constant chatter that morning and soon dishes were being collected from the table and set in the sink to be washed at a later time whenever Sakura felt like doing them actually, which wouldn't be right that minute.

Once the six Leaf Shinobi were done eating, Kakashi, Zabuza, Naruto and Sasuke took their leaves, and left Sakura alone with Haku "Looks like it's just us huh Sakura, is there anything you want to do" the brunette turned to face his companion.

"Mm I'm pretty worried about Hinata, so I'm gonna go check in with her team" the pinkette stood getting a bad feeling in the pit of her gut suddenly that told her, her friend wasn't doing so good, it was eating her alive the not knowing part.

Deciding there was no harm tagging along the doe eyed preteen stood as well "It might be nice to meet more people my age, I feel as if I'm interfering with your life" Haku admitted sheepishly as they tugged on their shoes.

Which for her that morning was dark blood red and his the light blue that most everyone else wore "Nonsense Haku, we're in this gig together after all" Sakura flashed him a bright smile as they exited the empty Haruno House and walked down the streets in search of a member of Team Eight.

Relieved, Haku followed after his friend because that's what she was now, letting her lead the way as he still didn't know all the genin that had graduated with her, or how many friends she had and hadn't gotten to spend any time with.

Eventually the two of them found the Inuzuka Heir and he didn't look happy in the least, his expression darkened at Sakura's approach already knowing what she wanted to know "Hinata's in the hospital, nearly died, her cousin put her there, he tried to kill her during their match" Kiba stated.

In a flat tone of voice and Akamaru settled on top of his head whimpered, Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach "I just knew it, I knew something bad was going to happen" she pressed her hands to her face in horror at the revelations.

And Haku stood off to the side trying to come up with something that would take her mind off of what she'd just learned "Do you know if Hinata-san is going to get out soon" he asked softly, hoping that the worst of it was over and she was nearly ready to be let out.

Kiba shook his head "She's in pretty bad shape, went into cardiac arrest and everything, anyway I have to go do something, would you mind watching Akamaru" the Inuzuka Heir gently pushed his ninken into the girls arms and took off not letting her get a word in edge wise.

Now babysitting the ninken which had happened often when she'd been younger and they'd all still been in the academy, the Yuki Clan Heiress gently crushed the pup to her chest and stroked her fingers through his white fur immediately feeling ten times better.

Animal therapy always worked for an upset girl and Kiba knew Sakura better than most as they'd spent a lot of time together while they'd been academy students "How would you like to go to the park Akamaru" Sakura questioned in the next moment.

The pup in her arms yipped in excitement and wagged his tail happily in agreement to the offer and so off they went "I thought dog users couldn't stand to be separated from their bonded companion" Haku inquired in confusion.

"Usually but Kiba knows me pretty well and his Mom and Sister are alright, I use to watch Akamaru all the time isn't that right" the pinkette scratched the pup gently behind his ears, getting all the right spots as he howled his enjoyment of the pampering he was receiving.

Haku laughed softly and hesitantly reached out to do the same "Sounds like you two are pretty good friends" the brunette finally said as they reached the park and the ninken was set down to run around as he pleased.

But he didn't stray to far from his current sitter, even if the reason behind her watching him had been a load of bull his partner had come up with because he didn't want to see the girl cry, so long as he got free scratches and treats out of it, he would stick with her as long as she needed.

At least until Kiba came back which probably wouldn't be for awhile, an hour later the Inuzuka couldn't keep pretending he was off doing something important and came to collect Akamaru "Thanks for watching him Sakura, by the way I forgot to ask but who are you" Kiba prodded.

Eyeing the doe eyed preteen he'd never seen before "No problem Kiba, I'll watch Akamaru any time you know that" Sakura smiled handing over the ninken and giving him one last good scratch behind the ears before stepping back.

"My name is Haku Yuki, I came to the Leaf Village a couple weeks ago and I have living with Sakura and her family since, I transferred here by free will" Haku introduced himself with a polite nod, Kiba snorted saluted the duo and took off into the distance.

Leaving Sakura and Haku alone together once again "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan come quick, Teme's picked a fight with Ino" Naruto ran into view moments later and Sakura let out one of her long suffering sighs.

Before she and Haku followed the blonde to where ever Sasuke was apparently picking a fight with the other obnoxious loud mouth blonde of the village a.k.a Ino Yamanaka, to their surprise, the escorts that had come with the two Kage were crowded around as well.

Just watching the show and not paying any attention when the new comers joined them "I don't know how you stand that billboard brow on your team Sasuke-kun, I bet she drags you down constantly, how would you like to transfer to my team, I wouldn't" Ino complained.

Missing the scowl forming rapidly on her crushes face "Your wrong Yamanaka, Sakura is ten times more capable than you could ever be, do you train as hard as she does day in and day out, no all you do is complain and open your annoying trap" Sasuke growled.

Ino looked shocked for a brief second "But she's not even pretty, she's just an ugly billboard brow with no sex appeal, unlike me, and no boy would ever want to date her ugly mug, let alone kiss her" the blonde harrumphed.

Sakura's eyes widened at the next words that came out of Sasuke's mouth "Guess you didn't know that she's betrothed and I would kiss her, in fact I already have" the raven haired male taunted before realizing what he'd said.

It was so quiet one could hear a pin drop and the girl in question came forward seething with rage and emerald eyes spitting fire at the two arguing genin "Okay that's enough break it up" the pinkette grumbled anger wafting from her in waves.

He knew then that he'd really screwed himself "THE HELL WOULD YOU KISS BILLBOARD BROW FOR" the Yamanaka Heiress screeched in horror as his words registered in her brain and she became visibly upset.

Sasuke gulped "She had lost a lot of chakra, I crushed a chakra restorative pill up and mixed it with water, that's why, she wasn't waking up" the Uchiha said quickly and ducked instinctively thinking she was going to knock him clear into next week.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in aggravation "Alright enough of this stupid ridiculous fight, what happened, happened I didn't have a say in it and neither do you Ino, so go bother someone else with your annoying screeches" the Yuki Clan Heiress crossed her arms.

Taking the hint the blonde took off down the streets getting the feeling that if she didn't trouble was headed her way and was soon gone "That subject is now forbidden from being talked about ever again" the pink haired kunoichi hissed at her teammate eyes spitting fire at him.

And he nodded in understanding "Hehehe you got scolded by Sakura-chan" the blonde on the team sniggered totally unsympathetic of his teammates current plight as the boy sulked and trudged in the opposite direction Ino had gone.

Naruto reeled back as his sole female teammate raised a pink brow at him with narrowed emerald eyes, promising retribution if he continued his line of thought "Billboard brow how childish" Ao commented suddenly when the remaining genin were quiet for several minutes.

"Yes I use to be bullied for my large forehead, I'm not insecure about it anymore, but she's childish and hasn't grown up yet and probably won't until someone literally beats it into her that the time for being a child is over" Sakura stated simply in response.

Ao gave a start in surprise at the simple answer he'd received "That's nothing Sakura-chan calls her Ino-pig, it's hilarious" Naruto chortled suddenly onto to get an elbow in the side and Ao was immensely grateful it wasn't him receiving such treatment.

"Because I know what hurts her the most and all of her fears, plus I only call her that to her face and not anyone else, like she does to me" the pink haired kunoichi admitted, she was just about to sneak away when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

It was the dark skinned white haired male "Something's bothering me Kid, that boy said you were betrothed yet he kissed you, even if it wasn't a kiss between lovers" Darui inquired, the only one to ask because the others didn't want to.

She turned "It was before I was betrothed after I awakened my kekkeigenkai which was totally his fault by the way, otherwise I would have kept on being normal and not have all of this conflicting thoughts nowadays" Sakura ranted suddenly before giving him an apologetic smile.

Darui chuckled under his breath "Weren't you wearing a dark blood red haori the other day" Cee chose to comment on her new attire and Sakura glanced down at her clothes and nodded, he lifted a blonde brow in askance.

"With mission pay I bought several outfits in different colors along with many haori in different colors as well" she explained lightly feeling exhaustion creeping up on her, apparently it was time for a mid morning nap.

Having been up for several hours already "Did you ever find out if your friend was alright" Chojuro was the only one to ask on the subject that had come up a couple times during their trek to the Leaf Village.

The girl instantly tensed and the boy at her side grimaced, while the blonde frowned "Is Hinata-chan okay" Naruto prodded as a bad feeling formed in the pit of his guts, he couldn't stand it when important people were hurt after all.

His teammate winced and the brunette shook his head sadly "Hinata-san is in the hospital, according to her teammate, her cousin, her own flesh and blood tried to kill her during their match in the preliminary round" Haku explained gently.

Naruto's reaction was instantaneous as tears welled up in his baby blue eyes "Bu..But why would someone do such a thing" he sniffled overcome with sadness, he was coming to see Hinata as one of his very important people and to find her own family tried to kill her was heartbreaking.

It didn't look like his teammate was faring any better with the news as she glared at the ground "There's nothing we can do Naruto, it's the Hyuga Clan, holier than thou Hyuga Clan remember, though Hinata's nothing like them" Sakura breathed out a deep sigh.

Pushing her own feelings on the matter to the side, the blonde sighed and slumped his shoulders in a light depression before wandering off aimlessly, it was eating him just as much as it was eating Sakura and she felt for the boy, who couldn't fathom why family would be so cruel.

"Oh there you are Ao, Chojuro and hello Sakura-san how are you this morning" the Mizukage appeared with the Raikage on her heels moments after Naruto's departure, everyone turned to face the two Kage and nod or bow respectfully at the duo.

Before Sakura spoke "I'm well, a little low on chakra but everything's good Mizukage-sama" she announced in a polite tone of voice, the Mizukage blinked green eyes at her before smile beatifically, it was so radiant that Sakura couldn't help but smile back prettily in response.

"Why didn't you take a chakra restorative pill the minute you woke up brat" the Raikage grumbled irritably, he'd been stuck in meetings all morning with that old codger the Third and he was glad for a break.

Her brows rose up before returning to their original places "If I keep relying on the chakra restorative pill I could wind up getting poisoned by my own chakra someday, so I'm letting my reserves replenish naturally this time" Sakura explained carefully.

The Raikage nodded grudgingly in response as it was nothing but the truth and then the six shinobi from two different villages watched the girl head off, the brunette in tow "We going back to the house Sakura" Haku asked.

She nodded silently "Gonna take a nap I'm exhausted just from the little bit we've done today" the pinkette yawned tiredly letting her shoulders droop and soon enough they were entering the Haruno house and taking off their sandals and putting them neatly off to the side.

"Have a good nap Sakura, I'm just gonna read for a bit" the brunette called softly earning a small smile before the girl vanished down the hall to her room, he heard her bedroom door shut and then he settled on the couch and pulled out a book on anatomy to read to pass the time.

It wasn't more than forty minutes later before a knock came on the door, Haku closed his book and stood smoothly from the couch before going to answer it, on the other side the guest/guests were revealed to be two young boys.

"Um who are you and what are you doing in Sakura's house" the one with black hair narrowed his eyes suspiciously, not surprised because not everyone knew about him yet, the brunette bowed his head politely before speaking.

Clearing his throat "My name is Haku Yuki, I encountered Sakura-san on a recent mission and my Master and I came back with her and her team, Hokage-sama placed me here until I could find better accommodations" Haku explained lightly.

That was becoming more and more unlikely by the day as he fit right in with the Haruno's and all their craziness "Right I'm Choji Akimichi and that's my friend Shikamaru Nara, ignore him he likes to be suspicious all the time, so where's Sakura" the other boy stepped forward.

Munching on a bag of chips and Haku suspected that it was something he did all the time so didn't bat an eye at it "Asleep, we just got back from a six day mission yesterday and she overworked herself" the brunette announced.

Both boys shared a covert glance "Look Haku-san, we know she's from a Clan, the Yuki Clan to be exact and our Father's would like to speak with her" Shikamaru admitted the reasons for his and his friend's visit.

Haku narrowed his eyes he already had his suspicions "So if you could tell Sakura when she wakes up to come to the Nara and Akimichi Compounds after lunch that would be great" Choji grinned before the two boys left and Haku shut the door.

She definitely wasn't going to be happy that her status as a member of a long thought extinct clan had been ousted without her permission but what was even worse, though they'd decided to stick the betrothal through, other Clan Leaders were going to try and get her to marry their sons.

It wasn't going to be very fun explaining that as he trailed back into the living room and sat back down, he didn't open his book again choosing to get lost in his thoughts until another hour and ten minutes had passed, two since she'd gone to take a nap.

And finally Sakura was padding quietly down the hall and into the living room looking a lot more alert "Did anything happen" the pinkette asked seeing the troubled look on Haku's face, it didn't look right on him.

The boy jolted "Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara came by requesting that you drop by their compounds, their fathers wish to speak with you" the brunette said sporting a sour expression, he was just coming to finally like being around her all the time.

But if she chose someone else "My status as a Clan Child has been ousted, figures some people can't keep their mouths shut, oh well it would have come out eventually, but don't think for any reason Haku, that I'm going to give in to their demands no matter what they offer me" Sakura huffed.

He gave her a wide eyed look shock in his doe brown eyes "You mean what by that exactly" Haku prodded gently not wanting to let himself believe and wanting to hear the words directly from her on this whole matter.

Sakura gave him a very sweet smile "I mean Haku when I decided to go all in with you as partners in this betrothal thing, there will be no other guys for me, it's you or nobody at all" she answered a soft look in her emerald eyes.

At the answer Haku nearly choked on a gasp "Me to Sakura that's what I decided as well" he admitted quietly feeling a lot better, she would go to meet with the Clan Leaders and still come back betrothed to him.

With that she turned and headed into the kitchen to make a quick lunch of fried chicken and together the two of them ate "Right guess I better go get that meeting over with, I wonder who will show up requesting my presence next ugh" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress groaned.

Not wanting to be stuck in meetings for the rest of the day, Haku laughed lightly "At least you'll have me waiting right here for you when you return" the brown haired Yuki Clan Heir smiled squeezing her hand gently in encouragement.

Relieved at how smoothly things seemed to be developing between the two of them, she strapped her dark blood red sandals onto her feet and headed out the door in the direction of the Akimichi Clan Compound first, Choza would be the more understanding out of the two Clan Heads.

Hopefully at least she knew that both males were not very strict on their sons and this was probably just a one time thing, she felt a headache coming on and quickly healed it, just in time as she reached the Akimichi Clan Compound and was allowed in, directions to the Main House in hand.

It took her nearly eleven minutes to find the house the Akimichi Main Family lived in before knocking politely on the door, Choji's mother Chitsu answered it two minutes after that "Come in Dear thank you for coming on such short notice" Chitsu tugged the young girl in.

"Thank you Mrs. Akimichi but I couldn't exactly ignore the summons" Sakura rubbed her hands together nervously, Chitsu nodded sagely and gave Sakura a small reassuring smile and after taking her sandals off was led into the living room where the males were waiting.

Choji looked about as uncomfortable as Sakura did and it made for an awkward atmosphere "I asked you here for one thing Haruno-san, the choice is yours, but would you consider entering a marriage contract with Choji" Choza could sense the tension and decided to get it all over with.

Sakura blew out a breath "Choji's nice and a great friend, I'm sorry Mr. Akimichi, I don't know who told you, but not many know that I'm already betrothed, my apologies" the pinkette said truthfully not wanting to lead anyone on.

"Good heavens this whole thing must have been quite shocking for you Haruno-san" the Akimichi Matriarch exclaimed suddenly getting the feeling the girl was still completely lost on customs and all that, even if they were one of the laxer clans.

She nodded quietly "It's that Haku fellow isn't it that your betrothed to, he said his last name was Yuki, so that means your both from the same clan" Choji chimed in and got another nod, he had suspected that might be the case after all.

Choza rubbed his chin for a moment "Don't worry so much Haruno-san, this was just a formality anyway, though expect it from the other Clans that have sons" the Akimichi Patriarch warned, though the girl had a sharp mind and had probably already guessed that would happen.

"Right I understand Sir" Sakura bowed lightly before heading back in the direction she'd come, tugged her sandals back onto her feet and hurried from the Akimichi Compound, only one left and then she could go home and do nothing.

With a long suffering sigh Sakura turned in the direction of the Nara Compound next determination in her gaze to get through this, Haku deserved to have stability and she would give him that by being the best she could.

Eventually she did arrive at the Nara Compound and once again she was let through and after another eleven minute walk arrived at the Nara Main Family House, already feeling exhausted again, Sakura knocked on the door.

Only to have it open three seconds afterwards by a smiling woman "I am Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's told us all about you Sakura-chan, come in, come in would you like a glass of tea, or perhaps lemonade" Yoshino introduced herself before offering a beverage.

Sakura blinked feeling a little under prepared "Ah thanks but I'll pass Mrs. Nara" she shook her head politely, Yoshino nodded in understanding and barely waiting for Sakura to take her sandals off was whisking her down the hall to the living room.

Shikamaru sighed upon seeing the pink haired girl "You came, Shikamaru said you would, now down to business, would you like to enter a marriage contract with this son of mine" Shikaku wasted less time than Choza did in asking.

"My apologies Mr. Nara I'm going to have to turn your offer down, as I'm aware you probably learned from a blabbermouth blonde, he subsequently forgot to tell you due to my parents, I'm already betrothed" Sakura explained quickly.

It was true Ino had overheard from someone about her status as a member of a long thought extinct clan and was blabbing about it to everybody in the entire village, Yoshino blinked "Ino-chan didn't tell us that, who is it" the Nara Matriarch pouted.

Drat another girl out of the reach of her son "That boy Haku, he did say his last name was Yuki and that's the clan your from right Sakura" the Nara Heir guessed and got a nod, it was basically a repeat from earlier.

"No worries, like Choza no doubt told you this is nothing but a formality, thank you for coming anyway" the Nara Patriarch smoothly joined the conversation again and ended the quick but short meeting and dismissed the young girl standing in his living room.

She bowed low as she did for the Akimichi's, then quickly left glad that nothing had gotten out of hand and they'd accepted her statement of already being betrothed, with those two things out of the way, she was more than happy to go home and lounge on her couch until dinner time.

Only one thing stopped her and this time she was utterly alone as the Sand Genin caught sight of her "We missed you during the Exams Haruno-san, such a pity you couldn't participate" a semi familiar voice rumbled in her ear in that gravely tone.

Her spine went as straight as a board "Y..Yeah right there's always next time though" she smiled in spite of her fear and her brain was firmly telling her to run, but she stayed rooted to her spot, not wanting to give the Sand Genin any reason to attack her.

The trio came around to face her properly "We kicked ass and all three of us are through to the finals how about that brat" the teen wearing purple face paint and a cat hoodie smirked obviously thinking his statement deserved praise, he got none.

Instead the girl pressed her lips together "It's not about kicking ass as you put it Kankuro-san, it's about proving to your country, to the judges that your ready to accept more responsibilities that come with being shinobi" the pink haired kunoichi finally said.

Having studied the Chunin Exams extensively in those three days before she and her teammates had decided against participating that time, in the next moment she had to duck as the teenager she'd been speaking to tried to punch her.

Both of his siblings reacted "Enough Kankuro, you know she's right, so stop behaving like a child" his oldest sibling with teal eyes scolded eyeing the sand that blocked the girl from their sight warily just in case as she definitely didn't want to be caught in that bloody sand.

At the sight of that deadly sand her heart went through the roof and she felt sick, she could almost smell the blood wafting from the grains "Ignore my idiot brother, he has no restraint" Gaara apologized in a roundabout way.

"Re..Really it's okay Ga..Gaara-san an..anyway I have to get going someone's expecting me" Sakura said in the calmest voice she could muster, nodded as politely as she could and fled as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels.

Gaara dropped the sand at her departure "Where did the brat go, I wanted to ask her if she was coming to watch the final rounds" Kankuro noticed the girl's absence immediately only receiving a pale green glare in response as his youngest sibling walked off.

The teal eyed blonde shook her head "Idiot, we aren't here to fraternize with the enemy anyway" Temari scolded once more following her youngest brother's example and headed off in the opposite direction.

Sakura ran, ran until she couldn't anymore and nearly slammed head first into her door as she tripped on the last step in her hastiness to get in her house before Gaara found her again, her heart was pounding harshly against her ribs and her breathing was ragged.

As she collapsed in the foyer and slammed the door shut with a loud clatter and locked it "Sakura are you alright, what happened" Haku was suddenly right there at her side and noticed the wide fear filled emerald eyes.

"R..Ran into Gaara and his siblings again that boy gives me the heebiejeebies" the pinkette gasped out, wrapping her arms around her middle and shaking horribly like she knew she couldn't do when in the boy's presence.

Haku frowned deeply and it hit him, she'd been utterly alone with those Sand Genin "Come on Sakura, a think a little bit of meditating is what you need right now" the brunette suggested helping the girl to her feet and after letting her take off her sandals.

Directed her into the living room, where they settled on the floor comfortably and closed their eyes to meditate for a bit, which ended up being nearly two hours, they would have kept going for a little while longer if someone hadn't knocked on the door for the second time that day.

And the pink haired kunoichi sincerely hoped it wasn't another one of the various clan heirs coming to tell her that their Father or Mother in Kiba's case wanted to talk to her, with a long suffering sigh she went to answer the door.

Only to pause in shock, "Raikage-sama good afternoon" Sakura quickly found her voice and spoke respectfully with a polite bow, the Raikage and his escorts were the last guests she ever expected to show up at her house.

The Raikage snorted "We expected since you're part of a clan and all that, that you would be living in a compound like those other clans in this village, but to find out you live in the civilian section was quite a surprise" Ay said.

Sakura moved to the side allowing the three in and they took off their sandals "Right that's because technically besides my mom, who's pregnant, Haku and I that's all there is to the Yuki Clan right now" she explained lightly.

"But we won't be in this house much longer as Mrs. Haruno decided to register as an official clan and change their last names over to Yuki, after that we'll be moving to the shinobi section" Haku admitted looked up from his position on the couch.

Ay nodded in understanding "How exactly did you awaken your kekkeigenkai anyway Haruno-san" Cee questioned, overall despite being a civilian house, it was nice and comfortable, it would probably be hard to make a change after living there for all of her life.

"Well since I became a genin I've always tried to get Naruto and Sasuke to get along, so that we could be an efficient team, it's difficult sometimes because they fight like cats and dogs, during the second fight we had with Zabuza, I thought Sasuke died and it awakened" she answered.

Haku winced "It wasn't a very pretty sight, even Zabuza was sympathetic and it was entirely my fault, as I was the one fighting Sasuke, and placed him in an unconscious state" the brunette grimaced, feeling immensely guilty.

Less than a second later her hand was in his and squeezing it gently telling him silently that she didn't hold what happened against him, not that she ever did really "Can't imagine you reacted very well to the knowledge of having a kekkeigenkai" Darui piped in.

And she shook her head "Nope not at first anyway because I'd never even suspected, nor had my parents ever told me it was a possibility I could have it, I'm coming round now albeit slowly but at least I'm not outright rejecting my heritage and I'm training with my kekkeigenkai" Sakura smiled.

"Even if your still having a bit of trouble creating an ice spike" Haku teased very carefully and got one of those long suffering sighs that she was constantly letting out, but took his teasing in stride, it was a good sign.

The three males looked confused "But you created it when that tree nearly fell on us" the Raikage frowned, how could the boy say she was having trouble creating an ice spike with her kekkeigenkai when she did it right in front of him.

"Ah that's because I was frightened and did it without thinking, but as soon as I try to concentrate on creating one consciously I nearly get impaled by the blasted thing" the pinkette scowled looking adorable in her irritation.

Cee had one last question for her "How is it possible that you mess up continuously while consciously trying to create that jutsu if you have near perfect chakra control" the blonde lifted a brow a little confused.

She blinked at him "Mm maybe I'm trying to focus to hard or something, not really sure, but then again I haven't exactly been training for very long, not even a month really" the pink haired kunoichi admitted.

Haku nodded "It's true while I've trained with our kekkeigenkai since I was eight" the doe eyed preteen said a major difference in time between the two genin but they'd get through anything together no matter what.

Darui felt kind of bad for the kids "But why would seeing that boy unconscious trigger your kekkeigenkai into awakening, unless you have feelings for him" the younger white haired male questioned lightly.

The girl shook her head "Both Naruto and Sasuke are lonely, Team Seven is the only family they have and I see them as brothers, even if Sasuke likes to be a jerk sometimes and deny it, we've grown on him and seeing him like that on our first official mission outside the village was kind of devastating" Sakura explained.

"Is that why you said no one touches your teammates when that rogue came after that boy" Ay guessed easily, it was easy to understand now and he couldn't believe that such things could happen on genin's first mission outside the village.

Sakura nodded lightly "Yep and I'd do the same for Naruto and now Haku to, both him and Zabuza are now part of our little dysfunctional family" she smiled softly, emerald eyes bright and full of life.

"And we'd do the same, for if it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't be here" Haku chimed in speaking in a determined voice, it was true, and he and Zabuza would probably dead if it hadn't been for Team Seven and their sensei.

Realizing the depth of her emotions kind of left the Raikage feeling a little confused "You learned medical ninjutsu for them" Cee understood immediately how much the girl cared for her teammates, just how much did she see anyway.

Her emerald eyes focused on him "Exactly plus I was curious to see if I could do it and it wasn't until after I woke up after passing out from chakra exhaustion that I was able to" she answered politely feeling exhausted all over again.

So much for not doing anything that day "Really that's kind of impressive for a Kid" Darui whistled softly earning a small smile, he could understand just how much the girl had been through since awakening her kekkeigenkai.

With that and all of their questions out of the way, the three males stood and left leaving the two preteens to their own devices until dinner in which both Zabuza and Kakashi showed up remembering their promise and they still have a week to go on it.

Dinner was made, eaten, dishes were washed, showers were taken and finally the four people in the Haruno House crawled into a bed or crashed on a couch to get some sleep, Sakura most of all considering it had been her who'd contributed a lot and soon the Haruno House was quiet as they all slept soundly for the night.


	9. Chapter 8

Two days later after keeping nearly cooped up in her house and trying to seal things away in storage scrolls so there wasn't much to move when her parents returned, Sakura decided it was time to get back in the swing of training.

So headed to the nearest training grounds and got started, first by running five laps around the clearing and set off at a jog, using chakra to increase her speed in moderation, it was on her third lap that there was suddenly someone running with her.

And she turned her head to spy "Hello Sakura-san pardon my interruption during your training session, but my mother wishes to speak to you" Hana Inuzuka, on her heels her three triplet ninken the Haimaru triage and pointed at the sidelines.

It was something she'd expected and so skidded to a halt before the wild looking woman "Hana-san, Tsume-sama, Kiba" Sakura nodded her head politely and locked gazes with the Inuzuka Matriarch.

"Brat seems like you already know what we come for, pup's already told me your betrothed, but you wouldn't consider trading whoever your parents stuck you with for my boy would you" Tsume asked hopefully, knowing she wouldn't but one still had to try.

Sakura shook her head "Sorry Tsume-sama but when my parents told me about the betrothal Haku and I decided to go all in, it's him or nobody for me" the pinkette apologized but didn't dare look away not wanting to seem weak.

Tsume huffed "Drat, well just had to ask anyway brat, you should come over for dinner some time, bring that boy with you that your betrothed to" the Inuzuka Matriarch ruffled the girls hair, then turned, Hana on her heels.

The woman's ninken however paused and turned back to her "Be careful stray, the one known as Danzo will soon approach, don't let him intimidate you into agreeing to anything he asks of you" Kuromaru growled then hurried off.

"Danzo's one of the village elders, he's a shady bastard always sneaking around and stuff, if he does approach you make sure you have your sensei with you" Kiba warned and then was gone in the next moment leaving her alone.

She let out a long suffering sigh, but determined she finished the rest of her laps, then moved onto push ups, sit ups and then punching and kicking the dummy, warmed up for the most part, the pink haired kunoichi wandered over to the lake.

Wondering if her practice would be any different now that she was by herself, then took a deep breath intending on starting slow, first was manipulating the water, easily done and soon several small blobs of water were spinning lazily in the air.

Curiosity got the best of her and she manipulated them to change their shape until they looked like little senbon needles, the air grew cold around her and soon the water crystallized and became ice, "You did it Sakura" Haku suddenly jumping out of his place in the bushes startled her.

Into loosing concentration and the ice senbon went sailing, the raven haired male got to her in the nick of time "I think I've finally figured out why you keep failing during practice on the ice spike" Zabuza glanced down at the girl as he deposited her on the ground.

On her knee's and staring up at him, the girl tilted her head to the side in confusion "What's that Zabuza-sensei, what have you figured out" Sakura asked blinking her emerald orbs at him, hoping that it wasn't a joke.

Even Haku seemed to understand what it was she was missing "Pressure Sakura, you don't do well under pressure, with Zabuza-sama and I watching you, you feel like you have to be perfect and fail constantly" the brunette admitted.

Sakura's eyes widened "So girl do I still intimidate you that much" the raven haired male questioned bending down to be eye level with the preteen, Sakura lowered her eyes finally realizing the truth.

Before nodding "I don't mean to, I know that your on our side permanently now" the pinkette sighed feeling horrible, and got her hair ruffled in response as the man snorted and dragged her onto her feet.

"Whatever brat, now you know you can stop being so intimidated, relax and try that again, only this time try making the ice spike" Zabuza ordered, before going to sit underneath the usual tree, she nodded looking excited and turned back to the lake.

The other preteen kept up an easy going smile "You can do it Sakura-chan" Haku encouraged gently, the first time he'd called her by the more relaxed and friendlier suffix, she looked shocked for all of three seconds before just accepting it for what it was.

As she stood in front of the lake she'd been using as her water source and brought her hands together in the hand sign, once again manipulating the water, this time a lot more of it and it swirled through the air in massive blobs.

"Ice Release: Ice Spike" Sakura breathed out the air growing colder once more, putting all of her concentration into the jutsu before finally after what felt like months, but was really only a couple of weeks was successfully able to create an ice spike.

That didn't try to impale her as soon as it was created, Sakura's eyes widened in happiness and she cheered in triumph "Good job Sakura-chan, try that again" the doe eyed preteen instructed kindly, trying not to put to much pressure on her.

"And then afterwards I'll teach you a new water jutsu" the former demon of the mist announced tending to his sword, it reminded him, if he was going to continue training the brat, she was going to have to learn how to wield a blade and create hand signs one handed.

Sakura grinned from ear to ear "You got it Zabuza-sensei" she said emerald eyes sparkling with her excitement as she turned back to the lake in order to try to create another ice spike, this time in mid air instead of having it sprout up from the ground.

It was smaller than her first, easily held and she threw it, glad that she was wearing cold resistant gloves, the hand held ice spike went no further than the lake and sunk to it's demise, she laughed sheepishly before turning to face her unlikely sensei.

Who'd stood when she'd thrown the spike and approached, only to pause and grumble under his breath for a couple of seconds until their guests appeared on the training grounds the Mizukage and her escorts "I wondered where you'd three disappeared off to" Mei smiled.

"Here we thought you were going to stay cooped up in your house brat, obviously we thought wrong" Ao snorted only to get an elbow to the side, he winced and inched away from his leader, who was constantly elbowing him.

"Are you training Sakura-san with your kekkeigenkai" Chojuro questioned seeing the impatience on his fellow swordsman's face along with the tapping of the foot and crossed arms, it was the only plausible answer now.

She nodded "Mhm Zabuza-sensei was just about to teach me another water jutsu, I've already practiced with my kekkeigenkai, finally got it down" Sakura grinned waiting ten times more patiently than her unlikely sensei was.

"Then we'll most likely go get lunch" Haku who'd settled at the base of the tree that his master had vacated only minutes before piped in, glancing to the sky and guessing at the time, by the time Sakura got the new jutsu down, it would be lunch time anyway.

Mei nodded in acceptance "Don't mind if we watch and then join you afterwards for lunch do you Zabuza" the auburn haired woman wrapped up the conversation, the man shook his head and she wandered over to a tree and sat.

While Ao chose to stand and Chojuro sat "Mizukage-sama what are you intending on doing about the Yuki Clan" the blue haired eye patch wearing hunter nin questioned low under his breath for the woman's ears, Mei gave him a look and he wisely dropped the subject for now.

Chojuro shook his head "You shouldn't pressure Mizukage-sama Ao" the blue haired teen pointed out quietly tending to his own legendary great blade, the twin sword Hiramekarei, he might only be sixteen, but he was definitely capable of wielding it.

Finished with their conversation the trio from mist turned their attention on the only two standing "This one is called the water vortex jutsu, I know you can handle it brat" Zabuza instructed going through the hand signs extra slow for her.

So that she could memorize them, one of the best things about the girl, he only had to show her once before she could repeat the hand signs back to him perfectly, afterwards he added chakra to the jutsu and set it off.

Sakura's eyes were wide with interest most likely mentally calculating how much chakra she'd have to use for the jutsu, then Zabuza stood back and gestured for her to try, she carefully went through the hand signs molding her chakra properly for the jutsu.

Before setting it off "Suiton: Water Vortex Jutsu" the pinkette called watching the surface of the lake as water swirled in the air spinning faster and faster, then came the shock wave and the entire lake churned "Oops I might have added to much chakra" she laughed sheepishly.

Zabuza snorted "Keep going until you figure out the right amount" the raven haired male ordered, and leaned against a tree to keep watch for the next hour or so, never let it be said he wasn't a dedicated sensei to the two brats that wouldn't leave him alone.

It took her an hour and fifteen minutes to perfect the jutsu "That was fast, does she normally get them down that quickly" the Mizukage blinked in surprise eyeing the young girl, who was definitely going to become a famous kunoichi in the future.

The former mist nin nodded quietly "Usually it only takes her an hour or so, but that was a chunin level water jutsu, with her chakra control, she doesn't expend half as much chakra as someone else normally would on such an extensive jutsu" the brunette off to the side piped in.

Only to hurry forward in the next moment as his friend slid to the ground tiredly, though at his approach she smiled up at him a glint of triumph in her eyes "I still say you should speak to the Hokage and the girls parents" the hunter nin scowled.

Receiving yet another elbow to the side "When are you going to learn to let that go Ao, I don't think Sakura-san nor her parents are very inclined to move back after all these years despite absence of fear over their kekkeigenkai" the onyx eyed pale blue haired teen scolded.

"Very true, she loves this village and the people in it, even if they drive her to insanity" the raven haired male snorted lightly as the two genin wandered in their direction and they all set off for the tea shop to have lunch before going their separate ways to do their own thing.

Though like usual the brown haired preteen kept close to the pink haired one as they wandered the village aimlessly and enjoyed their time together, until a certain copy ninja stepped out in front of his sole female student and she slammed into him.

He stared down at her in amusement "Sakura-chan I didn't see you there" Kakashi held out his hand pretending like he had bumped into her on accident, but the boy knew and he was suspicious and confused as to why the man had done such a thing.

She gave him a light smile "No worries Kakashi-sensei, usually I don't see you until dinner time" Sakura brushed off her off white haori, with a white sash, then she felt it, the reason for his sudden appearance, as a disgusting chakra filled her senses.

Right before the man appeared "Who's that" Haku stepped a little closer to Sakura not liking the feel of the man's chakra, while Kakashi rested his hands on both genin's shoulders, he'd been waiting for this since the Yamanaka Heiress had ousted his student as a member of a long thought extinct clan.

When two members had been living right under their noses for twelve years and no one had been the wiser for it "Hatake-san and the two brats from the Yuki Clan hmm not very impressive, would either of you consider joining root" Danzo one of the village elder's asked.

The way in which he asked sounded more like an order where they had no choice but to go to whatever root was "These two are under the protection of Hokage-sama and you know Root was supposed to have been shut down" the silver haired nin interrupted.

Not that he thought either of the two would accept anyway proving him right in the next moment "Sorry but I'll pass, not interested I'm being trained enough" the pinkette shook her head not liking the elders chakra especially in close proximity of herself.

It was obvious Haku didn't like it either "Unfortunately I'll have to pass as well, anywhere that Sakura's not going I won't go either" the brunette stated simply keeping as close as possible to his friend and the Jonin behind them.

Danzo scowled and without another word stalked off "If he ever tries to approach you while your alone or your parents are off on one of their trips, push chakra into this kunai and it will bring you directly to me" Kakashi turned to his student and gave her a kunai.

Before turning to the boy and gave him the same type of kunai "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I don't like his chakra it feels wrong" Sakura shuddered glad that the whole meeting was well and truly over for the time being.

"Much thanks Kakashi-san" Haku nodded in acceptance and tucked the kunai into his weapons pouch for safe keeping, Sakura did the same, Kakashi crinkled his eye at the two, then gave them a salute before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Same old Kakashi, Sakura giggled quietly "Come on Haku I want to see if we can visit Hinata-chan" the Yuki Clan Heiress decided suddenly and grabbed Haku by the hand and dragged him down the streets until he caught up with her so he wasn't being dragged.

Haku laughed softly under his breath "What if some of her clansmen are there and forbid us entry" the other Yuki Clan Heir inquired gently, not trying to tell the girl what to do, but it would definitely be a let down.

Neither of them had to worry because upon stating the name of the one they wished to visit, both of them were turned away immediately "Sorry no visitors allowed" the secretary behind the desk said and pointed to the doors.

With a shrug they left there was little they could do anyway and there was no sense in pestering the woman "Had to try, though can we at least know how she's doing, what's her condition I mean" Sakura turned before they were out the door.

The woman let her eyes soften as she realized the girl was really just worried about her friend "She's stable and healing properly, but they have her a medically induced coma and won't be allowed visitors sorry" the secretary admitted.

Sakura nodded "Let's go Sakura-chan, maybe find Naruto and Sasuke, we haven't seen them for a couple of days considering you scared one off and the other was depressed" Haku tugged gently on her hand and getting a lock on the two boys chakra led her from the hospital.

And down the streets of the Leaf Village "Sakura-chan, Haku come referee, Sasuke thinks he can walk on the lake and I bet that I could do it before him" Naruto latched onto his teammate and gave her a hug.

The other male grunted and scoffed under his breath "And I bet that he couldn't" Sasuke grumbled, hopefully his sole female teammate wasn't still in a sour mood from two days before and so long as they weren't insulting each other and competing against each other in moderation, this was okay.

She lifted a brow in consideration "And I bet I could do it before the both of you, if I win this little bet you both have to learn how to cook under me" the pinkette joining the game and finding it exciting, she didn't know if she'd be able to.

Considering they only knew how to tree walk, Sasuke and Naruto relented "What will you two get if you win or correctly execute the technique before one or the other" the brunette who decided to stay out of the competition and referee inquired.

Naruto pointed to Sasuke first "If he wins I have to not eat ramen for two whole months from Ichiraku, if I win he has to become my permanent roommate" the blonde announced with a snigger, he was tired of being alone.

"And if we both win against you Sakura, you have to cook us breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday for a solid week" the raven haired preteen added the stakes for their female teammate and she nodded in acceptance.

Then the three of them were off gathering chakra into their feet, the brunette watching closely as they stepped out onto the lake before them, immediately the two boys went under while the only girl stayed afloat for all of three seconds before falling in.

Mere moments later the members of Team Seven heaved themselves onto dry land and stood to try again, this time the only girl managed to stay standing on the water surface for ten seconds, while once again the two boys immediately fell in.

It was at that point they both started watching their sole female teammate a little more closely in order to try and figure out the trick to water walking or more specifically what she was doing with her chakra, it was Naruto who realized it first.

As they all tried for a third time and having figured out what to do on the second try, the only girl was the only one to not fall in while the blue eyed boy stayed atop the water for all of five seconds and the onyx eyed boy fell straight in.

For an hour straight they practiced even though both boys had already lost against their female teammate and were still competing against each other, though the younger one by a few months was definitely pulling ahead.

"Okay, okay you two that's enough you keep going you'll get chakra exhaustion, call it Haku" the pinkette finally got tired of watching the two boys fall into the lake as she practiced walking around and hopping on top of the water.

Her two male teammates pouted and sulked "Naruto definitely looks like you loose Sasuke-san" the brunette announced sheepishly, Sasuke let out a long suffering sigh, now not only did he have to move in with Naruto, he had to take cooking lessons, his life sucked sometimes.

"Yay by the way Sasuke, let's share your place since it's bigger, I want to get out of that small apartment anyway and I can't wait for cooking lessons Sakura-chan" the blonde chattered a mile a minute excited that for once he won at one of their mini competition.

Sasuke decided that sharing his place was ten times better than moving into a dingy little apartment and nodded grudgingly "Fine and when would you like to have those lessons" the raven haired teen turned to his female teammate.

Who tilted her head to the side in consideration "Mm starting tomorrow and lasting for a week, I'll teach you how to make simple things and you can ask me something if you ever want to learn a dish a little more complicated" Sakura said eventually.

"Do you mind if I join in on these lessons as well" Haku inquired not wanting to be left out, he would need the skills if he ever found his own place, which was highly unlikely at that point, Sakura nodded her head and he smiled.

While the two other boys nodded "That's reasonable I suppose, anyway what do you want to do now" Sasuke felt inclined to spend a little more time with his teammates, considering he still had to make good on his promise of being an active participant of their training sessions.

And trying to be a good teammate "Could we go up to the Hokage Mountain and just hang out for awhile" Naruto offered a suggestion, it was his favorite place and he wanted to share it with his friends, they all nodded before they walked back through the village.

Climbed the steps of the Hokage Stone Head Mountain and chose the Second Hokage's Head to sit on, it was nice they decided and would definitely be coming up their more as it was relaxing and without meaning to, the four preteens leaned against each other and fell asleep.

It was Zabuza and Kakashi who stumbled across the four genin nearly an hour later and as carefully as they could, after making a shadow or water clone each picked up their students, "I've got these two" Zabuza said before Kakashi could grab his female student.

Carrying Sakura for the third time, while Haku was being carried by the clone "Guess I've got Naruto and Sasuke then" Kakashi sulked heading in the opposite direction of Zabuza to take the two boys home.

They woke only an hour later and by then it was dinner time, so they merely made a simple meal before heading off to take showers before crawling into their beds to go back to sleep, tired, but content with the way their life as shinobi were going so far despite the few hiccups here and there.

Upon waking the next morning and to Zabuza and Kakashi's amusement, Naruto and Sasuke showed up for their first cooking lesson and Haku joined the line, each of them wearing an apron that suited them.

"Right for your first lesson, I thought I'd teach you how to make that combo, of sausage, homemade hash browns and scrambled eggs, so get your whisks and graters out fellows" Sakura in the lead teaching the boys how to cook.

It was chaos for a short moment as two of the boys scrambled to find the graters and whisks and a bowl without her telling them to, while the last calmly walked over to the cabinet the cooking utensils were in before returning to his previous place.

A couple minutes later the two remaining boys grabbed what they needed and did the same "Now what Sakura-chan, is this gonna be super complicated" Naruto eyed the stove warily in confusion, so the only thing he really knew how to cook was ramen.

The boy at his side snorted "Didn't you hear her yesterday, she said only simple things not complicated" Sasuke scoffed, though he was just as wary, usually he only got store bought food or ate out, so to say his culinary skills were lackluster were a blow to his pride.

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently "Would you like us to get out the eggs and potatoes next Sakura" Haku wisely didn't keep her waiting, she nodded and once again the three boys went off on a search for what they needed.

Five minutes later a bag of potatoes and a carton of eggs were on the counter, while Sakura added parsley flakes, salt and pepper and oil to what was already there "This is getting kind of interesting" Kakashi sniggered from his spot watching the morning antics with amusement in his lone onyx eye.

"Indeed how sure are you that they won't blow up your stove" Zabuza chuckled thoroughly enjoying himself, even if he was hungry and wanted to eat, this was something to good to pass up on watching, especially if he got a free meal out of it.

Sakura raised a pink brow "Oh they won't be using my stove, they'll be using those, now each of you get two eggs each and crack them like this" the pinkette pointed to the four portable burners, before demonstrating what they needed to do.

Realizing that it wasn't all that hard or complicated after all, Naruto, Sasuke and Haku repeated her actions "Hey that wasn't hard at all you know" the blonde grinned cracking his second egg without being told.

"Before you whisk your eggs, add a pinch of salt and a pinch of pepper and some parsley flakes" the only girl instructed having already done so and the three boys did as told quickly, not wanting to wait forever to eat the breakfast they prepared together.

Sasuke eyed the bowl of two eggs and condiments "Is it okay to whisk now" the raven haired genin questioned taking up the whisk, his sole female teammate nodded, lifted her bowl into her arms and whisked carefully scrambling the eggs.

"Once your done with that set your bowl to the side, grab a potato each and go over to the sink to scrub them clean, before grabbing a paper plate and some paper towels before grating your potato" the Yuki Clan Heiress said.

Hurriedly they did as told "What's the paper towels for Sakura" the only brunette eyed the towels curiously once they were done washing their potatoes, so that their potatoes were nice and clean and dirt free.

"Because you have to squeeze out the water isn't that right Sakura-chan, after you've grated them" the silver haired nin piped in, having more experience cooking than the others, though his little female student had surprised him, by being extremely talented.

Zabuza snorted "At least the brat has offered to teach them" the older raven haired male shook his head before glancing to the clock, only ten minutes had passed since the start of the lesson, it felt like longer really.

The girl nodded her head at her sensei's answer and together the four of them got to grating their potato, she had one extra knowing that only four potatoes wouldn't make enough and she'd added one extra egg to her bowl.

When they were done grating she grabbed up the paper towel, tossed the plate away and went over to the sink wrapping the grated potato within "Like Kakashi-sensei said, now you must squeeze out the water" Sakura demonstrated and the paper towel turned pink.

Looking a little disgusted, her teammates and future betrothed came over to the sink and did as told again "Ew this kind of feels wrong Sakura-chan" Naruto wrinkled up his nose as he squeezed the potato within the paper towel until all the water had been extracted.

With that they returned to the counter and being careful not to make a mess unraveled the paper towels and dumped their grated potatoes into a second bowl "Perhaps but there are definitely grosser things" the pinkette explained.

Grabbing another pinch of salt and pepper and adding it to the bowl before mixing the grated potatoes with what she'd just added, "Time for the sausage right" Sasuke grimaced eyeing the bit of sausage placed on a plate in front of him with a grimace.

"That's right Sasuke and fortunately for you, you don't have to touch it, come over to the burners and bring your bowls and sausage, then go grab a spatula" his sole female teammate instructed and they scrambled for the newest cooking utensil they needed.

Now that they were stood in front of the portable burners the lessons seemed a little more real "What do we turn it on Sakura" Haku questioned seeing the knob with heat settings, so far everything had been easy.

She gave him a quick look "Medium-high heat, pour only a cap full of oil into the skillet, these are cast iron so you can't scratch them up, wait for five minutes for the pan and oil to heat up, then add the eggs first, get them cooked, then add the grated potatoes and sausage together" Sakura said.

Floundering just a little until they saw her doing the same, it was easy to repeat everything showed to them and soon their eggs were in the skillet and gently scraping them to the side until they cooked enough so they weren't running everywhere.

"Mm smells good, I'm gonna have to give you an A for effort kids" the Copy ninja spoke up again as the smell of food wafted through the air making their stomachs rumble in hunger and fifteen minutes later breakfast ready.

Thirty five minutes in all "Agreed that looks pretty good for newbies" the former demon of the mist rumbled out approvingly as the food was plated up and glasses were filled with water and the portable burners were turned off to cool down.

In all the food was just as delicious as usual before the six of them split up Naruto and Sasuke to the blondes apartment to start moving things, Sakura, Haku and Zabuza to the training field for their daily training session and Kakashi to wherever.

At noon they regrouped and for lunch Sakura taught her teammates how to make grilled swiss cheese sandwiches, which in their eyes were ten times better than the regular grilled cheese sandwiches, before going out for a little more training with their sensei.

Returned to the house for dinner, which was fried potatoes and steak with sauce, in all the first day of their cooking lessons went well and after a lovely dinner, the Haruno House quieted down for the night, took showers before going to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

Before everyone knew it the last round of the Chunin Exams were upon them, by that point the Hyuga Heiress had gotten well enough to be signed out of the hospital and had spent that the last few days glued to her friends side and subsequently her crushes as well.

"Are we going to watch Sakura-chan, we have to cheer on lazy boy and bug boy after all" Naruto questioned as they saw the heaps of people going to the arena, her parents had returned the week before and were content with what they'd managed to sell.

His female teammate tilted her head to the side "I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing, lets go and keep an eye on things" Sakura finally said getting bad vibes from some of the people in the crowd as they walked in the direction of the arena they'd be sparring at.

The boy at her side nodded "You're not the only one Sakura, so keep in mind all your training on our kekkeigenkai, you might have to use it for the first time in a fight" Haku warned itching to grab her hand and keep her close.

Like Naruto was doing to the lavender eyed girl, who looked as if she was about to faint in embarrassment "Dope if you keep holding her hand people might think you like her" Sasuke sniggered and Naruto's blue eyes rounded in surprise.

As he realized he was holding the formerly hospitalized girl "D..Don't wo..worry about it N..Na..Naruto-kun" Hinata waved off his apology and despite her embarrassment linked hands with the boy once more.

Eight minutes later the five preteens found a spot to sit together and were immediately joined by Kiba, Choji and two others none of the genin had met before, while Ino was sitting way down there with the girl she'd fought against, Ami Himekari.

"Hey Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Haku" Kiba greeted taking a seat on Sakura's left since it was open, while Haku sat on her right wanting to keep as close as possible to the girl he was slowly coming to realize he had a tiny crush on.

The Akimichi Heir had his usual bag of chips and plopped down at Kiba's side, while the bun haired girl chose to sit next to him, it was then a small issue became apparent "Sasuke, why don't you let him have the end seat so he doesn't have to struggle through here with those crutches" the pinkette spoke up for the boy.

Who gave her a grateful look "Thank you for your kindness I am Rock Lee, would you consider being my girlfriend" Lee introduced himself and asked the girl out all in one breath, Sasuke crossed his arms and stood with a sour look.

"Sorry Lee-san but Sakura's already spoken for" Choji mumbled around a mouth full of chips so that the Yuki Clan Heiress didn't have to reject the eccentric boy as he sat and put his crutches to the side pouting.

While the obviously older girl gave the younger a confused look "Really now and who are you dating that isn't ten times better than Lee, I'm Tenten by the way" Tenten introduced herself after giving the younger girl a glare for not speaking up for herself.

She turned and went to answer "Not dating, but I am betrothed to her and we've already made the decision together not to date anyone else" the brunette at her side interjected smoothly not wanting a fight to break out between them especially as that bad feeling grew and became more intense.

It was obvious he wasn't the only one feeling like something bad was going to happen because his clan mate shifted uncomfortably in her seat and peered around cautiously keeping on the alert like her unlikely sensei was trying to drill into her head.

"Everything alright Sakura you keep fidgeting" the Inuzuka Heir questioned as her chakra scraped against his senses putting him on edge, the girl turned her head with an audible crack in his direction, before looking around again.

Sasuke chose to answer "Her and Haku think that something bad is going to happen, their probably just overreacting cause of all they've been through the last week" the Uchiha snorted glad that his sole female teammate was no where near to whack him with her fist.

Though she did give him an emerald eyed glare "Your senses must be broken then Teme, cause even I've got the feeling that somethings not quite right" the only blonde in their midst sent his roommate a glare himself.

At that particular moment they all glanced down in the arena to see which genin were there, immediately Hinata and Lee tensed seeing the ones who'd put them in the hospital "If there's something off, it's with that boy Gaara-san" the bushy brow teen commented.

While the girl he'd asked out nodded in agreement "Why are you agreeing when you didn't see what he's capable of" the older brunette with buns in her hair snorted feeling extremely confused by the trio of genin who hadn't participated in the Chunin Exams.

"There's something wrong with his chakra" the blue haired Hyuga Heiress admitted, knowing because her friend told her everything, there were no secrets between them since they'd been friends since the beginning of their academy days.

Choji nodded himself "And those Sound Genin aren't any better" the Akimichi Heir gestured to the bandage wrapped genin from the Hidden Sound Village, they had basically cheated to get through the Forest of Death and none of them had thought it fair they hadn't been disqualified.

With that the nine genin focused their attention down in the arena as the first match began against Neji and a boy they'd never seen before, even if he was sporting the Leaf Village Headband on his forehead, the most notable feature was his silver hair.

It was an intense match but Neji lost in the end and was carted off on a stretcher by the medics unconscious "I'm surprised you brats even came" Ao's voice sounded from behind them suddenly and only four of the genin turned.

"Surely it's not that interesting to see your fellow Leaf Shinobi beat up on each other" the Hunter Nin questioned grumpily sitting down in the empty row that was one up from the genin, as he'd been ordered, like the other escorts.

By his side his partner sighed "Enough Ao stop picking on them already, they can watch the fights if they want to, perhaps a couple of them they came to cheer on" Chojuro did the honors of elbowing the man in the side.

Though a lot more gently than their Leader usually did "If your wondering Mizukage-sama asked that we sit down here with you to make sure you guys didn't get in trouble considering a couple of you are trouble magnets" the blue haired teenager smiled gently.

The two genin in question huffed "Don't forget us we're here as well and we'll be watching your every move you little brats" Cee grunted out clearly not liking that he'd had to leave his Kage's side to babysit a bunch of brats.

A couple of them became a little offended "And if you four even think about it we'll knock you out" the blonde warned eyeing the members of team seven and their extra, all four of them nodded grudgingly, they weren't going to physically involve themselves.

Being the only one who hadn't spoken "That goes for the rest of you as well, at the first sign of trouble, you lot are to go straight to one of the shelters is that clear" Darui took the last remaining seat, sitting right behind the duo who'd been the most interesting genin he'd ever met.

"If you don't that's immediate grounds for punishment, your Hokage and our Kage's tasked us with watching you should anything happen" the dark skinned white haired male said before focusing his gaze down to the arena.

Where the next match had begun against one of the Sand Genin and Shikamaru, the blonde from Sand was ruthless and all of them were suspicious as all hell, the fight didn't look right, she wasn't really trying to win.

But in the end she won because Shikamaru gave up, immediately the boy joined them in the crowd "Yo" the Nara Heir waved as he appeared, a slouch to his back and a lazy look in his eye, he didn't hesitate in taking a seat and leaning his head back without another word.

Next up was what was supposed to be the fight between Kankuro and Shino, but the Sand Genin forfeited leaving the fight between the last remaining Sand Genin and the only Sound Genin to have made it to the final round.

At that point the Yuki Clan Heiress became even more restless and the four Jonin behind the genin immediately focused their gaze on the girl as she fidgeted, messing with her hair repeatedly and tapping her foot relentlessly as the fight began.

Everyone could tell there was something wrong with the two genin fighting, one looked as if he was really trying to kill his opponent, with the other was trying to keep a careful distance from the sand that came after him constantly without trying to actively win the fight.

Until he got past the defense of sand and set off an exploding tag, taking away the sand armor, a chill of fear ran down their spines feeling the killing intent in the air, the one most affected was the pink haired kunoichi.

Her skin paled and sweat beaded on her brow, she even looked like she was about to throw up "Sakura do you need to go to the restroom" Haku, who was fighting down the urge to do the same asked her gently.

She barely managed to nod her head as the scent of blood intensified in the air "Hinata-chan would you come with me" Sakura became even more pale and was looking more and more like a ghost and she was trembling.

Neither of her teammates had ever seen her like that before "O..Of co..course Saku..Sakura-chan" Hinata stood and the two girls left in the direction of the arena bathrooms, a silent tag-a-long trailing behind them a few feet away.

It was on their way back that a ear piercing scream filled the arena chilling everyone to the core and then chaos reigned in the arena, white feathers floated down on everyone, though what they didn't count on was that there were more sensors and the genjutsu was released.

By the time Hinata, Sakura and their silent tag-a-long returned it was to late "Those two I tried to stop them I'm sorry Sakura" Haku looked frantic for the first time she'd ever met him and Sakura immediately knew what was going on.

And groaned out loud, screams filled the arena from the civilians and fights were breaking out between Leaf, Sand and Sound shinobi and Sakura felt her blood boil "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SOMEONE STOP THEM" the pinkette snarled unable to contain her temper.

The remaining Jonin who'd swore that they wouldn't let them get into any trouble sported guilty looks "Sakura-chan I really hate to ask, but could you go bring those boys back, Haku your coming with me up to the Kage Booth" Kakashi appeared suddenly.

His sole female student whirled looking horribly upset with the situation "Understood Kakashi-sensei" her emerald eyes flashed in determination and using her increased speed took off at a run and jumped down into the arena.

A ninja hound on her tail to keep an eye on the girl "Where's Zabuza-sama" the remaining genin asked as the others were unconscious due to the genjutsu, except for Shikamaru, who was sent off after Sakura and Shino, who went without being told to do so.

Making it five genin who were thick in the middle of everything "Trapped up there, Orochimaru was posing as the Kazekage, this is his attempt at a Coup, he wants to kill Lord Hokage, only you can get through the barrier and bring it down so we can get in" the silver haired nin explained.

With that the two of them were off meanwhile Sakura had made her way as fast as possible after her two idiot teammates, heart pounding in her chest a scolding on the tip of her tongue, needless to say she wasn't prepared for the scene she came actually came upon.

Both of her teammates were trapped to tree's with sand that was slowly crushing them to death, it was that sight that made her go berserk, the red head whipped around losing himself to the creature sealed inside of him as the air filled with chakra and became cold.

It was so cold that clouds gathered over head and he found the girl he'd taken enjoyment out of tormenting for the last four weeks, glaring at him with a cold look in her eye and baring her teeth at him furiously.

Finding her irritating he simply sent a wave of sand after her, but using the moisture in the air and manipulating it a wall of water blocked his attack and his some of his sand became useless, it dropped to the ground.

Her eyes were wide and wild "You will pay for touching them, they are my teammates, mine and nobody hurts them even if they are idiots" Sakura hissed manipulating some of the water and directing it to the sand that her teammates were encased in to slowly release them.

With the red head's attention on her, he forgot to make the sand crush the two boys, who were still conscious, but unable to move "Why not love only yourself, protect only yourself and care for no one else but yourself" Gaara was confused.

"Power without love for others isn't true strength, this is my home, my country, my village, my teammates and friends and sensei's, you chose the wrong opponent when you messed with us of the Leaf Village, now face it's wrath" the pinkette shot forward like a projectile weapon.

Using the water to her advantage and creating many little senbon needles with her kekkeigenkai, saving the bigger jutsu's for when they were needed, Gaara wasn't expecting her speed and with less than half of his sand working turned to flee.

Only to be met with a wall of ice senbon needles "Make a move I dare you Gaara, you purposely tormented me over the weeks with your chakra to the point where I didn't even want to leave my house, this is revenge" the Yuki Clan Heiress called from behind him.

Gaara faced her once again and realized he was trapped, if he even stepped a toe out of line, those senbon needles would pierce his exposed flesh, and he had no doubt the girl knew where all the nerves in a human body were ice senbon needles he guessed would hurt ten times more than regular.

"Do they mean that much to you that you'd kill me an ally" the red head rumbled in that gravely tone slowly regaining control over himself and trying to sneak attack the girl with his remaining sand, he didn't like being cornered.

She tilted her head to the side "Yes and you are no ally, you're working with Orochimaru to take over the Leaf Village, I figured that out awhile back" the pink haired kunoichi admitted directing some of the water under her control to cover her back and below her and turning it to ice.

It wasn't easily shattered after all unless someone physically broke it with a large mass of chakra, by that point the two silent boys, who'd listened to the conversation so far joined their female teammate on the branch she was standing on.

Her glare was chilling and told them of the punishment to come "Need us to do anything Sakura-chan" Naruto gulped quietly hoping that she would wait until after the fight to strangle him and his roommate.

Water swirled around him in a spiral before crystallizing into ice, the same thing happened to the Uchiha "Um Sakura you can't fight him on your own" Sasuke warily touched his ice prison, there was no getting out of it.

She sent him a scowl reminiscent of his own "I don't have to do anything" Sakura said in a scathing tone of voice just as six Jonin and Haku appeared and the six Jonin took care of Gaara once she'd moved her ice senbon out of the way.

The fight was over now most were confused as to why it was snowing, there were very few deaths though, which included their beloved Third Hokage, who'd sacrificed his life to seal away Orochimaru's arms so he couldn't use jutsu anymore.

Once Gaara was taken into custody, Zabuza eyed the girl he'd somewhat taken under his wing "Any reason you have those two boys trapped" Zabuza pointed his thumb at the sulking Naruto and brooding Sasuke.

"Yes their idiots and if they want out they'll have to get out themselves, both of you are banned from entering my house and eating with my parents, Haku and I for a week and if you so much as complain I'll punch you all the way to the Land of Waves" the pinkette hissed furiously.

Before storming off, Naruto and Sasuke paled as they realized they'd screwed up by chasing after Gaara "Man that was some tongue lashing" Darui whistled watching her go for a few minutes while Zabuza took his sword and slashed carefully through the ice trapping the two boys.

"They more than deserved it though considering they ran off" Cee wasn't sympathetic in the least and it seemed to him that the two boys understood why they were in trouble with their teammate, they'd been reckless and could have died.

Zabuza shook his head "For pulling that stunt you two will be doing individual D Rank missions for a couple of weeks, probably be made to clean up and repair what has been damaged in our village during the attack" Kakashi spoke up himself scolding the two further.

Neither Naruto and Sasuke muttered a word as they all began their trek back to the arena "She must have been pretty angry to affect the weather that much" Haku finally commented as he realized it was snowing little white flakes.

If anything his clan mate was even more talented with their kekkeigenkai now that she'd finally gotten the hang of it which led him to believe that there was more to her abilities than any of them initially believed.

Her advancement after getting the ice spike down had been tremendous, she could gather water from thin air and manipulate it with ease in mere seconds, while using very little chakra for the jutsu's, her favorite thing to create were the ice senbon and she could create those in mass quantities.

"Are you lot alright, the pink haired brat stormed through here looking a little pissy" Ay was suddenly before them with the Mizukage in tow, they both looked alright, though there were some tears in their clothes.

They'd mainly stayed out of the fight, helping out here and there since it wasn't them the Snake Sannin had been after and both males had understood unless a stray jutsu came in their direction, they had participated very little.

It was the hunter nin who spoke "Those two chased after the red head, the brat wasn't exactly happy with them" Ao pointed to the still pale and sullen looking Naruto and Sasuke, leaving everyone to wonder exactly what had been said.

"She banned them from eating at her house for a week and their sensei told them D Rank Missions only for a few weeks" Chojuro chimed in helpfully when his Kage directed an inquiring look at him wanting to know more.

Naruto and Sasuke let out matching depressed sighs, they understood but it was to late to take back their actions, they should have known that their sole female teammate would react like that especially how she first stumbled across them trapped in sand that was crushing them to death.

"Poor Sakura-san, is this her doing then, the snow I mean" Mei pointed to the sky where little white flurries were slowly floating down, she must have released massive amounts of her chakra to affect the weather this deeply.

Everyone in the group nodded silently and with that they all split up to take care of business, then went home to get some rest for the night, things were going to be chaotic in the village for awhile after all considering what it just went through.

For the next few days nobody saw or heard a peep from Sakura, who was still beyond furious at her teammates, who had yet to apologize for being reckless, they wanted to, but their sensei had put them on clean up duty and they only had enough time to eat during their break.

It wasn't until the Third Hokage's Funeral a full week later did the two boys have a chance to apologize "We're sorry Sakura-chan, we shouldn't have been reckless idiots" Naruto blurted having known what she was so angry about.

At being addressed she turned and pressed her lips together showing she wasn't impressed quite yet "We understand that you're angry because your worried Sakura, and we swear on our honor to never do something like that again" Sasuke vowed knowing he needed to say something as well.

She let out one of her long suffering sighs "They both did apologize Sakura, and they took their punishments in stride, isn't that grounds for forgiving them" Haku prodded gently, the girl crinkled her nose up.

"Fine but if you so much as even think about stepping a toe out of line again I'll punch you so hard you'll see stars" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, both boys nodded hurriedly and once again all was right between the members of Team Seven.

Their sensei couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, as much as he hated to admit it the three genin had grown on him, now four, because he couldn't imagine Haku not part of their little group, even if he was supposed to be getting his own team and being placed under a Jonin.

Which probably wouldn't be happening any time soon because of everything that had happened, Kakashi shook his head getting horribly off track as they all went up one by one and placed a flower on the third hokage's casket after the speeches.

Before splitting up to do their own thing, like usual Sakura and Haku stuck together like glue, but this time they were confronted by a now repentant Sand Team "You could have killed me yet you didn't why" Gaara asked at the end of their confrontation.

"I'm not heartless Gaara-san, no matter what anyone does to me, there's good in everyone, you just have to find the will to walk on the right path and change yourself around" the pinkette paused and craned her neck to meet the boys pale green gaze.

Gaara was stunned at the answer "Thank you brat, for putting up with our stupid asses" Kankuro apologized in a roundabout way, Temari didn't say anything, but she did nod her head looking horribly guilty with what they'd nearly done and with that the Sand Genin were gone.

No one knew what had happened to the Sound Genin who'd been facing Gaara, but it as a question no one dared to ask, with the use of his sand anything was possible really, once they were out of sight Sakura and Haku turned in the direction of the Haruno House.

And hurried back to get out of their funeral clothes, no one would admit it but everyone was a little exhausted even after a week after the incident and none of the genin were inclined to go out and train, so with that in mind Sakura and Haku lounged about the house for the rest of the day before going to bed.


	11. Chapter 10

A week later the elders decided on the one who was to be their new Hokage, Tsunade Senju, Legendary Sannin and Slug Mistress, the best medical ninja in the entire world, who was the Third Hokage's former student.

Only problem no one knew where the woman was so Team Seven, minus their sensei, Jiraiya another Sannin, Haku and Zabuza were assigned the mission to go find her "Ugh this sucks, why do we have to go find this Lady" Naruto sulked as he walked with his team to his house.

He and Sasuke were the last two who needed to pack their belongings for the trip however long it might be, plus the Toad Sage had specifically told Naruto he would be learning a new jutsu "Dope, this Lady as you called her is going to be our new Hokage" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Their sole female teammate let out one of her patented long suffering sighs "Not to mention she could kill you with a finger if you piss her off to that extent" Sakura warned, holding up a single finger, Naruto and Sasuke both paled at the realization of how strong this woman actually was.

Behind them the former Mist Shinobi shook their heads "I'm sort of glad that I'm coming along, I would miss my daily amusement from you brats" Zabuza chuckled under his breath and got baby blue and onyx eyed glares, while emerald rolled upwards in mild exasperation.

"Plus this will be a good chance to see other villages Fire Country has to offer" Haku piped in walking at his betrothed side, like he had been for the last several weeks as he integrated himself into her life more and more.

Sakura smiled brightly and the duo linked hands as they came to a stop at Sasuke and Naruto's shared apartment and the two boys vanished within to pack, fifteen minutes later they both returned and started for the gates.

"And here I thought it would take you lot more than hour to pack and return here" Jiraiya was waiting for them and once they all signed out started down the path in the direction he thought his former teammate might be.

For a time all was silent until inevitably Naruto became to impatient "Ero-sennin you said you were gonna teach me a super cool jutsu" the blonde sulked at his unlikely trainer, Jiraiya heaved a sign and craned his neck to give the boy a glare.

Then spoke "You can wait until we stop for lunch and I told you gaki stop calling me that" the white haired sannin grumbled, obviously not sure why he was even bothering telling the boy not to call him that atrocious nickname and started down the path even faster.

Wanting to go a certain distance before it was time to stop, his grueling pace didn't go unnoticed as his mission companions picked up speed to keep pace with him "Say Sakura did those elders say why Kakashi couldn't come with us, I wasn't paying attention" the younger raven haired male questioned an hour later.

His sole female teammate turned her head in his direction mentally going over the conversation with the elders "I think they said that since the village was still being put to rights they could only send so many people and that Kakashi-sensei was needed in the village" the pinkette explained.

"You don't think anything will happen while we're gone do you" the brunette with doe brown eyes inquired softly, the girl at his side smiled reassuringly, even if now she was worried herself that something would in fact happen because they might have jinxed themselves.

Zabuza snorted "Hatake will be fine, he handled himself against me after all" the older raven haired male stated simply and once again the group of six let silence blanket them until it was inevitably time to stop for lunch and set up a temporary camp.

To the Toad Sage's surprise and inward relief, the four genin immediately moved off to find and catch lunch for themselves and return to cook it over a fire they started without help of a fire jutsu, proving they had definitely improved since the last time.

So in a matter of twenty minutes twelve fish slathered in herb paste were roasting over a roaring fire "Not bad for a bunch of brats I guess" Jiraiya muttered when the fish were declared ready to eat and he took the first bite and found it more delicious than anything he would have made by himself.

This pleased the four genin "We wouldn't know half the stuff we know if it weren't for Sakura and her cooking lessons" Sasuke smirked now glad that he had participated in those lessons for he could cook twice as many things than he use to.

"Yeah, yeah we all took them and any time we want to learn more Sakura-chan said she'd teach us" Naruto piped in already chowing down on his second fish, and those wild herbs that she and their honorary teammate had found were the icing on the cake.

Jiraiya raised a brow at the young girl "She's special and is very gifted in the culinary arts even over an open fire" Zabuza praised the pink haired girl he'd taken under his wing and begun teaching, like he said she was special and deserved to be trained in her abilities properly.

At the praise her cheeks flushed prettily and the boy at her side laughed softly and patted her hand "Come what may Sakura-chan we'll get through it" Haku murmured softly keeping close to her as they packed up their temporary camp and got started walking again.

Her eyes twinkled merrily "Exactly all one has to do is have faith and anything is possible" Sakura declared linking hands with Haku again, it was like he said so long as they were together they would get through anything no matter what happened.

Once again silence blanketed the group of six for another long while as they all concentrated on keeping up with the grueling pace that had been set so they'd cover more grounds and find their mission target without wasting so much time on traveling.

By the time it was dinner hours later the four genin were sufficiently tired of walking for the day "Make camp you lot, then go to bed in your bed rolls" the white haired sannin ordered an hour after night had fallen over them.

Naruto grumbled, Sasuke scowled and Sakura sighed, while Haku kept smiling since he was more use to this than the others as they all headed off to find dinner in the form of deer which was cut into pieces and speared on sticks to cook over the fire, the rest was placed on a rack to dry.

"I'm gonna be sore tomorrow believe it" the blonde flopped down in his bed roll after eating, his usual exuberance in check cause he was so tired and still he hadn't been taught a new jutsu like the sannin had promised him, but he could ask again tomorrow.

Sasuke snorted only wince "Dope might be right, we really need to pick up on our stamina training" the younger raven haired male massaged his already sore calf muscles, he had a little more energy than Naruto that was for sure as he sat down on his bedroll.

His sole female teammate shook her head "Goofballs I can heal you tomorrow" the pinkette stated simply with a light roll of her jade eyes, both boys looked at her as if she was savior to all their problems as they realized that she could in fact heal them where they wouldn't be to sore.

"Like I said the brat there is very special" the older raven haired male reminded the sannin when his onyx eyes snapped in the girls direction at the admission, he obviously hadn't thought the only girl on the mission knew the mystical palm after all.

Haku nodded in agreement "But for now lets get some rest, we have tomorrow to look forward to" the brunette yawned lightly, setting his bed roll up close to his betrothed's, not that she minded it in the least and soon enough the four genin were out like lights, and the two adults kept watch.

The next morning after another very delicious breakfast the group set off in the same direction as the day before and by mid-afternoon they reached a small village, by that point after complaining, Naruto had been started on his training for a new jutsu and the others were just curious of the village.

None more so than the only girl because it was her dream after all to learn more about the outside world and her emerald eyes were wide and full of curiosity "Do you think this Tsunade woman is here though" the former rogue turned Leaf Shinobi inquired of the sannin in their group.

"Doubtful but we need to do a little information gathering to find out if she's passed through here recently, first let's find a hotel" the Toad Sage explained as they searched for a hotel and got a large single room to share so they wouldn't be separated.

Sakura was the first one to set down her things and disappear out the door, Haku on her heels "Are you going to explore Sakura-chan" the doe eyed Yuki Clan Heir inquired as they started down a random path in the small village to find something that would peak their interest.

"Oh absolutely because this is the start of completing my dream, to find out all the outside world has to offer" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress smiled looking around in awe and stopping at various stalls to see what was offered.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke had headed off themselves to find something to do and the two adults in their company had disappeared to do some information gathering "Hey Dope what's up with you and Hyuga nowadays" the Uchiha questioned twenty minutes into their walk.

Naruto jolted in surprise "Nothing we're just friends right now and we have lunch together that's about it" the Uzumaki on the team blurted out, he wasn't going to admit outright just yet that he was slowly beginning to see the girl as something more than a friend.

Back with the betrothed duo they'd found an interesting stall and were going to buy something from it "Oh shoot I forgot my wallet in my pack" Sakura snapped her fingers and sighed, contemplating what she should do.

"If you'd like to go back to the hotel and get your wallet Sakura-chan I can wait here for you" Haku smiled easily, Sakura flashed him a relieved look, then headed back down the street in the direction of the hotel.

Coincidentally the Uchiha on her team wanted to be alone so the only Uzumaki returned to the hotel himself at the same exact moment as his sole female teammate "Hey Sakura-chan what are you doing here, thought you were with Haku" Naruto spotted her in their hotel room.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer just as a knock came on the door, it was polite, way to polite and spreading out her senses she found Haku still in the same spot she left him, Naruto was oblivious though and went to answer the door.

His hand had just grazed it when he was jerked back away from the sliding door, Sakura shook her head, on the other side was chakra she didn't recognize and one felt similar to the Jonin who'd been teaching her water jutsu "Out the window Naruto" the pink haired clan heiress ordered quietly.

Worried and knowing better than to argue Naruto suppressed his chakra like he'd been taught by their sensei and slipped out the open second floor window "Be careful Sakura-chan" the boy whispered not wanting her to be hurt while he went to find the missing adults on the mission.

Moments after the boy was gone hopefully to find the sannin and jonin in their company another way to polite knock came and with a deep breath she opened the door to find two men dressed in black cloaks that bore red clouds on them.

Their eyes shifted from her to the inside of the room scanning it "So girly where's the blonde at" the taller one who had similar chakra to the former rogue spoke up, he was all blue and even had blue hair and was carrying a sword covered in bandage wraps.

"Lying would be pointless so I'll tell you he's gone off to find Jiraiya-sama and Zabuza-sensei" Sakura admitted leaning awkwardly against the door frame heart pounding in her chest and mentally preparing herself for whatever was about to happen.

His brows rose into his hairline at the statement "Oh did you hear that Itachi-chan the boy escaped beneath our very noses, perhaps we were to obvious and Zabuza you say then I might as well tell you my name if you know him, Kisame Hoshigaki" Kisame introduced himself.

While the Itachi person remained silent "I'm a cautious person so when a knock that was way to polite came on the door I sent Naruto off, it's less about being obvious really, Sakura Har..Yuki" the pinkette answered politely giving her name seeing as it was only proper.

So far so good and hopefully the sannin and jonin would be there soon before the situation escalated "Tell me then Sakura-san how did you figure that we were up to no good and decide that it was best you sent your friend off to get help" the Itachi person finally spoke.

Reaching out with long wiry fingers and gripped her chin almost gently, her spine went rigid and she immediately straightened at the definitely unwanted touch of the unknown male "As I said I'm a cautious person and feeling two massive chakra's tipped me off" Sakura said carefully.

Taking a couple of wary steps back and dislodging his hand from her chin, this cause him to lift a single ebony brow in response and for a small smile that reminded her of someone to form on his lips "What's the matter Sakura-san, you aren't scared of me are you" he asked in a light tone of voice.

Her brows creased "Of course I'm scared, alone with two males, two rogues for that matter would make anyone frightened" her emerald locked with obsidian orbs as she spoke, preparing herself to use one of her jutsu's to give her a few seconds to bolt and escape through the window.

She'd left it open for that precise reason after all if Naruto took to long and he definitely was taking to long to get help "Very interesting, by the way do you think you'll be able to escape us" Kisame pointed out catching her furtive glances to the open window.

Had to give the girl credit though she was a smart one and not as naive as most genin seemed to be, at his words though her lips curved upwards "You shouldn't underestimate me, I might be a genin and might not be able to match your speed or strength but I can definitely surprise you to give myself a head start" Sakura announced.

"Perhaps the Leaf Village has started teaching it's genin to be proper shinobi right from the get-go" Itachi spoke again taking a large step forward intending on trapping the girl, but she was fast he had to give her that as she darted to the left and put herself in range of the open window.

Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes "No their all softies I tell ya, I've been different right from the start though" the pinkette explained waiting for just the right moment to use her clan jutsu, the situation was getting out of hand that much was clear and it was time to flee.

But something made her pause as a familiar chakra flickered in her senses her raven haired teammate had just entered the hotel and it would only be a matter of time before he reached the second floor she was currently almost trapped on.

When he turned down the hall their room was situated in anger filled the air and his chakra lashed out in his fury and it clicked in her mind just who this Itachi person was moments later as Kisame asked who the boy was and Itachi admitted outright that it was his little brother.

Dread filled her and she was so done with the situation, her own chakra filled the air and it dropped several degree's making the room so cold their breaths were visible, this alerted her teammate that she was in the room.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD" Sasuke snarled at his older brother, who'd slaughtered their entire clan except for the two of them at least that's what he believed but the other player wouldn't reveal himself until much later.

In the moment of distraction given by Sasuke's yell and masterfully manipulating the water in her small gourd that she'd brought along "Ice Style: Ice Senbon" and created her favorite mode of weapons out of her kekkeigenkai.

Making many, many little ice senbon needles and setting them off, with a small window of opportunity, she dashed by Itachi, squeezed between Kisame who was huge and took up more space than his partner and was out in the hall with her teammate.

Who was definitely relieved to find her okay and not hurt like he thought she would be "Baka Sasuke you just have to be more oblivious than Naruto sometimes don't you" Sakura glared at her teammate as she dragged him backwards out of range of the huge ass sword that was swung at them.

A lesson Zabuza had once given her came to mind on the different legendary blades of the Hidden Mist Village, especially Samehada "And stay away from that bloody sword you baka" she snapped as Sasuke went to lunge forward again.

He paused foot raised in mid air, then eyed the hug sword warily "Then how do you propose we escape" the Uchiha glared right back, deciding it was better to do as his sole female teammate ordered and stayed rooted to his spot at her side.

She wanted to throw her hands in the air as Itachi joined them out in the hall "Idiot, you just had to come back didn't you, everything would have been fine, just fine" the pinkette stressed trying to come up with a plan but nothing was coming to mind, they were well and truly fucked.

The Uchiha winced "Can't you use your jutsu again or are you out of water" the younger raven haired male grimaced, keeping both eyes on their opponents and the situation wasn't looking to good at the moment.

"Out unless…use a fire jutsu Sasuke just a small one it should be enough" Sakura whispered back, doing the same as her teammate and preparing herself as he loosed a mild fire jutsu, to which Kisame responded in kind of loosing a water jutsu.

Both jutsu's collided creating a cover of mist, which was basically a condensed form of water which was used as a base to create three large ice mirrors "Lets run now Sakura" Sasuke grabbed his teammate by the hand and they ran like the hounds of hell were nipping at their heels.

Might as well have been with Kisame and Itachi after them, the ice hadn't lasted long against Samehada, but they definitely had a larger head start because the duo of rogues had been shocked, Sasuke and Sakura turned a corner that had an open window at the end of it.

And dashed towards it enhancing their speed with chakra in hopes that it would be enough to help them reach the window and be free of the rogues clutches, they were almost there, just a couple more steps before they were to dive, when an explosion of smoke filled the air behind them.

Causing them to stop and turn as the smoke dissipated to reveal a toad, standing on the back of the toad was Jiraiya and off to the side was Zabuza, over the toads sage's shoulder was an unconscious woman "JIRAIYA HAS ARRIVED" Jiraiya announced flashily.

"You couldn't have got here like you know twenty minutes ago" the pinkette snapped hotly at the two adults on the mission clearly upset with the two males, Jiraiya deflated at her angry expression and the younger cast her a critical look.

That she recognized as worried "Don't bother acting the part of damsel in distress girly, you and that boy were just about to escape from us, though now I see why you call yourself a cautious person, Zabuza here taught you it makes sense" Kisame chortled finding the situation amusing.

At the accusation "Wrong Hoshigaki, the girl came that way and pardon us, the blonde brat had a hard time finding us, we sent him to stay with Haku and then old man here got distracted by the woman, you two brats alright" Zabuza asked.

Sasuke nodded "Yeah we're fine, though I probably wouldn't be if not for Sakura" Sasuke admitted sheepishly realizing how foolish his actions had been, why the hell hadn't he noticed the chakra, one had to be oblivious to not notice it after all.

"Hmm just what kind of jutsu did you use before Sakura-san" Itachi was definitely way to polite despite being a rogue ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village and he'd been extremely curious since first catching sight of the odd jutsu that utilized ice as weapons.

Zabuza glanced over his shoulder and grabbed hold of the hilt of his executioners blade ready to use it at a moments notice, in the process he caught th furtive look being tossed his way by the girl and he nodded subtly, it wouldn't hurt anything to reveal the truth, the man couldn't use it after all since it was a kekkeigenkai.

With permission she straightened "My kekkeigenkai, I'm from the Yuki Clan, I can manipulate water, affect the weather with my chakra because it's cold and make ice and turn it into a weapon by combining wind and water nature chakra" Sakura answered politely in response.

Itachi tilted his head to the side "Intriguing child aren't you, though now I understand why my sharingan wouldn't copy that little jutsu of yours, what you have is unique that no one could analyze or copy it" the Uchiha Heir spoke yet again.

"The hell are you teaching that brat anyway Momochi, did you tell her about Samehada" the shark like man burst out not liking how this whole confrontation was turning out, instead of the blonde brat they encountered a girl who was to smart for her own good.

Zabuza lifted a brow in response "Besides a few water jutsu and yes I told her about all the legendary blades, what I know of them by the way, I haven't taught her anything, also I thought you weren't paying attention during that lesson" the former demon of the mist turned Leaf Jonin rounded on the girl.

Sakura blinked slowly in response "I always pay attention Zabuza-sensei, and everything you told me was stored in my head for future use, I have a photographic memory and I remember everything I'm taught" the pink haired clan heiress admitted sheepishly.

Her teammate gave her a disbelieving look "Just have to be a show off don't you Sakura" the second Uchiha Heir rolled his eyes in the next moment, but secretly he was glad she could remember the smallest details and apply them to situations.

"That is besides the point you know, now what to do with you two, I don't condone the abuse of women and what you did to this one was unforgivable" the Toad Sage entered the conversation a little put out that he hadn't gotten to literally save the day.

All eyes focused on him though as he spoke and the two rogues realized the situation they were in, they also realized that their target was mostly unprotected, so when they turned and fled, Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach.

She didn't have any time to truly think her actions through, didn't come up with a more solid plan, only reacted at a moments notice as the hall dropped by several degree's and out of thin air she drew water from the condensation created an ice mirror.

Then connected her chakra to that of Haku's, who was waiting patiently for whatever was going on to be over so that he could go back to the hotel with Naruto, an ice mirror appeared before the two boys and a pink and black blur shot out of it.

Just as Kisame and Itachi skidded to a halt before Naruto and slammed her fist into the ground "Don't think so you Aren't touching him" Sakura locked eyes with those of Itachi and held up her fist in warning as the others quickly followed and weren't far behind.

"Sakura-chan what's going on" Haku couldn't believe his eyes how quickly his friend had gotten to them, and destroyed the ground with a single punch to stop the rogues in their tracks, moments later Zabuza, Jiraiya and Sasuke joined them making their group complete.

Emerald orbs burned with fire and the two rogues definitely the heat of the glare being directed at them from the young girl "Is it them Sakura-chan, the ones you said was outside the door, who are they after" Naruto latched onto his teammate terrified beyond belief.

Her head nodded slowly in answer but she didn't dare take her eyes off the duo before her "We're after you boy, we just didn't expect to be held up for so long by a mere girl" Kisame chuckled darkly brandishing his samehada, causing Sakura to back up out of range.

Pushing Naruto and Haku with her to keep from having their chakra stolen as well by the chakra eating sword "Intriguing girl you mean Kisame, her skills aren't those of an average genin, being able to utilize her clan jutsu, chakra enhanced strength and tactical prowess is a feat not many genin can claim to possess" Itachi pointed out.

"Leaf Hurricane" a new voice filled the air followed by a black and green blur, it made the rogues retreat a ways as he jumped down in front of the group of Leaf Shinobi "Might Gai is here" who was also a leaf shinobi as they spotted his head band.

Kisame groaned "It's one right after another with these people Itachi-kun what shall we do" the rogue from mist sighed quickly growing bored with the situation as he realized that it was impossible to get at their target.

Itachi considered their options "Let's go Kisame it's time to leave, and remember Naruto we'll be back for you someday" the Uchiha warned and then the two of them were gone from sight as if they had never even existed.

Glad that, that was all over Sakura slid to the ground in a heap of flesh "You two are now going to learn how to use your bloody senses cause what just happened was bloody fucking ridiculous" the girl grumbled at her two teammates, who paled and looked ashamed of themselves.

The extra member of their group revealed his reasons for coming there and admitted outright that Kakashi had been hospitalized after an encounter with the duo, by the time he was done it was dinner time so the lot of them headed back to the hotel and had dinner before going to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning miles upon miles away from the little town the group of six resided in were Itachi and Kisame, who were in a meeting with their leader "Do you mean to tell me a little girl, twelve years of age outwitted the both of you two fully grown men and S Class Rogues" the man asked in disbelief.

"Sorta Leader-sama, but girly was different, suspicious even before she opened the door and she displayed abilities that no normal genin should have, though when I asked my fellow swordsman he denied teaching her and said she was already like that" Kisame explained.

His partner staying quiet for the moment going over everything that had happened the day before "You think Momochi is teaching her and denying it to keep from drawing attention onto himself" the orange haired man prodded.

Finally the silent male spoke up "No she was definitely scared, admitted outright that she was, that's not something Zabuza would teach someone, and when my brother entered the equation, she went from somewhat calm to in a panic three seconds flat" Itachi pointed out.

"Very interesting, you are both to keep an eye on this girl, she could be a Jinchuuriki, the only tailed beast we don't know the location of is the three tails and it could have been put inside her secretly to protect it" the Leader mused aloud hazarding a guess at one possible solution never knowing how wrong he actually was.

Kisame and Itachi cast looks each others way "Got it Leader-sama, should be fun that girl is interesting" the former Mist Shinobi turned S Class Rogue smirked looking excited at the prospect of facing that girl again.

Their Leader shook his head "Do not under any circumstances draw attention to yourselves unless you are absolutely certain the girl has the beast sealed inside of her" he warned looking between his two subordinates.

"Understood Leader-sama come Kisame let us return and tail them, if we keep our distance there's no way they'll know we're following them" the Uchiha Heir tilted his head politely at his leader, before the connection between their rings were disconnected, with that the duo started forward new mission in mind.

~With Sakura and the others~

They were all waking up from a less than pleasant nights sleep, none of them had gotten to much rest and the genin were on edge from yesterdays confrontation and worry about their sensei kept them from falling into a peaceful slumber.

"Ugh this sucks do we have to leave so stinky early you know" Naruto grumbled under his breath, after yesterday he'd stuck close to his friend in the middle with Sakura, while Sasuke and Haku slept or tried to sleep on either side of them, while Zabuza and Jiraiya slept in front of the door or window.

His complaint earned a glare from his godfather, not that he knew it yet "Shut it brat, we can't chance it that those two won't come back for you so soon" Jiraiya stated simply in no mood to put up with any complaining from his student so early in the morning.

Naruto opened his mouth to snap back when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed lightly "Jiraiya-sama is right Naruto, plus I'd rather not encounter them again either, especially since a certain someone goes berserk at the sight of one of them" Sakura said lightly.

Earning a quiet gulp from their remaining teammate "What I thought I had a chance to take him out, you know killing him is my dream" Sasuke huffed quietly, he knew that she was right though, he wasn't ready to face his brother and his actions had been foolish.

Off to the side their honorary teammate smiled lightly at the morning antics "By the way I know you were interested in this and since we had trouble I went ahead and bought this Sakura-chan" Haku presented the larger gourd his betrothed had been wanting to buy.

Her eyes rounded in surprise "Consider it a souvenir brat don't complain" Zabuza ordered ushering the four genin from the hotel room and down the stairs, Sakura took the gourd with a grateful smile, fully intending on getting Haku something in return.

Moments later after paying their rent for the night the group of six left the small town behind and started in the direction of another, halfway down the path Naruto got started on his training again, which was trying to pop a water balloon.

"Say Sakura-chan do you think Kakashi-sensei will be alright" the blonde piped in a couple hours later obviously just as worried as the rest of them about their injured sensei back in the Leaf Village and asked the only girl in their group for a medical opinion.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in consideration, then spied Sasuke, who was currently glaring at the ground "He'll be fine by the time we get back, I don't think he was physically injured more like mentally" the pinkette answered.

Confusing her teammate even more "What she means Naruto is that a sharingan known as Tsukuyomi was used on him and it tortured him mentally for what seemed like 72 hours but was really only a few minutes in the real world" the younger raven haired male in the group stated.

"And the only reason you know that much boy is because…." the older raven haired male trailed off curiously getting the feeling that the boy knew much more than he let on about the sharingan that had mentally injured his sensei.

Haku saw the glare at the ground intensify "Because it's been used on you before hasn't it Sasuke-san" the brunette guessed in a gentle tone of voice, Sasuke's hands clenched into fists at that sending a chill down their backs at the silent answering of the question.

Jiraiya looked forward "And it could have been used on you again if Sakura hadn't been there" the white haired male reminded immensely glad that at least one of the genin or maybe two of them knew how to use their brains to get out of situations that are to much for them to handle on their own.

For a time after that the group of six were quiet thinking over all they'd learned "One question is bothering me though why were they after Naruto" the doe eyed Yuki Clan Heir inquired remembering how quickly his betrothed had gotten to them to protect the boy.

Naruto went rigid in response "Th..That's because um you see….." the Uzumaki in their midst stammered trying to explain his situation but finding it difficult because he didn't want to be seen as a monster and cast hopeful looks at his only female teammate.

She sighed softly and sent him a reassuring smile but it wasn't her who spoke "Cause the boy has a tailed beast sealed inside of him the nine tailed fox to be precise" the Toad Sage admitted outright and the boy squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see the looks of disgust.

Until a hand landed on his shoulder "Just because you have something like that sealed inside of you Naruto, doesn't mean we think of you any differently, your still Naruto, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and our teammate" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress grinned.

Nudging Sasuke in the side "Exactly and whoever says different screw em, because one day your going to be Hokage right" the second Uchiha Clan Heir mumbled but it did the trick as the boys baby blue eyes lit up as if a thousand fire works had gone off in them and a happy smile formed on his lips.

Zabuza shook his head in amusement "Interesting bunch of brats I tell ya and once again I'm glad I got sent on this mission as well I would miss my daily amusement" the former rogue from Mist said for only the second time since they set out on the find Tsunade Senju Mission.

This earned glares from two of the boys, while the only girl rolled her eyes upwards in mild exasperation and the last simply smiled as they all continued to walk down the path at a grueling pace but it was easier to keep up, never aware that they were being followed.

At a set distance so they weren't found out were Itachi and Kisame "This is boring I want to see that brat in action, otherwise we'll never find out if Leader's suspicions are true or not" Kisame sighed already bored with trailing the group of Leaf Shinobi.

His partner as usual was mostly silent "Perhaps we could find a small group of C Ranked Rogues in the area and use them to our advantage" Itachi finally suggested, also wanting to find out the full extent of the girls capabilities.

It was decided moments later that they would wait until nightfall to make their move as they continued tracking the group on their leader's orders, ahead of them the six shinobi looked as if they'd forgotten all about them from the day before and were having fun as they trekked down the path.

What they didn't know was just how cautious the little girl they were spying on actually was and hadn't let her guard down once since they'd left the town they'd had their confrontation in, while the others relaxed thinking they were safe.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan you gotta help me I don't get how I'm supposed to pop this bloody balloon with just chakra" Naruto finally got to frustrated with his task and turned on his teammate who definitely was better at using chakra than him.

At his question she turned and the others perked their ears up to listen to the explanation "Well Naruto it's kind of like gathering chakra in your feet, you have to keep it consistent and compressed with rotation, see watch" Sakura filled a water balloon up for herself.

They all paused to watch, moments later the water balloon exploded "I didn't know you had wind nature Sakura" Jiraiya frowned seeing how easy the girl had completed the first part of the training for rasengan, it hadn't even taken her five minutes to understand what she had to do.

Off to the side the Jonin on the mission snorted "Of course the brat has wind nature, Haku has wind nature as well, it's what they combine with their water natures for their kekkeigenkai of ice release" Zabuza explained.

Naruto creased his brow took in what he'd just been shown and tried his hand at popping the balloon for himself again "Don't worry so much you'll get it" Sasuke commented when they started walking again.

It seemed he didn't have to worry because in the next moment the water balloon exploded as he figured out a trick to make it work for him "Good job Naruto now is the next step right" Haku watched on curiously as the boy was handed yet a ball this one made of rubber.

But to his surprise and Sakura's, she was also handed one, Jiraiya had an offer for the two "I want you both learning how to use that jutsu, if you both manage to complete the training, I'll buy you one souvenir each in the next town we come across" the white haired male offered.

Definitely interested himself and not wanting to be left out "Would you mind if I learned as well Jiraiya-sama" the brunette inquired carefully and a water balloon was handed to him and the three of them were given a lecture on what the next step was all about.

Which turned out to be power by increasing the volume and density of the chakra they output in the rubber ball "Lucky and here I'm stuck with lightning and fire natures" the younger raven haired male in their group sulked feeling left out.

To which Jiraiya promptly gave him a book on lightning nature jutsu to learn as they walked "See you get what you ask for" the older raven haired male chuckled in amusement as the four little genin practiced learning their newest jutsu's.

"Never thought to learn any wind nature jutsu though because I like the element of water, it's more pliable and easy to control, wind is wild, untamable and destructive like lightning, fire and earth nature" the pinkette in their midst chattered on and on about the elements.

Everyone looked at her in surprise "That was kind of deep Sakura-chan you know" the only blonde in the group finally spoke, while the others stored what they'd just learned away for future use, information was everything after all.

Soon enough though the group stopped for lunch which was quickly made courtesy of the four genin, that days meal was of rabbit and potato stew and their two silent tag-a-longs stopped to eat themselves to avoid being detected.

Halfway through lunch the only girl and the oldest member of the group were the first ones done "Jiraiya-sama do you think I could see you use the Rasengan so that I know exactly what I'm supposed to be creating" Sakura inquired having missed the initial demonstration.

The Toad Sage blinked at her before shrugging "This is the Rasengan" Jiraiya created it in the palm of his hand, then walked over to a tree and released the jutsu, the compressed chakra on impact spiraled out and Sakura ran her gaze over it critically before nodding in thanks.

Unbeknownst to her a certain someone was glad that the jutsu had been demonstrated as well "I think I understand now what I'm missing in the first step" Haku polished off the rest of his lunch, stood with water balloon in hand and it instantly exploded.

Jiraiya nearly guffawed and shot a look to the Jonin "Don't look at me, those two have good chakra control, correction, the girl has beyond perfect, Haku has near perfect" Zabuza shrugged, it was something that made him immensely grateful for, less training time on his part.

Both Sakura and Haku smiled sheepishly and linked hands like they'd taken to doing lately "Give me a break I don't get what I'm supposed to be doing either" Sasuke sighed once again feeling as if he was being left out.

At his complaint his sole female teammate turned and tried to help him understand the lightning jutsu he'd chosen out of the book as the rest of them finished eating, packed up and started walking again.

"If you think about it this is fun, we'll all come back with super cool jutsu's in our arsenal" Naruto burst out excitedly still having difficulty with the newest part of his training to use the Rasengan, but the best part was that Sakura and Haku were learning it with him.

With that silence blanketed over the group of them for a good long while meanwhile still trailing them were Itachi and Kisame "Seriously all their doing is goofing off, not paying attention to their surroundings at all" the former Mist Shinobi grumbled growing bored finally with his new mission.

Itachi cast him a warning look "Perhaps that's what they want us to think and their still all on edge from yesterday's confrontation with us" the Uchiha Heir pointed out bluntly, keeping an eye out for a group of lower classed rogues to use to their advantage come night time.

His partner sighed "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Itachi-kun" Kisame huffed before focusing his attention on the group of Leaf Shinobi a ways ahead of them so that they weren't immediately found but it was hard keeping their distance.

Because it definitely bothered them that they didn't know if they'd already been found out or not "Night isn't to far off and then we'll be entertained, once we have the necessary information we'll be assigned a new mission" Itachi reminded lightly.

Ahead of them once again two of the genin were once again growing tired of walking and becoming sore, which started the complaints, to which promptly irritated the oldest member of their group and the man whipped around a glare in his onyx eyes.

The Toad Sage opened his mouth to snap at them to be quiet when the only girl held up her hand "Jiraiya-sama let me heal them we'll only have to stop for a few minutes" the pinkette offered not wanting to hear the complaining anymore either.

"Fine but fifteen minutes is all we'll stop for" the white haired sannin grumbled and pulled the entire group to a stop, the girl worked quick healing the sore calf muscles of her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke gulped at the unimpressed look they were being given during this time.

And fifteen minutes later they were walking again "We really need to work on our stamina training huh Sasuke" the blonde winced sheepishly at the long suffering sigh that filled the air from their female teammate.

Sasuke nodded sagely "Your right and I don't fancy being left in the dust by Sakura of all people" the younger raven haired teen huffed out as he was slowly beginning to realize could become stronger than him if he wasn't careful.

Haku laughed lightly at the two boys antics "Perhaps when we return to the village you could join Sakura-chan during her stamina training sessions" the brunette suggested and his betrothed nodded in agreement, the two boys shared a look before nodding intending to do just that.

Off to the side Zabuza snorted "Bunch of brats I swear" the older raven haired male shook his head in amusement, adjusted his sword on his back and set off down the path even faster prompting the genin to try and keep up with him and the sannin.

It was definitely a grueling pace even if they covered more ground so by the time night had fallen they were nearly to the next town where they would yet again stay for a couple of days to gather information before moving on.

By that point even the only girl in the group was feeling sufficiently sore as they set up camp for the night and made a late dinner "Are you alright Sakura" Jiraiya realized that even though the girl hadn't complained she was still a girl and they were delicate.

"Don't worry about me Jiraiya-sama I can heal myself so I'll be fine" Sakura smiled hands already glowing green as she healed her sore calf muscles and the light sprain that had formed in her left ankle, she wasn't going to quit before they even really got started.

Her unlikely sensei frowned "The hell didn't you say anything brat if you'd sprained your ankle" Zabuza scowled, Sakura laughed sheepishly no word of complaint spilling from her lips proving how good she really was trying to make it easier on them.

Even her teammates were concerned, here they were complaining and yet she wasn't "Would you like me to carry your pack tomorrow Sakura-chan" Haku was the one to offer, her eyes widened and she shook her head quietly eating the fish that had been caught that had been cooking until just then.

"You sure Sakura-chan, we all know your tired cause your the one who slept very little last night" Naruto prodded just to be sure and his hand was patted lightly in response, she was obviously wearing down, light purple bags beneath her eyes if that was any indication to how tired she was.

It truly was amazing how far she would push herself to protect them "Go on Sakura get some rest" Sasuke nudged her off to bed and it wasn't more than twenty minutes after crawling into her bed roll that she was fast asleep.

The others let out sighs of relief and the two that were tailing them realized they'd missed their chance as the girl they were spying on went to bed early, followed by the five males in the group, not only that but they hadn't found any lower class rogues either to take advantage off.

So they settled in for a long wait, resting in short intervals until the sun crawled over horizon bathing the land in light in the wee early morning hours, lo and behold who was to awaken first but Sakura and she wandered towards the little stream just a short distance away.

Before kneeling and reached out with both of her hands cupped together and scooped some water up to splash lightly on her face to help her wake up further, the bleariness in her eyes went away and she looked around curiously, Itachi was the only one awake to see this.

And was even more surprised when she started manipulating the water in the stream, it swirled into the air lazily around the girl, then was made into water shuriken before crystallizing into ice that was sent sailing off into the distance.

Her expression was one of triumph "Good Morning brat should have known you'd be awake early" and then suddenly her unlikely sensei was at her side doing the same thing she had only moments before in order to wake up properly.

"Of course Zabuza-sensei because I went to bed early, though….." the pinkette trailed off scanning her surroundings cautiously "Can't help but think we aren't out of danger yet" she finished lowering her voice and revealing her suspicions.

The man wasn't surprised in the least "Better not tell those idiot teammates of yours yet, it will just cause them to panic if they think we're being followed" the former rogue turned Leaf Jonin snorted quietly doing the same as the girl and speaking in a low whisper.

Emerald locked with dark brown before her expression turned into one of determination it was better to get started early anyway and after pulling out some shuriken and attaching ninja wire to the weapons caught several fish, before she vanished to find some herbs.

Not more than twenty minutes later breakfast was sizzling over the restarted fire waking the other occupants of their camp "Way to early don't you think to be up and raring to go" the white haired sannin grumbled despite the delicious smell wafting into his nostrils.

"That's Sakura-chan for ya Ero-sennin" the blonde in their midst grinned from ear to ear, he couldn't wait to get started on his Rasengan training again and it was even better that he wasn't the only one learning it.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes in response "Stop calling me that already brat" the Toad Sage grunted out unhappily like seriously couldn't the brat take a hint or was he really as oblivious as everyone said he was, it was a plausible explanation after all.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the man "Whatever you pervert and you better not go getting any ideas about Sakura-chan, she belongs to Haku" the Uzumaki blurted suddenly as it occurred to him that his female teammate was the only girl in their group of five males.

Who promptly spat out her water as she took a sip from her canteen and spluttered in response, while Sasuke couldn't control his response "Dope your definitely a goner now" the younger raven haired male gulped feeling the heated glare himself and it wasn't even being directed at him.

The boy in question swallowed thickly "Now, now I don't think Naruto meant it in quite that way, just that he knows we're betrothed, besides I don't think Jiraiya-sama would go after a child right" the only brunette sent a look at the sannin who nodded sagely.

Sakura let out one of her long suffering sighs and let the anger drain out of her "Consider yourself lucky baka Sakura could have knocked you into next week if it hadn't been for Haku" the second Uchiha Heir let out an audible sigh of relief himself.

Haku kept smiling as he sat down at his betrothed's side "I'm kind of curious to find out what the next town has to offer, we didn't get to see to much of the last one after all" the doe eyed boy commented as they packed up and started off towards the town in the near distance.

A ways behind them were their silent tag-a-longs "The girl nearly bashed the kyubi brats head in earlier, wonder what he said to piss her off to that degree" Kisame chuckled in amusement, he wasn't sure what to think but right now he was finding enjoyment out of the antics.

Later on he would most likely be bored again, his partner shot him a look "Who knows Kisame, but one thing for sure we won't be able to follow them into town, we'll have to go around and wait at a distance for them to leave" Itachi reminded.

Kisame let out an aggravated sigh "Great as if this mission hasn't already taken way to long, I don't understand why we can't just you know grab the girl and make off with her to find out what we want before returning her" the former Mist Shinobi turned S Class Rogue grumbled.

Itachi narrowed his obsidian orbs at the idea that suddenly formed in his mind "A small window of opportunity is all we have Kisame, though we'll be going against Leader-sama's orders of not drawing attention to ourselves since we aren't entirely sure she is a Jinchuuriki" the Uchiha Heir reminded.

That was true and his partner grumbled "I'd rather face Leader-sama's wrath for drawing attention onto ourselves than waste more time trying to find out if she a Jinchuuriki, when we have an opportunity to grab her and question her for ourselves" Kisame deadpanned.

With a plot in mind the two males readied themselves "Remember a small window of opportunity to grab her" Itachi glanced to his partner, Kisame nodded prepared and they sped up using chakra to increase their speed.

At the flaring of chakra, somewhat familiar since they'd encountered it before, the two adults on the mission came to a screeching halt "BLOND BRAT GET DOWN" Jiraiya ordered rushing the boy and throwing both of them to the ground.

"Haku help me cover Uchiha" Zabuza growled launching himself forward having gotten the whole story, the two boys were the most likely to be kidnapped and he left the girl to herself since she could protect herself.

That's where things went wrong "SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto screeched loudly as black blurs flashed by him and then suddenly his sole female teammate was gone from sight as they grabbed her up and disappeared off into the distance in the opposite direction they'd been going.

Her scream echoing in their ears "Wh…but I thought for sure" Haku felt like an idiot, as they all stared at the spot the pink haired clan heiress had previously been standing before she was snapped up by two S Class Rogues.

Zabuza cursed himself and Jiraiya wasn't faring much better "Can someone tell me why the hell they were after Sakura" Sasuke couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that out of all of them the only girl was the one taken, it didn't make any sense.

None of them had an answer for him and by that point they couldn't even feel her chakra anymore, the only thing they could still hear was her scream ringing in their ears before it faded on the wind, it didn't stop them though from leaping to their feet and rushing after the duo in order to get her back.

Meanwhile thrown uncomfortably over a shoulder the pink haired kunoichi felt as if she was going to be sick as she was jostled and carried off, she was so frightened that she couldn't even concentrate long enough to free herself in hopes of escaping.

Which was highly improbable at that moment in time and she could only hope that someone had remembered to grab her pack before attempting to come after her and her captors, and then suddenly she was thrown roughly to the ground jarring her entire body.

She was on her feet in a flash "Is there a reason you took me and not Naruto, he is who your after isn't he" Sakura blew out a breath reigning in her urge to faint and tried to calm her erratically beating heart so that she could speak in a normal tone, it worked partially.

Both males were stood in front of her "Heh and there you go again girly acting way to smart for you own good, that kind of attitude is going to get you killed one of these days, but anyway for what we want, tell us girl are you a Jinchuuriki" Kisame was the one to ask surprisingly.

Emerald eyes blinked at him dumbly "Pretty sure I'm not" came the answer though she wasn't entirely sure herself, her parents had after all kept the fact that she might possibly have a kekkeigenkai from her, so who knows what else they hadn't told her.

Obsidian irises narrowed on her "Are you one hundred percent certain that you aren't, perhaps they sealed one inside of you without you ever knowing and it hasn't caused you any trouble" Itachi pointed out lightly.

It was obvious she didn't quite believe her own words as horror flashed within those jade orbs "I..I..I Don't Know okay two months ago I was a normal girl from a civilian background and suddenly I'm a member of a nearly extinct clan I don't know what to think or believe anymore" the pinkette panicked.

Hands pressed to her face in horror and pacing back and forth restlessly, "There's one definite way to find out girly, but it won't be any fun for you" the shark like man chuckled darkly and grabbed the hilt of his samehada.

The girl was now staring up at him fearfully, she didn't stand a chance against them now and she knew that "Wh..What are you planning" Sakura asked bravely though she certainly didn't feel very brave in that moment as she faced a possible death.

"By putting you in a life or death situation if you do have a tailed beast sealed inside of you it will react and try to save itself, if you don't then we'll leave you barely alive for your team to find you and save you from the brink of death" the Uchiha Heir explained in an emotionless tone of voice.

Kneeling before the young girl on one knee ebony eyes piercing straight into frightened emerald as she fell flat on her butt unable to stand any longer and trembling like a frightened rabbit "Get it over with quickly then" the girl pleaded closing her eyes as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Given full permission to do whatever they wanted "Here we go then girly, better hope you don't have a tailed beast sealed inside of you" Kisame chuckled swinging his samehada, a pained cry fell from her lips as it collided into her side.

Sending her flying and stealing most if not nearly all of her chakra, it wasn't a very fun feeling and she could feel him and that horrible monstrous sword advancing on her again and still she didn't feel any different to how she usually felt.

Tears trickled down her cheeks unchecked and she really thought she was going to die for certain this time and then suddenly Kisame stopped his advance and her eyes popped open "Huh" the pinkette was confused.

Sasuke's brother was stood in front of his partner stopping him from coming any closer "She's not a Jinchuuriki, with just that one swing you could have killed her Kisame and yet there she is still injured" Itachi spoke.

Heart slowing in her chest allowing her to feel the true extent of the damage done to her which consisted of complete body wracking agony and painful throbbing of her side, which was bleeding heavily not only that but she felt light headed and nauseous from blood-loss.

Adrenaline wearing off quickly she swayed dizzily nearly fainting but managed not to "Y..You aren't going to do anymore a..are you" Sakura gasped out fighting off the urge to pass out as the raven haired male approached by himself.

Kisame snorted in disappointment "Pity it would have been fun to rough you around a bit more, no brat your clean and no longer an object of interest by the Akatsuki" the shark like rogue scoffed and hooked samehada to his back again.

Sakura glared harshly "I shouldn't have been an object of interest in the first place just because I…..I'm not putting that in my mouth" she turned her attention on the small brown pill in Itachi's hand that he thrust in her face.

Itachi raised a single ebony brow and a smile formed on his lips "Would you rather I pry your lips open and force it down your throat then, it's a blood replenishing pill and this one is a chakra replenishing pill, you can heal your wound" the Uchiha Heir stated simply.

Definitely way more wary than usual "I'd rather take my own thank you, who knows what kind of things or drugs you've put in those pills" she huffed digging into her medical pouch for blood and chakra replenishing pills, popped them into her mouth and crunched them before swallowing.

"Are you sure Zabuza didn't teach you that, cautiousness isn't something that one would associate with a genin after all" Kisame couldn't hold off on asking a question, they still had a bit of time before the girls teammates reach them after all.

Her brows creased "Positive I would know because I've been like this since the academy, my dream is to see all the outside world has to offer, thus cautiousness is in my nature, since I know that bad things can happen" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress stated.

Glad that her chakra was slowly being replenished her hands glowed green to heal the scrapes made by samehada, though she knew there was no way in hell she'd be able to heal all the damage done to her, like the dark purple bruise that was most likely on her side.

More intrigued than before "You seem to care for my otouto to the point that you would put yourself in harms way for him, why is that" Itachi gripped her chin for only the second time and made her focus on him as he asked his own question.

The girl spluttered in response and tried to yank her chin free, but it was a lot harder than before "He's my teammate, teammates are supposed to care about each other and he nearly died once more I don't intend on ever letting him get hurt to that point again" Sakura said.

Surprise flashed in his obsidian orbs clearly he hadn't known his little brother had nearly died and it hit Sakura then the emotion she kept seeing that he kept carefully hidden away, if she hadn't gotten to know Zabuza she would have never realized or seen the concern in those ebony irises.

Itachi still cared, loved his little brother and she was literally stunned speechless because of it "They'll be here soon Itachi-kun" Kisame warned feeling the approaching chakra of her mission companions, she could feel them to.

"Y…" she tried to speak only to have a hand cover her mouth courtesy of the man before her, who barely turned his head in the direction of his partner and gestured for him to go ahead, Kisame grumbled and started off in the opposite direction "You still care about Sasuke" she blurted quietly.

His eyes shot in her direction "So not only smart but perceptive to, listen Sakura-san you can't tell him ever, I'm a double agent you could say, I protect the Leaf Village from the shadows, this is my mission given to me by Lord Third" Itachi spoke lightly.

A soft tender light in those obsidian orbs "I understand Itachi-san and won't say a word, though if you want to make things believable you should knock me out and flee quickly afterwards" Sakura gestured carefully to the back of her neck.

With a sigh he struck the pressure point and her world went black, in the next moment Itachi was gone just mere seconds later Zabuza, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Naruto and Haku ran into view, she missed their worried expressions, only felt weightless as she was lifted into arms and carried gently.

When Sakura woke hours later she found herself on a soft bed in a hotel room her unlikely sensei at her side in a chair tending to his Executioners Blade "Zabuza-sensei are we in the town" Sakura croaked out alerting the man to the fact that she was now conscious.

He jolted and nearly dropped his sword "God damn it brat do you know how worried I've been, yes we're in town, but you won't be up and about for awhile, what did they do to you" Zabuza growled darkly not liking this situation at all.

Sakura coughed lightly and was handed a cup of water "Thought I was a Jinchuuriki like Naruto, so decided to test that by trying to nearly kill me or rather Kisame-san did with Samehada" the pinkette murmured softly.

Zabuza rubbed a heavy hand down his face tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "When we found you brat, you were knocked out do you remember anything else" the raven haired male prodded but she shook her head keeping to her promise to not tell anyone what she'd learned.

Itachi's position was precarious at best and if the Akatsuki learned of his double agent position he'd be killed no doubt and despite all the airs Sasuke put on about hating his brother, Sasuke still adored the man regardless of what Itachi had done or put him through.

Just then another member of their group entered the hotel room "Sakura-chan your awake, are you alright what did those bastards do to you" Naruto spotted his sole female teammate sitting up in bed propped up by pillows and awake.

Emerald eyes softened "Oh you know just tried to kill me the usual, I'll be alright Naruto, I'm sore sure but at least I'm alive and can say I survived another encounter with them" Sakura giggled lightly not sure why she felt the need to make light of her situation.

Naruto guffawed and her unlikely sensei shook his head not enthused "That's not funny Sakura-chan they could have…you could really be dead right now you know" the blonde pointed an accusing finger at his teammate as tears welled up in his baby blue eyes.

"I know Naruto, I know but at least they won't come back around for a long time and next time they do we'll blow them clear out of the water together as a team okay" the pinkette offered trying not to break down crying herself.

Despite how calm she seemed and regardless of what she'd learned, she really thought that she was going to die and that both Itachi and Kisame were going to kill her even if she wasn't a Jinchuuriki like they thought she was, but turned out she wasn't, that had scared her more.

Before to long though she hadn't been awake for more than thirty minutes she couldn't help but feel sleepy probably due to the amount of blood she'd lost and fell into a restful slumber under the watchful eyes of her unlikely sensei, while Naruto slipped off to who knows where.

The next time she woke was the following morning and of course she was starving to her surprise the boy she was betrothed to was stuck to her side "How are you feeling Sakura-chan" Haku had been worried out of his mind like his master so they traded off every few hours.

"Sore like hell, my right side anyway where Samehada slammed into me" Sakura sighed softly glad that he wasn't trying to hound her the best part of Haku was that he didn't hover very much no matter how worried he was and gave her the space she needed to recover.

Haku wrung his hands "We were all idiots, Zabuza-sama told me the reason they took you, though he seems to think you haven't told him everything that happened, you can tell me Sakura-chan" the brunette prodded lightly.

And she jolted in response "I can't Haku, I promised, some things are meant to be kept secret" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress cast wary glances at the door, never know when someone was trying to eavesdrop after all.

Confused but understanding where his betrothed was coming from "Alright I won't ask anymore on the subject" Haku sighed softly resisting the urge to pace, it seemed to him that every time something happened Sakura was the one who suffered the most for it.

"Thank you Haku for understanding" Sakura gave him a relieved smile then finished off her breakfast, done now Haku grabbed the tray and disappeared out the door, moments later her ebony haired teammate cautiously entered the room.

Sporting a sour expression on his face and she waited patiently "What did my brother do to you, I know he was alone with you for a few minutes before we got there" the Uchiha demanded after several minutes of silence on his part.

At the question she blew out a breath "Nothing really Sasuke, he threatened to shove chakra and blood replenishing pills down my throat and knocked me over the back of the neck but that's about it" the pink haired emerald eyed girl admitted.

Intentionally leaving out the fact that it had been her idea that he knock her out in the first place to avoid having suspicions placed on him, the boy creased his brows and his eyes betrayed his worry "Are you sure, he didn't use Tsukuyomi on you did he and you just don't want to say" Sasuke blurted.

Getting to the root of all his worry "I'm sure Sasuke, you'd think if he used that on me I would have been out for a few more days" Sakura lifted a brow as she answered his question, Sasuke let out a relieved sigh and sat back in the chair at the side of the hotel bed.

"Just I can't stand that you were alone with that bastard, he could have killed you just for being my friend, he said that in order to kill him I would have to kill my best friend and right now you and Dope are vying for that position" the raven haired teen admitted.

Sakura grimaced "Don't worry about it for now Sasuke besides love overcomes hate and makes you stronger, with your best friends on your side you can do anything" the pinkette announced and patted the Uchiha on the hand gently in a reassuring manner.

He passed a hand through his blue-black locks and for awhile the two teammates sat in complete and utter silence, until inevitably he stood and vanished out the door leaving his female teammate alone for a short time until the Jonin in their company came to sit with her again.

The day passed by quietly and she got lunch and dinner before she got tired again and still feeling extremely sore she went to bed early, the next day the Sannin in their group came to visit her "How are you feeling Sakura" Jiraiya looked her over critically.

"Like I told Haku, sore, I know how to heal scrapes, cuts and headaches but bruises are out of my league for the time being" Sakura snorted lightly feeling a little better and wishing she could get up and out of the bed she was in.

Jiraiya shook his head "You are one lucky brat, Momochi told all of us that they thought you were a Jinchuuriki, they could have killed you afterwards you realize that" the Toad Sage pointed out bluntly having been worried out of his mind.

She directed an unimpressed look at him "I know this already Jiraiya-sama, I'm not as naive as Naruto who believes anything anyone tells him" the Yuki Clan Heiress crossed her arms once again feeling restless.

"Right we'll be here a few more days finding information on Tsunade isn't easy, tomorrow if you feel up to it there's a festival going on you should go have fun" the white haired male said then stood from the chair.

Her eyes followed him to the door "I don't think I'll be staying in bed tomorrow" the pinkette stated getting tired of being lazy anyway even if her side still hurt like hell nothing was going to keep her from going down into the town to explore and have fun.

And that's exactly what she did the following morning, Sakura with Haku, Naruto and Sasuke went to have their fun at the festival and got a bunch of souvenirs while the two adults in their company went information gathering.

Two days later they hit the jackpot and left the small town behind by that point Sakura, Haku and Naruto were on the last step needed to complete their Rasengan training and Sasuke had learned a great deal about wielding his chosen lightning nature jutsu, while Jiraiya and Zabuza led them to their new destination Tanzaku Town with high hopes to catch Tsunade.


	13. Chapter 12

It was another two days before the group of six reached Tanzaku Town, where rumors had told them their mission target was to be "You four brats split up in pairs of two and stick with either one of us" Zabuza ordered right off the bat upon entering the town famous for a castle.

The genin shared quick glances amongst themselves before deciding who would go with who "Sasuke and I will be with you Zabuza-sensei" Sakura stood next to her chosen partner for the time being unwilling to let anything happen to the boy again decide still feeling sore herself.

A dark purple bruise was on her side like she'd thought and the healing of it was going extremely slow "And we'll stick with you Jiraiya-sama" Haku said standing next to the blue eyed boy in their group and decided to go with the Sannin.

"Huh whatever you kids come on we're going searching for information and remember to keep up with your training Sakura, I expect the same out of the both of you as well" Jiraiya huffed leading the two boys away from the Jonin.

Sakura bit her lip "See you later Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Zabuza" Naruto waved following after Haku and his godfather until they disappeared after turning a corner and were no longer in sight of the remaining half of their group.

"Come on Sakura, I assume we're going to go check in at a hotel first before doing the same" Sasuke didn't wait for the Jonin with them to order him around instead started forward in search of a hotel with his sole female teammate and Zabuza on his heels seconds later.

Not that it took them very long to find one and rent a single large room for the six of them, all that was left now was starting their search for their mission target "So do either of you brats know this Tsunade woman or what she might like or even look like" the older raven haired male asked.

For once at a loss because he'd forgotten to ask the sannin for information or a photograph, Sasuke shrugged "Don't look at me I wouldn't have a clue either" the younger raven haired teen admitted feeling out of his league like he had been since the start of this mission.

His female teammate sighed "Gambling and hot springs and bars are things Lady Tsunade likes, she has blonde hair and honey eyes and really huge ….ahem well I'm sure you'll figure it out when we find her, anyway I would start with the hot springs" the pinkette cleared her throat.

Rattling a description off of their mission target Tsunade Senju to both of her current companions surprise, obviously she had been paying better attention and was relieved she was with them if they were being honest because now it would be easier to find the woman.

Meanwhile checking out the gambling hot spots and all the bars were the other group of three "Ugh how long is this going to take to find this lady" the blonde was definitely getting fed up with all the searching he was being made to do, making it difficult to concentrate on training.

Jiraiya sighed and reigned in the urge to whack the boy over the head "Well if you don't pick up your feet brat we could miss her and she could be out of this town before we even know it and have to search even more" the white haired male grumbled out.

Feeling exhausted despite doing very little Haku wished he'd chosen Sasuke as his partner, Sakura could handle Naruto better than he could and it was wearing down on him "Plus we have training to look forward to later on if we do find her early" the brunette reminded.

Thankfully the boy quieted down keeping on the look out for a blonde woman and after several hours called it quits as night was swiftly approaching, so the Sannin led his companions forward on the search for the missing members of their group.

Who were doing the same and searching for the sannin until they all met up on a random street "Anything" Zabuza raised a brow, this was ridiculous and becoming a sham of a mission, not to mention the genin had been endangered several times since they'd left the village.

"Nothing come on lets go get dinner at one of the restaurants" Jiraiya heaved another sigh feeling hopeless Tsunade was a very difficult person to find and when she didn't want to be found it was impossible to find her.

Though at the suggestion because all they'd been doing for hours was walking around aimlessly the four genin perked up at the mention of food obviously hungry and who would have guessed the restaurant chosen would be the same one their mission target would choose as well.

Of course the only girl on the team was the first one to notice the woman "I..I..It's Lady Tsunade" Sakura flung a finger in the blondes direction hardly believing her eyes that Tsunade was actually there and hadn't skipped town.

Jiraiya whipped around and his onyx eyes alighted on his former teammate just as she jumped up "Jiraiya what the hell are you doing here especially with a bunch of brats" Tsunade accused and Zabuza blinked and for the first time in his life averted his gaze.

Because like the little brat he'd taken under wing had tried to warn them she had really huge he cleared his throat "Do you know how frustrated I feel" Sasuke grumbled under his breath as the lot of them joined Tsunade and a raven haired woman at the table they sat at and ordered dinner.

"I kind of feel you Sasuke-san, after all that walking around looking for her to find her so easily in the first restaurant we walk in is kind of frustrating" Haku nodded quietly in agreement sitting next to Sakura, who was on the outside to avoid being squished by her teammates.

Obviously they weren't the only ones frustrated "About damn time we found this old lady" Naruto crossed his arms angrily and honey eyes sparked with anger and if it wasn't for Zabuza who held the boy back the boy would have been knocked clear into next week.

The only one who hadn't spoken was the raven haired woman with Tsunade until they were all sat "So is there a reason your here Jiraiya-sama, with a rogue no less, pardon my manners I am Shizune Kato, Tsunade's apprentice" Shizune introduced herself while asking a question.

Zabuza took a sip of his sake that he'd ordered so he wouldn't snap at the woman "I'm not a rogue anymore, was taken in by the Leaf Village, the boy and I" the older raven haired male nodded his head at the boy sitting next to the youngest female in the restaurant.

Shizune focused her gaze on the duo "Ahem again I ask you Jiraiya what the hell are you doing here let alone with a bunch of brats and a former rogue" the honey eyed blonde repeated her earlier question not impressed.

"We are here to bring you back to the Leaf Village Tsunade, the elders chose you as the next Hokage" the white haired male stated already expecting the fight, honey eyes sparked with fury followed by a slew of insults at the Hokage title.

To which Naruto grew furious himself "I don't care if she is a Lady I'm gonna take her down" the blonde didn't like it when anyone insulted the Hokage or the title because that was his dream to be the Hokage someday himself.

"He's just a kid Tsunade-sama you shouldn't" the raven haired woman tried to dissuade her mentor from the fight as they all finished up and headed outside to commence with the fight that had started between the two blonds.

Sakura sighed and shook her head "J..Just try not to hurt him to much Lady Tsunade" the pinkette asked tiredly feeling the throbbing in her side so much more because she was exhausted from walking around searching for the woman all day.

"Are you alright Sakura, do you need to sit down for awhile" the brunette was immediately at her side again a worried look in his doe colored eyes as he looked his betrothed over critically and noticed how she was holding her side indicating it was still hurting.

He wasn't the only one who noticed, Sasuke clenched his hands into fists "Your pack is heavy let me take it" the younger raven haired teen snagged the girls pack before she could really protest, but in the next moment she was leaning heavily against the boy she was betrothed to.

Before to long the fight was over and a bet had been made against the blue eyed blonde "Now for you girly, I might be a little drunk but don't think I didn't see you clutching your side, get over here and let me see your injury" Tsunade barked at the girl.

Only to find her fast asleep "Don't think she heard you any, we went through a lot of trouble to find you woman and the brat nearly died here" Zabuza lifted Sakura into his arms, keeping his dark brown orbs on Tsunade as he spoke.

The younger woman gasped "Why didn't you send her back to the village if she was that injured" Shizune scolded harshly, the girl was just a child really and to have been forced to still be apart of the mission to find Tsunade was cruel.

"Because Sakura-chan wouldn't even think of it not when there's so much else at stake here, plus those bastards could have come back for her as she walked back to the village, we wouldn't have been able to go with her and she would have been alone" Naruto waved his arms madly.

While the other genin nodded "Gaki is right Tsunade, she's just as stubborn as you are and she has a killer punch like you did at that age, in fact I would go so far as to say she has better chakra control than you did when you were twelve" Jiraiya smirked.

Tsunade glowered at him with angry honey eyes, harrumphed and stalked forward with Shizune on her heels "If you so much as hurt her" Sasuke was the first one to jump to his female teammates defense, it had been his fault that attention from the wrong sort had been drawn to her after all.

The remaining genin wasn't far behind "She's been through enough without more happening to her" Haku didn't like this at all but all the two boys got for their efforts was a glare and Tsunade's hands glowed green before they were pressed to Sakura's injured side.

Her breathing which had been labored smoothed out as the pain that affected her even in her sleep faded, then Tsunade directed them all to the hotel she was staying at which was the same one they'd chosen and settled down for the night.

"Mm why do I feel much more rested than usual" Sakura yawned as she woke the following morning and when she stretched her side didn't even so much as twinge and she realized what must have happened when she'd fallen asleep.

Zabuza shifted his dark brown eyes onto the girl as he saw her sitting up, he didn't speak, didn't have to really as she most likely figured out what had happened after she'd fallen asleep literally on her feet, it was long before her emerald orbs gazed around and landed on him.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and nodded politely "Morning Zabuza-sensei" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress greeted softly rolling up her bedroll and putting it in her pack, before rising slowly to her feet feeling better than ever, she only wished that she could have healed herself.

It was frustrating that her medical skills were developing slowly "The idiot blonde made a bet with her so we'll be here for a week as he tries to master the rasengan" the older raven haired male in their group snorted.

And the girl sent an exasperated glare at her teammate, who was knocked out snoring still as it was only five in the morning, she'd gotten use to waking up early after all, the duo awake let silence blanket them for a couple hours.

Until their hotel door slammed open to admit the their mission target and her apprentice into the room, which promptly woke the rest of the still sleeping group "What in blazes Tsunade, it's seven in the bloody morning way to early for this crap" the white haired male groaned.

Rolled over and went back to sleep to his former teammates annoyance, but the three genin boys couldn't do what the sannin did so put away their bedrolls, when they were done they realized that the girl on their team was awake.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan you have to help me master the Rasengan, you to Haku cause your better at it than me" the younger blonde latched onto the betrothed duo, his baby blue eyes pleading with their doe brown and emerald irises to help him as he requested.

And they were going to agree because they still had to master the rasengan themselves when they were forcefully separated "Don't think so blonde brat, you have to do that by yourself, besides I have a bet for girly here" the honey eyed blonde barked.

Emerald orbs locked with honey irises filled with curiosity and caution "What Lady Tsunade means Sakura-san is that she wants to train you for the week because Jiraiya-sama said that you have good chakra control" the raven haired woman smiled gently at the confused young girl.

Who blinked in shock for all of three seconds until Sasuke snorted "Good, you mean beyond perfect chakra control" the younger raven haired teen scoffed, he didn't want his teammate being underestimated after all.

Haku nodded his head in total agreement of the boy "If Sakura wanted with her chakra control she could learn and master all five elements" the brunette with doe brow orbs admitted out loud for the first time since he'd come into her life.

It was so quiet one could hear a pin drop, the older female scoffed under her breath before the lot of them split up for breakfast and then afterwards training for the four genin, who definitely wanted to improve on their skills before they returned to the Leaf Village.

None more so than the pink haired kunoichi as they all gathered outside Tanzaku Town for her training session with the Legendary Medical Ninja "Okay girly my bet for you is if you manage to not wimp out before the end of this week during our training sessions, I'll take you on as my second apprentice" Tsunade explained.

More than a little surprised jade eyes narrowed in determination "You shouldn't underestimate me Lady Tsunade" Sakura stated viridian irises burning brightly with the desire to prove herself to the other woman and locked with honey orbs.

"You can do it Sakura-chan I won't lose either" Naruto cheered off to the side feeling his sole female teammates determination vibrating within himself making him want to push himself past his own limits in order to master the rasengan and win his own bet with the woman.

The former rogue chuckled "Oh now you've done it woman brat there isn't one to take lightly in a fight, I've seen her react at a moments notice and send a fully grown man flying with a single chakra enhanced punch" Zabuza smirked intending to fully enjoy the spar between the two females.

"Momochi is right, Sakura is quick on her feet and can think up a plan at a moments notice" Sasuke sniggered glad that he was far away from the scary strong woman as she raised a fist at him threateningly.

Disbelief in her onyx eyes the younger woman frowned lightly "I think you are over-estimating her, she's just a little girl" Shizune didn't want to believe anything that she was being told about the girl and there was also the matter of Orochimaru and what he wanted.

Things really weren't looking good for them to be honest and yet they were sticking around "Really you shouldn't underestimate Sakura-chan that's all we're saying" Haku warned seeing the clenched fists indicating the girl was angry.

Everyone watched on curiously except for Naruto who was trying to master the rasengan by himself, Haku doing the same and Sasuke working on his lightning nature jutsu, while the Jonin got comfortable on a rock and the other sannin shook his head.

"Their right Shizune, the girl is quick with a sharp mind, nearly outwitted two S Class Rogues and escaped from them" Jiraiya said lightly getting comfortable himself leaning against a tree and keeping an eye on his own apprentice.

With that the fight started between the oldest and youngest female, who was determined to prove herself so when Tsunade was in range Sakura drew back her fist "SHANNARO DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME CHA" the pinkette punched the ground and it shattered.

Right in front of Tsunade's face who leaped back and out of the way to avoid getting hit with the debris when her honey eyes locked with emerald they pierced right through her "Guess your little friends aren't all talk after all" the honey eyed blonde whistled at the amount of destruction.

At that moment all she wanted to do was smirk but she knew better than to get cocky, and didn't get distracted so when the woman launched forward she was ready with a wall of ice and when that shattered a water jutsu was set off making the woman retreat.

Zabuza smirked for the girl who was way to smart for her own good "Keeping her distance huh smart move for such a little girl" the white haired sannin shook his head realizing what the pink haired girl was doing.

"Of course and with all the training she's done on her own, her timing on jutsu's and hand sign speed is faster than before" the older raven haired male in the clearing couldn't be more proud of the girl, all that hard work was finally paying off.

And it was obviously frustrating to the busty blonde "Thought you said we were over-estimating hr skills" the younger raven haired male sniggered yet again at the other female, his teammate was the best rookie female after all and she was on his team.

Shizune sighed "I might have said that and I truly am sorry, Sakura-san is impressive did you teach her that" the younger raven haired female directed a look to the former rogue who shook his head it was a question he'd been asked several times and his answer was always the same.

"When we encountered them Sakura-chan was already like that cautious to a fault with quick reflexes" the doe eyed brunette explained gently splitting his concentration in half to focus on his betrothed's fight and practice mastering the rasengan.

Naruto flashed a whiskered grin "Exactly cause Sakura-chan's the best and someday she's gonna be world-known" the younger blonde announced punctuating his words with an air punch before focusing on his task, he wouldn't lose out either.

It was clear that if she didn't step up her game she would continued to be mocked by a bunch of genin brats "Okay so you've done well so far when I wasn't trying, now dodge me you little brat" Tsunade snapped hotly.

The girl blinked as the woman vanished from sight and suppressed her chakra, emerald orbs widened as a shadow fell over her from behind, the pink haired kunoichi whirled and locked eyes with honey and brought her arms up to defend.

Getting hit with a mild chakra enhanced punch was not fun as she winced and back-flipped out of the way for the next punch "For what it's worth Naruto, Sasuke, I'm sorry for always whacking you with my fists that were filled with chakra" Sakura apologized belatedly to her teammates.

Realizing that it hurt like the dickens and she'd subjected her teammates to mild chakra enhanced punches for most of their time as a team, both boys waved her apology off as she ducked under the third punch and leaped to the side to dodge the fourth.

Now it was her on the defensive and trying not to get hit again, plus concentrating on coming up with a new plan that would help her create distance from the woman, something popped into her head and Sakura fought down the urge to smile.

Her unlikely sensei narrowed his dark brown irises as the girl flashed through a set of familiar hand signs "What's she doing Momochi" Jiraiya straightened from his leaning position against a tree at the sight of more hand signs.

"She's gonna hide in the mist, must have come up with a plan" Zabuza chuckled as the area around the two females was immediately covered in a thick mist that obstructed them from sight, it was sort of alarming.

Especially since in the next moment a large explosion rocked the makeshift training grounds "Th..That Sakura is crazy, she set off her homemade exploding tag in her face" Sasuke choked out having activated his sharingan to keep watch over the fight.

Jiraiya guffawed "Who's face, her's or the old lady's" Naruto paused once again in his training to master the rasengan and spun to face the quickly dissipating mist to reveal both females now sporting injuries due to the exploding tag.

"Apparently it went off in both of their faces and I didn't realize she'd learned how to create her own exploding tags" Haku crossed his arms also stopping in his own training to eye the two females warily as they continued their spar.

Even the Sannin's apprentice looked concerned "She knows fuinjutsu but how, have you been teaching her Jiraiya-sama" Shizune directed confused onyx eyes onto the other sannin in their midst and the man shook his head, he hadn't even known.

Finally after exhausting herself and expending as much chakra as she dared Sakura went down courtesy of a punch to the back and she went careening forward only to skid painfully face first on the ground a few feet only to flip over with a grimace.

"Do you give brat, I'll admit you had me seriously considering not holding back against you" the honey eyed blonde leaned over the girl who could in the future give her a serious run for her money, it really was like looking at her reincarnation.

Sakura held up her hand "For now but don't think for a second Lady Tsunade that I'm going to quit, I'm in it for the long haul and I want, no I need to learn for their sake's how to be able to heal them like a proper medic should" the pinkette tilted her head backwards to spy her teammates.

A tender light in her emerald eyes as the woman snorted before kneeling at her side hands glowing green and healed her "Now for our own deal girly, you have yet to master the rasengan yourself after all and I fully expect you to" the white haired sannin said when she was on her feet.

Crunching down on a chakra restorative pill and leaping into another round of training without skipping a beat "D..Don't you want to take a break Sakura-san" the younger raven haired female inquired gently.

Zabuza snorted "Please woman that girl never stops training unless she's unconscious then she's gonna keep going until she can't go anymore" the older raven haired male stated with a roll of his dark brown eyes as he tended to his executioners blade.

She gave him a shocked look "Unfortunately Zabuza-sama is right, Sakura-chan has a drive to train and will train until she quite literally drops" the doe eyed brunette nodded lightly agreeing with his master about his betrothed.

"Yep cause she wouldn't be Sakura-chan if she didn't after all" the younger blue eyed blonde quipped once again failing in getting the rasengan right, while Sakura and Haku managed to retain the rotation, power and containment of the jutsu for a few seconds longer but neither could claim to have mastered the technique yet either.

Even Sasuke agreed "Plus she understands the theory of jutsu application better than an experienced Jonin" the younger raven haired teen admitted, he wouldn't be as far on his own training with his lightning jutsu if it weren't for Sakura after all.

Who flashed them all a bright smile in response, it was a wonder that she didn't have an inflated ego with all the praise she got on a daily basis, but she never let it get to her instead choosing to accept it without getting egotistical.

Not long after that, less than an hour really the lot of them trekked back into Tanzaku town to have lunch before splitting up into three groups to explore the town, before regrouping for a little more training, then had dinner before returning to the hotel to get some sleep.

Four days later making it a total of five that they'd been in Tanzaku Town training had intensified for Sakura who'd completed her training on the rasengan, as had Haku, so Zabuza took over training Haku while Sakura trained with Tsunade.

Leaving Jiraiya to watch over Sasuke and Naruto as they continued their own training and Shizune kept a close eye on the sparring females, though in the last few days of spending an inordinate amount of time with the two women suspicions had taken form in the pink haired kunoichi's mind.

Something was definitely off with the two and it was bothering her to the extreme, which usually ended up with her being knocked flat on her ass several times during a training session "Come on brat seriously stop getting distracted" Tsunade barked at the young girl.

That leaped onto her feet in the next moment "My apologies Lady Tsunade here I come" Sakura lunged fist raised just a couple more days and she'd be this woman's apprentice, she just had to hold out until then.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, she wasn't the only one who'd noticed something off with Tsunade and her attendant, the Toad Sage and the former rogue from Mist had as well, who knew why Sakura kept getting distracted, she was way to smart and cautious for her own good sometimes.

And that's what always got her in trouble really when the training sessions ended they all split up after lunch "You've noticed to the caution in their gazes and the wariness in which they go around town" Jiraiya sidled up to the former rogue.

Dark brown eyes narrowed on the Toad Sage before nodding "The girl to, we're not the only ones who has a keen sense, though those boys haven't caught on yet, what do you think those women are up to" Zabuza lowered his voice as the genin vanished to wherever.

Jiraiya shrugged and decided to do a little snooping in order to find out what was up with his former teammate "I think they suspect something" Shizune was glued to her mentors side, she thought they should have left long before this after all.

Tsunade scoffed and didn't say anymore on the subject, meanwhile the four genin had found something to occupy their time doing "Check me out Sakura-chan isn't this cool" Naruto had found a gift shop that sold kooky masks.

Sakura looked up only to burst out laughing at the ridiculous mask "Makes you look even more dorky than usual" Sasuke snorted unable to fight down his own laughter, they were definitely having fun though as they each got one to bring back to their Village to remember the mission.

"Where to next, there has to be something else around here that will peak our interest" Haku questioned as they left the shop and began a search for a new shop, though he kept close to Sakura as they walked to wherever they wished.

Before it was inevitably time to regroup for a little more training before dinner and then it was back to the hotel afterwards, Sakura couldn't help but feel more and more restless though which prevented her from falling asleep like the others.

Zabuza couldn't sleep either but didn't let on that he was awake as Sakura busied herself with making more homemade exploding tags doing her best to be quiet so she didn't wake anyone until eventually she managed to fall asleep, which prompted Zabuza to do the same.

The next day though everything changed Tsunade and Shizune were definitely on edge now which alerted Haku that something was going to happen as they ended the training session early, it had been six days and they'd gotten increasingly more on edge, that day was the worst though.

Sasuke and Naruto were still oblivious that anything was wrong though and Sakura hoped they stayed that way as her own restlessness was increased "Come on brats let's take a walk" the older raven haired male nodded his head down an opposite path.

Gesturing at Sakura and Haku only and together the three of them rounded the corner and disappeared "You know somethings going to happen don't you Sakura-chan" the brunette had realized his betrothed had guessed something was going to happen herself long before him.

Sakura nodded a glint of worry in her jade orbs "Precisely I..I don't know but somethings telling me we should get the flak out of town before tomorrow or Sasuke and Naruto are going to be seriously injured in some way shape or form" the pinkette frowned deeply.

Concern for her teammates making her more emotional than usual and tears glittered in those jewels of emerald, her senses were going haywire and trying to warn her that what was going to happen was not going to be good in the least.

Dark and doe brown irises clashed over the girls head to have a silent conversation and decide on what to do in truth they should have left long before this, but they'd stuck around because the woman had promised to come with them if Naruto could master the rasengan.

It was turning out to be a mistake on their part because the two women were definitely up to something speaking of Tsunade and Shizune were once again on their own "Tomorrow Tsunade-sama please don't tell me you intend on going through with it" the young raven haired woman inquired.

Tsunade's honey orbs met with obsidian "Be quiet and let me think Shizune" the honey eyed blonde ordered staring out the window of the hotel and drinking her sake as she considered the offer she'd been given by one of her old teammates, to have those two back would be everything.

With Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuke "Do you know what's up with Sakura, Dope, she's kind of been extremely distracted for the last couple of days, I swear last night she stayed up half the night before finally going to sleep" the younger raven haired teen frowned.

Questioning his teammate on their sole female teammates distraction, Naruto shook his head "I have no idea, perhaps she's just getting antsy to go back home, this is the longest we've been away from the village after all" the blue eyed blonde shrugged.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and snorted inwardly as he realized the two boys were extremely oblivious and didn't have any clue as to the fact that something was about to blind side them "You do know that you could ask her what's wrong right" the white haired male lifted a brow.

And both boys glared at each other inwardly calling the other an idiot for not coming up with that themselves, the Toad Sage shook his head in exasperation and left the two boys on their own deciding he'd put up with their antics long enough for the time being.

Later on after the blonde passed out from chakra exhaustion and he was taken to the hotel to rest, the Toad Sage met up with his former teammate for a drink, which turned out to be a mistake the damn woman drugged him.

It was only during the early morning hours that his absence was noticed, by that point the busty blondes attendant had been found unconscious in her hotel room and woken by the younger blonde in their midst.

By that point everyone was aware that something was wrong "Sh..She's gone to meet Orochimaru" Shizune admitted when the others questioned her and tried to hurry out the window only to nearly be hit with a kunai.

The Toad Sage "Damn Tsunade drugged me can you get it out of my system, we have to go stop that idiot Tsunade" Jiraiya jumped down in front of them, looking as if he'd had a rough night, of course but no one even bothered to ask him what happened.

"See, see I told you we should have left yesterday and now we have Orochimaru to deal with just perfect" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Shizune, she'd known all along that something was off with the two women and now it was backfiring on them.

Off to the side her unlikely sensei sighed "Okay brat I think the woman gets your point, by the way thank you for putting the brats in even more danger than before, if that snake finds out that boy is here things will be ten times worse" Zabuza growled angrily.

Shizune eyed him warily "Yeah, yeah cause that damn bastard is after Sasuke for his sharingan, has been since the Chunin Exams over a month ago" Naruto, who was wide awake and raring to go thanks to a chakra restorative pill practically shouted.

The situation had truly escalated yet again "What are we going to do Zabuza-sama" Haku turned to his master for instruction and Sakura paused waiting for whatever was decided on, which turned out to be a horrible idea.

It was decided that she and Naruto would go with Shizune and Jiraiya, while Haku, Sasuke and Zabuza stayed put in the hotel and with that they were off, Sakura already not liking the plan, but there was nothing she could say or do that would change it now.

Finding the two Sannin were easy enough because of the massive explosions, but what was even worse was the familiar silver haired teen who'd fought against Neji in the Chunin Exams, Naruto was oblivious, Sakura was not and she knew that the headband on his forehead was where his true allegiance lay.

"Oh it's about time you got here" Tsunade rounded on the group of four wisely not mentioning the missing members of the group and dodged the pink tongue that shot out at her, obviously she'd turned down whatever offer she'd been given and Shizune was relieved by that.

A short distance away was the last remaining sannin and his subordinate "Back up in the form of two little brats a drugged Jiraiya and woman, how pathetic of the Legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju" Orochimaru tsked.

Making the teenager at his side chuckle under his breath "I know the blonde, that's Naruto Uzumaki and the girl must be his teammate Sakura Haruno, they were to cowardly to take the chunin exams, pardon my manners I am Kabuto Yakushi" Kabuto introduced himself after insulting the two genin.

Who definitely didn't appreciate being called cowardly "And you're a fucking traitor allying yourself with Orochimaru of all people, cause I remember you during your fight with Neji-san and you wore a Leaf Headband then, now a Sound Headband" the pinkette spat furiously.

Naruto and Jiraiya cast her wary glances, while Tsunade eyed the girl in mild amusement and Shizune shook her head at the cuss words coming from the girls mouth "Sakura-chan what are you talking about" the younger blonde was just as oblivious as usual.

Sakura sighed softly and took a stance in front of him "What Sakura means brat is that he was formerly a Leaf Shinobi, but then he turned traitor, or possibly always was a traitor and merely returned to his master after the Chunin Exams" the white haired male explained for the boys sake.

"Yes and as soon as I'm done here I'm going after Sasuke-kun" the pale raven haired male cackled releasing KI into the air, to his surprise though the girl managed to brush it off and keep up with a consistent glare.

Jiraiya was definitely impressed since most genin would have fainted by now and again Naruto was way to oblivious "Give up Orochimaru, you don't stand against Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama together" the younger raven haired female called in hopes to end the fight peacefully.

Tsunade scoffed "Out of my way I'm going to kill them myself" the honey eyed blonde shot forward obviously done with talking and thrust her fist at Kabuto, who leaped back in the nick of time, not to concerned.

"I'm very interested in the girl, most would have passed out by now from the KI Orochimaru-sama produces" the silver haired teen commented trying to make conversation with his opponent but she was in no mood to talk clearly.

As he was knocked around a bit, while the Toad Sage waited for his chance to jump in, then it happened the silver haired teen gained the upper hand over the Slug Sannin after loosing the ability to move for a short time and cut himself.

Knowing how much the woman feared blood it was easy to kick her backwards into her attendant, while the fight wore on between the two remaining sannin leaving the genin unprotected or at least that's how it seemed to the Snake Sannin and his subordinate.

Though the attendant of the Slug Sannin definitely put on a good show "Leave them alone they don't have any part of this fight" Shizune glared as the teenager before them started towards the two genin intending on ending their lives.

What he didn't expect was the wall of ice to suddenly be blocking his path "Don't think so traitor, I won't allow you to touch Naruto or Sasuke" Sakura called from the other side just seconds before a kunai came sailing over the top of the ice mirror, attached to it an exploding tag.

This one homemade, onyx eyes widened as Sakura set the tag off and braced herself and her teammate for the explosion that made their ears ring "Ouch Sakura-chan that hurt" Naruto rubbed his ears as he swore he almost lost hearing in them.

Sakura gave him an exasperated sigh and relented with the ice mirror, it proved to be a mistake "And here I expected more" Kabuto's voice came from behind her just as she was sent flying forward from a kick and since she had a hold of Naruto, he came with her.

They landed harshly in front of Shizune, who was still tending to the despondent blonde "For all the airs they put on they nothing but to brats after all" Orochimaru shook his head in disappointment having expected more from the two genin.

His teammate glared "Shows how little you know, Sakura is exceptional and give her half a chance she'll have you backed into a corner before you realize it and the blonde brat has the guts to never given" Jiraiya glared.

By that point the fight had worn on for to long and they were definitely slowing down and still the blonde was still down for the count, and Kabuto was once again on the move, Naruto stood bravely in front of the three females.

Clone on hand as he finally managed to utilize the rasengan but that's where good things ended, Sakura watched on in horror as her teammate crashed to the ground, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, she'd had enough and rounded on the woman who had been despondent long enough.

And slapped the woman clean across the face knowing that later on she would have to apologize, but it did the trick and soon she was back in the fight "Don't worry I've got him brat" Tsunade smiled healing Naruto expertly, who proved that he had a tenacity that surprised even her.

He'd also won their little bet, things got better after that as the three sannin summoned their summons until eventually Orochimaru and Kabuto had no choice but to retreat realizing they stood no chance after all.

With that and tiredly the five of them trekked back to the hotel where the three missing members were waiting "Oh thank kami your alright, we could feel the chakra from here" Haku stood doe brown eyes wide and couldn't stop himself from hugging Sakura in relief.

Doing it for not just himself but his master as well, who let out an audible sigh of relief "You alright brat" Zabuza looked Sakura over critically but found her mostly unharmed besides the smudges of dirt, it was Naruto, who looked like he'd been through hell and back.

Sakura nodded quietly looking exhausted "Let's all go to bed and tomorrow we'll leave this town and go back to the Leaf Village right" Sasuke looked at Tsunade, who nodded grudgingly, she'd lost both bets after all and with that they all settled down in their hotel rooms to get some well deserved rest.


	14. Chapter 13

Upon waking the following morning and dressing in a dark orange haori, with dark blue shorts, long sleeved dark blue shirt and a dark silver sash, braiding her hair and twisting it up into a bun to be held together by a single senbon needle and clasping brown hair cuffs into her hair.

Sakura realizing that they would finally be going home to the Leaf Village as she slid her feet into black sandals and fitted her headband around her neck looking quite the sight in her colorful outfit though it was dark.

"That's quite the get up Sakura" Tsunade commented as she threw open the door to the hotel room they were all staying in like she had for the last week and woke the others at the loud bang the door made as it smacked against the wall.

A few members of the group weren't very enthused to be woken early "Damn Granny Tsunade do you have to wake us all up every day at exactly seven in the bloody morning, you know I'd like to sleep in for once" Naruto grumbled glaring blearily at Tsunade from his spot.

"Brat's right plus you drugged me and the drug still isn't all out of my system and we had that fight yesterday you know with Orochimaru and Kabuto" Jiraiya grouched out not happy in the least and wanting to sleep for awhile longer.

The other who definitely didn't appreciate the loud noise rolled his eyes "I think we all deserve to sleep in" Zabuza scowled, then lay back down, he wasn't very inclined to do much or even wake up until it was a little later in the morning, like perhaps 10 or even after noon.

Not surprised that some members of the group were cranky the youngest girl giggled into her hand quietly "Come on Haku, this is our last chance to explore" Sakura held out her hand to the boy her parents had betrothed her to.

Seeing as he was the only other one not going back to sleep, he put away his belongings and took the hand held out to him "Are you coming as well Sasuke-san" Haku inquired softly glancing to the remaining genin, who was watching them with an unreadable look in his onyx eyes.

He shook his head "Nah someone has to stay here and watch over the Dope" Sasuke shrugged, he liked to act like he didn't care but since they'd all become genin all of them had had near death experiences and he didn't like it.

Tsunade watched the duo as they left the hotel room by themselves, then directed a look at her first apprentice "Don't worry Lady Tsunade I'll keep an eye on them" Shizune sped after the preteens to make sure they didn't get into any trouble while exploring the town.

It wasn't more than a couple hours later that they all met up for lunch "What's the first thing your going to do when we get home Sakura-chan" the blue eyed blond in their midst asked still looking as if he'd been to hell and back.

Sakura lowered her tea cup considering the question "Mm spend some time with my parents and friends from the academy, check on Kakashi-sensei, relax for a couple days maybe before picking up training" the pinkette rattled off eventually.

Zabuza chuckled and Shizune gave the young girl a disbelieving look "By the way Sakura-san what's with that outfit I don't remember you wearing your hair like that during training with Tsunade-sama" the younger raven haired woman questioned.

Emerald eyes turned her way "That's what she usually wears back in the village, though during the training she pinned it all her hair back so it wouldn't be in the way" the brunette at her side spoke on his betrothed's behalf.

Tsunade snorted "And my question for you boy is why do you cling to the brat so much, I hardly have seen you two apart since you've been here except for yesterday" the blonde narrowed her honey eyes on Haku.

Immediately his master spoke on his behalf "Because their betrothed to one another, heir and heiress to a nearly extinct clan" the older raven haired male admitted outright not one to beat around the bush.

Jiraiya eyed the duo "You know most girls your age would go googoo over how much a pretty boy the Uchiha brat is, so why haven't you" the white haired sannin narrowed his eyes and Sakura choked on her tea and coughed.

"We've been through that already I don't think she's going to suddenly go back to liking me" the younger raven haired teen grimaced and ducked his head looking extremely uncomfortable, fortunately for him, his teammate was not like most girls and spared his feelings by simply nodding in agreement to his words.

Definitely a surprise and the older females wondered what had made the younger girl stop liking Sasuke and switch to Haku, not that the boy wasn't pretty in his own way, he just looked more feminine than most boys.

They didn't ask though instead paid their bills for their late lunch and hotel rooms, grabbed their packs and left Tanzaku Town headed on a straight path for the Hidden Leaf Village, where the lot of them were eager to get back home and do nothing for a couple of days.

It wasn't more than two hours after they left before the complaining started "Oh man I can't believe I forgot to get a souvenir for Hinata-chan" the Uzumaki in their midst was beating himself up over that fact, he'd promised and then he completely forgot.

Not that anyone blamed him, he'd been focused on winning his bet with Tsunade "You really are an idiot" the soon to be Hokage once they got back to the village anyway snorted and resisted the urge to knock the boy out for complaining.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Baka lucky for you I found this, you owe me Naruto" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress held out a necklace with a flower on it, baby blue eyes widened as the complaints cut off mid sentence and the boy took the necklace in awe.

Sasuke smirked "Dope I thought you were just friends with Hinata, do you know what that flower means" the Uchiha fought down his laughter as their sole female teammate directed her gaze forward as the blonde shook his head.

Haku decided to enlighten the poor oblivious boy "It's a pink camellia flower it represents ones strong desire for something" the brown haired Yuki Clan Heir explained with a small laugh, it was actually perfect for the Hyuga Heiress and his betrothed must have known that.

"You know you are just kids right not be going off and getting betrothed" the Sannin's current apprentice frowned lightly and the four genin quieted down, it was true but there was little they could do about the situation two of them were in.

Zabuza shook his head "By the way why are you two betrothed anyway" the Toad Sage piped in curiously eyeing the pink haired and brown haired duo, their coloring were as different about as night and day really.

Off to the side "Her parents thought it was for the best since the brats mother, those two and the child growing in the woman's womb are all that remains of the Yuki Clan" the former Demon of the Mist stated simply ending the conversation that was no doubt annoying them.

Relieved when no more questions came forth the four genin let silence blanket the group and their chatter died down for a little while until it was inevitably time to stop for dinner, like usual the four genin made camp and cooked dinner for everyone over an open flame.

"That's some fancy skills you got there, I didn't think the academy taught it's brats survival skills" Tsunade commented after taking a couple sips of the vegetable and rabbit stew that had been made in a large pot that would feed them all.

All eyes turned to her "Oh they don't but Sakura there has better culinary skills than most, and she taught us how to cook better simple meals even over an open fire" Sasuke admitted, it wasn't embarrassing for him any longer after all and he would admit it as many times as need be.

"Sasuke-san is right we wouldn't know how to cook very well if it weren't for Sakura-chan" Haku couldn't help but agree as well, if it weren't for Sakura a lot of things would have never happened and he and his master could possibly be dead if he was being completely honest.

A pale blonde brow rose and honey orbs rested on the youngest girl in the group "What they lost a bet against me, not Haku though, he just wanted to learn" Sakura shrugged lightly after taking a sip of her tea.

"Just what kind of bet are you talking about here, I bet it was something stupid like wearing girly clothes" Jiraiya snorted and got an emerald eyed glare, not impressed that he was making fun of her and she definitely wasn't that girly anymore.

It was the blue eyed boy who retaliated "No Ero-sennin we were practicing the walking on water technique, I bet against Sasuke that I could get it down first that he would have to move in with me, he bet that if he could get it down first I would have to not eat ramen for two months" Naruto waved his arms.

"So you bet against them that if you could get it down first they would have to take cooking lessons isn't that right Sakura-san" Shizune guessed the rest that had been left out and the girl in question nodded.

"And did you manage to learn the technique" Zabuza hadn't realized that there had been a meaning behind those cooking lessons in the brats house, Sakura smiled "Not bad brat, you boys as well I assume you got it as well" he turned to the two boys who both nodded as well.

Very interesting to say the least and not long after that the eight of them settled down in their bedrolls to get some shut eye, the next morning they ate breakfast and set off and the days repeated until they were less than a day away from the Leaf Village.

When something spectacular happened a russet red blue eyed Arctic Wolf dashed by them on it's heels were a pair of bandits and Sakura wasn't sure why she reacted so viciously as she realized they were trying to kill the wolf.

But without really thinking her actions through she had the two bandits pinned to the ground with her ice "Girl what the hell are you doing, it's rabid I tell ya" the white haired sannin was the first to catch on to what was going on and tried to dissuade Sakura from approaching the wolf.

"Master Jiraiya I know there's no way you can understand what I'm feeling right now, but something right here is telling me to do this" the pinkette placed a hand over her heart, one of those feelings that told her something great would come out of the encounter.

Jiraiya opened his mouth to argue "Old man be quiet and let Sakura do whatever she's gonna do" the younger raven haired teen in the group forgot about being polite, nothing they could say after all would change Sakura's mind, that wolf was clearly special.

His mouth snapped shut and a sour expression formed on his lips "B..Be careful okay Sakura-chan" the brunette watched cautiously as the girl carefully approached the arctic wolf that was two times bigger than her, then lowered onto her knee's waiting patiently.

To their awe the arctic wolf bowed it's head and padded forward to rest it's head on her shoulder, her arms came up to wrap around the wolf's head burying her fingers in it's thick russet fur, then stood and wandered back towards them wolf disappearing off into the distance.

"W..Wow Sakura-chan th..that was something else entirely like a scene straight out of a book" the younger blonde managed to say after several minutes of stunned silence, being the first to shake it off and speak.

Zabuza nodded in agreement "Naruto-san is right Sakura-san that was really quite amazing you know if we didn't already know you were apart of a different clan, we'd think from that little scene you were from the Inuzuka Clan" the younger raven haired female chimed in softly.

Emerald eyes turned her way, then glanced over her shoulder to where the wolf had vanished into the tree line "Well that was interesting" the honey eyed blonde commented as they turned down the path to the Leaf Village.

It was apparent the girl was pretty lost on what happened herself "Let's not hound her, the brat will figure it out eventually" the older raven haired male ushered them forward and less than ten minutes later they were home.

Obviously the four genin had missed their village quite a bit during their mission and hastily signed in to which they split up in two groups and headed in opposite directions, leaving the adults to walk to the Hokage Tower.

A couple days later found the betrothed couple heading for the training grounds in hopes of finding Team Seven's Sensei and lo and behold there he was leaning casually against a tree reading his little orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei your really alright" Sakura's emerald eyes lit up upon sighting her sensei, who she'd been worried out of her mind about and launched herself at the man only to come to a stop a couple meters before him.

He crinkled his eye down at her "I heard that you had a bit of trouble and for that I am sorry Sakura-chan, that you had to face them by yourself" Kakashi reached out and rested his hand on top of her pink locks.

Sakura couldn't suppress the tears "D..Do you know how worried I, we've been baka Kakashi-sensei you promised us nothing would happen" she glared with tears in her eyes and poked her sensei in the chest.

Kakashi coughed at the amount of power put behind the finger jab "Looks like someones improved their chakra enhanced strength" he chuckled praising her enhanced abilities, she'd truly grown strong since becoming a genin.

Just then the rest of Team Seven appeared with Zabuza in the lead "Course the brats improved, the woman trained her for a week, six days if we're being technical here" Zabuza snorted, Kakashi's lone onyx eye widened in surprise.

"She's not the only one whose improved Kakashi-san, Naruto, Sasuke and I as well, Naruto, Sakura and I learned the rasengan in it's entirety and Sasuke learned a lightning nature jutsu" Haku piped in with a light smile.

Realizing that all the little genin had come back with new skills the silver haired nin laughed openly "We sure are glad your alright though Kakashi-sensei, when that bushier brow guy came and told us you were in the hospital it was a shocker" Naruto jumped in.

Off to the side the lone Uchiha nodded "Exactly and then to learn it was because of them was even worse and I feel horrible for it" Sasuke grimaced, his team had truly grown on him and he couldn't imagine his life without them now, or rather Sakura, she was the glue to their team really.

"And I'm surprised you weren't brought back when you did encounter them, I would have thought you'd be the first one injured not Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin directed his lone onyx eye onto Sasuke, who winced.

It was Zabuza who had an answer for the question "That would be, because brat there wouldn't let the boy be reckless or jump into a fight he would have never won" the older raven haired male said outright not beating around the bush.

"Yeah and not only that but when they fled Sakura-chan was amazing used the water that was beneath the town we were in and made an ice mirror and punched the ground in front of Haku and I to stop them from getting to me, that's when bushier brow sensei came in" the blonde rambled.

Kakashi glanced to his sole female student "So Kakashi-sensei I'd like you to train me how to use the sharingan personally, I'm going to train until I drop from this point on" the younger raven haired male stated arms crossed over his chest.

Sakura and Naruto smiled lightly "Then we shall do the same right Naruto, Sakura" the brunette in their group announced joining the duo and taking his betrothed's hand, come what may they would get through it, that was their motto from that point on.

Then to Zabuza and Kakashi's surprise the four genin got a belated start on stamina training, in order to get stronger they would have to get faster first, it was the best place to begin on their training so they would be ready for the next round of the Chunin Exams.

Not long after that an unexpected but definitely unwanted person appeared on the training grounds Team Seven used, on her heels were her teammates and her sensei "Billboard brow how dare you make Sasuke-kun train like you" Ino accused upon seeing them training.

At her accusation the four genin paused in their training session and the boy in question even rolled his eyes "You shouldn't accuse her of that Ino, perhaps Sasuke was training on his own or their sensei made them train that way" Choji spoke around a mouthful of chips.

"Choji's right Ino, they are a team after all sorry for her she's just as troublesome as usual" Shikamaru looked about as lazy as usual, hands clasped behind his head and a slouch to his back, but his eyes were alert indicating something had happened or was going to happen.

Team Ten's sensei stepped forward "Kakashi need to speak with you about something" Asuma spoke lightly in a slightly deeper voice than his sole female student was use to and the two males headed for the tree line for a little privacy.

When they came back there was a glint of unknown emotion in the Copy Ninja's lone onyx eye "Sakura-chan, Asuma has something to ask you" Kakashi pressed his hands down on his female student's shoulders.

Her head tilted back to meet his gaze before focusing on the other male "What is it Asuma-sensei has something happened or is something going to happen" Sakura questioned a serious edge to her voice taking this seriously instead of lightly like usual.

Asuma blew out a puff of smoke "Konohamaru often mentions playing with you, thing is he's been missing for the last several hours and no one's seen him, you know all his usual hangouts and I'd like to ask that you help me look for my nephew" the Third Hokage's son requested.

"Sakura-chan isn't the only one who knows where Konohamaru likes to play and hangout, I can help to" immediately Naruto jumped to his female teammate's side, not wanting to be left out because it was Konohamaru and he wanted to find the boy as quick as possible.

Relief filled Asuma's brown eyes "Damn forehead always getting the good missions" the Yamanaka Heiress grumbled under her breath, having already failed in finding Konohamaru like her teammates.

Choji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes "Good luck Sakura, try not to get in any trouble, it would be to troublesome to come rescue you to" the Nara Heir teased lightly and she gaped at him looking offended as if she needed to be rescued.

In response she stuck her tongue out childishly "Don't let Shikamaru get to you to much Sakura" the Akimichi Heir waved as Team Ten headed off to who knows where, probably to keep searching for the missing Konohamaru.

"Well better get started on that brat, you two however should keep up with your current training" Zabuza took over seeing as Kakashi was to lost in thought, it made him wonder just what was going through the mans head.

As his sole female student and Naruto vanished from the training grounds to find Konohamaru "You don't have to tell me twice Momochi" Sasuke started up again at the order seconds after it, he didn't want to be left behind by his teammate anymore.

"Then I must do my best as well" Haku stated hurrying after Sasuke in order to complete his own training as well, they had to get stronger that was an unanimous decision they'd all decided on without talking it over with one another, their minds thought alike and so they trained.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura were searching the village relentlessly for Konohamaru "Do you think he might have left the village Sakura-chan without telling anyone and has gotten in trouble out there" the blonde was worried for his little friend as the possibility occurred to him.

"It's possible Naruto, come on let's go talk to Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san cause this was his last hangout that I know of anyway" the pinkette grabbed her teammate by the hand, jade eyes filled with worry as they hurried towards the gates.

Both Chunin were there on duty and not off for lunch break "What brings you two here so early on in the day, surely you don't have another mission by yourselves do you" Izumo questioned suspiciously at the sight of the two genin.

"Or is something else that we don't know about going on that we might possibly be able to help you with" Kotetsu popped up from his seat looking eager to help, gate duty was boring and usually nothing exciting happened.

The two genin shared a glance "Have either of you seen Konohamaru apparently he's been missing for several hours" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and shot several glances out the gates as his worry increased.

Kotetsu and Izumo were the ones to share a look "That kid huh yeah we saw him, totally forgot we let him out without an escort" the raven haired chunin admitted sheepishly and Izumo shot the man a disbelieving look.

While the girl went as pale as a ghost "Right we can't let you out of the village without a Jonin escort" the brown haired chunin grimaced inwardly apologizing to the two genin, Naruto opened his mouth to complain that it was unfair only to be pinched lightly in warning.

"We understand Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san it's because of the recent infiltration by Akatsuki so security has tightened up" Sakura nodded politely understanding the reasoning, but it didn't make sense why the two had let Konohamaru go without an escort, unless he'd pulled rank over them.

He was the Third Hokage's Grandson it got him more privileges than most children "At least one of you do, again we apologize but unless you find a Jonin escort we can't let you out" Kotetsu sat back down losing interest in the whole situation.

Naruto looked horribly upset for whatever reason he liked the kid "How are we gonna find Konohamaru if we can't get outside the village" the blonde was definitely agonizing over the situation and Sakura shook her head.

"Like we just said if you find a Jonin escort you can leave the village to go find the kid" Izumo reminded obviously thinking the duo were less than impressive at that point until Sakura dragged the blonde away.

And they rounded a corner out of sight "First things first we're going to go look for Asuma-sensei" the pinkette explained spreading out her senses in hopes the man hadn't gone to far, she and Naruto were in luck, he was at the Tea House alone.

Which meant no screeching banshee as the two genin skidded to a halt at the table and he looked up "Have you found Konohamaru" Asuma stood abruptly almost knocking his tea over if not for the quick reflexes of the girl.

"Er not quite but we know where he's gone, outside the village alone" Naruto admitted awkwardly looking put out that they had to get help in order to complete the task that admittedly his sole female teammate had been assigned but he had wanted to help out on.

Asuma inhaled sharply "Come on you two having more eyes would help during the search" the third Hokage's son put out his cigarette as he was overcome with worse worry than before, it made him to worried to smoke at that moment in time.

"Right come on Naruto, we can't let Konohamaru get injured or hurt after all" Sakura was also worried, she knew the boy would have been upset because of his grandfather's death and that he would also be upset that someone else was taking over the Hokage Position but his actions were stupid and she fully intended on scolding the boy.

With that the three of them hurried back towards the gates and were immediately given permission to exit the village to search for the missing academy student, they didn't stay together long, and less than five minutes after exiting the village the three of them split up in opposite directions.

It was going on thirty five minutes since they'd left and began searching the forest that surrounded their village when Sakura jumped down into a clearing and found the missing Konohamaru, being protected by a red haired girl, with two men glaring down at them.

Sakura didn't think only reacted and was suddenly stood in front of the downed and trembling duo via crystal ice mirror that she created from the water source that lay beneath their feet "Sakura-nee-chan" Konohamaru exclaimed at the sight of the pink haired genin.

Her head turned briefly in his direction in acknowledgment then focused her emerald orbs on the duo before her "Now who are you, what do you want and why are you in Leaf territory" the pink haired clan heiress crossed her arms over her chest demanding information.

"Little girly has some guts I see, more than those spineless brats anyway, Mangetsu Hozuki and I'm looking for a boy named Suigetsu, should be about your age, look like me" the one on the left spoke up in a low voice, purple eyes focused on the young girl in front of him, hair white in color.

At the unfamiliar name she tilted her head to the side "I'm sorry Hozuki-san but I've never met anyone by the name of Suigetsu, nor would these two have, one he's still an academy student and extremely naive and two, she's not even from this village" Sakura explained lightly.

Keeping her gaze focused on the two men and trying to keep the situation from escalating, there was no way she would be able to fight them on her own and protect others, they were strong and they would kill all three of them without batting an eye, kind of reminded her of Zabuza.

What with their sharp teeth and mist headbands "And I'm looking for the Executioners Blade, heard it was in the possession of Zabuza Momochi, Juzo Biwa at your service girly" the one on the right with raven hair and almost gray colored eyes grinned showing off his teeth.

Sakura blinked at the name "Don't believe them if you give them information they'll kill you" the red haired girl behind her shrieked and Sakura cringed at the loud volume and glanced at the girl with disbelief in her gaze.

"Nee-chan what are you gonna do" Konohamaru gripped the back of her dark gray haori tightly in his hands, he didn't want to die, and yet he knew he was going to get a scolding from hell when this was all over, if not by his uncle, but by his friend.

Emerald eyes softened "Compromise, you let them go and I'll tell you everything you want to know Biwa-san" she straightened, never let it be said she wasn't smart and she knew that despite their less than nice appearances, all shinobi followed a code of honor.

Juzo jerked his head in agreement "Good now you two listen up, go straight to the village and if you stray I will know" Sakura lifted a brow and Konohamaru gulped yep a scolding from hell was in his foreseeable future.

"C..Com..Come on Ka..Karin-san w..we should do as Nee-chan says or we'll face an angry Nee-chan" Konohamaru grabbed the red heads hand and then the two of them disappeared from the clearing running in the direction of the village.

Sakura blew out a breath keeping an eye on the chakra signatures "Now the information on the Executioners Blade speak quickly girl or your life is forfeit" Juzo growled stalking forward but she held fast to her position.

Until a large familiar blade was suddenly resting against Juzo's neck "Z..Zabuza-sensei" the pinkette squeaked in surprise having not felt his chakra rapidly approaching her position, looks like she still had a long way to go on sensing chakra herself.

"Really brat you just couldn't stay out of trouble could ya, Juzo Biwa and Mangetsu Hozuki huh, the hell are you fighting them for, just a magnet for rogues aren't ya" Zabuza grumbled keeping his eye on the other male and coming around to stand in front of the brat who was always in trouble.

She harrumphed in response "I had the situation under control Zabuza-sensei, I'm not without water or chakra after all" the pink haired clan heiress huffed lightly glad that he was there all the same and relaxed.

Juzo narrowed his eyes at the conversation he'd just heard "No wonder the girl has a backbone I thought it was strange, it's been a long time Zabuza, do you know where Suigetsu is I want to find him" Mangetsu who'd been quiet since the first initial question spoke up again.

Zabuza glanced at Mangetsu briefly "No your wrong, I didn't teach the brat nothing beyond a few water jutsu, her guts and backbone are her own as for that little punk hmm I seem to remember him running off and never coming back" the former rogue from Mist announced.

Mangetsu sighed it really was sort of disheartening to hear that really "You huh what makes you so great that you can wield the Executioners Blade and yeah right girly you look nothing more than a little doll" Juzo scoffed.

Sakura pressed her lips together "I might look like a doll but you shouldn't underestimate me Biwa-san" the pinkette said lightly glancing in the opposite direction feeling the incoming chakra of more unknown shinobi.

Until seven unknown males were stood in the clearing with them upon their foreheads were Hidden Grass Village headbands "Damn it brat you really are a trouble magnet, we'll have to finish this conversation later" Zabuza straightened.

"It's not me their after the red head from earlier she had the same headband I'm gonna make a wild guess here and say she ran away from home, you know the Hidden Grass Village is way behind the times" Sakura lowered her voice and pulled the stopper from her gourd of water.

Juzo and Mangetsu also prepared themselves for a fight "Your certain brat…." the raven haired male questioned and she nodded "Try not to get hurt alright if your gonna help out" he grumbled standing back.

Less than a moment later Sakura launched herself forward into the group of seven arm cocked back until she was within range then brought her fist forward, her knuckles brushed the earth and the ground exploded from beneath their feet.

"Cha like hell I'll let you hurt an innocent girl Shannaro" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress straightened after the destruction manipulating the water in her gourd to create her favorite form of weapon out of her kekkeigenkai "Ice Style: Ice Senbon Needles" she called.

Releasing the senbon needles made of ice and ducking low as Zabuza joined the fight to avoid getting hacked in half, all she was doing was really striking nerves allowing him to take them down, not but two minutes later Juzo and Mangetsu joined the fight themselves.

And twenty minutes after the start it was over "Told you brat and yet here you are with a slice on your leg what did you do stand still" the former rogue scolded harshly at the brat he was training partially, he was still somewhat undecided really.

She crossed her arms and huffed "No the tip of your sword did that it doesn't hurt and it's not deep so I'm fine" Sakura rolled her eyes lightly hands already glowing green to tend to her unexpected wound while the raven haired male rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair roughly.

"Guess we were underestimating you huh girly and that was some potty mouth" Juzo whistled having found the entire situation amusing thus far and realizing that his former sword was in good hands which made him frustrated at the fact.

Now he was out of a sword, not welcome back in Akatsuki and not welcome anywhere really it sucked big time "Indeed that was quite the jutsu though, I've never heard of anyone wielding ice before" Mangetsu nodded with a light smile.

"That's because it's a kekkeigenkai the brat has, my apprentice and her mother has the same and her potty mouth is her own been like that since before I ever met her and her idiot teammates" Zabuza snorted rising to his full height.

Sakura finished tending to her wound and hopped onto her feet "So what are you two going to do now" she dusted her haori free of dirt and sighed at the little droplets of blood that had gotten on it, she was going to have to scrub it to get them out or buy a new one.

Both Juzo and Mangetsu shared a look "I'd really like to find out if my brother is alive, but if your Hokage will have me so that I can build up money to start my search, I'm fine with living here, doubt the Mist Village will take me back anyway" the white haired male shrugged lightly.

"Eh I'm a rogue plain and simple but if your Hokage took Zabuza in maybe he'll take me in to" the raven haired rogue from Mist shrugged himself not realizing that the Hokage he was thinking of was dead until Zabuza decided to elaborate.

"The Third Hokage is dead, Leaf just got a new one, Tsunade Senju one of the Legendary Sannin, but if you can prove useful I'm sure she'll take you in, like the brat said when I came here, the pro's outweigh the con's" the former Demon of the Mist said.

Just as something occurred to Sakura "First though Zabuza-sensei we might want to go help that goofball out of trouble" the pinkette pointed out feeling the blonde's chakra flickering in distress surrounded by four unknown shinobi, who were probably from the Grass Village as well.

Her unlikely sensei grumbled under his breath and attached his sword to his back "You are going to take these two back to the village, I'll go help the blonde brat" Zabuza leveled a look at the girl who smiled sheepishly and turned on her heel to do as ordered.

Mangetsu and Juzo seconds after her until they reached the gates of the Leaf Village "Sakura-nee-chan your alive Karin-san thought for sure you were gonna….." Konohamaru launched himself at the girl chattering a mile a minute until he caught sight of the tag-a-longs.

Only to focus more on the girl he was attached to as he felt the heated glare being directed his way "Do you have any idea how worried I was you little idiot, not only that but you had your Uncle worried, he's still out there searching for you" Sakura let loose with a mega-scolding from hell.

Konohamaru winced and he really thought his ears were going to start bleeding "And Leaving the Village alone that was plain stupid right there especially after we were infiltrated not to long ago, regardless of what they were after you could have been killed as well or did it slip your mind" she continued.

Tears sprung into his blue eyes and he opened his mouth to try and argue but she wasn't done "Don't even Konohamaru I am very disappointed in you, regardless of how upset you were, that did not give you grounds to run off outside the village" she put a hand on her hip and shook her head.

"Several things could have happened beyond you being killed, kidnapped for ransom, raped, tortured or be taken by human traffickers and sold on the black market where you would never see your home or friends ever again just to name a few" Sakura gave him a hard emerald eyed stare.

Trying to drive her point into his thick sometimes more obnoxious than Naruto skull "If I find out that you ever pulled a stunt like this again next time I won't speak a single word to you for a month is that understood" she finished.

Now crying thick tears as everything he was being told registered in his brain Konohamaru let out a quiet cry "I..I..I'm so sorry Sakura-nee-chan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the little boy tried to wipe his eyes dry but the tears kept coming.

Apparently he understood that he could have well and truly died and to be told this by one of his favorite people hurt all the more "Wow and after the desperation to have him sent off you go and make him cry" Juzo whistled lowly.

"Because Konohamaru is the Grandson of our Third Hokage who recently died and if he'd been alone he would have been scolded earlier" Sakura stated then pulled the boy into her arms wiping his tears and sending him home to wait, she didn't know what Asuma was going to say, but at least he would be prepared for another scolding.

The remaining person kept her head down "And what of you girly why are you running away from your village" Mangetsu questioned the red head who had a ear splitting scream and was irrational and annoying.

Sakura straightened properly emerald orbs spying the long sleeves and what they were hiding "It's alright she doesn't have to answer now, later on maybe but we have bigger things to worry about" the pinkette announced.

Feeling the massive chakra approaching them until the Hokage was within sight a glare in her honey eyes just as Zabuza, Asuma and Naruto appeared from the tree line and signed in to the Village Tsunade was in front of them.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT" Tsunade didn't ask questions, only reacted and slammed her fist down on Sakura's head jarring her brain and the girl slid to the ground a dazed look in her emerald eyes holding her bruised cranium.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the dazed girl "Try not to give her brain damage woman, her idiot teammates would be lost without her" Zabuza snorted in amusement helping Sakura carefully onto her feet again, though she was obviously still a little out of sorts from the whack.

As she swayed on her feet "Oh right I thought this whole thing was your fault" Tsunade shrugged and without a thought healed the girl she would have to talk to eventually about continuing their training sessions as Master and Student, not now but soon.

"No that would be my fault, Konohamaru was and is still missing" Asuma stated resisting the urge to lit up another cigarette, he didn't know that his nephew had been found or that he was already back home waiting for him.

But he would in the next moment "Kid here found him, gave the boy a massive scolding, so technically the rest of the mess is her fault, cause the Grass Village is coming after her for some reason or another" Juzo had no qualms about placing the blame at the red head's feet.

Her head snapped up to reveal ruby irises glaring at him heatedly "Their the worst always forcing me to heal them they don't care about me just my abilities and I never want to go back" Karin snapped angrily only to have a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Karin-san I understand, Tsunade-sama let her come home with me, I can reign her in if need be and are you alright Naruto" Sakura finally found her voice after being healed of the damage done to her by Tsunade.

Who blinked in surprise at the quick recovery of her almost apprentice "I'm fine Sakura-chan and is Konohamaru really alright" Naruto asked still worried about his little friend, but his teammate nodded and he let out an audible sigh of relief, for that matter so did Asuma.

The problem had been taken care of without really exerting themselves "So all that's left is to figure out what's to be done with us right" Mangetsu inquired lightly finding the entire situation thus far amusing and hilarious but he didn't dare laugh or chuckle.

Tsunade put a hand on her hip "Okay you two are going to T&I find out if your trustworthy, and tomorrow morning 8 sharp brat be in my office" the blonde turned on her heel after delivering her orders and vanished.

Sakura had her suspicions as to what the woman wanted to talk about "Naruto you should go find Kakashi-sensei and let him know what's gone on, I'll walk these two to T&I, Zabuza-sensei you're a jonin you should come along as well explain Tsunade-sama's orders" the pinkette took charge.

Zabuza shrugged "By the way thank you for helping me find Konohamaru" the Third Hokage's son let out a sigh of relief then disappeared down the streets to talk to his nephew leaving the others still just inside the gates.

"You got it Sakura-chan what do you want me to tell Haku, that you'll meet him at home" the blue eyed blonde paused in running off, his sole female teammate nodded and then he was gone just like Asuma.

It really was amazing how quickly things had been taken care of really "W..What about me though do I really have to live with you" the red head sulked lightly, not that she had a problem with it, but still things were to weird at the moment.

The girl raised a brow "It's probably better if you didn't argue with the brat, girly besides where else are you gonna live" the former Demon of the Mist turned Leaf Jonin did the same as they started down the street to T&I.

"Kind of strange how quickly we were let in aren't you worried in the least kid, not saying we'd do anything, but still this is weird" the taller raven haired male in their midst questioned finding it odd that they were being escorted by a single Jonin.

Sakura smiled innocently then cast a single look off to the side where she just knew that members of Anbu were tailing them to make sure nothing happened on the trek to their headquarters "We aren't alone are we" the white haired male guessed seeing the look, but not feeling any chakra.

She nodded lightly and gestured randomly around them even without sensing their chakra or seeing them she knew they were there and that was enough, they were almost there when a swirl of leaves suddenly formed in front of them.

"You know I distinctly remember you nearly dying not to long ago Sakura, so why would you go and get in more trouble yet again" Sasuke growled locking his onyx irises with the jade irises of his sole female teammate.

Who merely lifted a pink brow "I wasn't in any trouble this time it's not like he was brandishing a chakra stealing skin shaving sword after all, and besides a little scratch that was easily healed I wasn't in any near death situation" Sakura rolled her eyes then stepped around her teammate.

That fell into step with her seconds afterwards "Wait a second you were hit by Samehada" Juzo burst out from behind them less than a minute later reaching out to grab her shoulder as he realized what sword the girl was talking about, that was insane how was she even alive.

At his outburst and some who mistook it for anger and trying to attack, three anbu suddenly were within their midst and Juzo froze at the kunai that was placed against his jugular "Do you have a problem with the girl" an unfamiliar voice came from behind the dog mask.

"No I think he was just concerned, after all learning that she was hit by Samehada and lived to tell the tale is quite a shock to the system" Zabuza smoothly explained acting as if this was a normal everyday occurrence for him as Juzo nodded.

People went around them as if they weren't even there "Good try not to have anymore outbursts like that again" the kunai was put away and the three Anbu vanished without a trace, with that they continued their trek to T&I.

"Just got to wonder though why would three anbu react like that for a light outburst" Mangetsu was confused, Juzo hadn't done anything beyond reach forward, it hit him then, they thought he'd been trying to hurt the girl.

It was clear she hadn't realized it either for she'd kept an easy going smile "Your to much sometimes Sakura, by the way Hyuga's Uncle and Aburame's Father want to meet with you" Sasuke shook his head.

At his words she immediately tensed "Give me a freaking break like seriously, just great" Sakura let out one of her patented long suffering sighs "Well here we are T&I" she came to a stop in front of the Anbu and T&I Headquarters making the others stop.

Mangetsu and Juzo shared a look "Right guess we'll see you whenever they decide if we're trustworthy or not, just expect to be at my execution" the raven haired rogue shrugged uncaring of facing down his death again, it wouldn't matter it's not like he had anything to live for really.

Sakura pressed her lips together "Get on in there already and stop your yacking" Zabuza urged the duo into the building, Sakura got a light wave from Mangetsu before the two were out of sight, ten minutes later Zabuza returned.

"Now what are we going to your house" Karin inquired impatiently, during the wait the boy she knew as Sasuke had left and so it had just been her and Sakura, Zabuza pressed his hand down on the girls head and then was gone.

With that Sakura turned "Come on Karin-san, you'll probably have to stay in my room but I'm fine with that" the pinkette sighed leading the way to her house which was now placed in the shinobi section of the village, it had been quite trying to find it, but it was lovely and perfect.

Karin grumbled under her breath at the thought of sharing a room, she'd never gotten her own and now once again she would have to share with someone, it just wasn't fair, but she dutifully followed after the girl until they were before a large house.

Explaining to her parents that Karin had run away from her village due to personal reasons was easy and getting the girl set up in one of the guest bedrooms was even simpler, afterwards the meetings with Neji's Uncle and Shino's Father went the same as the other meetings.

With her telling the two men that she was already betrothed and wasn't interested in marrying anyone else after she'd produced two children, and she was more than happy to return home afterwards for dinner.

"How did the meetings go Sakura-chan" Haku was right there already seated around the larger dinner table and she plopped down in the seat next to him with a tired sigh, some day's seemed longer than the others.

But she linked their hands with a smile "Hiashi-sama and Shibi-sama understand and support the decision I've made and with that is the last of them unless Ino gets a wild hair up her you know what I doubt you'll be subjected to a meeting with her parents so we're all good" Sakura announced.

Afterwards after a somewhat quiet dinner the little family of three about to be four settled down for bed time once they'd taken baths or a shower in Sakura's case and upon crawling into her bed it didn't take more than five minutes before her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

The next morning after breakfast Sakura headed for the Hokage Tower and arrived in Tsunade's office at exactly 8 sharp like the woman had demanded and was named Tsunade's second apprentice and four days making it a full week that they'd been back Juzo and Mangetsu were proven trustworthy and named Jonin of the Leaf Village, life couldn't be any better.


	15. Chapter 14

A few days later Sakura wasn't sure if she should regret her decision to be trained by Tsunade full time, the woman was brutal and hardly held back and her training sessions took two hours, followed by working in the hospital.

That's why when Team Seven, the wielder of Kubikiribocho and the boy she was betrothed to saw her walking down the street looking as if she'd gotten into a fight with a cat on the fourth day of her training, they were immediately concerned.

Not only that but the two newly inducted Leaf Jonin were surprised at her appearance as well "What the hell happened to you brat and I thought you weren't going to cut your hair" Zabuza was the first one to speak.

Her emerald eyes focused on him blearily then lifted a lock of cut hair "Tsunade-shishou gave me no choice, had it in her grip and said figure a way to get loose, so I cut it" Sakura shrugged not really upset about cutting her hair, it had been getting to long to manage recently anyway.

"Brutal as ever Sakura-chan I just got to wonder why are you so different than the other genin" Kakashi sulked, his sole female student was something of a conundrum, she didn't freak out at blood, didn't go googoo over boys and wasn't a full on girly girl it was weird.

Sakura's brows raised high into her hairline before shaking her head "It's probably best if you didn't ask I think her answer would confuse you more than her actions" Sasuke snorted and got an amused smile shot his way.

"Oh by the way it was decided this morning that Karin-san will be put on the same team as I when ever another genin is found to make our team complete and Zabuza-sama will be our sensei" Haku piped in coming to stand at Sakura's side like usual.

It was a surprise "You know I thought Ino was annoying but Karin-san has a bigger mouth and louder screeches" Naruto grumbled, he'd spent a total of an hour in the girls presence before finding her just as if not even more annoying than Ino Yamanaka.

The extra's in their group snorted "So why exactly are you here if your being trained by Lady Hokage" Mangetsu directed his purple eyes onto the lone girl in their midst and Sakura blinked her emerald orbs at him not having expected the question.

"Yeah one would think that due to how beat up you look that you would be at home taking a bath in herbs for your sore muscles and relaxing" Juzo snorted much like Sasuke had earlier and the girl shook her head in amusement.

Before revealing her reasoning for being there on Team Seven's training grounds, that only Zabuza could have guessed "What do you think I'm doing here, to train with my team of course, Tsunade-shishou can't train me all day everyday after all" the pinkette stated simply.

Then moved off to the side and got started on laps around the training grounds "W..Wait for us Sakura-chan" the blonde on the team hurried after his sole female teammate remembering his promise to do stamina training, which he'd been slacking off on again.

Sasuke jolted "Kami do you ever stop training Sakura" the youngest raven haired male in the group darted after his teammates not wanting to be left behind, but with how beat up his sole female teammate looked he really thought she should be resting.

Off to the side Zabuza scoffed "The brat stop now there's a laugh, I don't think she'll ever stop training unless she's unconscious or physically unable to move" the wielder of Kubikiribocho shook his head.

Mangetsu lifted a brow and focused his gaze on the girl who was pulling ahead of the two boys by a long shot "Just what is she anyway" the white haired male inquired of the former rogue, she was to different than normal genin.

"Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan, she understands things better than most and has a sharp mind, beyond perfect chakra control and a sense of her surroundings" the brunette standing next to his master explained without looking.

Kakashi nodded grudgingly "And she values the bond of teammates more than any other genin I've ever witnessed, she is the glue to our team, wouldn't be here probably if it weren't for her" the silver haired nin admitted.

It was true he could have died that day while being held prisoner in the water prison jutsu if it hadn't been for her coming up with a plan to free him "Not only that but she has a kekkeigenkai, you know she reminds me of a Mist Shinobi" the tall raven haired male pointed out bluntly.

"Could be if her parents hadn't moved here fourteen years ago before she was ever even conceived, hey brat catch" Zabuza spoke up, then an idea came to mind and he detached his sword from his back and threw it.

Everyone jolted and her hand came up on reflex flooded with chakra and caught the sword "Um why did you want me to catch it Zabuza-sensei" Sakura blinked her emerald orbs at the man in confusion still holding up the Executioners Blade.

A tingle of fear went down her teammates spine and they inched away from her "S..Sak..Sakura you caught it that was the point" Sasuke had never felt more fear than in that single moment as his sole female teammate held the gargantuan sword up with chakra enhanced strength.

Sakura shot him a look and returned the sword to Zabuza, "Never mind that Teme, let's just continue training, I refuse to slack off even more" Naruto huffed trying vainly not to wig out at the scene they'd all just witnessed.

The brunette in their midst glanced to his master "Is there a reason you made her catch it Zabuza-sama or did you want to see how strong she was with chakra enhanced strength" Haku inquired with a light laugh.

"Please for my sake don't do that again unless you warn me ahead of time, no matter how good her reflexes are I thought for sure my heart was about to stop" Kakashi leaned heavily against the tree that was behind him looking a little paler than usual.

Zabuza shook his head with a light chuckle "Brats good I actually thought she was going to duck not catch it" Juzo shot a look at his fellow swordsman, though he wasn't a member of the group any longer he use to be and that's all that mattered.

"Did you teach her to do that, in fact I seem to remember a few days ago where she didn't so much as flinch when it grazed her leg" Mangetsu couldn't really wrap his mind around what he'd witnessed and yet he also missed his brother.

No answer was forthcoming for a short time "I wanted to see how she caught it, I've been thinking about teaching her kenjutsu, but I don't think the brat is blade suitable" the former demon the mist turned leaf Jonin admitted.

"Probably right wielding a sword would just interfere with her natural taijutsu style, plus I think she enjoys learning water jutsu more from you than anything else" the brown haired Yuki Clan Heir pointed out gently.

Mangetsu looked surprise "Water jutsu huh seems like you have taught her a few things after all" the pale white haired male chuckled lightly, the current wielder of Kubikiribocho tilted his head to the side in acknowledgment.

"Are you three going to train all morning, we do have D Rank Missions to get to" Team Seven's silver haired sensei called out after a couple of hours had passed and his three genin had pushed themselves past their limits on stamina training.

Though at his call they immediately headed towards him and together the four of them plus Haku vanished from the training grounds without a single complaint "Huh usually brats complain about d rank missions" the tall raven haired male snorted lightly.

He supposed the Leaf Village wasn't bad and he could make a life for himself there as the three of them headed in opposite directions only to regroup a few hours later after lunch "You were totally awesome Sakura-chan how you got that cat to come down from the tree" the blonde was bragging.

Sakura sighed and shook her head with a light snicker "Hardly you goofball, it's all in the body language that's one thing I learned from Kiba" the pinkette stretched her arms high into the air glad for once that the missions had been normal and not where they had to encounter a rogue.

"I'm sort of glad that nothing horrible happened, you know on every mission we've had outside the village we've encountered a rogue" the sole Uchiha on the team grumbled as they flopped back ready to laze about for awhile before resuming their training.

Nothing but the truth and their sensei didn't know what to tell them it was like his team was cursed to nearly die every single time they left the village, what the world didn't count on was his sole female teammate.

Less than an hour after that the other loud mouth blonde in the village came charging onto the training grounds, her sensei on her heels "Okay Billboard Brow I've had enough of you showing me up and it's time we had a little spar so that I can prove that I'm stronger and definitely the better kunoichi" Ino demanded.

Her former friend sat up and rolled her viridian orbs while a long suffering sigh fell from her lips "I'm sorry Sakura-san I've tried to dissuade her from this but after learning that your Tsunade-sama's apprentice she's downright unmanageable" Asuma winced.

The girl rose to her foot "Alright but don't think I'm going to go easy on you Ino, your the one who asked after all" Sakura settled into an unfamiliar stance, after this she was going to ask her own sensei if there ways to improve her speed without using chakra to enhance it.

Ino smirked "Your going down today billboard brow and then you'll have to admit that I'm the better kunoichi and give up" the blonde settled into her own stance, she was going to use any means necessary to win the spar.

Burning emerald locked with pupilless blue "If I win Ino you have to stop calling me that ridiculous nickname we're ninja not little children, it's unbecoming and you have to start training seriously and stop giving your sensei so much trouble" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress said.

Already knowing she was going to win and that pissed Ino off more than anything falling for the taunt and without waiting for the two Jonin to start the match lunged fully intending on punching her former friend right in her big forehead face.

Pupilless blue widened as the girl disappeared "Tsk, tsk Ino-chan Asuma-sensei and Kakashi-sensei didn't say start, you could already be dead for that stunt of yours" Sakura smiled from behind the girl who whirled a spark of fear in her eyes.

Clearly frightened at how fast her former friend was "You couldn't do it billboard brow, we use to be friends" the Yamanaka Heiress pointed out bluntly and Sakura held up a kunai all amusement dropping from her face and becoming cold.

"In a life or death situation Ino the weakest one would be the first one to die and right now who do you think that is" the pink haired kunoichi stated voice emotionless and using fear tactics to make the blonde freak out.

Asuma off to the side sighed and shook his head as his student panicked and lashed out only to be kicked flat on her back "Wh..What this isn't even fair I'm supposed to be the stronger one here" the blonde began to throw a tantrum as she got back up and lunged.

Only to be punched in the stomach and a trickle of blood spilled from her lips dripping down her chin "An enemy isn't going to care that you think the situation is unfair when you find yourself inept and unable to fight properly" Sakura explained.

Not having done much beyond talk "Y..You, you BITCH you billboard brow you think your better than everyone else I'm gonna show you Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu" Ino glared angrily and used her clan jutsu recklessly.

Sakura sighed and side stepped the jutsu, then body flickered behind the girl and caught her, holding a kunai to her neck and waiting patiently for the girls spirit to return "Listen to me carefully Ino, I do not think I'm better than everyone else stop being delusional about the world" the pink haired girl stated.

Just as a shudder rolled through Ino at the precarious position she was in, one tiny little movement and her neck would be slit open "B..But your attitude suggests otherwise it's not fair why are you always getting better missions than me" the blonde sulked unhappily.

"Because Ino, I train, I do everything my sensei asks of me without complaint and if you'd been paying attention every bloody mission I've been on so far has been extremely insane to the point where all three of us including Kakashi-sensei could be dead right now" Sakura stated bluntly.

Ino choked on a gasp at the statement "Wh..What is that true, but how, why didn't you ever tell me S..Sakura" the Yamanaka Heiress realized the kunai was no longer against her neck and leaped away from her former friend.

Who put away her kunai and dusted off her haori "Because since we came back from our first mission which turned from a C to an A Ranked mission you've been a complete and utter bitch to me, in fact our friendship could have been repaired long before this if you'd stopped being so bloody delusional and realized I haven't liked Sasuke in a long time" the pinkette announced.

Pupilless blue eyes widened and the blonde's mouth dropped open in astonishment "Eh hehehe sorry" Ino rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as she realized that she had been extremely childish up until that point and hadn't taken their career as a shinobi seriously.

"Good now you know just work on improving yourself and someday we can have a real spar" Sakura smiled lightly then without skipping a beat as Ino and Asuma left the training grounds rounded on her sensei "Is there a way to improve one's speed without increasing it with chakra" she asked.

The Copy Ninja gave his sole female student a dubious expression until he realized she was serious "Wearing weights and upping the weights every few weeks as you adjust and doing your normal routine, you could ask Gai for help in that regard" Kakashi relented and answered the question.

"Is she insane or just bloody training oriented and what the hell was up with that fight it was like she was blatantly flaunting her immediately win" Juzo couldn't help the outburst as the girl vanished on the search for this Gai person.

Kakashi shrugged, he didn't understand his sole female student in the least "That's the brat in a nutshell, she has a sharp mind and a skill set normal genin don't possess you know it makes me wonder if she would have made it all the way through the Chunin Exams if they'd entered" Zabuza admitted.

"You mean they didn't enter the Chunin Exams, we've seen her fight, there's no doubt or question that she and her team would have made it through together" Mangetsu couldn't believe his ears really, just what the hell was the girl.

It was the doe eyed teen that answered "Because they didn't feel ready, plus Sakura-chan was learning her kekkeigenkai and didn't want to have to worry about that and the Chunin Exams at the same time" Haku piped in.

While the other two boys nodded "Exactly plus I shudder to think what might have happened if we'd encountered Orochimaru during the Chunin Exams" Sasuke felt a chill crawl down his spine as he imagined all the things that could have happened.

One thing was for sure his teammate would have gone berserk and that's one thing he never wanted to witness "Yeah Sakura-chan could have gone loopy again if something had happened to the Teme or me" Naruto shuddered himself.

An undeniable truth really just as the girl in question returned sporting bandage wraps on her legs and arms no doubt with weights beneath the wraps "I thought Gai-sensei was going to try and talk my ears off about youth" Sakura grimaced lightly revealing the reason it had taken so long.

Her sensei shook his head "Come on you three, lets have one last training session for the day pair up you boys against each other and Sakura-chan come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't get a hit on me" the silver haired nin straightened before doling out orders.

Sakura huffed and stuck her tongue out before settling into a defensive crouch much different than the one she'd used earlier in her admittedly short fight against Ino "Whatever Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan could whip your butt if she got a single hit in on you" the blonde on the team scoffed.

And their remaining teammate nodded "It's true because after all it was her who got the bells from you" the youngest raven haired male in their midst snorted lightly then faced his sparring partner for the time being and launched into an attack.

"Then let us train as well Zabuza-sama" the brunette that had become an integral part of their team turned to his master in hopes of improving and not being left behind by his few friends that he'd made since coming to the village.

Zabuza detached his sword from his back "About time we had a little sparring session anyway" the former demon of the Mist turned Leaf Jonin said waiting patiently for the attack that was coming and dodging it with quick reflexes.

"What do you say, shall we train as well or watch" the ex-Akatsuki member inquired of the only one left that would be even remotely interesting to spar against except for the little girl, who was waiting for her sensei to make the first move.

Mangetsu glanced to the side "Nah I'd rather watch her and get a read on her moves" the white haired male admitted, the former rogue shrugged and they both sat just as the Copy Ninja threw several weapons at his female student.

Who was definitely less than impressed "Come on Kakashi-sensei you have to take me seriously as well or else I'm really going to hit you" the pinkette stated, not liking that he was going easy on her when she'd more than proved she could handle herself.

"My apologies Sakura-chan that was just a warm up you better prepare yourself, let's have a little bet if you can't stay standing against me for an hour during this last training session of the day, you have to pay for team meals for two weeks" Kakashi offered knowing the girl liked bets.

Just as he thought her emerald irises widened before returning to normal "And if I can you have to start showing up to team meetings on time, that means no more being late for three hours" Sakura rattled off in the next moment.

Kakashi nodded grudgingly, then struck out with his foot intending on ending the fight quickly, but he wasn't counting on the quick reflexes "Damn forgot about that" the Copy Ninja sulked eyeing his student not sure how she was going to retaliate.

There was a glint of amusement in her viridian orbs "Ne Kakashi-sensei you know I always thought you were cool if not a little bit weird even if you said you hated us the moment you first met us" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress giggled distracting him for a moment.

As she decided to use her newest jutsu, he choked on his spit and dodged to the side as she leaped at him that ball of violently spinning chakra in her hand and it collided with the tree behind him "Are you trying to kill me Sakura-chan" the silver haired Jonin grimaced.

"Well you did say come at you with the intent to kill and make a bet against me, that means using anything to my advantage, which includes surprising you and underhanded and sneaky tactics, like this" the pink haired kunoichi grinned.

Setting off the jutsu that she'd been forming behind his back out of sight and above his head before moving into position, his lone onyx eye widened "Fuck" Kakashi cursed for the first time in his students presence.

Less than a second later he disappeared in a puff of smoke, but the girl had expected it and her hand snapped to the earth, knuckles brushing the surface before the ground exploded beneath her fist "Cha found you Kakashi-sensei" Sakura giggled with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"People really need to stop teaching you things Sakura-chan" Kakashi grumbled as he emerged from the rumble, his plot to use the headhunter jutsu on the girl ruined because she'd figured him out, like she always had.

Sakura grinned cheekily "Suiton: Rising Water Cutter" the pinkette flashed through a set of hand signs and kicked a wave of water using the water source beneath her feet at her sensei, who leaped back and to the side, attaching himself to the side of a tree.

By that point the others had stopped their spars to watch the fight between the lone kunoichi on the field and the copy ninja, Kakashi eyed his sole female student warily as she stood still, then cursed under his breath once more as he realized it was a genjutsu.

"And just when the hell did you learn a genjutsu, I know I haven't taught you" the silver haired Jonin ducked under the fist coming at his head and jumped from the tree just as the girl reached him and the tree fell over.

Sakura whipped around throwing a few kunai to knock the ones thrown at her out of the air and leaped forward "Books Kakashi-sensei from the library I did say I would be using anything to my advantage after all including things you don't know about" the pink haired kunoichi snickered.

His eyebrow twitched in frustration "Guess I have no choice then huh Sakura-chan you really have grown stronger" Kakashi stated and lifting his hand to his headband, her emerald orbs widened in shock and wariness as he lifted it to reveal the sharingan implanted into his left eye.

Before narrowing on her "I feel kind of flattered Kakashi-sensei that you think I'm strong enough to use that on me" Sakura smiled feeling a little nervous, she hadn't trained against the sharingan, but she knew it wasn't a good idea to get caught by it.

Kakashi straightened from his defensive crouch arguing with himself if he was really going to do this, "Then let this fight truly begin" the Copy Ninja raised his kunai and body flickered behind his sole female student.

Who was quick on her feet like usual and whirled avoiding his gaze, raised her foot and stomped the ground destroying the earth with a chakra enhanced kick "Don't think for a second Kakashi-sensei that I'll let you get close" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress said.

Mentally thinking up a plan, by that point there was just twenty minutes left before she won the bet and she wanted to win it, needed to really because she hated losing, her hands tightened into fists and she grit her teeth just before an idea came to mind.

"Oh really Sakura-chan and who's the Jonin here, that would be me and your still just a cute little genin" the silver haired nin wouldn't allow for her to keep her distance and charged right in, she proved more than flexible as she back flipped out of the way.

Then launched herself forward, another rasengan in her hand, being slowly encased in ice "Genin I might be, but you've said it yourself Kakashi-sensei that I'm not like normal genin" the pinkette said pouring all of her concentration into the rasengan.

And promptly threw it, when she did it was fully encased in ice and the rasengan was violently swirling within, mismatched eyes widened "I'm pretty sure Jiraiya didn't teach you that" Kakashi body flickered to the right out of the way of the jutsu.

Just as it collided with a tree, the ice shattered and the rasengan went straight through to the other side only being stopped by a rock and creating massive damage "Nope, the ice was my idea to make it more deadly" Sakura grinned pleased that she'd tweaked the rasengan to make it her own.

Kakashi realized he was really going to have to get serious if he wanted to prove who was the stronger between them, and because he definitely didn't want to have his three hours of reading his precious books taken away if he lost the bet he'd admittedly started up.

He just hadn't expected her to make such a stake for him "You added nature transformation to the rasengan when the person who created it couldn't I'm sure if he was still with us today he would be very interested in getting to know you" the Copy Ninja praised.

Sakura smiled happy at the praise but didn't let it distract her, already knowing how she was going to end this fight "I'm sure Lord Fourth would be very proud of a certain someone as well" the pink haired kunoichi hinted.

Mismatched eyes widened yet again and shot in the blondes direction surreptitiously giving his sole female student those few seconds of distraction to put her plan in motion, when he glanced back towards her, he wanted to hit himself.

"You know I'll find you easily Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin called spreading out his senses in order to find the girl, but to his frustration she must have figured out the trick to suppressing her chakra to hide properly and avoid being detected.

All was quiet on the training grounds until the ground shattered "Ha good luck finding me Kakashi-sensei I learned quite a few things while gone finding Tsunade-shishou" the pinkette stuck her tongue out and allowed herself to get hit, only to be revealed as a water clone.

A silver brow twitched in frustration as the minutes ticked by and he frantically tried to find his female student, and just as it turned the hour mark, her chakra flared over head "Holy Sakura-chan your crazy" Kakashi body flickered out of the way in the nick of time.

His sole female student had been hiding in one of her crystal ice mirrors the entire time up in the sky to avoid detection, a smart move on her part, but now she was careening head first to the earth, fist held out at the last second just as her fist brushed the ground it exploded and she flipped.

To land gracefully on her feet, then leaped backwards to avoid being swept off her feet "Guess what Kakashi-sensei I lasted against you for an hour and one minute, so that means I won the bet" Sakura pumped her arm in victory before flopping down tiredly on the ground.

Out of chakra and out of breath "That was wow Sakura-chan" Naruto joined his teammate on the ground tired from his own spar which hadn't admittedly lasted as long as her's but he'd still sparred all the same for about thirty minutes.

"Dopes right and you even managed to execute impressive evasive maneuvers is that something Hokage-sama is teaching" Sasuke moments later did the same until all three of them were laying on the ground staring up at the sky.

Sakura nodded her head quietly completely wiped out for the moment, not to mention her arms and legs felt like they were on fire due to the weights she was wearing "Brat that's what you get for pushing yourself past your limits" Zabuza snorted.

When in the next moment her breathing evened out and her eyes fluttered shut obviously exhausted from the physically draining spar "Kami she really is a crazy kid" Mangetsu shook his head in disbelief as Zabuza wandered over to the girl and hefted her into his arms.

Clearly use to doing so and then turned "See you tomorrow Kakashi-san" Haku waved as they left the training grounds and disappeared around a corner obviously taking the girl home so that she could rest for the rest of the day.

"And that was her using everything Kami and I thought that little bit we saw when we met her was impressive, but that was just downright insanity" Juzo whistled lowly as the rest of them split up to go home themselves obviously done training for the day.

Later on after an hour nap Sakura was awake and helping her mother make dinner for the house "Can I ask why you were knocked out when that creepy guy with bandages brought you back" Karin piped in when supper was plated up and passed around.

Sakura glanced to her "Did you train to hard sweetie and don't think I haven't noticed the bandages and weights is that a new training method" Mebuki butt in before her daughter could speak, curiosity in her matching emerald orbs.

"Yeah and we'll be going off on another trip soon, just to warn you, we have to sell as much as we can before your mother can't go off on trips to sell our wares as her pregnancy progresses" Kizashi admitted not liking that he had to leave his daughter behind again.

Her gaze softened "Lasted against Kakashi-sensei for a whole hour and one minute used a lot of energy and got tired so technically yes I trained hard and I understand Dad, we'll be alright, Haku and I can manage" the pinkette smiled lightly.

"True and at least we don't have to worry about Gaara-san this time" the brunette nodded glad that the boy had calmed down and was no longer insane like before and back in his own country where he belonged with his siblings.

Mebuki and Kizashi shared a smile "What you leaving me here with these two alone" the red head burst out in confusion, clearly not having known that the two were merchants and that they went on frequent trips to sell their wares.

"How else do you expect us to pay the bills Karin-san" the emerald eyed blonde gave the young girl a light smile as they finished eating supper and started doing the dishes, moments later her daughter and her betrothed were helping out.

Kizashi nodded "Exactly plus you'll be fine Sakura-chan and Haku-kun can protect you if need be" the blue eyed pink haired male explained joining the line to help out with dishes, and not long after that the entire house after taking baths or showers settled down in their beds to get some sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Less than two weeks later after various training sessions that wiped her out every single time, adjusting to her short hair and upping the weight of her weights at least twice, Team Seven was sent on yet another outside the village mission.

Only thing their sensei wasn't coming, nor was Zabuza, who would be coming though was the newbies in their village "It will be good test your mettle, however seeing as the boy has ingrained himself into the team he'll still be going along as a member of team seven" Tsunade explained.

"And just what is the mission Tsunade-sama are we going to be protecting some feudal lord" Juzo questioned still not use to taking orders from a Kage again let alone a woman, his question got him a scroll tossed at his face.

He caught it on reflex before the six of them were kicked out of her office "Great so we'll be protecting some kid during his race how lame" Naruto was the first one to comment on the mission only to be elbowed.

"Quiet Dope a mission is a mission now lets go pack" Sasuke rolled his eyes and together the two boys vanished down the streets in the direction of their shared apartment, both boys had been much happier having a roommate and had calmed down a lot.

Juzo snorted "You two should do the same, we are mission leaders after all since you guys are just itty bitty genin" Mangetsu chuckled knowing that the lone girl in their group would be able to knock them all flat on their asses if given even half a chance.

The remaining genin turned and the girl grinned "Come on Sakura-chan, plus we have the wonderful task of explaining to Karin-san that we're off on a mission and she's being left behind" Haku grimaced lightly.

Her shoulders slumped as they wandered off down the streets towards the Yuki House, her last name had changed permanently from Haruno to Yuki and her status as a Clan Child was known to the entire village at that point.

When they entered the house the other girl living there with them shot up from her relaxed position on the couch "So did you finish your mission already or what" Karin demanded to know of the two betrothed teens.

"Sorry Karin-san it was just a meeting with Tsunade-shishou about a mission, so Haku and I will be leaving to the Land of Tea and since Ino and I are on better terms I'm sure if I asked you can stay there with her and her family while we're gone" Sakura spoke in a straight laced tone.

Karin sulked and disappeared into her room to pack a back for a week or however long her housemates would be gone while the others did the same, along the way to the gates they made a pit stop at Yamanaka Flower Shop before heading for the entrance of the village.

Sakura and Haku found themselves the first ones there and settled in for a short wait "Oh didn't think I'd see you brats, where are you off to on another mission I suppose since your sporting mission packs" Zabuza spotted the duo and wandered over wishing he was going as well.

Both of the little brats that he'd taken to training glanced towards him and nodded just as the remaining members of their group arrived, there wasn't much time for talking as the six of them signed out of the village and headed down the path at a grueling pace.

For once Naruto and Sasuke didn't complain after an hour of walking that their legs were starting to hurt and Sakura gave herself an inward pat on the back, their stamina training was finally paying off which meant no more hearing their complaints of being sore, a win/win for her.

It was also at that point that Juzo and Mangetsu realized what was so different about the group of genin they were with, the minute they stepped foot outside the village their attitude's changed and they became a lot more alert and on edge, proving how their previous missions had affected them.

"So have any of you little brats ever been to another village before, even if it wasn't a ninja village" the former Akatsuki Member prodded wanting to get the lot of them talking because the silence was going to drive him insane.

His question cause the four genin to jolt and glance in his direction "Oh yeah Land of Waves where we met Zabuza and Haku, and three little towns that we passed through before we found Granny Tsunade, no ninja villages though" the blonde in the group launched into an explanation.

The sole girl in their group smiled lightly "Though we have met Lady Mizukage and Lord Raikage on an escort mission when they heard about Momochi being in our village, well the Raikage's motives for visiting wasn't clear" the lone Uchiha admitted.

Mangetsu shook his head "Pretty sure the other Kage don't have to have a motive to come visit or he was possibly scoping out the Leaf Village's military power never know" the white haired male pointed out lightly.

Sakura nodded "Exactly and that's why it was oh so important to behave ourselves in front of them, because shooting off at the mouth and insulting them even if their doing the same would have ended up with us losing our lives if they'd seen it fit to take them" the pinkette stressed.

The two boys in question paled at the realization of how quickly their lives would have been forfeit if she hadn't been there reigning them in, Haku smiled lightly "Just be lucky that Sakura-chan has more manners than either of you and they took a liking to her" the brunette said.

Both boys nodded uneasily and looked forward none of them wanted to almost die on another mission after all and were doing their best to pay attention to their surroundings better and be on the alert as they'd been practicing for the last several weeks.

And once again silence reigned in the group of six as they continued to trek to the Land of Tea where their newest mission awaited them until it was inevitable and the lot of them got hungry so they decided to stop at one of the various Tea Shops that littered the path they were walking.

That's where they encountered their first problem on the mission upon entering the tea shop four out of the entire group noticed the obvious chakra and the lone girl shot a surreptitious glance around and spotted him.

A teenager probably no more than a few years older than herself was sitting quietly in the corner a plate of dango and a cup of tea in front of him and what was even more suspicious was how he kept casting them quick furtive glances, he was planning something, she was sure of it.

But the six of them all sat down and ordered lunch for themselves "Sakura-chan do you feel the chakra as well" Haku lowered his voice and glanced warily around with his doe brown eyes, he knew where the chakra was coming from, but he didn't understand in the least.

Emerald orbs locked with doe brown before the lone girl in the group of five males nodded lightly and brought a finger up to her lips indicating that it was best to let things play out for the time being to find out what the teenager wanted.

"Wonder how much longer this is going to take ugh" Juzo was less than enthused about his first mission outside the village and at the moment looked utterly bored out of his skull, it didn't mean he was stupid though and hadn't noticed what two of the genin had.

Though like the girl was ignoring the kid for the time being unless he approached then the brat was fair game if he picked a fight with them "Relax Juzo, this mission probably won't get to difficult and we'll be able to take it easy" Mangetsu assured his fellow Jonin.

Just as their orders came "Yeah right something always happens on Team Seven's missions, chances are one of us is gonna almost die again and we'll encounter a rogue" Naruto huffed, he knew that as well as the next person after all.

"It's true it's like Team Seven is cursed to live through disastrous missions, even if in the end we end up completing them" Sasuke nodded himself while doing his best to keep aware of his surroundings, sadly he still had a long way of developing his senses.

So that's why when the teenager approached he wasn't prepared "What's this a bunch of ninja, it's kind of stupid how lax you all are as if you have all the time in the world to take a break, I don't mean you of course sweetheart" he had raven hair and brown eyes and he'd just flirted outright with the only girl at the table.

Her eyes rolled upwards "Don't call me sweetheart I'm happily taken thank you by the way do you think we're stupid" Sakura stood and blocked the doorway just as the matron of the tea house came in their direction.

The teenage boy had no idea that his plan had been thwarted until he was made to pay his own bill "What that's totally unfair" he sulked eyeing his now empty wallet, then glanced to the girl, who shrugged uncaring and sat back down.

"Life's unfair and you shouldn't have tried to do that to us in the first place" the pinkette snorted, Haku eyed his betrothed with an amused look in his doe brown eyes, while Naruto and Sasuke cracked up laughing as they realized exactly what had happened.

And the two Jonin felt a little out of their league for a short moment as the boy left a slouch to his shoulders "Care to share Sakura-chan how you knew he was going to shove his bill off on us and try to run away" the blonde in the group finished off his own lunch then asked his question.

As they paid their bill and left to continue their trek to the client they were supposed to meet for further details on their mission "He kept shooting us looks that were obvious right from the get-go he was up to no good the minute we walked into the tea shop isn't that right" the brunette guessed.

His betrothed nodded in answer a smile on her lips "Guess we were wrong about you little brats, perhaps this mission won't be so bad" the raven haired male shook his head, not sure why but he got the feeling that was only the beginning of the bad things that were lined up to happen.

Mangetsu wished he had a sword or something at least to read to keep himself occupied "Do you get the feeling we're being watched" the white haired male lowered his voice to keep the genin from panicking, his mission partner nodded and glanced over his shoulder.

Sasuke blew out a breath "One thing I don't understand is what's his problem with shinobi" the younger raven haired teen commented, but not even his sole female teammate had an answer for him on that question.

With that they picked up speed and continued towards their destination undisturbed for a few hours until they finally reached the home of their client and knocked politely on the door, once in they took off their shoes and sat in proper seiza before their client who'd requested the mission.

"Well if it isn't you kids again" Jirocho from the collection agency was sat before them, it had been during their return to the Leaf Village they'd met the man who'd come after Tsunade and had begged Naruto to help them collect on Tsunade's debt.

The two Jonin were immediately confused "Jirocho-san I didn't know you were the mission client this time" Sakura blinked her emerald eyes and let a small smile form on her lips, how bad could the mission be if he was the client who'd requested the mission.

"Pardon us but how do you five know each other" Juzo narrowed his eyes suspiciously, so he didn't know all that had happened to the brats he and his fellow turned Leaf Jonin were in charge of sue him.

Jirocho as he'd been called by Sakura glanced in their direction "His buddies kidnapped the dope when we were returning home from the find Tsunade mission" Sasuke shrugged relaxing just a little bit, perhaps this would be one mission that wouldn't be so bad.

At the accusation Jirocho laughed sheepishly "Come on Teme they apologized and besides they aren't so bad" Naruto grumbled, Sakura rolled her eyes and elbowed her male teammates in the side to reign them in.

"It is nice to see you again though Jirocho-san so about the mission you requested us for" Haku was the one to get them back on track while being just as polite as his betrothed, he couldn't help it anymore than she could really.

"Right so what exactly are we supposed to do while here, all we were told was that we were going to be protecting someone during the race that's happening in a few days time" Mangetsu cleared his throat focusing his purple eyes on their client.

Who straightened and nodded "Precisely that's pretty much the gist of it really, though I'll warn you the other family has employed shinobi as well, and the one you'll be protecting Idate come here" Jirocho called.

Lo and behold it was the teenager who'd tried to shove his bill off on them, which prompted a round of angry exclamations from Naruto until an elbow was firmly rammed into his side and he winced and shot his female teammate one of his patented kicked puppy looks.

That she firmly ignored "We have to get along regardless of what he thinks of us" the pinkette lowered her voice already feeling once again as if they were in over their heads and that something was going to happen to them on this mission.

Why couldn't they catch a break for once "Gah this is so not cool you know and whats that guys problem with ninja anyway" the blonde grumbled as they finished up with their meeting and decided to scout around the town they were in for any suspicious activity.

"I wouldn't have a clue Dope, but all we have to do is make sure he gets through the race that's it, no possibility of rogues right" the lone Uchiha on the team glanced around warily, he didn't want to be caught off guard ever again.

Not after going into the hotel where his own family murdering brother had his sole female teammate trapped in their hotel room "As much as I wish that wasn't a possibility Sasuke, we shouldn't lower our guards" the brunette sighed.

Feeling wary and as if he was being watched, he wasn't the only one his betrothed was completely on edge by that point "Right you brats we're going to go scout around just try to stay out of trouble" the tall raven haired male ordered then vanished from sight.

Mangetsu rolled his eyes "Juzo's right don't cause any trouble for people" the white haired male said then followed after his fellow turned Leaf Jonin, they were in charge of the genin and they wouldn't let anything happen.

But surprise, surprise not long after they left the blonde and raven haired teens got in trouble, their female teammate shook her head in exasperation while the honorary member of team seven wished his master was there.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, come on Sasuke let's go scout for awhile in this direction" Naruto winced hearing that long suffering sigh, he knew it wasn't wise to stir up trouble, especially with the possibility of coming face to face with a rogue.

His teammate nodded "Yeah just be careful you two" Sasuke hurried after Naruto until both boys were gone leaving the betrothed duo alone, who felt as if they were about to encounter more trouble than they could have ever imagined.

And they were right not long after that the missing Jonin joined them and that's when they encountered them, them being the duo from Akatsuki "Well if it isn't Juzo and Mangetsu and look at those headbands" Kisame chuckled stepping out from behind a tree and releasing his chakra.

"The girl to, it's been awhile over a month since the last we saw each other" Itachi was there as well and greeted the lone girl politely, she was the only one who knew after all, but she wasn't even paying him any attention.

Choosing to eye his partner or rather his partners sword warily and keep out of range, by standing behind the two Jonin that were with them "Hoshigaki and Uchiha huh the devil are you two doing here" Juzo couldn't help but eye them warily himself, did they want him back in the organization.

Not only that but they had genin to watch over during the confrontation "Did the other family hire you to take out the runner for the race" Mangetsu hazarded a guess, it was a plausible explanation after all since they were there.

Kisame chuckled deeply in amusement "Nah to much drama for us, however we wanted to check up on girly there, you survived huh and from the rumors we've heard you've gotten even stronger, so what do you say girly want to go another round with samehada" the shark like man offered.

"Like hell I'm ever letting you near me with that bloody sword again once was enough thank you very much" Sakura snipped out body rigid as she stood next to the boy her parents had betrothed her to and looking much like a caged wild animal who was about to bolt at a moments notice.

Until the boy reached out and linked hands with her "And I wouldn't let you hurt her ever again either" Haku vowed doe eyes intense and taking a protective stance in front of his betrothed, when they had made off with her, he thought his heart was going to stop in his chest.

Itachi chuckled under his breath "Adorable come Kisame we've said what we've wanted checked up on the girl at your request let us go, by the way watch out for Aoi Rokusho, he is employed by the other family and a rogue from the Leaf Village" the Uchiha Heir warned then the duo were gone.

Sakura let out a world weary sigh "I think Sasuke was right Team Seven is cursed, why can't we just get one outside the village mission where we didn't encounter a bloody fucking rogue ninja" the pinkette rubbed her face tiredly.

Juzo and Mangetsu shared a look "Okay I think it's best if we find those two other little brats and go back to the place we'll be staying the night at to come up with a plan for the race" the raven haired male ushered the duo forward.

"You go I'll find the boys" the white haired male disappeared without waiting on the search for the missing boys until the lot of them were gathered in the room they were meant to stay in for the next couple of days before the start of the race.

And going over an extensive plan "Hey, hey Sakura-chan why are you all quiet" Naruto noticed immediately that something wasn't right with his female teammate, she'd been eerily quiet since they'd all sat down to talk.

Her eyes were intense "We saw them again Uchiha-san and Hoshigaki-san, they came here specifically to make sure she was doing well" Haku admitted, having seated himself as close to the girl as he could, knowing it would make her only feel marginally better.

The two Jonin their midst had never seen her so silent and contemplative "A..Are they still around please tell they didn't try to kidnap you again with the belief that you're a Jinchuuriki, I thought they'd already check that" Sasuke choked out.

"No they left but they did tell us that the other family has employed a rogue from Leaf, name Aoi Rokusho, I heard about him while we were in the academy still, he became a Jonin of the Hidden Rain Village and stole important artifacts, he's in the bingo book" Sakura spoke lightly.

At least one of them was aware of what their target looked like "So I think you kids should protect Idate-san and leave the Jonin up to us" Mangetsu finally decided on a solid plan, at least that way and with how much training the kids did they would be able to handle themselves against lower rank ninja.

"Good are we decided then" Juzo leaned back, still unsure of how to feel or think seeing how quickly things had gone south, it was like the whole lot of them were in fact cursed and anytime they left the village they ran the risk of dying.

None of the genin argued with the two Jonin and after eating a quick dinner and taking individual showers settled down in their bedrolls to get a bit of shut eye so that they would be well rested for the race and be ready to fight.

Just two days later after extensive scouting and preparing themselves it was finally time for the race to begin "Just try not to get injured out there do you hear me brats, or when I die I'll haunt you" the ex-Akatsuki member grumbled as they prepared to split up.

The four genin gulped lightly and nodded sagely in understanding "Don't scare them Juzo or they won't do half as good as usual" the white haired male rolled his purple eyes, waved and then the two Jonin were gone leaving the genin to fend for themselves.

Immediately they split up in pairs of two, Naruto with Sasuke, Sakura with Haku "We'll protect from the back, you two guard Idate-san from the front" the pinkette came up with a plan on the spot, just hoping that nothing happened to horrible.

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle anything happening again to her teammates, they were like a dysfunctional family to her "You got it Sakura-chan leave guarding that jerk up to the Teme and I" the blonde on the team was definitely taking his duties seriously for once.

Having seen how the last few missions had turned out and not wanting it to turn out that way again "And be wary of genjutsu, the Rain Village is supposed to be good at them and poison senbon" the brunette explained.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes glad that there was a medic on their team now "Right genjutsu and poison senbon we'll keep an eye out" the raven haired teen crossed his arms staring off into the distance until it was time for the race to begin.

Which started by having the two runners from each family getting into the starting position, "Better not fail me now you four or else we're screwed" Idate grumbled taking a deep breath, brown eyes narrowed in determination.

It was the lone girl on the team who caught sight of the rogue that had been employed by the other family's runner, he was so close to them, it was just a split second before she faced the other direction and noticed what no doubt Idate noticed before the race was on.

Not more than five minutes into the race Idate turned in a different direction than was planned on "There's another port if you'd been scouring the maps like we had you'd know this" Sakura pointed out bluntly on the alert now that the race had finally begun.

Her teammates blanched in realization "Not only that but we're being followed so trouble is definitely ahead of us" Haku warned feeling the hidden chakra, genjutsu's were definitely in their foreseeable future.

Like less than five minutes actually and Idate nearly fell over a cliff from missing the second one "Idiot stop flailing" Naruto caught the teenager and Sakura let out a sigh of relief, a fight nearly started but as shinobi it was their duty to protect the client with their life.

And less than three minutes later Idate was running again "So why do you have some kind of problem with shinobi anyway" Sasuke grumbled not liking this situation in the least and casting wary glances all around them.

Idate glared at the Uchiha "That's none of your damn business, do your job and stop yacking" the ebony haired teenager snapped and sped up even more until they reached the other port and the boat that had been prepared ahead of time in case it was needed.

Then they were out on open water, Sakura clenched her hands into fists "Haku what do you think, should we try the illusion tactic that would hide us in plain sight, our kekkeigenkai would come in handy and you could watch for trouble through the mirror" the pinkette lowered her voice.

Conferring with her partner about her idea "Let's talk to those two first before enacting any idea alright Sakura-chan" the brunette patted her hand gently, knowing how she felt about this whole situation it wasn't good in the least.

Less than a second later Naruto and Sasuke were crowded around and they all put their heads together "Sounds like a good idea cover us completely in ice mirrors that reflect our surroundings and allow us to hide in plain sight, but what about our chakra" the raven haired teen questioned.

"Yeah me and Teme aren't very good at hiding our chakra and he's even worse at it than we are, so even if we did hide in plain sight they would still find us cause of that" the blonde was for once being smart about their situation.

It was definitely a thought and giving a wary glance around to be sure that no one was on their tail yet they had a little more time to come up with a better plan "Shouldn't you include me into this since this is my life we're talking about here" Idate glared not liking he was being left out.

Only to get an emerald eyed glare shot his way "Chakra suppressing tags for all of us, out of the four of us I can draw quicker and my calligraphy skills are better" Sakura announced after pulling out her fuinjutsu book for beginners and the idea popped into mind.

So with that decided on the tags were drawn and ice surrounded the entire boat allowing them to hide in plain sight without having them be found solely because of their chakra "Awesome Sakura-chan you're a genius maybe even smarter than lazy-ass" Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Dope's right you could probably give Nara a run for his money with how quickly you come up with plans and think several steps ahead" Sasuke snorted occupying his time by laying out his weapons to clean them as they waited to reach the port.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and shrugged "Their right Sakura-chan, makes me wonder what you even see in me, I certainly wouldn't have come up with something that quick" Haku admitted quietly feeling a little depressed.

Truthfully Sakura was way out of his league but yet she stuck with him through thick and thin and it warmed his heart to the core, "Wait a second you two are together" the ebony haired teenager burst out in shock, no wonder the girl had rejected him right off the bat, she already had a guy.

She didn't answer only held up a finger to her lips as a commotion came from the outside of the ice, Haku merged with his jutsu to check on their surroundings "Rain Shinobi, they haven't caught on yet" the brunette returned moments later having avoided being seen.

They were a little oblivious which meant they had to be chunin or even genin, it gave them the advantage because the lot of them could be ranked at Chunin Class with their strengths, skills and intelligence levels.

"Good keep an eye on them Haku, and let us know if they turn around and give up their search" the lone raven haired teen on the boat stowed away his weapons and stood, wishing he could do what his teammate and Haku could, but it was better to let them handle protection detail.

For the time being at least over open water with their natural skills in the water element and combining two individual natures together to create their ice style kekkeigenkai it was like an impenetrable defense not unlike Gaara's, but still destroyed if one knew how to get around it.

"Right you don't have to worry Sasuke and stop freaking out Idate-san we'll be fine" the pinkette assured lightly keeping her senses spread to the max glad that she'd had a fuinjutsu book for beginners in her storage pouch otherwise they would have already been found because of their chakra.

Naruto paced for a few minutes "Yeah but what will happen when we reach shore whose to say there won't be another enemy waiting for us there" the blonde was being intuitive and using his brain for once sensing that it was better for the time being that he did.

Causing the teenager they were protecting to freak out "Why would you say that are you trying to scare me" Idate glared harshly not liking anything that was happening in the least, he couldn't see anything at all and he wasn't sure if these genin were against him.

It wasn't more than twenty minutes later and using a few wind jutsu here and there to make the boat go faster, the honorary member of team seven returned from his post "Their gone, they think we've chickened out" Haku straightened as he emerged from his mirror.

"Nice now all that's left is to reach shore and deal with any other problems that might crop up on us" Sasuke blew out a sigh of relief wishing he knew what the Jonin that were on the mission with them were up to and if they'd found the rogue that was after their client.

Surprisingly while he didn't comment, his other teammate did "Man I wish I knew what Juzo and Mangetsu were doing if they've found that Aoi guy so that the rest of this mission is smooth sailing" Naruto sighed leaning against the mast of the ship.

"Your not the only one Naruto, I wish we knew how they were doing to" Sakura smiled lightly taking a peek at their surroundings and decided it was time to take down the ice, moments afterwards they reached the port without incident.

And started forward ready to finish the first part of the race when jonin level chakra flared in front of them and group of five skidded to a halt, it was chakra that was unknown to four of them "Y..You what are you doing here" Idate panicked and tried to run in the opposite direction.

Only to get senbon thrown at him and then suddenly there was a mirror of ice blocking the black needles "It's been a long time Idate and look you've got some friends with you" Aoi chuckled casting a furtive glance at the four genin, before focusing his gaze on Idate.

Sakura spread out her senses in hopes of finding out if the Jonin on the mission with them were near only to realize she'd gotten her hopes up, they were alone "We won't allow you to hurt Idate-san you traitor of the Leaf Village" Sakura drew attention to herself.

Gesturing at the teenager to run while the man was distracted, Idate didn't think twice before splitting leaving the genin to fend for themselves "Oh so you know I was formerly of the Hidden Leaf Village, looks like it's little brats have gotten smart or the academy has wizened up" the green haired male said.

"That's because of Sakura and upon hearing your name knew who you were plus you're in the bingo book page 87" Sasuke positioned himself in Idate's former spot giving the teenager time to get out of there and hopefully give the Jonin with them time to get there and handle the rogue.

So that they wouldn't have to "Hmm I didn't realize I was in the bingo book how flattering, then you know that I stole two important artifacts, one of which is the thunder blade wielded by Lord Second Hokage himself" Aoi smirked thinking he had these brats beat.

What he didn't count on was that one of them would disappear from sight and the sound of weapons to sound from behind him in his ears "Don't underestimate us just because you wield a fancy sword believe it" Naruto shouted.

As their honorary teammate returned to his spot at Sakura's side "Naruto's right and when the Jonin with us get here you'll have even less of a chance to hurt Idate-san" Haku straightened from emerging from his mirror that he'd created.

Purple eyes narrowed and a glint of anger appeared with in their depths as Aoi grit his teeth "Don't think this is over you brats" he hastily retreated, he'd slowed them down and Idate was less likely to try and face him after he'd showed himself to the little brat after all.

The four genin let out a sigh of relief, before locking onto the rapidly fading chakra of Idate in a mad attempt sped up to catch him and when they did he was hiding in a cave, looking a little worse for wear, one of the senbon had caught him unknowingly.

And the poison had entered his system, lucky for Idate that Sakura had an antidote to the poison "What are we gonna do Sakura, chances are those two haven't even realized that we're in trouble have been since we left the other island" the raven haired teen inquired.

Glancing to the sole female on the team "What do you mean what are we gonna do, I quit, I'm not going back out there to face him again" Idate spewed angrily glaring down his noses at the Leaf Ninja who'd already risked their lives several times to protect him.

Until he was slapped clean across the face by Sakura "You know I distinctly remember you doing that to Granny Tsunade to" the blonde on the team gulped nobody wanted to face an angry Sakura ever and yet here she was angry.

"How can you quit when you encounter a problem, the entire Wasabi Family and Jirocho-san is counting on you to win and I don't know what happened between you two, and right now I don't care, but what I'm not going to allow you to do is sit on your ass and wallow in misery as if it was the end of the world" the pinkette spat furiously.

Emerald eyes practically spitting fire at the ebony haired teenager across from her and locked with widened brown orbs "Very scary Sakura-chan so what's the plan, I don't fancy failing a mission after all" the brunette on the team smiled lightly.

Ten minutes later it was decided two of them would go ahead, their client on the back of the sole Uzumaki on the team, while the rest of them followed at a distance on the look out for more trouble, which there would be plenty of.

With that they were off again after crunching chakra restorative pills and handing over a couple of pills that held the antidote to the poison in the black needles, all they wanted was to see this mission through the end and complete it without incident.

It was apparently to much to ask for because not long afterwards they were yet again stopped by Aoi Rokusho and the Jonin on the mission were still no where near, they were all once again gathered together and the sole girl knew things weren't going to turn out well this time.

Especially when Aoi cut the rope to the bridge that Idate needed to cross "Why are you doing this, surely there are better things you can waste your time on" Haku glanced to his betrothed, who looked resigned at the situation.

Not a good sign in the least it meant she was going to get risky "Because it's fun tormenting Idate here and ruining the lives of others back in the Leaf Village just as my life was ruined" Aoi shrugged callously.

"Y..You bastard I'm gonna knock you down a peg or two" Naruto leaped onto his feet rasengan swirling away in his palm only to be hit by the thunder blade, it hurt like hell and then he was being thrown through the air and into a tree.

They couldn't take on a Jonin by themselves it was impossible "Sakura plan what's the plan" Sasuke turned sharply to his sole female teammate becoming distracted and it was his turn to feel the wrath of the thunder blade.

And be thrown backwards "Try it again Naruto, use your Rasengan, Sasuke your chidori" Sakura ordered finally joining the conversation, if they could just make a crack in the thunder blade then they would have a chance.

"It's no use he's going to kill us all" Idate pressed his hands to his face in horror as he watched both boys be thrown back again, only for them to try again, not making any headway until finally and the only girl was the one to spot the crack.

Just as the worst thing ever happened and the two Jonin appeared Sasuke was thrown over the cliff "Holy crap that's not good hang on kid" Mangetsu jolted purple eyes wide and leaped forward but a pink and black blur shot by him over the cliff edge.

"BRATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Juzo shouted in horror watching the two genin falling as if they were in slow motion until they were out of sight and he felt like the worst person in history.

Haku, Naruto and Idate couldn't truly wrap their minds around what just happened and even Aoi was a little shocked that the girl had thrown herself after the other boy "Well now who do we have here" the green haired man rested his purple eyes on the Jonin who'd just joined them.

Unaware of the commotion happening behind him "I can't believe Sakura-chan would, but why" the blonde flopped down on his butt tears streaming from his eyes as he cried, heart completely and utterly broken, his first friend who was like a sister to him and Sasuke were gone.

Haku lowered his eyes to the ground becoming much like Naruto lost in a world of despair "No it can't be" the brunette spread out his senses but couldn't feel the duo's chakra and his heart dropped into his stomach as realization hit him, they were dead that's the only thing he could think.

Idate sat on the ground off to the side eyes wide in horror "Kami she threw herself after her teammate and here I was thinking shinobi were useless and had no guts" the ebony haired teenager shook his head feeling sadness creep into his heart squeezing it in a vice grip.

"You're gonna pay for that you bastard those brats were in our care" the tall raven haired male turned on Aoi and launched himself at the man anger in his almost gray colored eyes, what the hell was he going to tell Zabuza or anyone else in the village.

Mangetsu was the one who caught the movement and let out an inward sigh of relief "Your time is over Aoi Rokusho" the white haired male dragged his partner out of the way, just as a pink and black blur shot by them followed by a black and blue bur.

A sword charged with lightning chakra sailed straight at Aoi who dodged to the right "Eh Hozuki's right this fight is ours" the lone Uchiha on the team, who'd been rescued by his teammate smirked.

Purple eyes widened and he whirled but wasn't quite fast enough "THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KILL SASUKE" the pinkette shouted shoving her ice covered rasengan into the thunder blade it shattered and rebounded on Aoi, who fell over the cliff as he flew backwards from the impact of the jutsu.

She slid to the ground on her knee's out of breath and chakra, it had taken a lot of concentration and wielding her ice nature chakra to get them back up over the edge of the cliff after all, everyone stared at her and the Uchiha with wide eyes.

"Keh stupid brat don't worry us like that, by the way you should ooh guess it's kind of impossible with the bridge broken huh" Juzo grumbled resisting the urge to crack the girl over the head for scaring the life out of him when she'd pulled her stunt.

The other genin were just as relieved "We can't let those bastards win, Sakura-chan what's the plan" Naruto crawled forward to sit next to his sole female teammate's side, he was utterly exhausted and felt as if he couldn't walk another step.

Her head tilted backwards "I've got it Sakura, Idate-san win not just for the Wasabi Family and Jirocho-san, but for us who have been here protecting your life" Haku rose to his feet and created a bridge of ice for the teenager.

Who stood and nodded "Thank you, especially you Sakura-san, I'll win" the ebony haired teenager said, determination burning brightly in his brown orbs as he took off across the bridge of ice after the other runner, he wouldn't fail, couldn't not when everyone was counting on him.

"Are you two alright by the way, you did kind of get hit by the legendary thunder blade and fall over a cliff both of you" Mangetsu directed his purple eyes on the duo, who he'd thought for sure had died because he couldn't feel their chakra.

The two in question glanced his way "We're fine, if it hadn't been for Sakura and being able to wield her clan's kekkeigenkai we for sure would have been dead no doubt about it" Sasuke flopped down next to his teammates utterly exhausted from all they'd done and out of chakra.

In the end thanks to the six Leaf Shinobi's relentless efforts Idate won the race and Tsunade sent a boat to pick up her shinobi "Geez brat you couldn't have you know just saved him a less insane way, now look at the both of ya" the ex-Akatsuki member glared.

At the girl in his arms, her body had gone numb from chakra exhaustion and she couldn't even stand properly "Like we said she gets a little loopy when one of us nearly dies" the blonde called, he was injured himself but holding up better than his other teammates.

"Unfortunately it's true, when she thought Sasuke-san had died during our fight, her kekkeigenkai awakened and she was inconsolable until her sensei stepped in to calm her down and get to realize he wasn't dead, by the way I don't think she heard you any" the brunette pointed out.

Gesturing to the girl who'd long since fallen asleep "That Sakura though we wouldn't be half the team if it weren't for her" the sole Uchiha on the team shook his head lightly being helped along by the two boys.

Mangetsu grimaced "Just makes me wonder what else she would do for the people she cares about" the white haired male mused aloud, he'd never seen anyone throw themselves over a bloody cliff to save their teammate before.

All the while Sakura slept, and still slept until they reached the Leaf Village and she was signed in to a hospital room alongside her teammate courtesy of the Hokage it was a day after their return that she woke "Guess we're home huh" the pinkette questioned softly.

Her teammate turned his head from staring out the window into the pitch black, onyx eyes alighting on her now conscious form before nodding quietly, they didn't speak didn't feel the need to fill the silence with chatter and eventually fell back to sleep until the following morning.


	17. Chapter 16

Just two days later the duo were let out of the hospital as they fully recovered "Kami brat you really know how to scare a person, the hell were you thinking jumping over a bloody cliff" Zabuza found the girl he'd partially started training and was scolding her up a storm.

She winced lightly "Sorry Zabuza-sensei I didn't think just reacted, but from now on I'm going to get even stronger to be able to protect them better" Sakura vowed disappearing down the streets, Zabuza blinked and felt like groaning.

As he wandered off "You look like you've been through quite the ordeal let me guess Sakura-chan" Kakashi spotted him as he walked onto the training grounds to work off his frustration, Sakura was the only one who could get Zabuza Momochi in such a tizzy after all.

"I scolded her and damn if that little brat didn't say she would get stronger I swear I'm gonna tie her down one of these days and make sure she can't leave the bloody village" the former Demon of the Mist growled under his breath.

Kakashi raised a silver brow "That'll do it, just have to wonder why she's so different though, Sakura-chan isn't like normal genin and I don't really know what to think about her sometimes" the silver haired nin leaned against a tree contemplating his sole female student.

Until she, the extra's meaning Haku, Juzo, Mangetsu and her two teammates appeared on the training field in order to train "Good morning Kakashi-sensei" the pinkette greeted lightly, then settled in a spot to go through some meditation.

"Is it just me or did the brat change again" Juzo frowned deeply, he knew that things had been different since the end of their last mission, but the girl wasn't acting like her normal self, since when did she get it in mind to meditate.

Off to the side was the boy she was betrothed to "She vowed to get stronger to be able to protect us better" Haku admitted quietly watching the girl silently, he saw the determination flaring brightly within her emerald orbs.

Juzo blew out a breath "What she needs to work on is not being so bloody irrational every time something happens to her teammates" the ex-Akatsuki member scowled crossing his arms over his chest, that was the thing that got him the most how crazy the girl got when something bad happened.

"Can't tell you we've tried to tell her the same, but she's been different right from the get-go more team oriented, she cares and that's a lot more than anyone truly does around here nowadays" Sasuke pointed out lightly.

Keeping his onyx eyes pinned to his sole female teammate as she plugged her ears and covered her eyes with a blindfold, "But why though, what makes her so different that she would try to throw away her life for others just because their her teammates" Mangetsu frowned himself.

It was the sole Uzumaki on the team who answered "We're lonely people, she, Kakashi-sensei and you guys are all we have, she see's the loneliness in our eyes that we desire to have family, so she made our team a family" Naruto murmured quietly.

Mangetsu paled lightly and Sasuke nodded grudgingly "It's true neither Naruto, Haku or I have parents any more, we're orphans, plus beyond us you guys don't have anyone either that truly cares, three of you were rogues and last Kakashi-sensei is just as lonely" the Uchiha admitted.

His sensei avoided the glances shot his way while the former Mist Shinobi lowered their gazes to the ground as they realized the truth if it weren't for the girl they would have "We wouldn't have anyone if it weren't for Sakura-chan" the blonde said.

"And that's why she vowed to get stronger" the brunette in their midst reminded, to realize that she would go that far for them to have a family granted dysfunctional but a family all the same was truly selfless of her it really took their breath away.

Every eye turned to the lone girl on the field, with pink hair and emerald eyes, wearing dark brown long sleeved shirt and shorts, dark blue haori, dark orange sash, black sandals and metal hair cuffs though her hair was short as they finally realized what made her so different, she saw things that slipped others minds.

"You know you guys instead of standing around yacking you could get to training" Sakura huffed feeling their eyes on her it was a strong feeling as if they were all looking at her and since she was blindfolded and unwilling to remove it that's the best she was going to get.

The three boys shared an amused glance with each other before joining the training session and afterwards when they all flopped down exhausted from training the Uzumaki on the team was the one to ask the question that was bugging them all.

He turned his head to the side "Hey Sakura-chan what was up with the blindfold and ear plugs, it's such an unusual mode of training" Naruto frowned lightly in confusion, he didn't know that there were several ways to enhance ones senses after all.

"Enhancing your senses an old fashioned way huh Sakura by cutting off two main senses that leaves sharpening your senses in order to feel all around you and move as you would as if you could see isn't that right" Haku was the one who understood better than the others.

She nodded her head "Interesting that would help us with learning how to use our senses as well wouldn't it Sakura" Sasuke piped in as he realized that the training he'd just been introduced to by his own teammate was exactly what he and Naruto needed.

"Only thing is that right now Sakura-chan is the only one who can do that because while sharpening your senses is essential to the training manipulating your senses and adjusting quickly is something you boys still have yet to learn besides maybe Haku-kun" Kakashi interrupted.

Both boys in question flopped backwards with aggravated sighs "Work on walking around with your senses spread all the time, then train them to locate one person at a time, then two, three, four and multiple, that's manipulating your senses, once you do that you've learned the art of using your senses" Zabuza instructed.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance over their blindfolded teammates head, she'd removed the ear plugs already, moments later they were both gone to get started on their new training program, they couldn't be oblivious anymore, not if they were going to be a team for a good long while.

Haku shook his head in amusement "You know Zabuza if I didn't know you any better I would say you've gone soft" Juzo chuckled realizing that the man had in fact taken over for Kakashi and told the two boys how they could improve.

"Quit ragging on him Juzo, he's not the only one whose gone soft, we have to by being around those kids day in and day out for several weeks" Mangetsu snorted, then leaned against a tree to get comfortable, those kids would be back sooner or later.

What he didn't expect was for the girl from grass to run screaming onto the training grounds "Sakura there's a bunch of creepy people in your empty house" Karin latched onto Sakura, tears streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Sakura became rigid in response and Haku immediately stepped closer to her "Hang tight you kids, we'll go check it out" the silver haired nin shut his book and stowed it away, then with Zabuza in tow left the training grounds.

"And you brats better not leave this here field" the former Demon of the Mist turned Leaf Jonin growled before stalking after Kakashi and the two of them disappeared from the training grounds in order to check out the problem.

Why could she catch a break for just once in her life "Do you think their here for the pink brat or the boy" the ex-Akatsuki member lowered his voice to a dull whisper so the kids couldn't hear, those two had made a name for themselves after all.

Mangetsu shook his head "No the red head, by biting her and sucking out her chakra you can heal yourself, that's a unique ability that no one else has, those Grass Shinobi are desperate to get her back" the white haired male spoke in a low whisper as well.

It truly was horrifying what had happened to Karin before it had occurred to her that she should escape, their eyes focused on the trio of genin as Sakura raised her arms to wrap them around Karin "There, there they can't get you Karin-chan" the pinkette soothed.

"Bu…But they were scary and had sound headbands and I swear one of them had two heads and another had four arms" the red head cried softly, regardless of what people thought of her or that she was annoying, she fit right in with the misfits of the village.

Haku straightened "You don't think Orochimaru is here do you Sakura" the brunette felt dread fill him and he spread out his senses only to let out a sigh of relief as the two boys that were missing from their group sped onto the training grounds.

Out of breath but they immediately became serious when they saw that the red head was crying and their female teammate looked positively murderous "Did we miss something Sakura-chan" the blonde gulped.

Sasuke felt a shudder crawl down his spine and knew of only one person who could make her look like that "Orochimaru's after me again isn't he" the young raven haired teen grimaced as he and the Uzumaki crowded around the others on their team forming a tight knit group.

Fifteen minutes later the two missing Jonin returned sporting serious expressions much like the others and stopped right in front of the five genin "They were gone when we got there, but their from the Hidden Sound Village and are after Sasuke and Karin" Kakashi announced.

Dread pooled in their stomachs "So until we chase them off you brats are gonna be staying with us round the clock you hear" Zabuza grumbled, every damn time he turned around one of the damn brats was getting in trouble regardless of if it was their fault or not, that shit got annoying.

"Couldn't we use this though to get information out of them, if Orochimaru's going around collecting people with unique abilities I think his brat brother might have been one of them and has been captured already" Juzo was the one to make the suggestion.

Jerking his thumb at the remaining Jonin, who definitely hadn't thought it might even be considered a possibility that his little brother was in captivity by an insane man named Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin.

The two genin who were being targeted by Orochimaru shook or rather one of them did while the other clenched his hands into fists "It's up to you two kids" Mangetsu felt rather sick leaving the kids to handle their newest problem just to find out what had happened to his brother.

"I…I'll do it, he's mainly after me anyway cause he can't get Itachi's Sharingan, I'm the next best bet" Sasuke spoke up bravely, it was time for him to start pulling his weight on the team anyway and this was the perfect chance to test his mettle.

Off to the side the girl from grass shook her head "I'm not going anywhere near them again, their chakra is disgusting" Karin held tightly to her savior shaking like a leaf, she was truly terrified of being used for her abilities again.

"And no ones expecting you to Karin-san, it was just a suggestion and I doubt Kakashi-san is going to let Sasuke go off totally on his own not without some anbu protection right" Haku glanced to the Copy Ninja, who nodded in agreement.

Karin let out a sigh of relief "Plus the Teme has us as backup to right Sakura-chan" Naruto burst out obviously thinking that they would be going along to make sure their teammate wasn't completely alone, until she shook her head.

"Naruto we won't be allowed to be there, these guys infiltrated our village for the second time, security has been breached, so no doubt the rest of us genin, civilian and children will be taken to shelters and guarded by higher ranked shinobi" Sakura explained.

The four Jonin stared at her in surprise at how quickly she'd caught on, they shouldn't be because of her past actions but they were and damned if it didn't make them all worried "I swear to kami brat if you dare step a toe out of line, I'll make sure you can't leave the village ever again" the wielder of Kubikiribocho said.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding, this was one thing she couldn't interfere in "Don't think you have to worry Zabuza, Sakura-chan is a lot smarter than people realize" the silver haired Jonin crinkled his eye at the lone girl on his team, who probably felt more useless in that single moment than she ever had before.

His words only made her feel marginally better "Who knows maybe they've even skipped town already since four Jonin are onto them" the tall raven haired male commented with a shrug, it was a possibility or those guys from sound were just plain stupid.

"Their still here I can feel their disgusting chakra lurking around outside the village" the red head piped in, she was a sensor after all that's why she'd made it this far away from her old village, plus she could suppress her chakra better than a Jonin to.

Mangetsu grit his teeth "Right then you four kids find somewhere safe to stay, leave the rest up to us" the white haired male ordered, despite his reservations he wanted to find out what had happened to his brother, this was his only chance.

"Come on Sakura-chan and you better come back uninjured Teme or Sakura-chan's not the only one your gonna be hit by" the blonde on the team gripped Sakura's free hand tightly and glared at their remaining teammate with tears in his baby blue eyes.

After the scare from a few days ago he was worried that something else was going to happen to his teammate that would cause them to lose him forever this time "We should go now" the brunette who was an honorary member of their team ushered them forward.

"I'll be back you guys don't have to worry" the lone Uchiha on the team waved, and earned a wave back from the four teens that had integrated themselves so thoroughly into his life that he couldn't get rid of them even if he were to try.

Sakura paused though and turned emerald orbs intense "If you die Sasuke, I'll find a way to bring you back and kill you myself" the pinkette stated in a scary tone of voice, sending a shudder down the Uchiha's spine, then was gone after the other three genin.

With that began what could be considered the longest day of his life as he was dragged off by his sensei to the Hokage Tower to explain the situation to the Hokage, then it was off to T&I to get anbu protection detail and finally outside the village to wait to be approached.

It felt like hours had passed and he swore that he would never be able to pull this off because of how nervous he was and how much he was sweating because of it and he was even beginning to think the Sound Shinobi had just left, when finally he was approached.

There were four of them, one female, three males and to his horror one of them did have two heads and another had four arms "Little Sasuke Uchiha huh can't believe we got lucky enough to find you unguarded and alone" the sole female whistled looking him up and down.

He felt nothing but disgust at the action like he was nothing more than a piece of meat and as much as he wanted to tell her that he wasn't alone kept his mouth shut and expression as stoic as possible so that he wouldn't give the anbu or his sensei who was nearby away.

"To bad you didn't bring that other one with you, Orochimaru-sama really wants her because of her unique healing abilities" the one with four arms shook his head, scanning their surroundings cautiously, he wasn't stupid after all.

At the mention of the girl he couldn't help but let a little glare shine through "I don't think she wants any part of being in his collection, however before I make any sort of decision I want information, such as who you are and on some others in his collection" Sasuke opened his mouth.

Speaking in their presence for the first time and shoving all of his fear and nervousness to the side "Oh so the brat has a voice after all, guess we can indulge you, I'm Sakon, this is my brother Ukon, that's Tayuya, Kidomaru and Jirobo" the one with silver hair introduced himself.

And the second head, followed by the others "And what information are you seeking, who do you want to know about" the big tall guy prodded, he at least had some manners unless pissed off, Sasuke took a deep breath.

"On a Suigetsu Hozuki, heard about his abilities and if I'm going to join Orochimaru I need to know if that guy will have my back as well" the Uchiha said smoothly as he got into the whole conversation and acting as if he was going to abandon the village for Orochimaru.

It was apparent the four or five if you count the head before him knew who he was talking about "That little annoying punk huh, you know he's tried to escape like seven times in the last year alone, wouldn't trust him at all, but you'd have us on your side" Tayuya smirked.

Still eyeing the Uchiha as if he was nothing more than a piece of meat to chew up and spit out and use over and over again "Hmm that is concerning though, whose to say you won't betray me on the way back either, sounds like you don't really want me to join anyway" Sasuke smirked.

Channeling his cocky attitude "You aren't as naive as we were told you'd be, what's with the caution you can trust us" Kidomaru chuckled darkly under his breath his body language proving otherwise not that he would ever go with them in the first place.

"Guess you were wrong huh I'm not some naive genin who trusts anyone who approaches him" the raven haired teen shifted and caught a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't so much as twitch a muscle in response.

He couldn't fail now not when everything was riding on him to keep the shinobi before him distracted until the Jonin and Anbu could move into position to take them out and bring them into custody to extract even more information from them.

"Cocky little punk aren't you, do you know who your talking to, no then we'll enlighten you, we're known as the Sound Four and part of Orochimaru-sama's inner circle and your just a little brat who doesn't know how to shut his mouth in front of his betters" Sakon snarled.

Obviously fed up with his arrogant attitude complete with spittle flying from his lips as he got in the Uchiha's face "You shouldn't overestimate yourselves, now who's being arrogant" Sasuke stated simply riling them up even further.

"Why you little I'm gonna teach you why you don't mess with us" Jirobo had apparently had enough himself as his temper came to the fore, just as the five or six of them if one counted the extra head on Sakon were surrounded by Jonin and Anbu class shinobi.

And Sasuke was dragged out of range by the former demon of the mist, he finally let the breath he was holding out as the Sound Four as they'd called themselves were taken down and chakra suppressing cuffs were put on them and they were drug into the village to be put in cells and later be tortured for information.

In all it had taken about two hours for the breach in security to be taken care of "Good job Sasuke, I'm sure those four will be proud of you" Kakashi chuckled as he joined the duo on the ground, reading a familiar orange book.

That was a relief to Sasuke because he'd thought for sure he was a goner "They better be because that was terrifying" the Uchiha grimaced as they started for the gates and who would be waiting for them was his team.

He shot a look to his sensei who flashed him a quick look "Mangetsu-san and Juzo-san told us what happened said that it was safe if we waited right here for you" Haku admitted when the missing member of their group was within range.

"And that you did a good job so thank you Sasuke for um being braver than me" Karin lowered her ruby eyes to the ground shame wafting from her in waves until she was patted gently on the back, being a coward and wanting to be safe were different things.

Glad that he hadn't been carted off either to Orochimaru the raven haired teen let out a sigh of relief "Don't know how you do it Sakura be calm in the face of danger but I'm glad you were my teammate to show me the ropes at least a little bit" Sasuke laughed sheepishly.

The girl on his team smiled lightly amusement in her emerald orbs "Now let's go home Teme" Naruto flashed the Uchiha a whiskered grin, relieved that nothing had happened and that they were all back together just two hours after they were infiltrated with no destruction to their village.

Sasuke paused in heading after his roommate when a hand firmly attached itself to his wrist "You did good Sasuke I'm sure if your parents were here they would be proud of you" Sakura praised softly before releasing his wrist, Sasuke felt warmth fill him from the core at those words.

It was like she truly was his sister and for once he thought he was going to start crying like a little kid again, but he turned his back and hurried after the dope suppressing the urge to hug his sole female teammate and do just that very thing.

"Hmmph not bad brat that was a good plan and we even got information on Hozuki's punk brother to" Zabuza commented once the two boys were gone leaving the three genin that lived together the only ones standing at the gates of to the side.

Jade eyes flashed in his direction "That's right and now that I know who has him, all that's left is finding out where he's being held and mounting an attack on the base to rescue him" Mangetsu nodded as they all started off down the streets.

"Exactly and with that goodnight I'm exhausted from all the work" Juzo snorted just glad that nothing had truly happened and that they'd managed to handle the situation with ease, the genin on Team Seven sure were something else.

A week later found the members and even the honorary members of Team Seven taking a break from training for once sort of anyway if one could count D Rank Missions a break and they'd been building up into a pile to, which sucked even more.

So when they all met on the usual bridge at the time stated they were surprised to find their sensei already there "Don't give me that look, I lost a bet against Sakura-chan remember, so now I have to be early" the silver haired nin sulked as the three boys gave him weird looks, and the girl looked smug.

The other girl who'd started joining them in order to be ready for regular missions just looked confused because she didn't know all that much about Team Seven's antics or how late their sensei usually was to Team Meetings.

"Get on with it Hatake and give them their missions already" the older raven haired male gripped out leaning against his executioners blade, this was the last thing he wanted to do today after a long week of scouring the forest that surrounded the village for any others snooping around, he wanted a break.

The Copy Ninja sighed and split the missions up between the five genin which equaled ten D Rank Missions each, Sakura's face twitched "Let's pair up Karin, our missions will be easy if we're together" the pinkette glanced to Karin.

Her ruby eyes widened in surprise "Okay do you guys usually do this anyway" the red head inquired as they put their missions scrolls together and sorted through what they needed to do as the boys did the same.

Though two of them were definitely pouting "If we finish our missions first before you girls, you have to pay for lunch" the younger raven haired teen called out making a bet, which was absolutely guaranteed to make the girl work twice as hard as usual.

Which meant that they would possibly loose but at least if the girls got done first they would be given a hand, Haku shot the Uchiha an exasperated sigh "Now isn't the time to be making silly bets, everyone's still on the alert after all and if we rush we could get in trouble" the brunette said.

"Yeah that's right I'd rather not encounter anymore problems right now" the blonde on the team huffed quietly as they finished sorting through the missions and started off into the village to complete them like the girls already had.

Leaving behind the Jonin to roll their eyes at the antics of the genin "Just makes me wonder about their sanity sometime" the ex-Akatsuki member joined them as they went around behind the genin to make sure they were staying well out of trouble.

"True and hopefully their teams will be complete soon, once I get enough force to launch an attack on Orochimaru's base" the white haired male commented glancing side to side cautiously, one could never be to careful after all.

An hour after the start of the D Rank Missions found the two girls staring disbelievingly outside the village gates only to redirect their gazes to the mission scroll that the pink haired girl carried, before they let out matching exasperated sighs.

Especially when the two Chunin on guard or rather one of them anyway laughed at them "You know the deal kids, find a Jonin Escort or fail the mission" Kotetsu was unsympathetic of their plight, while his partner shot him a light glare.

"We're sorry Sakura-san, Karin-san rules are rules after all and security is still rather tight" Izumo apologized and so the two girls gave them waves and hurried off to find a Jonin Escort that would let them go outside the village to finish their D Rank Missions, it was the last one gather herbs.

Surprisingly they found an escort in the form of the Nara Patriarch "Your just gathering herbs right" Shikaku prodded when they started down the path outside the village before turning into the forest to begin their last D Rank Mission.

Both girls nodded quietly ten times more alert than usual because they didn't want to run into any shady characters while out there that could make off with one of them "Psst Sakura is this guy really reliable" Karin whispered in the other girls ear unsure if they could trust the guy.

Who could hear her plain as day and Shikaku was tempted to roll his eyes "Shikaku-sama is the smartest Jonin in the village, he could outsmart Tsunade-shishou and any enemy that come after you Karin-chan" Sakura bent wicker basket in hand and started picking the herbs with a sigh.

At the statement Shikaku shot her a disbelieving glance "My boy says that you could give me a run for my money though" the raven haired Jonin commented leaning against a tree and waiting patiently for her to finish picking herbs.

Karin blinked in confusion "Are you really that smart Sakura-chan" the red head gasped out ruby irises wide and full of awe, while simultaneously trying to do her best to help out so that each mission was completed by both of them.

Sakura snorted "No, but I could give Shikamaru a run for his money, though in the end I still believe he would outsmart me because he's more of a tactical guy, while I play by the field that's already set and move the pieces that benefit them more than myself" the pinkette explained.

Not sure if he could really believe his ears the words that had just come from a little girl as she rose to her feet wicker basket in arms full to the brim with the herbs they needed, the Nara Patriarch turned and started leading them back to the village.

"Kind of sounds like your pretty selfless are you sure you don't want to get betrothed to my boy after all you two could make the Nara Clan even greater than it already is" Shikaku offered for only the second time.

Only to have the girl shake her head in response "Wait a second I thought you and Haku were betrothed to one another" Karin frowned deeply relaxing her guard as they left the forest and headed in the direction of the gates.

"I am so I'll have to decline again Shikaku-sama, I like Haku and I can see myself being happy with him for as long as we're together" Sakura smiled gently a twinkle of fondness in her emerald orbs as she spoke on the boy she was betrothed to.

Shikaku raised an ebony brow in response and opened his mouth to ask another question only to curse under his breath "Go now leave these guys to me" the ebony haired Jonin turned sharply on his heel just as several chakra signatures flared to life and appeared before them.

Karin and Sakura took off at a run making sure not to drop herbs as they went until Sakura sealed them away allowing them more speed only to come to a screeching halt a few feet away as more Grass Shinobi appeared in front of them.

"Behind me Karin do you understand, their after you not me and they think we can't protect ourselves" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress ordered in a tone that brooked no judgment, then cast a furtive glance to the Jonin who was toying with the shinobi.

The red-head clutched the back of her friends shirt tightly as they got into position "Wh..What are you going to do Sakura-chan, I don't want to go back to them or be carted off to Orochimaru" the red haired girl squeezed her eyes shut as fear gripped her heart.

Until a hand reached back to grab hers and emerald locked with her ruby irises for a brief second, then flashed forward as a wall of water rose up to protect them and crystallized into ice allowing them to see but not interfere or get injured in the fight.

Since the Grass Shinobi had no idea what it was that she'd done, they couldn't figure a way around the jutsu giving the Jonin with them time to finish up with the first batch "Nice thinking Sakura-san" the Nara Patriarch praised lightly as he was suddenly in front of the two girls.

Dealing with the rest of the Grass Shinobi "It was nothing Shikaku-sama I can manipulate water in the air or in the ground and use it for my kekkeigenkai, what's impressive though is the speed in which you can use your shadows, a lot faster than Shikamaru" Sakura grinned undoing her jutsu.

She had learned how to return it to it's original element and the water dropped lifelessly to the ground "W..Weren't you scared Sakura-chan, I know I was positively terrified" Karin let out a sigh of relief still holding tightly to Sakura's brown haori.

"I wouldn't feel relieved just yet you little brat" someone shot down in front of the two girls and grabbed them up before the Jonin with them could react and then just like that both girls were gone from sight and senses, Karin's scream echoing in the Nara's ears.

And he cursed himself for being oblivious of another enemy hiding in plain sight, there was no chance in going after them just yet without alerting the Hokage of her apprentice's abduction and the girl from grass's so turned on his heel and headed back into the village.

Meanwhile having been in this sort of situation once herself Sakura found it easier to remain calm as she was thrown uncomfortably over someone's shoulder thank kami it wasn't pointy like Kisame's and come up with a plan to help her and Karin escape from their captor, or captors as the case was.

When they dropped down into a clearing filled with at least twenty other Grass Shinobi, bound and gagged and shoved into a corner blocked on all sides, their eyes the only thing uncovered giving Sakura a chance to scope out the situation.

It would be tricky escaping from so many with another person, but unluckily for them she was smarter than most gave her credit for as the ropes binding her hands were quickly undone and she held perfectly still, only Karin being the silent witness to the action.

Ruby eyes were wide and fearful but she was calming down seeing how calm the other girl was and doing her best to be brave like Sakura, Karin raised her head high, she wouldn't give them the honor of seeing her cry ever again.

Sakura's emerald eyes softened and once again scanned the clearing, before spreading out her senses nobody was coming to their rescue yet, then glanced to the Grass Shinobi, who all had their backs turned on them, thinking they wouldn't be able to escape by themselves.

That was their first mistake and since they couldn't see, she created two water clones and had one transform quietly into Karin before activating two chakra suppressing tags, then untied the rest of the rope on herself and Karin and rose to her feet.

Quietly they snuck off in the opposite direction knowing they had limited time before they realized that they were missing and once at a distance sped up exponentially "I'm not fast like you are Sakura" the red head cried as she continuously tripped over tree roots and rocks.

"It doesn't matter if your fast or not, do you want to be captured by them and drug back to your former village, no then stop complaining and run" the pinkette ordered she wouldn't let the girl be scared of helping herself for the rest of her life.

Lungs burning from exertion they ran well into the night and set up camp in a cave, the two girls didn't know where they were exactly but at least they were well enough away from their captors for the time being.

Meanwhile the rest of their friends were in a panic "How could you just let someone take off with them when they were right in front of you" Naruto paced back and forth furiously, the red head was finally growing on them all and now both her and his own teammate were gone.

Shikaku winced "He was good enough to hide his chakra in plain sight and before I could even think about reacting they were gone, don't worry we'll get those two girls back" he sighed feeling as if the headache he was was about to make his head explode from the pounding it caused.

"I wouldn't worry Naruto, if we know Sakura half as well as we do, then she's already escaped with Karin and they are both on their way back here or at least out of danger and just lost" Sasuke piped in not knowing how true his statement was.

Naruto paused in his pacing looking horribly upset "Sounds like the brat alright anyway four Jonin are going to be sent out to find them tomorrow and bring them home, Sakura knows how to handle herself and survive for a few nights at least" Tsunade stated.

Honey eyes flashing with repressed anger, she was pissed as all hell that someone had taken off with her apprentice and the four Jonin that were in charge of the brats of Team Seven or their honorary members grimaced, may kami help the person who harms those two girls or they would be ripped apart.

"For now let's get some sleep, do you mind if I stay with you two for the next couple of nights" Haku inquired of Naruto and Sasuke, who shook their heads knowing the Yuki House would be empty for a few more days, then the three boys were gone.

Leaving the five Jonin to handle the rest of the problem "How much you want to bet that brat is actually crying" Juzo snorted, even though he was sorta kind of worried, he didn't want to show it, he didn't want to be called soft anymore.

"Doubtful the girl has hardly cried not since our fight in the Land of Waves as far as I know at least" Zabuza scoffed, he didn't know about the incident when she was alone with the two members from Akatsuki but that was still a long time since she'd cried.

"Just what the hell have you been teaching her anyway, not an ounce of fear, level-headed and smart, she's not a normal genin that's for sure" Shikaku prodded looking straight at the Copy Ninja, who was the girls sensei.

Who shrugged in response "She was like that when I first became her sensei, though the various missions where we encountered rogues have shaped her into someone who wants to solely protect her precious people" Kakashi explained, with that they split up and headed to bed, the next morning the four of them set out.

On the search for the missing girls, who were still hiding out in a cave "Do you think it's save to go scout out our surroundings Sakura to find out where we are in order to get back home" the red head bit her lip peering out the entrance of the cave warily as if they would suddenly be found.

Sakura cautiously approached the entrance and poked her head out spreading out her senses "We'll be safe so long as we have these on us, and once again I'm glad that I always carry this fuinjutsu book for beginners on me" the pinkette held out four tags, two were different.

The red head blinked "Okay I know those two their chakra suppressing tags, but what are those other ones for" Karin inquired softly as she took one tag each and activated the chakra suppressing tag, wary of the other one for the moment.

"Camouflage seals, by flooding your chakra in it, it allows you to move unseen in any kind of surroundings" Sakura explained and once they were camouflaged the two girls linked hands so that they wouldn't get separated during their search of trying to find out where they were.

Basically they scaled a tree to the very top of it and glanced around only to find that they were farther away from the Leaf Village than they'd both previously thought and at that point in time a map would be utterly useless to them.

Once back down on the ground they hurried back into the safety of their cave blocked by a barrier tag with a genjutsu that threw others off making it seem like there was no cave there, Karin turned to her friend "Now what are we going to do" the red head questioned becoming nervous.

Sakura bit her lip harshly and mentally went over everything she knew "No doubt Tsunade-shishou has sent someone out to find us, but given how far we might be away from the village it could be a couple of days before we're found" the pinkette said a frown marring her face.

And if it took more than a few days they were so screwed, she blew out a breath before pulling out the map she carried trying to determine their position and come up with the best course of action that would help them get back home without further incident.

For a time both girls were quiet "We're going to die out here aren't we Sakura" Karin mumbled into her knee's losing hope yet again, it was something she was use to doing and it was going to take a long time before she broke free of the habit of giving up when the going got tough.

"We're not going to die Karin, we're ninja and Ninja survive no matter the circumstances, come on let's go climb that tree again" Sakura stood tossing a couple of sticks into the fire to keep it going, then they both left the safety of their cave to climb the tree once again.

To glance around their surroundings while conferring with a map, this time Sakura felt as if she'd pinpointed their location and where to go from there, so they hurried back into their cave to talk over a plan that would get them home.

Karin looked extremely nervous but hope was building in her heart again "But what if we're caught and taken further away" the unknown Uzumaki girl pointed out, it was definitely a possibility and she didn't want to be taken again.

Emerald eyes narrowed "Then we fight Karin to get away with all our strength, I refuse to give up, not when those boys are no doubt counting on us to return unharmed" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress vowed stowing away her map.

Never had she seen a girl be so strong before and it gave Karin the needed strength to become strong herself "Your right we can't give up I…I refuse to give up" the red head announced shocking herself at the determination flowing through her that they get back to the Leaf Village.

Sakura smiled lightly "Congratulations Karin-chan you just took the first step forward on a new path to become strong, that's never give up and never back down, and after we eat we'll set out" the pinkette clapped the other girl on the back gently and then sat down to eat.

Before packing up their limited belongings and with their chakra suppressing and camouflage seals on their persons hands linked to avoid being separated the two girls head from their cave and started in the direction they thought would lead them home to their friends and family.

Unbeknownst to the two girls their were two silent tag-a-longs following behind them at a short distance having seen the two girls and also wanting to get back to the Leaf Village decided to follow them in hopes they knew where to go because they were also lost.

Day turned into night and inevitably they had to stop "I think we're even more lost than before Sakura" Karin huffed completely exhausted from walking half the day and yet they were no closer to reaching the Leaf Village than before.

"I just don't understand I thought for sure that we were going in the right direction ugh this would be so much easier if we could find a bloody path" Sakura groaned feeling a headache form behind her eyes and she quickly healed it to keep her head clear and distraction free.

Karin lowered her head wishing there was someway she could help but nothing was coming to mind, she bit her lip and tears sprung into her ruby eyes as the hope from earlier faded, they really were going to be stuck out there wandering forever lost and alone until they died.

Or worse were taken to the Grass Village and forced to heal them until they were dead "Th..This is all my fault, you wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me coming to your village" the red head broke down crying in the next moment as despair rushed up on her.

Sakura turned sharply and grit her teeth "No the Grass Village is at fault for basically torturing a child and I would have eventually been targeted anyway for being Tsunade-sama's apprentice" the pinkette stated simply, glancing around warily getting the feeling she was being watched.

"B..But if I hadn't come you would probably mmhmph" Karin started only to have a hand placed over her mouth, intense jade eyes locked with her ruby eyes and dread filled her, had they been found after all.

Then she felt it the unknown chakra nearby but still far enough away "We need to go now Karin, I don't care if we get lost anymore, what we need to do is make sure we don't get caught again until someone from Leaf does find us and help us" Sakura stood packing away their things again.

Linking hands with Sakura once again the two girls sped off into the night, sore, tired and hungry, but they ran, ran as far as they could go without stopping until the sun bathed the land in light and they were certainly far enough away from anyone seeking the capture them again.

Following them still were their silent tag-a-longs "You don't think their running from us do you, we had our chakra suppressed perfectly and their just genin" the one with raven hair and the familiar features of an Uchiha questioned softly.

As they watched the two girl set up camp in a cave "Doubtful, I felt chakra flare in that direction and I bet their running from some kind of trouble" the one with blond hair and intense ocean blue eyes said, wanting to approach the two girls, but knowing it wouldn't be wise at the moment.

They would be frightened and irrational neither would listen to reason and they would just run again regardless of how tired they currently were so the two males settled in for a long wait, and two hours later the one with pink hair emerged from the cave peering around cautiously.

Moments later the girl with red hair appeared and linked hands with the slightly taller girl as they foraged for food and caught a couple of rabbits to bring back to their cave and disappeared behind the illusion genjutsu again.

In the meantime a day behind the two girls were the four Jonin they knew very well "Kami how far could they have taken the brats" Juzo groaned, they'd been searching for a full day already and still hadn't found the two girls.

"My ninja hounds can only track so far and when Sakura wants to avoid detection it's impossible to find her, their scent disappeared here" Kakashi tossed a lone onyx eyed glare at the former Akatsuki member furious that he'd let this happen to his student and another girl.

"We'll find them just have to think how the kid would think and tail them that way now" Mangetsu suggested not wanting a fight to break out between the four of them, slowing them down even more.

Off to the side the last remaining Jonin was silent, dark brown eyes scanning the clearing they were in "They went that way in the direction of Rice Country, probably to the border of Stone" Zabuza pointed out spying the foot prints after searching for them relentlessly.

Course decided on the four Jonin set off in hopes to find the two missing girls alright and not harmed or injured, and wishing bad luck didn't always occur when one of them left the village, it was downright insanity.

Meanwhile the two girls in question were once again trying to pinpoint their location "I think I got it Karin-chan, we're near the border of Rice Country going into Stone Territory and that's even worse because we aren't allies with them and we could be executed on sight" Sakura winced.

"Your not serious are you Sakura-chan, that means we're also super close to the Hidden Grass Village and that's doubly worse" Karin blanched at the realization, unknowingly they'd gotten themselves in even worse trouble than before.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose "Only one thing to do Karin go in the opposite direction, and head straight for the border of Waterfall, then turn back into Fire Country and go for the Leaf Village" the pinkette settled on a decisive course that would hopefully get them home.

Karin swallowed back her fear "W..We can do it right avoid being caught by any Grass Shinobi or Stone Shinobi in the area" the red head asked knee's shaking horribly and feeling as if she was going to faint, this was the scariest thing that had ever happened to her.

"Of course Karin, so long as we don't give up hope and give it our all, plus these tags will come in handy don't forget that" Sakura smiled forcing back her own fear, she couldn't under any circumstances fail, they had to get home no matter how long it took them.

So once again the two girls linked hands not willing to leave the other behind at that point "We've come this far we can go the rest of the way" Karin vowed confidence boosted as they used the camouflage and chakra suppressing tags and started walking in the direction agreed upon.

With their silent tag-a-longs "I just don't get why they don't turn around, their a day away from Leaf if what their saying is right and yet they want to go the long way" the raven haired male with features of an Uchiha shook his head in confusion.

"To throw those trailing them off, if they went for the obvious route they would be captured and taken off with before anyone could get to them and they don't know we're here so by revealing ourselves it would cause unnecessary panic" the blonde with intense blue eyes explained.

Below them and at a set distance to avoid detection the two girls were whispering back and forth to one another "Ugh I hope Kakashi-sensei finds us before we run out of food supplies" the pinkette sighed feeling completely and utterly exhausted.

"You think they will Sakura, by the way just how much traveling are we looking at here if we keep going in this direction" the red head questioned glancing around warily, if there was one thing she'd learned it was to always be wary.

The girl mentally calculated the distance "A couple of days maybe two and a half days at best, by that point we'll be completely out of supplies and have to really fend for ourselves and my scavenging skills suck right now" Sakura grimaced peering around cautiously.

On the lookout for any enemy shinobi that might be in the area, senses spread to the max "L..Like you said Sakura-chan we can't give up, in fact I refuse to give up" Karin announced determinedly, she wouldn't let herself be captured ever again if she could help it.

At that the two girls let silence blanket them for several miles they only stopped briefly a couple of times to eat some jerky that the taller obviously slightly older girl had on hand before once again night had fallen over them.

"I'm really starting to think we should go down there and help them out, they won't survive on their own at the rate their going" the raven haired male with Uchiha features pointed out bluntly, not liking that the two girls were by themselves any longer.

His silent partner considered their options "You might be right, plus we have to worry about the large group currently on our tail" the blonde with intense blue eyes nodded finally in agreement, but they would have to be tactful in their approach.

Feeling the chakra flare set Sakura completely on edge in three seconds flat "Karin go to the back of the cave hold up a kunai, we're not alone anymore" the pinkette ordered rising to her feet and readying her jutsu for a fight.

"I..I understand Sakura you d..do what you need to do" the red head scrambled towards a corner of the cave and armed herself with two kunai ready to fight at a moments notice if it came down to it anyway as the other girl headed towards the entrance of the cave.

And peered out it cautiously, she only caught a glimpse of two blurs before they were stood in front of the cave, unarmed and holding up their hands in surrender trying to come off as harmless "Relax sweetie we aren't here to hurt you or your friend" the one with ebony hair spoke first.

In hopes to make the two girls relax only to have a kunai thrown at him "That was not the plan, pardon him for his deplorable manners, but you are Leaf Shinobi right" the one with blonde hair gave the girl at the cave entrance an easy going smile.

Making her even more wary, neither sported headbands and she shifted to cover more of the slightly large cave entrance, glanced over her shoulder to spy the red head, before looking the duo in front of her over critically.

Not that it took her very long to figure out who these two were and she swore her heart was going to explode in relief as she slid to the ground "Lord Fourth and Shisui of Teleportation" Sakura exhaled letting the tension drain out of her.

"Sakura-chan are you alright" Karin burst out unable to keep from rushing forward to sit at her friends side, these guys must not be bad if she was lowering her guard, but Sakura's reaction was definitely worrisome.

Both males shared a surprised glance "Quick on the uptake aren't you, by the way do you mind if we come into your cave" Shisui smiled, he really couldn't believe that she'd recognized him considering he'd never met her before.

"And don't worry we'll help you back to the Leaf Village as well because that's where we're going to" Minato chuckled, though how quickly the girl had figured out who they were was definitely interesting, it was a question he could ask later.

After they'd all gotten some rest "I'm fine Karin-chan just tired now, we haven't gotten much sleep you know" the pinkette pointed out tiredly barely able to keep her eyes open any longer, they were safe now.

Karin bit her lip tiredness creeping up on her as well "We'll really be going home right" the red head questioned quietly practically already asleep, at her friend's nod both girls with their hands linked so they weren't separated fell asleep in their spots towards the back of the cave.

Minato and Shisui were surprised at how quickly they'd drifted off "Makes me wonder how long they've been out here before we found them" the Uchiha as they knew him now frowned lightly keeping an eye on the entrance of the cave.

"Right and the girl is intuitive, I didn't actually think someone so young would recognize either of us right off the bat" the blonde cast a furtive gaze at the two girls, who slept peacefully knowing that they were safe now.

Neither male could come up with a plausible answer to either of their questions, when morning came and they'd all eaten breakfast the four set out in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village "So how long have you girls been out here anyway" Shisui couldn't help but ask.

A couple miles later "And how is it that you knew of us, I know that besides the Stone Face, I'm not that recognizable" Minato prodded gently, the last thing they wanted to do was make the two girls run from them if they thought they weren't safe in their presence.

"I wouldn't have a clue who either of you are cause I haven't been in the Leaf Village very long, abandoned my old village cause they were basically torturing me" Karin piped in, casting wary gazes over her shoulder on the lookout for any members of her former village.

But it was her companion that had the answer both males were seeking "A couple of days now and a book I found, plus Shisui-san your Sasuke's cousin hailed as a prodigy right alongside Itachi-san, he tells us about you and how nice you were, I'm one of Sasuke's teammates" Sakura smiled.

Being just as cautious as Karin, Shisui blinked "Huh I wouldn't have guessed that Sasuke-chan would turn into such a chatter box and how is Itachi-chan doing anyway, you must know him right since your Sasuke's teammate" the Uchiha grinned liking the young girl.

Sakura lowered her eyes not sure what to tell the revived sixteen year old, while Karin shot her friend an odd look "Sakura-san is everything alright with the Uchiha in the Leaf Village" the blonde former Hokage inquired gently.

"The Uchiha's are dead, I only know of Sasuke and now you, never even heard of this Itachi fellow" the red head winced getting the feeling the subject they were on was very sensitive for her friend and she didn't want to talk about it.

But at their imploring looks Sakura took a deep breath "I..Itachi-san killed them all except for Sasuke and left the village to join an organization known as Akatsuki, their goal is to capture Jinchuuriki and steal their tailed beasts under the pretense of world peace" the pinkette said.

Finding it extremely hard to say that much when she knew that Itachi had been ordered to kill his clan off and go undercover as a member of the organization to leak information to the Leaf Village, but she'd swore not to tell a soul and she wouldn't either, it was her deadly secret.

The two males flinched at the information they'd been given just as they were found "Ah I wondered where you little brats disappeared to" a voice called from behind them, the two girls turned and ducked under the weapons that were flung at them.

Fury igniting in their hearts Minato and Shisui prepared to fight until they found kunai pressed to their jugulars they really were out of shape "Don't move a muscle unless you want to die, we only want the brats" the men were revealed to be Grass Shinobi.

"Run get out of here while you can" Minato ordered he had no weapons, couldn't get out of the situation he was in at that particular time and if he made any sudden movements no doubt his throat would be slit with little thought.

Emerald and ruby eyes shot their way "Hokage-sama is right you girls don't stand a chance against three fully grown men" Shisui felt absolutely pathetic if he tried his signature jutsu it would possibly end with them dying again.

The two girls cast a look at one another "Go on Karin, let them go, I'll be more valuable as the Fifth Hokage's apprentice and I won't die by having all my chakra sucked out of me" Sakura straightened taking a protective stance in front of her friend.

" promise me you'll be okay Sakura-chan" Karin squeezed the girls hand, then turned and ran using the camouflage and chakra suppressing tags to avoid detection, the four Jonin she was familiar with were near and if she could get to them in time, they might be able to save everyone.

Alone with five men, two of which were from her village, Sakura readied herself like hell she was going down without a fight "Brave little girly to offer yourself up, huh perhaps the Godaime's apprentice would be more valuable, our village could be strong with her" one of the men said.

Sakura met his gaze evenly manipulating water from the source that lay beneath their feet, thinking several steps ahead before deciding on a course of action, her heart slowed and she became calm not an ounce of fear to be found in her eyes.

"Gutsy little brat to how about that, alright you two are free to go, we got what we came here for" the last of the men, the obvious leader released Shisui and Minato and walked forward grabbing the girl roughly by the wrist.

Minato and Shisui watched on in horror for all of five seconds until there was suddenly kunai pressed into their hands and the girl being dragged away dispelled in a splash of water "Did you really think I would be that easy to take" the pinkette's voice range out from above them.

Sitting calmly on the edge of what looked like a mirror but they could feel the coldness emanating from it was the girl "You crazy girl you Sakura-chan" Shisui grinned cracking his knuckles and launched forward to take out the first Grass Shinobi.

The last two went out courtesy of the blonde "One thing I don't understand is how you got up there and what is that" Minato frowned when the girl dropped down in front of them to land gracefully on her feet when the three Grass Shinobi were dead.

She grinned "I have a kekkeigenkai that let's me wield ice, I'd been manipulating the water beneath our feet since we were first caught by them, they wouldn't have found Karin, plus Kakashi-sensei and the others are almost here" Sakura shrugged.

"And we're really proud of you Sakura-chan, though we really need to work on establishing some way to avoid this whole mess ever again" she was plucked off her feet moments later by Kakashi as the four Jonin and Karin rushed into the clearing and found the situation taken care of.

Off to the side were the former Mist Shinobi "Damn brat making us fucking worry like seriously could you be less of a bloody danger magnet for once" Zabuza grumbled grabbing the girl out of Kakashi's arms and whacking her over the head a lot more gently than he thought he'd manage.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "And just what the hell were you doing anyway heading towards waterfall village, Leaf is this way" Juzo scoffed relieved to see the girl alright and completely without injury.

"Well at least she didn't jump off a cliff this time after someone" Mangetsu snorted finding humor in the situation, Sakura pressed her hand over her mouth fighting down her snickers but finding it impossible as her laughter filled the air.

Glad that the situation was over and they could finally go home the enlarged group started in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village "You know what I gained during all of this, my confidence" Karin commented when they did make it home and were engulfed by their friends and family before going to bed.


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning was declared a day off for the genin, but of course there was no rest for the weary because at 7 sharp exactly Sakura was on the training grounds working on developing her senses to reach further and sense those that hid their chakra.

Never again would she allow what happened happen again "You know Sakura-chan I'm pretty sure no one else is going to show up" an hour after she'd been training Shisui and Minato showed up on the training grounds.

Shisui was the one to speak only to have a kunai thrown at him and the girl ripped off the blindfold she was wearing "Sorry Shisui-san not very familiar with your chakra yet" Sakura apologized collecting her thrown weapon.

"Your a very good shot though Sakura-san, so what are you training for anyway when everyone else is off spending time with friends or family" Minato questioned wanting to hear the answer as well, it was well a little odd considering she'd only been back since yesterday.

Sakura lowered her gaze to the ground "I want to protect them and right now at my level I'm not strong enough, none of which happened the other day would have if only I'd been smart enough to realize they'd been laying in wait to take off with us" the pinkette stated.

Glaring harshly at the ground "Now what can training until you drop accomplish though Sakura-chan it would make you less effective for a mission that suddenly pops up and your dead tired" the Uchiha pointed out.

Her gaze softened "My limit is just a couple of hours besides there's a few things I want to work on anyway that won't exert to much effort on my part right now" she smiled lightly before shifting her gaze to the edge of the field.

Where a familiar blonde sped onto the training grounds "SAKURA-CHAN TEME'S GONE AND DONE IT" Naruto shrieked pointing to the teenager who was hot on his heels, and they were running from an angry honey eyed blonde.

Emerald eyes widened and a trickle of fear went down her spine "It's the Dopes fault, he said Granny one to many times and I told him to stop and she snapped" Sasuke flew past his sole female teammate both boys hiding behind the girl.

Heart dropped into her stomach as the woman skidded to a halt looking quite the sight, Minato blinked "Surely we can handle this without violence right Lady Tsunade" the former Fourth Hokage tried to be the peacemaker and save his son from being castrated even if the boy didn't know it.

"Oh no he's got a weeks worth of D Rank Missions in his future when I get my hands on him and hiding behind my apprentice isn't going to save you, or she's gonna have twice as many D Ranks to complete" Tsunade cracked her knuckles stalking forward.

Face and skin paling rapidly at the woman's approach "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF" the younger blonde shoved Sasuke in the current Hokage's path and fled once again, Sasuke gulped and ducked on instant reflex thinking he was going to be cracked over the head.

"Damn little annoying BRAT" the honey eyed blonde snarled giving chase after the little brat who was always calling her Granny, she was not that old yet and she definitely wasn't no damn granny, with that the two were gone from the training grounds.

And Sasuke slid to the ground in relief "Man I am never pissing Hokage-sama off again" the raven haired teen flopped backwards on his back, his sole female teammate staring down at him in amusement before shaking her head.

The two newly revived males were massively confused "Just when did you turn into such a chatterbox anyway Sasuke-chan" Shisui snorted realizing that his statement from the other day was accurate and the boy really had changed or rather grew up.

At the familiar voice the now thirteen year old second Uchiha Heir sat straight up, onyx eyes wide in disbelief "Sh..Shisui is that you" Sasuke asked sounding more his age than he ever had in that single moment not since the massacre anyway.

Shisui let a smirk form on his lips "Yep so let's go talk little Sasuke-chan cause I'm back for good" the revived Uchiha grinned hoping that their friendship from long ago was repairable because he definitely wanted to get to know his little now grown up cousin.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment then turned sharply on his heel unable to suppress the urge anymore and hugged his sole female teammate "Thank you Sakura" the ebony haired teen mumbled, then the two Uchiha were gone from the field.

"Well that was interesting to say the least, besides Shisui and Mikoto I didn't know that there were any other affectionate Uchiha" Minato chuckled watching the duo disappear from sight "You don't think she'll really hurt Naruto do you" he couldn't help but ask.

It was like the girl came to life as her eyes widened "Oh oh that's right your Naruto's Father I can't believe I forgot that and nah, Tsunade-shishou cares for Naruto it's like a Grandma/Grandson relationship" Sakura grinned.

Minato blinked in surprise "You mean you knew that Naruto was my son and just how long did it take you to figure that out" the blonde asked not sure what to make of the girl who'd outsmarted the lot of them granted they weren't use to being back, still a shocker though.

"For awhile now and not very long I mean besides a few differences in the facial features he looks just like you, don't know how anyone else couldn't have figured it out long ago themselves" the pinkette said with a light shrug.

Just then another person charged onto the field "Sakura-onee-chan you got to help Moegi, Udon and I find a missing cat for one of our friends at the academy" the child launched himself at the older girl and she caught him mid air in her arms.

And gave him an amused glance before placing him on his feet "Aren't you suppose to be in classes right now Konohamaru" Sakura put a hand on her hip and stared the eight year old down, ready to let loose with a scolding.

Konohamaru ducked his head "Yeah, yeah I know, but she was really torn up about it so please after we get out of classes would you help" he pouted up at her with those dark blue eyes and Sakura found it difficult to say no.

"Oh alright now I know your skipping so you better get your butt back to the academy or you'll get another earful do you hear" the pink haired kunoichi pointed in the direction of said academy and the boy sped off to avoid getting lectured on the importance of his lessons again.

When he was gone the girl sighed and shook her head "Ugh it's going to be even worse my own little sibling gets here" she rubbed her forehead fingers glowing green as a headache pounded through her skull.

Then with a deep breath she turned and started her training session again "If you don't mind Sakura-san that is to say would you mind if I trained with you" Minato inquired, the blindfold came off again and the girl gave him a wide eyed stare.

"Like what a spar" Sakura prodded lightly not sure what to think about squaring off against the yellow flash of all people, plus he had those kunai again, having no doubt worked on them, so those things were something she would have to be wary about as well.

Minato nodded fighting to keep from smiling, Sakura was wary of him "Yeah we both have things we need to work on, a spar would help us find out what those things are" the blonde explained carefully obviously thinking that she wouldn't last very long against him.

Sakura narrowed her eyes "Just to warn you Lord Fourth I lasted a full hour against Kakashi-sensei by myself and I don't plan on taking it easy in the least" the pinkette announced shifting into a defensive stance.

At the announcement though his ocean blue eyes filled with disbelief "It's true Minato-sensei, that Sakura-chan is a crafty one and she's really good at dodging, because she is being trained by Tsunade-sama" Kakashi appeared on the training grounds.

His sole female student grinned "Plus she can be as smart as a Jonin sometimes with her intelligence levels so don't underestimate her" the silver haired nin warned, he would be there to help her up when she was completely wiped out, but the spar was going to be something to see.

With the warning at the back of his mind the two participating in the spar and nodded to one another to be polite, then like his name sake sped forward as nothing more than a yellow flash "Your forgetting though Sakura-san I was a former Hokage" Minato said.

Once he'd reached the girl and their kunai had clashed, "And Kakashi-sensei's, sensei once upon a time" Sakura smiled emerald eyes twinkling with mischief as she drew her hand back and snapped her wrist forward, Minato leaped back and out of the way to avoid the resulting explosion.

From her knuckles brushing the earth, grass and rubble rained down on them "So you know about that to, what do you not know about" Kakashi grumbled under his breath and his sole female student shot him a tiny giggle.

Before ducking under the fist and leaping back over the foot that tried to sweep her off her feet and landing gracefully a safe distance away "Lots of things Kakashi-sensei that I want to learn because my dream is to see what the outside world has to offer remember" the pinkette said.

Kakashi let his lone onyx eye soften he wasn't the only one who suspected that she would try to train but he was the only one who'd come to watch her and make sure she wasn't injuring herself in the process.

"And here I thought I would have to work on your socializing skills once we met up and whatnot" the blonde chuckled causing his student to look away in embarrassment, the only way he could tell was the slight sulk to the mask over the mans face.

Prompting giggles from the only girl "Why does everyone pick on me, first I lose a blasted bet against Sakura-chan and have to show up on time which cuts into my reading and now my sensei shows up to pick on me" the silver haired nin sulked.

Causing the duo in question to roll their eyes five minutes later the lone girl realized that there was a larger difference between her sensei and the man she was sparring with and knew there was no way she was going to last a whole hour against him.

That didn't mean however she couldn't at least surprise him a couple of times before she was taken down and she was going to show him her version of his jutsu when her wrist was firmly caught and a familiar disgusting chakra filled her senses.

With eyes wide she ripped herself free from the man's grip and dashed past the blonde she was sparring against to hide partially behind her sensei "Someone want to tell me what is going on here" Danzo demanded when all eyes were on him.

"A spar Danzo if I'm going to be reinstated as a Jonin I have to work on my skills and sharpen them to be as I once use to be" Minato straightened and cast a furtive glance at the girl he'd been sparring against, her fear was palpable in the air.

Not only that but she refused to leave his former student's side and he wondered just what had Danzo done to the girl that she was positively terrified of him to the point she wouldn't so much as look at or speak to him.

He wasn't the only one the Copy Ninja had noticed as well every time Danzo had tried to approach her how quickly she fled saying she didn't like the feel of his chakra "You can't be serious you can't improve fighting against a mere child" the esteemed elder grunted out.

"It's not like you to interfere Danzo so get straight to the point what are you here for" Kakashi snapped his book close, onyx eye gleaming with the intent to protect, ever since that first time he'd definitely been wary of the elder.

Danzo turned in his direction, onyx eyes alighting on the young girl "The brat knows what I want, this is the last time I'll offer before I get forceful, join root, you have three days to make a decision" then the man was gone.

Promptly Sakura stuck her tongue out after him "Like hell I'll ever join that no good organization of his nor would I want to spend an ungodly amount of time around his disgusting chakra bleh" she felt sick to her stomach.

"Just why does he want you in root anyway and why do you say his chakra is disgusting as you put it" the blonde on the field creased his brow into a frown, though she might be right, there was definitely something off with the elder.

At the question Sakura turned to him "I'm from a nearly extinct clan and his chakra reminds me of a snake, but I fear what's beneath the bandages on his face even more, there's just something not right about the chakra that emanates from him or his arm" the pink haired kunoichi shuddered.

Kakashi frowned "His eye and arm now that's definitely unusual" the silver haired nin prodded lightly wanting to get more information, he'd been suspicious before but now he was even more suspicious, come to think of it, he'd always been suspicious of the elder.

His sole female student turned to look at him and tried to come up with a way to accurately explain what she was feeling, then it hit her "Yeah kind of like he has a whole bunch of Sharingan's implanted in his arm and beneath the bandages on his face" Sakura snapped her fingers.

Now that was quite an accusation but the Copy Ninja knew better than to brush his students feelings off "By the way Sakura-san what were you about to do earlier before he interrupted our spar" the former Hokage drew the girls attention again.

"That's right I was going to show you this" she held out her left hand and the Rasengan swirled to life in her palm, water whirled around it moments later before crystallizing into ice, in the next moment the girl threw the ice covered Rasengan and it impacted with a tree.

Ice shattering and the ball of violently spinning chakra going straight through before being stopped by a large rock, "I didn't teach her that Minato-sensei, Master Jiraiya did, but adding nature transformation was purely her" the silver haired nin praised.

Pressing his hand down on her short pink locks and ruffling the hair gently while she grinned up at him in triumph "Y..You did something I never could that's pretty amazing for a genin actually" Minato clapped his hands he had to hand it to the girl actually.

Just then the two missing boys on her team sped onto the training grounds again "This sucks I have D Ranks for a week cause Granny Tsunade caught me and she gave me an earful I really thought my ears were gonna bleed like whenever you scold me Sakura-chan" Naruto plopped down.

A pout on his lips "Don't look at me I am not inciting Tsunade-shishou's wrath because you don't like the punishment she set, besides worst case scenario I'd be flattened and doing triple the amount you are, knucklehead" Sakura rapped the blonde on the head gently with her knuckles.

He pouted even more at that "Sakura's right and I don't want to get involved either" Sasuke shuddered, Naruto's shoulders slumped as he realized his kicked puppy look wasn't working half as well as it use to on his female teammate.

"Your mean Sakura-chan, couldn't you, you know at least help me with the missions you're better at them and find ways to complete them quicker" the blonde sniffled giving his teammates hopeful looks and looking quite the sight.

Sakura shook her head "Nope sorry Naruto and don't go asking Hinata-chan either, those are your punishment missions that Tsunade-shishou set, just promise me one thing you won't go getting into trouble I swear all three of us are cursed somehow" the pinkette patted him on the shoulder.

The blonde huffed and grumbled under his breath "That baka, guess I'll go help keep an eye on him so he doesn't get into trouble" the raven haired teenager snorted lightly heading after his teammate, who was definitely pouting.

His sole female teammate gave him a sour look "And don't you dare get in trouble yourself either I'm kind of done throwing myself through the ringer for the time being for both you brainless boys and I get called the reckless one hmmph" Sakura scoffed.

Her statement earned a wary look from the Uchiha before he scurried off to avoid getting whacked by his teammate "Brainless surely Naruto-kun's not that bad right and Sasuke's an Uchiha so he can't be that naive right" Minato questioned.

"Oh maybe not as bad as they use to be but Naruto was definitely way to naive when we started out I swear I've spent half this time keeping him from getting strangled by people who he's annoyed and Sasuke ugh don't get me started on him, his cocky attitude sometimes is the worst" she sighed.

Unfortunately his former student nodded in agreement "Only Sakura-chan had a brain in her head when the three of them started out and if it weren't for her nine times out of ten, neither of those boys would be alive to this day" Kakashi grimaced.

"Like take for instance nearly two weeks ago Uchiha and the red head were nearly carted off to Orochimaru to be part of his collection, brat here threatened that if Uchiha died she'd find a way to revive him just to kill him herself, pretty sure she terrified him" Juzo walked onto the field.

Followed by the others including Haku "I'm pretty sure she's had Naruto and Sasuke terrified of her from day one, what with unconsciously channeling chakra into her punches during their spars" the silver haired nin snorted with a chuckle.

Apparently his sole female student had never realized this and glanced down at her hands "I did apologize though and stop hitting them with chakra enhanced punches and kicks after that" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Then the crazy brat went and threw herself off a cliff after the Uchiha kid as well" Mangetsu thought for sure his heart had stopped in that single moment, before the two genin had appeared back over the cliff and taken down a rogue jonin.

Minato shot a glance to the girl, he'd thought they'd been kidding when they'd said that the other day "Hey Sakura-chan where did ackkk what was that for" Shisui suddenly popped up behind the sole girl on the field only to be punched backwards into a tree.

"Oops sorry Shisui-san by the way you should never sneak up on someone like that you never know how they might react" the pinkette rounded on the Uchiha scolding him something fierce while healing the bruise she'd made on his stomach.

"There she goes again punching fully grown men flat on their asses I swear brat just where the hell did you learn that shit anyway" Zabuza shook his head still unsure of what he was getting himself into by watching over the bunch of brats he'd faced.

She glanced his way briefly before shrugging "Beats me Zabuza-sensei, though I might have gotten my instincts and reflexes from my mom, I've never seen her fight though so wouldn't know" Sakura explained hopping onto her feet finished healing Shisui.

Who rubbed his stomach staring down at the smooth unblemished skin in awe "Your chakra control is out of this world Sakura-chan" the Uchiha whistled rising to his feet and doing a couple of stretches to be sure he wasn't sore only to find the bruise completely healed.

"That's why I said that if Sakura wanted to she could learn and master all five elements by the way Mebuki-san and Kizashi-san had an emergency trip they had to take so they'll be gone for two weeks" Haku laughed lightly, Sakura turned in his direction with a light frown.

Before sighing "Again honestly my Mother is going to push herself to far and have a miscarriage if she keeps walking around all over from land to land" she pressed her lips together in worry for her mother and hoped that this was the last trip the woman would make until after she gave birth.

Zabuza pinched the bridge of his nose whenever those kids were alone something happened "Guess I'll be staying yet again" the former Demon of the Mist turned Leaf Jonin grumbled and the betrothed duo turned in his direction.

And nodded in understand "Don't worry Zabuza-sensei we cause you to much problems or give you to many headaches, come on Haku let's go check up on Naruto and Sasuke" the pinkette flashed him a cheeky smile, then held out her hand to Haku, which he took.

Moments later the duo dashed by a slightly annoyed Zabuza "See you later Zabuza-sama" the brunette waved before vanishing from sight, Zabuza was tempted to hit something preferably someone like a certain Copy Ninja.

"Don't blame me Zabuza, she was like that long before I met her, though I really thought I would have an Uchiha Fan-girl on my hands, she turned out to be nothing like I ever expected" Kakashi snorted reading his book.

His sensei chuckled and shook his head lightly "By the way what was up with those two, Sakura-san and the boy I mean" Minato frowned having found it odd how easy it seemed for them to hold hands.

"Their betrothed Lord Fourth have been since what she learned she was from a clan" the former Akatsuki member explained, he'd thought it strange to but he'd been around the brats for so long that it was starting to become something he was growing us to.

Minato creased his brow and opened his mouth "No point in trying to tell them that they should be living the life and looking for someone they could truly love, they already decided to go all in together on the betrothal" the white haired male admitted.

"Poor Sakura-chan I think her and Sasuke-chan together would be great, she's a good influence on him" Shisui frowned himself finding it unfair that two kids were being forced into a betrothal with one another, they'd never have a chance to find true love for themselves.

Kakashi shook his head "She see's Sasuke as a brother Shisui, Naruto to and Karin probably as a sister, plus she's already been through the liking Sasuke faze doubt she'll go back" the silver haired nin explained giving the duo who'd been revived plenty to think about.

In the meantime Sakura and Haku had found Sasuke and now the three of them were going around after Naruto to make sure he wasn't having any trouble on his punishment D Rank Missions "Wha..What's Naruto-kun doing" suddenly Hinata joined their little group.

Lavender orbs bright and focused on her crush "He called Shishou, Granny one to many times so she gave him a weeks worth of d rank missions as punishment, doubt it will make him stop, but we're going around making sure he doesn't get in any trouble" Sakura quipped right off the bat.

"Oh I..I see poor Naruto-kun h..how is he doing on them so far" the blue haired Hyuga Heiress giggled softly finding just a little humor in the situation her crush was in, while following after her friends as they sneaked after Naruto.

Sakura giggled lightly as well knowing just what the girl was thinking "Eh alright so far, though I thought for sure the last lady was going to strangle him, he accidentally pulled up a couple of her herbs, he's learning though" Sasuke chuckled.

Prompting more giggles from the two girls "Is he trying to get them all done today" Haku blinked in surprise as the boy finished yet another mission and started down the streets to start another one possibly, that boy was going to run himself ragged.

"Yeah, he wants to be able to train in order to get stronger, said the missions interfere with his training" the pinkette smiled lightly and she would help him train for as long as he wanted tomorrow because there was absolutely no way he would have the energy for training after all his missions.

The Hyuga Heiress sent her crush a fond look "H..he wouldn't be N..Naruto-kun if he didn't try to p..push himself like that" Hinata said in a shy tone of voice, she really adored that baka and emerald eyes softened.

"Guess that's true, oh look he's headed this way" the brunette in their midst pointed out suddenly until the boy they were following was stood in front of them hands on his hips and trying to look stern at the lot of them.

Which completely failed because he just looked like an adorable little puppy "Why are you guys following me anyway" Naruto huffed when they all broke down in laughter spending time together as only friends could.

"Making sure you stay out of trouble you knucklehead" the Uchiha shook his head in amusement, Naruto flushed red in answer before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, then turned on his heel and hurried off to continue his missions.

Less than ten minutes later they were joined by two more people "Hey F…Sakura what's up" Ino inquired taking her spot next to her friend, she was glad that they were no longer fighting and were slowly repairing their friendship.

"And what's Naruto doing" Karin, who'd taken to Ino and was sticking like glue to the girl, there were very few kunoichi that wanted to hang out with her, but as she'd found a small niche for herself that was fine with her.

The brown haired boy smiled lightly "We're making sure Naruto stays out of trouble while going around on his d rank missions Hokage-sama set as punishment for calling her Granny" Haku answered smoothly.

Ino and Karin shared a smile with each other "Oh you have to come see me and my team off tomorrow Sakura, we're going on a mission" the Yamanaka Heiress piped in remembering that she had a mission the next day.

"That means I won't get to see you for awhile" the red head in their midst pouted, she didn't have very many friends yet but that didn't mean she wanted to be cooped up in the house forever, now that she had confidence and the bravery to face anything that came at her.

"Sure Ino and don't worry Karin, I don't think it will be to long a mission" Sakura squeezed the red head's hand gently, soon enough though the lot of them split up, Sakura remembered her promise to Konohamaru, before going home after finding the missing cat.

Like usual Sakura took over the kitchen and cooked a meal fit for a king as Zabuza showed up, before they all went to bed for the night, and as promised the very next morning Sakura and Karin showed up to wish Ino and her team good luck on her mission.

"Now what are we gonna do Sakura-chan" Karin looked around trying to think up things that the both of them could do on their own, seeing as how the boys had left them on their own for the day, even Haku had abandoned them.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in consideration "Well we could go window shopping, buy things that you need that you haven't gotten yet" she offered knowing that Karin needed essential ninja gear that she didn't have since she hadn't been on many missions yet.

Karin's ruby eyes lit up in excitement "Great idea Sakura-chan, maybe I can even get a new outfit or buy books and learn my element work on my fuinjutsu skills to" the red haired girl chattered reminding Sakura greatly of Naruto.

It made suspicions form in her mind but she didn't quite speak on them yet "Alright lets go then Karin" Sakura grinned tugging the other girl along by the hand, very aware of their silent tag-a-longs as they headed for the center of the village, the shopping district.

"By the way are they going to follow us the whole time" the Uzumaki girl, who didn't know she was of Uzumaki descent questioned pointing over her shoulder at their two tag-a-longs, the jig was up though and they were joined by a sheepish duo.

The former Hokage and the Uchiha "Thought you'd girls would be with Naruto, Sasuke-chan and Haku" Shisui inquired sheepishly walking along at the red haired girls side, while the former Hokage walked along at Sakura's side.

"Yes especially since you and Haku-san are betrothed shouldn't you be learning to get along for the sake of your future marriage, or did you two have a fight" Minato frowned, he just couldn't let that subject go, forcing ones child to marry for the sake of the clan was wrong.

Sakura's head tilted to the side to peer into ocean blue eyes seeing the turbulent emotions swirling within their depths "We would but those boys ditched us to hang out on their own together" Karin huffed, not truly angry but still she didn't know half as many people as they did yet.

"I don't think it's physically possible to argue with Haku and we get along really well, and Lord Fourth my parents didn't force me or Haku, we made the decision together to go all in on the betrothal, it's us or nobody" the pinkette smiled knowing what the problem was.

Minato blinked in surprise he hadn't thought he would be figured out that quickly and he avoided her knowing gaze "That's right you and Haku are betrothed to one another, have you two even kissed yet" the red head on her other side blurted out suddenly.

Making her friend blush beet red in response "Er um no, we decided we weren't ready for that" Sakura cleared her throat gaze glued to the ground as she spoke trying to will her blush away and slowly the redness receded from her cheeks.

"But have you ever been kissed Sakura-chan how do you know if Haku's a good kisser or not if you've never had your first kiss" the Uchiha on the red head's right prodded wanting to hear the answer and Sakura blew out a breath.

Looking uncomfortable "Sasuke was my first kiss, I wasn't conscious for it and he was only trying to help by giving me water that had a crushed up chakra restoration pill in it, so the kiss meant nothing, though it definitely wasn't Sasuke's first kiss hehehe" the pink haired kunoichi grinned.

As she remembered that little incident that felt like it had happened ages ago, "Oh and just who was Sasuke-san's first kiss Sakura-san" the blonde on her left inquired curiously as the girls eyes sparkled with pure amusement.

She'd just opened her mouth to answer when hands pressed over her mouth from behind "I thought we agreed we would never talk about that" it was Sasuke, he'd been coming to ask his teammate a question and heard the tail end of the question.

Her eyes glittered with mischievousness and Sasuke's onyx pleaded with her not to say "Alright, alright I won't tell, anyway what are you doing here, thought you were hanging out with Naruto and Haku" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress giggled.

Sasuke blew out a relieved breath "Right I have a question it's about different summons, Haku was trying to think up one that would be perfect for him, yet he is undecided, though he's narrowed it down to at least five" the raven haired teen explained.

Sakura swung around to face her teammate with a serious expression then took the list "Mm if it were me I would either go with Bats or Owls, possibly wolves but I don't know if there's a summons for them" she answered quick and to the point.

Narrowing the list down to two summons "Thanks Sakura, see ya" Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke, it proving to have been a shadow clone, her lips quirked upwards in amusement, he was learning that was sure.

"Why did you say wolves Sakura-chan and if that was a clone how is Sasuke gonna know what you told him" Karin was clueless as they entered the first shop with their two tag-a-longs, who didn't have anything better to do for the morning.

At the question "Because I met an arctic wolf once, I think he was my spirit animal taking on a physical form, and shadow clones retain the knowledge they receive so when dispelled all that information is transferred back to the original" Sakura rattled off with ease.

Before holding up a pouch, in a deep almost blood red color "Very good Sakura-san and here we thought that no one knew what other things shadow clones could do nowadays" Shisui whistled softly ruffling her short pink locks gently.

"Indeed you must study a lot in order to be as knowledgeable as you are, I have no doubt when the Chunin Exams roll around you'll be ready for them" Minato chuckled lightly, it truly was amazing what children were capable of.

Emerald eyes shot his way "I hardly ever see Sakura-chan reading from a book or visiting the library cause she's always training in some way or another" the red head exclaimed still not sure what to think about her new life.

Sakura let a smile form on her lips "That's because everything I learn is stored away for future use, I have a near photographic memory so I remember things easier, plus I read about the uses of shadow clones for Naruto's sake a few months back" the pinkette explained.

Leaving the two males floundering at her deep knowledge "Have you considered being a part time sensei at the academy" the Uchiha rolled his eyes lightly in amusement, she glanced his way with a grin before shaking her head.

"What about this one Sakura-chan, don't you think it would look good on me" Karin held up a shirt she'd found, in a deep burgundy color, it had long sleeves to hide the various bite mark scars that littered her arms.

"Perfect Karin-chan, it would help you blend in, now let's see what else we can find" Sakura folded the shirt neatly in the basket on her arm that already held a few things that were of interest and grabbed Karin's hand leading her gently around the store.

Letting her dictate what was got before they eventually moved on "You sure you'll be able to pay for all of that" the blonde in their midst eyed the amount of things that had been chosen, Sakura nodded and pulled out the amount, which was a lot less than he'd thought the price would be.

Before they finally left the store only to be stopped less than a few feet later "Tsunade-shishou" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress blinked her emerald orbs up at the woman, who had both hands on her hips and a pale blonde brow raised.

Karin hastily leaped out of the way as her friend was grabbed forward "Training brat now come on" Tsunade barked not giving the girl any chance to say no and then the two females were gone, everyone jumping out of their Hokage's way as she passed by to avoid getting whacked.

"T..Tsunade-sama is scary I don't know how Sakura-chan can train with her" the red head slid to her knee's in relief that she wasn't pummeled by the woman's fists, she'd seen first hand the amount of destruction the woman could cause with a single finger.

Neither Minato or Shisui had an answer for the young girl and when next they saw her, Sakura was with her looking a little worse for wear "Are you alright Sakura-chan" Shisui's brows raised high at the sight of her ruffled and singed appearance.

"Oh just peachy Shisui-san, Tsunade-shishou decided to set off moderate exploding tags in my face the usual" Sakura groaned, body wracked with agony and exhausted to the core, one of these days though she'd get even with the woman.

Shisui grimaced "Moderate exploding tags the usual just what is Tsunade-sama teaching you" Minato asked in a tone full of disbelief, not even his own sensei had been that crazy, granted Jiraiya was a pervert, but still that was a little insane.

"Increasing my flexibility and dodging skills, then afterwards we work on my medical ninjutsu" she answered without skipping a beat, before her gaze shifted as a familiar blonde skidded to a halt in front of them looking distraught.

"Y..You have to help me Sakura-chan it's missing the necklace that Granny Tsunade gave me and I know I just had it awhile ago but now it's gone and I can't find it" Naruto latched onto his sole female teammate horribly upset.

Her spine straightened "Don't worry Naruto, we'll find it, first is retracing your steps, where was the last place you knew you had it on at" Sakura patted her friend/teammate on the back soothingly, letting her calming chakra seep into the boy so he calmed down.

Enough to be able to think clearly "I'll help to Naruto" Karin jumped in not wanting to be left out, if she could find it he might find her less annoying and perhaps be more amenable to making her a friend of his.

Naruto rubbed his eyes "We were on the training grounds, then this really scary guy came and told us to move it or lose it cause Anbu was gonna be training there and after that we went to the memorial stone to pay tribute, that's the last time I saw it" the blonde rambled.

Sakura closed her eyes "Then we'll start at the training grounds and work our way to the memorial stone it has to be somewhere at either place or in between" the pinkette grabbed the boy and turned him around before directing him forward hands on his shoulders.

Karin started after the duo "No matter what we'll find it though Naruto" the red head smiled sheepishly if she was going to become confident and strong then she couldn't be cowardly anymore, she'd found her bravery and confidence, all she had to do was work on it.

"Just what necklace are you talking about anyway surely it wasn't that important that you get all weepy and teary eyed over it right" the raven haired sixteen year old in their midst creased his brows only to get a glance from the pink haired girl.

"Lord First Hokage's sealing crystal, Tsunade-shishou gave it to him for winning the bet she made against him for mastering the rasengan in a week it's very important Shisui-san" the pink haired kunoichi announced.

Onyx eyes widened in shock "Why on earth would she give something that special up though" the former Hokage was truly surprised, he'd learned a lot and now he was learning even more, though he hadn't quite gathered the nerve to tell his son that he was the boys father.

"Because Naruto embodies the dreams of her precious people and Naruto has the drive to complete those dreams of becoming the Hokage someday isn't that right Naruto" Sakura smiled, baby blue eyes flashed in her direction.

Before a whiskered grin spread across his face "That's right so that everyone in the village will see me as somebody important" Naruto exclaimed exuberantly coming alive more in that single moment than he had in the couple of days Sakura had been back in the village.

"That's great Naruto you know" Karin blurted out inwardly rooting the boy on in hopes that he would make his dream come true someday, Sakura creased her brow and glanced between the duo several times before the connection clicked.

Emerald eyes widened in disbelief "Karin-chan don't be shocked but I think you might be of Uzumaki descent I've been noticing way to many similarities between you and Naruto" she said slowly uncertain if she was right, but it had to be.

Large chakra reserves, exuberant personality, the drive to prove oneself, red hair, Uzumaki's were known for their red head after all, Naruto was the only one who didn't have red hair because of his father, there was just no other explanation, Karin had to be an Uzumaki.

Ruby eyes rounded in surprise "Really you think so Sakura-chan, though now that you mention it my mother did once tell me that we come from a clan and we fled from our homeland called Uzushio or something to effect" Karin prodded shyly.

"If you came from Uzushio then your definitely an Uzumaki, Karin-san" Minato nodded, it was possible and Sakura wasn't the only one who'd noticed the similarities, he just hadn't thought she would make the connection before him.

"Congratulations Karin this was always meant to be your village after all, you just had to find your way here" Shisui patted the young girl on the back as they reached the training grounds, it didn't take more than ten minutes after that.

Before they found the missing necklace, it was hanging off a branch "Whoops now I remember I took it off because Sasuke was being pretty rough and hung it there" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he finally remembered what had happened.

Sakura sighed and rapped him on the head gently with her knuckles "Sometimes I wonder about you, you big knucklehead, just be more careful next time alright" the pinkette smiled lightly as her energy finally fizzled out.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan, come to think of it you look like you got in a fight with an exploding tag, did you set another exploding tag off in Granny Tsunade's face again" the blonde plopped down next to his friend.

"Try the other way around, you know I think it might be latent revenge on her part, but then again I might be seeing things a different way" she lay back unable to keep from yawning by that point, training with Tsunade always wore her out.

Naruto tilted his head to the side before nodding in understanding "By the way Sakura-chan I've been wondering about something it's about your kekkeigenkai can you create anything with it, even say like use it like Gaara's sand" he questioned.

Obviously she hadn't thought of that before "I could definitely create something similar Naruto, but it wouldn't be the same, Gaara's sand protects him instinctively, I have to physically control the water before merging my two chakra natures together to turn it into ice" Sakura explained.

"But if trained enough to react at a moments notice you could do it right, water is in everything after all" Naruto prodded wanting to learn more, Sakura was the best person to talk to if he wanted to learn something more effectively.

Realizing that he wasn't going to let her rest Sakura sat up "Sure with a lot of practice it's possible, I'd still have to control the water though but my manipulating it quickly like this it could become a great defense, for a short time until someone figured out a way to get around it" she rattled off.

Naruto watched as water swirled lazily through the air, then became faster until it was literally a blur before crystallizing into ice, it was a slow process "I see what you mean, it would be hard I suppose" he finally nodded.

"And there you go again Sakura-chan talking about things I couldn't even begin to imagine understanding" Karin huffed trying to make sense of what had just been said but unable to wrap her mind around it for the moment.

While the two older males nodded in understanding as well "Basically what Sakura-chan was saying is that by learning to manipulate the water and merge her two chakra natures together faster than she already can she would make a pretty good defense against weapons and jutsu's" Shisui snapped his fingers.

Karin took in the information in a more basic explanation before finally understanding as well "Though it would take a lot of training wouldn't it Sakura-san considering your still pretty new to your kekkeigenkai" Minato asked.

"Exactly and I still have tons of other things to work on like my physical speed and broadening my senses to feel further away from me and many other things" Sakura answered, leaning back again, this time without any more interruptions she managed to fall into a light sleep.

Two hours later she was up and about buying groceries for the house, then with Karin and Haku in tow they headed home where Zabuza was already waiting for them, dinner was made, showers were taken and eventually the house quieted down for the night as they fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

It was three weeks later that Team Seven, and their extra's were sent out on yet another mission, they'd finally gotten information on the whereabouts of Suigetsu Hozuki, Lightning Country, in a base of Orochimaru's near the Hidden Cloud Village.

Which meant that not only was Haku and Karin going, but so was Mangetsu, Juzo, Zabuza, Shisui and Minato, who'd wanted to join the mission as a chance to see where his skills were and what he still needed to work on.

"Do you think we'll really be alright Sakura-chan, Cloud Ninja aren't very nice to other ninja as I've heard" Karin kept glued to her friend's side as they headed for the gates after packing up their belongings for a few weeks or however long they'd be gone.

The girl she was holding onto flashed her a reassuring smile "You don't have to worry Karin-chan, I met the Raikage once, sure he can be a little intimidating and have a worse temper than Shishou, but he's alright" Sakura assured.

Off to the side the boy she was betrothed to laughed softly "I think Raikage-sama took a liking to you because your cheeky and didn't fear his wrath" Haku pointed out gently not trying to make fun, but join the conversation.

Sakura grinned widely "Let's not forget the other part of our mission brats, make nice with the Cloud Ninja even more in hopes of forging an eventual treaty with them" Zabuza popped up at the gates moments later having heard the conversation.

Emerald irises met his dark brown evenly as the three little genin nodded seriously "That also means no putting yourself in harms way you hear that" Juzo grumbled walking slowly into view, his own partner on his heels.

"And that means no throwing yourself over a cliff either Sakura-san" Mangetsu teased with a little wink at the Yuki Clan Heiress who stuck her tongue out at him on reflex not liking that she was being picked on for that.

Just as the rest of their group appeared "Okay you all know the importance of this mission right" Kakashi glanced over the five genin, who all nodded seriously as they signed out and set off down the path caution in their gazes.

"You don't think that anything will happen do you Sakura-chan" Naruto couldn't help but be ten times more wary than he usually was after everything they'd been through on all their outside missions, he just didn't want one of them to almost end up dying again.

She shot him a grimace "Dope you probably just jinxed the lot of us now" Sasuke grumbled resisting the urge to whack Naruto over the back of the head, instead gripping the lapels of his mission pack even tighter.

It was surprising how quickly the genin became wary "Relax you five, we'll be fine because you have me on the mission and I solemnly swear to not let anything happen to you" Shisui vowed, not realizing how difficult it would be to keep that promise.

"Myself as well and I was a former Hokage" Minato piped in doing the same as the other Jonin and keeping his guard up as they walked in the direction of Rice Country, that would lead into Hot Spring and finally Lightning Country, it would take a week of travel, they had to be constantly alert.

After his statement silence settled over the group for a good long while, until it was lunch time and they stopped to make a temporary camp and have an afternoon meal, which was prepared by the five genin on the team.

Before they once again set forth in hopes of reaching their destination without incident "So just how much travel are we looking at here" the only red head on the team questioned once they were half a day away from the Leaf Village.

Sakura didn't hesitate in answering "A week at best, maybe six days depending on how fast we travel" the pinkette said wearing her now usual outfit, only this time she was sporting bandages on her legs and arms, beneath were her newest set of weights that Gai had given her a couple days before hand.

Ruby eyes widened "What that's totally not cool you know, we aren't use to going that far" the younger blonde huffed realizing now that it hadn't been such a good idea to slack off on his stamina training in order to train in other things.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "That's what we get for slacking on our stamina training" the younger raven haired teen in the group sighed, he was going to be sore that night that was for certain, but it was his fault for not keeping up with stamina training.

"Perhaps once we reach the village, Raikage-sama wouldn't mind letting you use the training grounds in order to pick up your stamina training" the brunette laughed lightly and both boys nodded sheepishly.

Juzo snorted "Should have been doing that instead of goofing off" the ex-Akatsuki member shook his head, then faced forward to keep an eye out ahead of them, this mission was going to be very trying he was certain of it.

Kakashi wished he could read his book "And no complaining about being sore, we have to make haste or it's possible they could move Suigetsu-san before we even reach the Cloud Village" the silver haired nin warned.

With that the Jonin set an even more grueling pace than before pushing the genin or rather a few of the genin past their limits "What kind of complications are we looking at here anyway" the older Uchiha on the team questioned.

"Defect experiments of Orochimaru's and a full base that could be littered with traps" the white haired male with purple eyes stated simply, glancing around warily, he'd learned from the last mission after all how quickly things could go south on them.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes "And what are the genin going to be doing while we're hunting down the base and breaking into it" the wielder of Kubikiribocho inquired, plus they had to account for bandits, Lightning Country was known for bandit attacks after all.

Minato frowned "Most likely helping out around the Cloud Village at the Raikage's request" the older blonde hazarded a guess, he wasn't sure after all and he knew his presence wasn't going to be exactly welcome, good thing he'd be out of the village more than in it on the search for Orochimaru's base.

Quiet settled over them once again until hours later they came to a stop for dinner, traps were set up, watch was settled on and they all settled down in their bedrolls to get some shut eye, it was going to be a long week for certain.

And it was what with the complaints of being sore and nearly running out of water since someone lost their supply scroll and they couldn't find a small stream to refill their canteens until they passed through a small town.

Until finally they reached the yellow wrought iron gates of the Hidden Cloud Village, the pink haired kunoichi of the group was just in awe because learning about the other village keyed in with her dream of learning all about what the outside world had to offer.

Then her excitement was cut short as a large, powerful, suffocating chakra appeared before them nearly making her pass out from the weight of it "Namikaze" Ay growled furiously paying no attention to the others in the group.

He wasn't pleased in the least to see the former Hokage just millimeters outside his village, the Copy Ninja grimaced and nudged his female student forward "And us to Raikage-sama" Kakashi smiled hands on the girls shoulders to hopefully distract the man from his anger.

Ay whirled only to pause at the sight of the familiar girl "Hello Raikage-sama we're sorry for dropping by unexpectedly but we had business in the area" Sakura spoke politely and bowed respectfully to the man.

His eyebrows twitched and Ay grumbled under his breath "Damn pink haired little brat, come on let's talk in my office, we'll be more comfortable that way" he scowled fiercely turning on his heel and stalking away.

The older blonde in the group blinked slowly in surprise "Just how is it that you got on friendly terms with the Raikage of all people" Minato creased his brows together not sure how to react or think of the situation he'd just bore witness to.

"Chunin Exams, we decided not to participate and got the lovely job of escorting them back to the Leaf Village, Sakura impressed him by punching a rogue and using her kekkeigenkai and the mystical palm" Sasuke answered after signing in.

Kakashi chuckled "That's not all Sakura-chan knows Mizukage-sama to and is on friendly terms with her as well" Haku piped in, he'd witnessed it for himself after all and suddenly he was glad that his betrothed was there as well.

As they all started after the Raikage's rapidly disappearing chakra "Honestly is there nothing that's not impossible for you to do" Juzo rolled his eyes and earned a light shrug from the girl in question, she didn't really know what she was doing half the time herself.

With a sigh they finally reached the Raikage Tower and all crowded into the man's office, where he sat behind the desk and raised a brow staring at the lot of them imploringly practically demanding they tell him what they were doing there in his country, his village more to the point.

"We came here for two reasons Raikage-sama to find my little brother, Orochimaru has a base somewhere nearby, second to improve our relations with each other" Mangetsu took over seeing as this was basically his mission.

The man pressed his lips together "And we promise to do our best Ra..Raikage-sama" Karin gulped clutching onto Sakura's hand tightly, his chakra was massive and like her friend had said it was very intimidating.

He raised his brow again considering the offer "Fine while the Jonin are searching for the base because I don't like the thought of that snake anywhere near my village, you genin brats will be working in places that are suited to your talents" Ay finally relented.

It was a start "Then if you don't mind Raikage-sama if I steal Sakura-san for the hospital her talent in healing would be of great help after all" Cee piped in from behind the group of Leaf Shinobi, Sakura turned eyeing the man before nodding her head in acceptance.

She'd improved after all since the last time they'd met "Guess I'll take the boys for guard duty, hopefully that's not to drab" Darui spoke up not having changed in the least either, the three boys shrugged they didn't care.

"Nope we don't have a problem with it, guard duty sounds kind of cool you know" Naruto flashed the dark skinned male one of his patented whiskered grins, practically vibrating with excitement, this was his first time in another ninja village after all.

Sakura smiled fondly and resisted the urge to pat the boy on the head like he was a hyperactive puppy "What is Karin-chan going to do though" Shisui pointed to the extra member of their group, who looked a little put out.

It took some thought "Why not help out at the hospital as well you've been learning medical ninjutsu under the brat after all" Zabuza finally said after trying to find something for the extra girl to do in order to help out.

Karin nodded her head eagerly, ruby eyes bright and full of determination "Then it's settled then, alright you two girls follow me" the onyx eyed blonde turned on his heel leading Karin and Sakura out of the office first and down the streets of the Cloud Village to the hospital.

"You boys come with me, we'll start guard duty at the gates and patrol the inside of the village in a few hours" the younger dark skinned male gestured at the three remaining genin doing the same as his partner hand until the four males were gone.

Leaving the six Jonin to handle renting rooms at the hotel before beginning their search outside the village for the hidden base that Orochimaru was rumored to stay at sometimes, that also possibly housed the missing Suigetsu Hozuki.

During this time the five genin got started on their jobs "Right so Karin-san will work in pediatrics with the children and Sakura-san will come with me to the shinobi section of the hospital" Cee decided on what girl would do what considering their skills.

Neither girl argued with him and began doing what they did best work hard at what they were given, this was a chance that didn't present itself often after all and they were going to make the most of it to improve their relations with another country.

At the entrance of the village was the remaining genin "And that's basically all there is to guard duty unless you run across a problem, then you come find me or a jonin immediately" Darui explained leaning against the gates and staring out into the distance.

In all it was a long day for all eleven leaf shinobi until they trudged back to the hotel for a later dinner and took showers before going to bed, that night all of them slept easy considering all they'd done that day.

The next morning though was vastly different as they all gathered for an early breakfast "Right we probably won't be back tonight so we're trusting your safety with the Cloud Shinobi in charge of you" the silver haired nin who was sensei over three of the genin said.

"And that means no being reckless or causing trouble or getting in trouble that would possibly end with you lot getting injured in some way shape or form" the wielder of Kubikiribocho grumbled, for the sake of the mission he reminded himself.

But he swore if anything happened to those brats he'd go ballistic on the person who so much as dared hurt them "Exactly that means you girly, cause your the most reckless" the ex-Akatsuki member set his sights on Sakura, who stuck her tongue out and huffed.

"Just be safe that's all we ask" the sixteen year old revived Uchiha sighed lightly realizing now that it was a bad idea to leave five genin alone by themselves even if the Cloud Shinobi were accepting of their presence, something could still happen.

Minato blew out a breath "If you lot get into any trouble I've left a kunai here at the hotel and I'm giving you each one to carry while here, just push chakra into it and it will bring you to the hotel and out of harms way" the older blonde passed around the kunai.

With hastily created teleportation seals on them "With that we're off take care kids" the white haired male waved as the six Jonin polished off their breakfast and left the hotel, making sure to pay the rent to their rooms that they wouldn't be using.

Not long after that the ones in charge of them showed up "You kids ready for another day of guard duty" the younger white haired dark skinned male asked when he spotted them sitting together and finishing up with breakfast.

"Of course we are believe it" the younger blue eyed blonde pumped his arm jumping up from the table excitedly followed by Sasuke and Haku, who hesitated in leaving Sakura and Karin, usually they stuck together.

"Try not to overwork yourselves alright Sakura-chan, Karin-san" the brunette with doe brown eyes stated unable to keep from worrying, emerald and ruby irises glances his way before the jade ones softened and both girls nodded in understanding.

Sasuke sighed "Right then we're off as well see you later maybe during lunch" the raven haired teen waved at the two girls before they were led from the hotel and down the streets to the gates of the Hidden Cloud Village.

"Are you two done now" the onyx eyed blonde glanced over his shoulder, they had time but he liked to start work early, Sakura and Karin cleaned up, then joined him as they started the trek to the hospital together.

"We're doing the same thing as yesterday right or are you going to switch things up Cee-san" the red head questioned, peering around curiously at the village, this was after all only her third shinobi village that she'd ever been in.

The blonde tilted his head to the side in consideration before shaking his head "So pediatrics and shinobi section then" the pinkette said lightly, it was going to be fun and exhilarating either so she didn't have a problem with anything she was told to do, because she loved healing people.

It was a couple days later that they were given a break from their duties, meanwhile the six jonin that were with them were finding it easier said than done in searching for the hidden base "I'm beginning to think those punks liked to us" Juzo growled in irritation.

Drawing the others gaze onto himself "Inoichi Yamanaka pilfered through their heads, the only thing they were unsure of was the exact location of the base" Kakashi reminded, he'd been right there when the words had been said after all.

"Your just worried about those kids aren't you Juzo" Mangetsu chuckled seeing the frustration for what it was, the longer they took in finding the base and infiltrating it to find his brother, the longer they were away from those kids and not knowing how they were.

Juzo grumbled under his breath "He's not the only one, those brats have a tendency of getting into life or death situations at the drop of a hat" Zabuza snapped his fingers demonstrating how quickly the five genin got in trouble.

"Then that means we better start seriously searching" Shisui said feeling his heart drop into his stomach at the statement given, he'd just gotten his life back, he didn't want to lose anymore time with his little cousin, who'd grown into a fine shinobi.

"Shisui-san is right and the longer we stand around chatting and being frustrated the longer it's going to take to find the base" Minato announced and with that they all set forth in another attempt to find Orochimaru's hidden base.

Meanwhile back in the Hidden Cloud Village taking a break were the five genin in question "What do you want to do first Sakura-chan, train or explore" Naruto exclaimed exuberantly, looking ten times more excited than ever.

Causing the others to laugh at his excitement, though they had no room to talk "Damn brats just try not to cause trouble for people" Ay grunted out as he finished reading the reports his shinobi had made on the genin, who'd made good on their promise of helping out in his village.

Without a single complaint it was certainly impressive "You don't have to worry Raikage-sama I'll reign them in if need be and to explore first" Sakura smiled lightly glad that she was being given the chance to accomplish another part of her dream.

Naruto pouted in response "Let's go, tomorrow it's back to work and I want to see what the rest of this village looks like to" Sasuke turned seeing the dismissal in the man's gaze, with that the five genin turned and left the office, their escorts on their heels.

"Are you really going to train after this though" Darui couldn't help but ask as they walked down the streets of the Cloud Village on a straight path to the busiest section of the village, the shopping district on the hunt for souvenirs no doubt.

Sakura turned her head to spy him walking along at a leisurely pace before nodding "Course cause we have to work on increasing our stamina after all" Karin piped in ruby irises looking around in awe much like her female friend was doing.

"Just how many shinobi villages have you guys been in anyway" Cee inquired on the look out for any trouble, he might use to the kids, but there were definitely shinobi of this village who would object to their presence, or rather the headbands they wore.

"I've been to three, Karin-san to, but Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura-chan have only been to two shinobi villages" Haku explained with a light smile keeping as close to Sakura as he could and keeping his guard up to the best of his abilities.

Until eventually the lot of them came across an interesting shop that piqued their interest and so they all went inside to look around "Look at this Sakura-chan, bet you could make something cool out of this material" the younger blonde in the group held up a roll of turquoise material.

The girl in question turned in his direction hearing her name "Hmm maybe but there are certain limits I have and I really suck at sewing things, my mother on the other hand would love that color, possibly for my little sibling" the pinkette said and the roll of material was added to the basket.

While they were busy looking for interesting trinkets their escorts were joined by another cloud shinobi "What are Leaf Shinobi doing in the Village, did they sneak in" Atsui frowned glancing to his fellow Jonin for an answer to his question.

"Raikage-sama's guests sort of, plus the Jonin that came with them are doing us a favor in ridding us of a future problem that would have been brought about by Orochimaru" the onyx eyed blonde admitted keeping his eyes glued to the genin.

Atsui wasn't one of the few who would kick up to much of a fuss over their presence so he wasn't to concerned at the moment "Are you serious that snake has a base near our village" the blue eyed blonde exclaimed in outrage.

Darui nodded silently stepping to the right to avoid being rammed into "I'm sorry Darui-san" the red head, who was definitely not use to being around so many people without being forced to heal them via her unique ability apologized and hurried past and attached herself firmly to Sakura.

"Check it out Sakura, I've never seen weapons like this before" the raven haired teen held up two unique looking swords, Sakura peered at them for a short moment then it was like a light bulb clicked on over head.

"Butterfly swords, their kind of like Asuma-sensei's trench knives, you can wield them like brass knuckles and even charge your lightning nature into them" she rattled off an impressive answer, Sasuke blinked at her, then glanced at the weapons with an appraising look in his eyes.

Moments later the weapons were added to the basket on her arm "Not bad kid, you're pretty knowledgeable about weapons aren't you" Atsui whistled drawing attention onto himself purposely thinking the genin would be wary or cautious.

She was definitely surprised to see him but was neither wary of his presence or cautious that he would try to harm them proving to also be a good judge of character "Zabuza-sensei's been teaching me about various weapons, though refuses to teach me how to wield a sword" the pinkette said.

"Zabuza is that guy with the huge sword right, he called it the executioners blade, but why won't he teach you how to wield a sword" the dark skinned male off to the side spoke up and she nodded in agreement searching through the aisles for something to bring back as a souvenir for Ino and herself.

While simultaneously keeping up with the conversation and things happening around herself "Cause he says that it would interfere with my natural taijutsu style skills, that's alright though it doesn't bother me and I'd rather learn water jutsu instead" Sakura hummed.

Pulling out a pouch in a deep emerald filled with senbon needles in a dark blue color, they also gave one the option of adding poison inside them and with a quick sneaky glance to Haku, the pouch was added to the basket.

"She has pretty good instincts, punched a rogue without even thinking about it once" Cee nodded in agreement relaxing a little, nothing had happened so far, but he knew that without a doubt something would it was only a matter of time.

"Look at these Sakura aren't they cute" Karin piped in suddenly holding up sea green fuzzy winter gloves that would double as protection for ones hands during a spar, Sakura flashed the girl a thumbs up and those to were added to the cart.

It was Sasuke who said it "By the way Dope don't forget to get Hinata a souvenir again" the Uchiha sniggered and got a scowl shot his way as the boy dived back into the aisles on the search for a gift for the girl he was slowly coming to have a crush on.

Sakura snickered lightly under her breath "What about you Sakura-chan have you found anything that piques your interest" Haku was suddenly at her side peering at her curiously with those large doe eyes of his.

Her blood threatened to rise to the surface but she squashed the feeling to blush down "A few things Haku" the pinkette smiled holding up a book that was on different styles of taijutsu and a kunai pouch in a dark silver color.

"Are we done now what do you think of this for Hinata-chan" the blonde emerged from a separate aisle holding up a headband covered in suns, his friend turned and nodded it was an appropriate souvenir for a girl after all and Hinata would love it so it was added to the basket.

With that the lot of them headed to the counter to buy their souvenirs "To the training grounds right" the onyx eyed blonde straightened and Atsui shot him a surprised look, the Raikage had given them permission now there was a shocker.

The five genin nodded "It's this way" Darui chuckled leading the way to the training grounds, where they all stared at it in awe, much larger training grounds than the lot of them were use to probably before they got started on their training.

"So why are you two watching them anyway, surely they could find their way around on their own" Atsui prodded, he didn't care either way, the kids were behaved and knew how to be polite, it was definitely strange.

Neither Cee or Darui had a real answer, and all they could say was that they didn't want the genin to get in trouble that was basically it as the three of them focused their gazes on the quintet of Leaf Genin who'd decided on pairings.

Sakura vs Sasuke and Haku, while Naruto and Karin sparred against each other, the two Uzumaki's were impatient and started their spar first "I won't lose against you Naruto" Karin grinned feeling emboldened.

"And I vow to not lose against you either Karin" Naruto vowed as the duo clashed against each other and their weapons met in a deadlock, while the others were in a stare off, it was definitely going to be tricky for them.

First one to start was the Uchiha "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" Sasuke sped through hand signs rapidly only to be met with a wall of water that quickly crystallized into an ice spear and thrown at him, he ducked and dodged to the right.

Into the other boy, who threw several senbon "Don't forget about me Sasuke-san" Haku smiled in that gentle way that everyone was becoming use to, only for both of them to nearly get hit in the face with a blast of wind as they separated.

To spy the girl they were sparring against, emerald eyes sparkling with excitement and determination "Neither of you better forget about me or I'll beat you hands down Cha" Sakura launched herself forward hand held out into a fist.

Literal chaos but minimal destruction because these weren't their training grounds and didn't want to cause more problems than they were helping deal with, everything was going well for an hour or so and by that point three of the genin had moved their spar onto the lake surface.

Sakura and Haku were in their elements when it happened, Sakura back flipped manipulating water before merging her two natures together to create a solid surface to land on, when a familiar arctic wolf with russet red fur and blue eyes dashed by out of the corner of her eye.

Causing her to slip, her head clipped the side of her ice making a cut above her eye on the temple, which made her instantly pass out and fall into the lake, Haku and Sasuke froze, before diving after the girl while the Cloud Shinobi hurried forward.

"What happened did you cause her to lose concentration" the blonde on the team accused just worried and Sasuke didn't take offense to it, until he spotted the reason for the distraction a familiar wolf appeared in his line of sight.

Immediately the Cloud Shinobi were alarmed "Stand back that thing is dangerous" Cee took a stance in front of the Leaf Genin kunai held out ready to defend at a moments notice until a hand rested on his arm.

Sakura was awake again thanks to Karin and she shook her head "A great change is coming isn't that right" the pinkette looked right at the wolf as it sat on it's haunches and nodded his head in agreement to her statement.

Then in the next moment the wolf was gone "Was that the same one from before Sakura" the raven haired teen questioned, it certainly had looked similar but it could have been a trick of the mind as well he would have never known.

His sole female teammate nodded "He's her spirit animal, an arctic wolf means change, stamina, resilience, wisdom and determination" the brunette standing at her side explained, having been there when she'd gotten curious and looked up what the appearance of an arctic wolf meant.

"So a change is coming basically and he was here to warn you" Darui summed up what he'd gleamed from the conversation, it certainly hadn't harmed anyone and the genin or at least four of the genin seemed familiar with the wolf.

Cee released a sigh of relief "Are you alright Sakura-chan that was a nasty cut" the red head in their midst frowned deeply checking her first friend over, if it hadn't been for Sakura she would have been carted off to the Grass Village again or taken to Orochimaru, neither was very appealing.

"I'm fine Karin-chan just startled me because I haven't seen him not since we brought Tsunade-shishou back to the village and two days later you came into our lives as well as Mangetsu-san and Juzo-san, and a week later Shisui-san and Lord Fourth" Sakura said.

"Very interesting so you think the wolf is your spirit animal and is telling you that newcomers are on the way" Atsui rubbed his chin in thought growing more curious by the minute, Sakura nodded yet again, it definitely was interesting.

Sakura relaxed on the ground "Yep so Kakashi-sensei and the others might have found Suigetsu-san or there's more revivals that we'll soon be meeting, or we'll have others show up in our village running away from their own horrible village" she flashed a smile at Karin.

Who blushed, with that they lot of them got back to training and forty minutes later they stopped for lunch, before exploring more of the village taking care not to get lost or separated from their escorts until it was time to go back to the hotel for dinner and then bed time.

Meanwhile several days away from the Cloud Village were the six Jonin and they'd finally found the hidden Orochimaru base "I say we attack now, it's dark they won't be expecting us" Juzo announced getting tired of sitting around.

"Can you feel if your brother is in there though Mangetsu" Zabuza glanced to the purple eyed male in their group, who concentrated on feeling out the different chakra's inside the base, a few minutes later he nodded.

And they all blew out a sigh of relief glad that they hadn't wasted their time "Yeah he's in there, though we might have a bit of trouble, we might have to knock him out" Mangetsu grimaced, who knows what Orochimaru had done to his brother.

"How are we going to handle this though" Shisui pointed to the base feeling the various other chakra's moving around on the inside, some felt warped and others were perfectly normal which set him more on edge than the warped chakra.

The yellow flash shook his head "Leave none alive, they're willingly going along with a madman's schemes and experimenting on people" Minato stated simply in a flat tone as they finished off their later dinner.

His former student nodded in agreement "Right under the cover of night we attack, leave exploding tags and once we have our target we'll destroy the base and escape" Kakashi rose to his feet snapping his book close and lifting his headband to reveal his sharingan eye.

With that and after putting out the fire they launched their attack on Orochimaru's base, placing exploding tags on every surface they could as they ran down the halls avoiding traps and sticking together, killing all that got in their way, sparing no lives even if one looked innocent.

Until they reached the lowest level of the base a room with a water tank, the source of the chakra, which was broken open "Mangetsu you're alive but how and Juzo-senpai as well heard you guys were dead" water rose up and merged into a person, 13 year old Suigetsu Hozuki.

"No time to talk we have to go now, who knows how long it will take for backup to arrive" the taller white haired male knocked his brother out over the back of the neck before the boy could use his abilities to become formless.

Then once again they were running fleeing from the now empty base as any who was still alive fled themselves and miles later the lot of them activated the exploding tags and Orochimaru's base went up in flames and smoke, rocking the ground with the explosion despite how far away they were all of them felt it.

Part of their mission complete the six Jonin let out more sighs of relief "I think we deserve to rest now" the ex-Akatsuki member said as another campfire was started up, his partner keeping a vigilant watch over his little brother, who was still knocked out.

"Agreed and then tomorrow we make haste back to the Hidden Cloud Village" the revived Uchiha flopped back with a groan, hopefully it would take them less time to return and then they would soon afterwards be on their way home to the Leaf Village.

Mission complete and all of them get a break from working so hard "Exactly I hope those brats have been faring better than we have" the current wielder of Kubikiribocho leaned against a tree tending to his sword as he waited for exhaustion to take him.

Minato smiled at that "Yes hopefully, though something has probably happened, I doubt it's to horrible" the blonde got comfortable in his own spot ready to get some shut eye for himself, this mission had been more draining than he'd thought it would be.

Kakashi glanced around at the already half-asleep camp "Guess I'm taking watch tonight" the silver haired nin commented to himself, none of his fellow Jonin responded and so he flipped open his book to read until the sun rose on the horizon and bathed the land in it's yellow rays.

Breakfast was caught and eaten and the seven of them started in the direction of the Hidden Cloud Village, the youngest member of their group still knocked out and being carried by his brother, it only took them two days before they reached their destination.

"You guys are back did you find it the base I mean" lo and behold who would be at the gates three of the little genin they were worried about, Naruto was the first one to spot them walking up the path to the gates and couldn't help but chatter away.

Earning a couple of chuckles "Geez Dope give them a break before you hound them with questions" Sasuke snorted lightly rapping his knuckles on the boys head gently like he'd seen his female teammate do several times.

Naruto flushed red in embarrassment and flashed the group sheepish smiles "Does this mean when we go back to the village Team Fourteen will be complete" Haku spotted the boy slung across the older Hozuki's back.

"That's right boy and I'll be your official sensei, something that was long since decided upon, like that girl will be apart of your team" Zabuza patted Haku on the head as they signed in at the gates and headed towards the Raikage Tower.

The three boys watching them go "Looks like this is your last day on guard duty and doing patrol" Darui commented, he was gonna miss them, they were good companions and vigilant when they wanted to be, when they weren't goofing off that is.

At his comment Sasuke, Naruto and Haku shared a look, a trip back to Cloud Village was definitely in their foreseeable future because this village was awesome and they'd only seen less than half of what it had to offer, they were sure the two kunoichi with them would agree as well.

Meanwhile at the hospital both girls were doing their best to complete their various tasks and on one of their breaks the red head couldn't help but ask a question "How do you do it Sakura-chan, know that some people are gonna be stubborn against your attempts to heal them" Karin asked.

"Well I'm use to it and there are very stubborn individual's it helps when you manipulate your chakra to keep them calm, let it seep into them gently, their less likely to put up a fuss that way" Sakura explained demonstrating for the girl who instantly relaxed.

Off to the side was the blonde in charge of them "Very unique method you've created and perfect bedside manners to, by the way this is your last day here, those Jonin are back" Cee shook his head before informing the two girls, who spread out their senses to feel the chakra for themselves.

It was kind of depressing because they were having fun working in the hospital but without complaint once their break ended they got back to work doing their absolute best until it was time for dinner where they met back up with everyone at the hotel.

"Right we're all gathered so I'll tell you now, tomorrow morning we'll gather in Raikage-sama's office again before setting off for the Leaf Village" Kakashi announced as they all sat down for dinner that night, some of them more hungrier than usual.

Basically meaning Suigetsu, who was awake and being rather behaved due to his brothers overbearing presence "Come on the Leaf Village all I've heard about that place is that it's full of nothing but a bunch of softies" Suigetsu groaned as he realized where he was going to be living.

Sakura's eye twitched but she didn't comment "Watch it boy one of them is liable to pound you for insulting the village, besides it's nothing like you think or will even realize" Juzo saw the irritation swirling in those emerald orbs and saw fit to speak up and warn the idiotic brat.

Mangetsu only hoped the girl didn't accidentally kill his brother if he shot off at the mouth one to many times in her presence "Exactly you've never been there so you wouldn't know what it's like" Shisui nodded in agreement seeing the same thing as the others.

A scolding would be in Suigetsu's foreseeable future if he kept on "Anyway at least we accomplished both of our objectives and go home with pride" Minato commented lightly finishing off his dinner before they all split up for bed.

The next morning the twelve of them gathered in the Raikage's Office "Suffice to say those genin brats did sufficient work, my shinobi and I give you our gratitude for taking care of one of our massive problems" Ay nodded his head once they were stood before him.

It was a very short meeting after that in which they were told they were welcome back any time before the eleven Leaf Shinobi bowed their heads in respect, returned to the hotel packed their belongings, paid the rent and started down the path in the direction of the Leaf Village.

Less than eight miles later the newest member of their group started complaining "Are we seriously going to walk forever" Suigetsu grumbled feeling sore already and he'd done the least considering he'd been locked away.

Sakura shot him a sideways glance before shaking her head there was no point in wasting her breath at the moment, Sasuke eyed her warily and wisely kept his mouth shut like the others were currently doing knowing it wouldn't be to long before she snapped.

For seven miles more Sakura showed remarkable patience with Suigetsu as his complaining picked up in volume and came more frequently, though it was starting to grate on not just the other genin's nerves but some of the Jonin's as well.

Until they finally stopped for lunch, Sakura quickly rounded on the boy "Suigetsu-san we are going to be walking for a week, possibly longer if you keep dragging your feet, regardless of how sore you are, complain one more time and I won't heal your muscles" she warned.

Giving the boy an irritated look before disappearing to find lunch for the lot of them, Suigetsu's mouth opened and closed several times purple eyes wide and skin pale "The hell is her problem" the pale blue haired teen pouted but he did stop complaining once they were done with lunch.

And started walking again things were peaceful throughout the entire group especially as a comfortable silence settled over them and they enjoyed the scenery, so different to their own country and this chance wasn't something that happened upon them all to often.

For three days things were calm and the newest teenager fit right in with the others once he'd stopped complaining and they warmed up to him, it was inevitable though for something to happen as a large group of bandits happened upon them.

There had to be at least thirty of them "Hand over all your valuables and you'll go on your merry way without harm or injury" the obvious leader stepped forward to demand them to hand over their belongings.

Which none of them took kindly to and simply attacked "Ha you left the little brats unprotected, there the first ones we're gonna kill" a few of the bandits spotted an opening and took it, what he didn't count on was the wall of ice he rammed face first into.

Burning emerald eyes met his muddy brown colored irises scaring him into fleeing, while the others stared warily at the ice unsure of how it had even gotten there in the first place and a couple even tried to break through it before finding the ice rather durable against their attacks.

"Y..Your kind of scary Sakura-chan" Suigetsu kept as glued to the girls side as he could like the other girl was currently doing, while the three remaining boys stood off to the side somewhat use to their teammate's/betrothed's reaction.

She flashed him a very small smile before focusing her gaze forward, keeping up with the fight while protecting the others to keep them out of the fight to avoid them getting injured, then she felt it the flare of chakra beneath them.

Her eyes widened and she only had a few seconds to get out a warning "Karin, Suigetsu go over there now" Sakura barked out an order that would make her mentor proud, the duo in question did as told just as a bandit who wasn't a bandit but a former ninja leaped out of the ground only to be met with many little ice senbon needles.

The ninja bandit froze as the Jonin took down the remaining bandits "Good work brat we've got him now" Zabuza patted the girl on the shoulder knowing that any sudden movements would make her freak out on them.

"Ahem Sakura if you don't mind it's already chilly and your making it colder" Sasuke cleared his throat drawing her gaze onto himself before she relaxed and relented with her jutsu, to which the last bandit was taken care of.

Relieved that his teammate hadn't gone berserk on them "That was pretty quick, have you been working on your manipulation speed" Haku prodded as the fear faded, for once none of them had gotten hurt or been near death, perhaps things were looking up for them finally.

She nodded quietly loosing the tension in her muscles "And I thought you were scary before Sakura-chan, how quickly you reacted, that's even worse than when you punched that guy who came after Teme" Naruto popped up on her left baby blue eyes wide as he spoke.

The girl laughed sheepishly "It's true and for a split second there I could have sworn I heard Hokage-sama" Karin grinned realizing that the danger was over and they could continue on their original way without interference.

"How would she sound like the Hokage, I thought the Hokage was a guy" Suigetsu blinked his purple eyes cluelessly, so he was behind the times sue him it wasn't his fault that he'd been locked in a water tank for a couple years now.

Ahead of them the Jonin shook their heads "No Suigetsu, the Hokage is a woman now, her name is Tsunade Senju and the reason Sakura would sound like her is because Hokage-sama has been training her" Mangetsu explained.

Suigetsu let his jaw drop open in surprise no wonder the girl could make his ears bleed if she was being taught by the Hokage, who had to order people around day in and day out "Just a quick warning don't insult her or you'll be knocked through a window" Juzo warned.

The boy gulped and nodded his head sagely in understanding "Beyond that Lady Tsunade can be pretty nice" Shisui chuckled patting the boy on the head, glad that nothing to horrible had happened, not only that he'd seen first hand how quickly Sakura could react in a fight.

He had no doubt though that she would have killed that guy if given a choice "Would you have really killed him Sakura-san" Minato was just as curious about the answer as the others, Sakura glanced his way considering the question before nodding.

"For your teammates and village" Kakashi guessed and his sole female student met his gaze evenly, nothing but the truth and yet again she nodded proving him right, Sakura would go to the extreme for the people and village she cared about.

Making everyone else realize the same as they continued their trek across the land, it was a long one, taking two extra days than their trip to the Cloud Village and finally they reached the Hidden Leaf Village without further incident, checked in with their Hokage before splitting up to go home and get some rest for the next day.


	20. Chapter 19

The very next morning on their break from a mission well done and not one to laze about saw the only pink haired girl in existence marching down the streets of the Leaf Village on a mission of her own, one that she was going to complete come hell or high water.

This sight was met with varying degree's of amusement from those who knew her "She looks like she's marching off to war" Shisui snorted also on break like the others who'd been on the mission all the way to Lightning Country.

His silent tag-a-long nodded "Reminds me a lot of Kushina, her temper and tenacity it's kind of adorable" Minato chuckled lightly a fond look in his ocean blue eyes, the girl was like a daughter he never got to have and he was doubly appreciative of her for taking care of his son.

Eventually they ended up at the hospital and the duo could only guess at what the girl was planning "Brats gonna work at the hospital part time when she's not on missions" Zabuza popped up out of nowhere, having been told by his own apprentice what the girl was planning.

Both males turned and eyed him in surprise it wasn't the weirdest thing the girl had done and it probably wouldn't be the last, so the three of them settled in for a long wait, two hours later she emerged with a look of triumph in her emerald eyes.

In her hands was her official medical license "Yes now it's time for training with Shishou Cha" Sakura pumped her arm in victory as she stowed away her license in her wallet, before tearing off down the streets to the training grounds.

Leaving behind three amused males, when next they saw her she looked as if she'd gotten into a fight with a cat, short pink hair singed and clothes torn here and there "Tsunade-sama is to rough with you Sakura-chan" Kakashi frowned eyeing his student with a small amount of pity.

Sakura was quick to round on him "But I'm getting stronger so it doesn't matter Kakashi-sensei for their sake's I will get stronger" the pinkette stated emerald eyes burning right through his soul as her words pierced right through him taking his breath away.

Minato smiled she really was like Kushina "Now, now Sakura-chan, I'm sure sensei is just being lame again" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kakashi who pouted at being picked on, while trying to calm his teammate down so she wouldn't deck their sensei in the face.

"Can we get to training or are you to tired out from your session with Hokage-sama" Sasuke inquired, not trying to sound as if he thought his female teammate incapable of doing back to back training sessions with them, but she would be wiped out afterwards because of it.

She nodded "Then we'll do team sparring with the newly formed Team Fourteen" the silver haired nin piped in closing his book as the trio that had become part of their lives appeared on the training field for their first day as a team and training sessions with their sensei.

It only took a few minutes to decide on pairings "I..I'll spar with Sakura-chan, no offense Naruto but you take it way to easy on me and I need someone who will push me past my limits" Karin chose her friend, who would definitely not go easy on her like the boys.

Who laughed sheepishly in response "Guess I'll take the Uchiha on" Suigetsu sighed, he'd wanted to see how well he'd fare against the Hokage's apprentice, there was always next time he supposed in which he'd have to be quicker than the girl on his team.

"And that leaves Naruto-san to me" Haku smiled in that same gentle way he was becoming known for as the six genin faced one another, their sensei's over seeing the spars and making sure they were the appropriate distance away from the other pairs to avoid chaos.

"Let the spars begin" Zabuza stated leaning against a tree to watch closely as all six genin charged at each other, the first one to go down was predictably Karin, who got punched backwards with a regular punch, only to leap back onto her feet seconds later.

Determined not to go down without a fight as well was Suigetsu, who was weaving in and out of random shuriken that was being thrown at him by Sasuke "Your pretty good Hozuki" the raven haired teen complimented giving the teen the credit he was owed.

Suigetsu grinned "Well I have a long ways to go before I'm back to where I use to be, but thanks, so your teammate there has some pretty slick moves, do you know if she has a boyfriend" the pale blue haired teen asked offhandedly.

Making the teenager he was fighting stumble and nearly impale himself on a kunai before catching himself and leaping back "Of course Sakura-chan has a boyfriend" the blonde called out having heard the question.

And the girl in question sighed "We're technically not dating yet Naruto-san, just betrothed as we feel we're to young to date" the brunette who was sparring against the blonde laughed lightly taking care not to injure the teenager to horribly with his brand new senbon.

"I'm not down for the count yet Sakura-chan, I won't go down so easily this time" the red head charged fist raised, only to at the last second open her hand and set off a mild exploding tag in her friends face, causing them both to be thrown backwards at the explosion.

Before being caught by their sensei's "Brave yet reckless" the wielder of Kubikiribocho grumbled, it was ridiculous, ever since the girl had found her confidence she'd become just as if not worse than the pink haired kunoichi in her actions, which meant being reckless to a fault.

The girl smiled sheepishly in response then leaped right back into her spar against her current opponent until none of the genin could go on anymore, to which they all flopped down on the ground in a heap.

"Um we have a problem" the sixteen year old revived Uchiha called out pointing to the wolf on the training grounds, all six genin sat up but it was only recognizable to five of them now, four of them had seen the wolf three times now.

The Copy Ninja shot a wary glance at his sole female student who stood and cautiously approached the wolf an arctic wolf as he'd been told by the Cloud Shinobi and Jiraiya, but he stood stock still waiting to see what happened between the girl and wolf.

"Are you here to warn me again is something going to happen" the pink haired kunoichi slid to her knee's before the russet red blue eyed arctic wolf speaking in a soft whisper making it hard for the others to hear what she was saying.

He tilted his head to the side before barring his teeth in a silent growl then lunged over the girls shoulder everyone on the training field jolted as a pained yell came from the camouflaged shinobi, who'd been ready to off the girl.

She scrambled out of the way until she was at a safe distance, heart in her throat and eyes wide in fear at how close she'd been to death "That's one of Danzo's root members" the older blonde on the field said realizing just what had happened.

Apparently Danzo hadn't been joking and he'd said that if the girl didn't accept his offer he would get forceful, obviously since she'd refused even then that he'd decided to kill her plain and simple, it was an act of betrayal and he definitely wasn't going to let that slide, none of them were actually.

"You are one lucky fucking kid" Mangetsu whistled having just walked onto the training field in time to see the wolf attack the camouflaged shinobi, her emerald fear filled eyes snapped in his direction, she'd never even though that she wouldn't be safe in her own village.

Mangetsu winced "If that wolf hadn't been here you really would be dead" Juzo grimaced eyeing the wolf that had saved the brat he'd taken a liking to like most of the rest of them had, dark blue eyes pinned to said girl.

She gave them very small smiles in response "Though just one thing how did he know and what is a wolf doing here in the village anyway" the white haired male questioned in confusion, but it was apparent that none of them knew the answer either.

"Hmm guess he's your good luck charm brat" the ex-Akatsuki member shrugged as the wolf bowed his head to the girl, then vanished without a trace like he'd done the last two times as the root shinobi was taken away by anbu for questioning.

It had really been a heart stopping situation "Can't go one day without getting in trouble can you, may I ask what you did this time or do you not know" Kakashi sighed closing his favorite book that he'd read many times.

His sole female teammate shrugged "Beats me Kakashi-sensei but your right Juzo-san he is my lucky charm, my spirit animal technically and he appears to warn me of danger or change" Sakura released the breath she'd been holding as she finally relaxed.

Though she would definitely be ten times more wary now that she'd almost been killed right there in plain sight of everyone the light shaking of her arms and legs were picked up by expert eyes "Damn brat stop making me worry" Zabuza grumbled.

Sakura flashed him an apologetic smile emerald eyes distant trying to come to terms with what nearly just happened "You know Sakura-chan if your scared you can cry, that was very scary after all" Shisui offered the only one to comment on the shaking.

Not that the others expected any different when she shook her head "Shisui you don't know Sakura very well yet so I'll tell you, she's stubborn" Sasuke snorted, eyeing his teammate, who'd been through so much on his behalf.

"Yeah that's right and very scary and good at scolding people" Naruto ticked off his fingers with a whiskered grin as the duo joined the girl and stood on either side of her, silently offering her their strength which made her even stronger than anyone could even imagine.

Emerald eyes softened and she linked arms with the duo with a smile finding the will to still her shaking and calm down "Are we done training now or do we have dumb d rank missions to" Suigetsu piped in suddenly drawing all eyes onto himself.

Zabuza rolled his eyes in response before shaking his head, they wouldn't make the boy do to much right off the bat "See you around" Minato vanished from the training grounds fully intending on putting a stop to the dangerous game one of the elders was playing.

"Can we go see Ino, Sakura-chan" Karin popped up ready for more exercise, ruby eyes wide and full of excitement with a sliver of wariness, no doubt they would be tailed for awhile by the Jonin to ensure nothing happened to them.

Sakura held out her hand and Karin took it "I'm going to go hang out with Shikamaru-san" Haku waved as they all split up to do their own thing for the rest of the day until it was time to regroup for dinner and finally bed time.

This went on for the next week team spars and d rank missions, while Sakura got use to working part time at the hospital until they sent her out to gather herbs, it was a mission she'd come to dread, but with a sigh she headed for the gates.

"Whatcha doing Sakura-chan" the revived Uchiha joined her on the walk as he realized she was going somewhere while holding a wicker basket, the week had been calm and the arctic wolf hadn't made another appearance yet.

Sakura tilted her head to the side to spy him, hands behind his head and walking along at a leisurely pace "The medics at the hospital asked me to gather herbs from the forest, I doubt I'll be allowed outside the village so would you like to tag along as the Jonin escort" the pinkette said.

Causing him to blink "Actually sounds like a good idea I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile about a few things" Shisui shrugged it was the perfect chance to talk to her alone about Itachi, who refused to return his letters, something was off about the whole situation, and he wanted answers.

Her heart skipped a beat in response "Right" Sakura breathed clenching the wicker basket tighter in her hands as the two of them signed out at the gates and headed down the path before turning into the forest heading for the known patch of wild herbs.

They weren't alone together for more than twenty minutes before Shisui set up various traps and sound proofing chakra blocking and camouflage tags to keep them hidden and prevent anyone from eavesdropping and so that no one could track their chakra before rounding on her.

"You know something that your not telling anyone about Itachi, the whole him killing the entire clan thing is a load of bull and I want it straight" the raven haired teen demanded not above using his sharingan to extract the needed information.

Knowing that it was impossible to keep everything hidden "Lord Third ordered him to do it, then become a double agent essentially, while in Akatsuki he keeps an eye on them and leaks information secretly to us the Hidden Leaf Village" the pink haired kunoichi explained.

Preparing to bend down and start picking the herbs that had been requested only to find her face being pressed into a dark as night shirt and large arms winding around her body "I'm sorry Sakura-chan that you got involved in all of this somehow" Shisui apologized.

Feeling like a terrible person at that exact moment in time and holding the innocent girl who should have no part of what had become of his world tightly to his chest "No really it's okay Shisui-san, Itachi didn't hurt me and no one besides me even figured it out" Sakura squeaked.

Face on fire and trying to get out of the tight grip only to realize it was impossible "Regardless of that it's not right forcing you to be his accomplice" the Uchiha grit his teeth drawing back to peer down into emerald eyes.

That widened before filling with irritation "I am not Itachi-san's accomplice Shisui-san, I'm merely keeping what I learned to myself, I had no part of him killing the Uchiha's, I was eight and barely knew how to wield a kunai" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress said in a flat tone.

Managing to wiggle free as his arms went lax "What, but then that would mean oh kami the Uchiha Massacre was all my fault because I messed up and Danzo stole one of my eyes" Shisui pressed his hands to his face in horror.

And the girl eyed him warily ready to bolt if things got even weirder than they already were for her tastes "How can it be your fault though Shisui-san" Sakura wasn't sure what the guy was talking about, but she didn't like how upset he looked.

"I meant to use my Kotoamatsukami on Itachi-chan's father, my Uncle Fugaku-sama, he was planning a coup against Lord Third, because Danzo that bastard drove him into a corner and he wanted the Uchiha to be recognized and respected again" the raven haired teen said.

Rubbing a heavy hand down his face as he spoke "I think I understand now and so Danzo put a stop to that before you could hence Lord Third felt as if he had no choice but to order Itachi-san to kill off the clan so long as….his feelings run deeper than I thought" the pinkette lowered her gaze.

Just now realizing how much Itachi loved his little brother, enough that he would sacrifice everything even his life for the boy it made her heart ache for the Uchiha who had and was still going through so much suffering and unbeknownst to herself tears sprung into her eyes.

"You know then how much suffering Itachi-chan is going through because of this, because he just had to be a bloody martyr" Shisui chuckled humorlessly feeling ten times worse than usual and all because he wanted to talk and get answers.

The girl winced "There's nothing we can do to convince him Shisui-san to come out with the truth, his position in the organization is importance and the information he leaks is vital to us so that we can protect Naruto from the rest of the Akatsuki, even I know that" Sakura explained.

Doing her best to make sense of the situation Itachi had willingly put himself in, his loyalty to his country, to his village was topnotch and blew her breath away, she doubted she would ever be able to do what Itachi did and that's what made her respect him regardless of whether or not he was a rogue.

Fifteen minutes later after a very uncomfortable silence the herbs were picked and all the tags were taken down after collecting themselves so that no one would be suspicious, they had to act perfectly normal as they returned to the village and went about their days like they usually did.

Once dropping off the herbs at the hospital she was released from her duties and so Sakura turned on her heel and headed for the training grounds it was time to get serious, with that she launched herself forward fist filled with chakra, the ground exploded beneath her.

And manipulating water as she back flipped created a solid surface to land on, before speeding through a bunch of hand signs setting off a jutsu, while spinning to avoid the large bits of earth raining down on her.

Water clones formed into existence, fifteen of them and they didn't give their creator any breathing room as they simply attacked without her giving them orders like usual, the first one went down courtesy of a brutal punch to the head.

The next was frozen and sent flying through the air with a kick only to crash and shatter against a tree, before the third got several kunai shot at it, one flying straight through it's chest with deadly accuracy, the fourth got ripped to shreds with a wind jutsu.

And five, six and seven got blown to bits via extreme exploding tags, while Sakura used ice to deflect most of the blast before running around her protection and taking down two more clones with senbon needles straight through the neck.

Nine water clones were gone from existence at that point, Sakura set burning emerald eyes on the last six before creating the dome of crystal ice mirrors, merging with her jutsu as she'd been taught and arming herself with more senbon needles.

It didn't take very long though it drained most of her chakra before the remaining clones were taken down and the ice was returned to it's more pliable element, then dropped into the lake "What was up with that training session pup" Tsume leaned over the girl as she plopped down.

Sakura glanced up into familiar onyx eyes "I realized that I have to start getting serious or otherwise I'll really lose those I consider precious" the pinkette said as it hit her hard all Itachi had lost because of someone else's choices.

And yet again tears sprung into her jade eyes only to start sliding down her cheeks and dripping to the ground, Tsume's eyes widened it had been a long time since she'd seen this girl cry "Come now pup what's got you so down suddenly" the Inuzuka Matriarch sat down with the girl.

Her eyes watered and burned but yet the tears wouldn't stop coming no matter how hard she tried to suppress them "I just don't want to be forced into a situation someday that I'm not strong enough to handle and have to make a decision that could end with lives lost of those I care most about" she rubbed her eyes harshly as she spoke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa pup where the hell is this all coming from" Tsume frowned deeply in concern for the girl who had befriended her own youngest pup and had been round to the Inuzuka Compound more times than she could remember, she was practically part of the family.

Scrubbing at her eyes yet again and knowing she couldn't tell the truth which hurt even more "Don't know just hit me that it could be a possible outcome someday" Sakura gave a half truth it was better than outright lying and that way Tsume wouldn't know she was.

Tsume's onyx eyes softened "Then you just have to get stronger right, by the way there's something I want you to see at the compound, my main reason for seeking you out" the wild ebony haired woman stood dusting her pants off from dirt.

Sakura rose to her feet as well wiping the rest of her tears away feeling better for the most part, she wouldn't make the same choices or be forced into the same position as Itachi, though he was another person she was fighting for all the same "What's that Tsume-sama" the pink haired kunoichi asked.

Only to get a smirk in response as they walked down the streets of the Leaf Village all the way to the Inuzuka Compound then towards the very back where the kennels were kept, when the two females stepped inside, she instantly figured out what the woman wanted her to see.

There was a litter of four month old pups but the most amazing thing about these pups were that they were wolf cubs, arctic wolf cubs to be precise and amongst them was a russet red blue eyed cub, the very same wolf she kept seeing, that had turned out to be her spirit animal.

"I have no use for wolf pups don't make half as good companions as regular ninken do and I've heard about your various run ins with the same type of wolf, decided to give you one if you want one" the Inuzuka Matriarch shrugged.

Emerald eyes widened, she didn't even think about it just grabbed up the russet red blue eyed arctic wolf pup "Him, this one Tsume-sama" the pinkette said, her decision had been made the first second she laid eyes on the wolf cub after all and he would be going home with her.

Her brows raised high "Don't you want to look at the other ones, I'm not oblivious, you only saw that one and that's the one your choosing" Tsume asked in disbelief, first the girl cries and now she get's weird again.

She shook her head "The arctic wolf that I keep seeing is the same exact color and everything is telling me this little guy is the one for me, I couldn't physically leave here without him not without great struggle" Sakura admitted quietly.

Tsume blinked in shock "Right then he's all yours, so do you have any idea what your gonna name him" the wild ebony haired woman inquired as they started leaving the kennels and making their way back through the compound to the rest of the village.

"Mhm Koru and I swear to do right by him Tsume-sama, he will be raised good and proper" the pink haired kunoichi vowed clutching the wolf pup gently to her chest and the newly dubbed Koru just watched his surroundings go by without so much as a whimper.

Proving that he was already obedient towards his new mistress even being at only four months old he could tell the girl was special and that he would have a deep bond with her, not that she knew this yet, but she would someday, he'd wait as long as it took to tell her.

With that his birthplace was far behind him and Koru snuggled deeper into his new mistress's arms getting comfortable as they walked through the village to a store to buy him whatever he might need, then to a lovely house, where he was given free reign of the room he was placed in.

"Alright Koru-kun I have a few things I need to do, if you have to go, there's the pads, I know your smart and understand what I'm saying, food and water is over there, I'll be back as soon as possible" Sakura blew out a breath.

Finding it difficult to part with the wolf cub for even a few minutes as she shut the door to her room and hurried from the house in order to complete the shopping for her mother, who was definitely getting bigger and bigger by the day as her pregnancy progressed.

It was starting to make her wonder if her mother wasn't with twins it was a possibility but she wouldn't be able to find any sign herself if that was the truth, then again she'd never seen her mother pregnant before and was just over thinking it because she had wanted a sibling forever.

Halfway down the streets to the market three bodies skidded to a halt before her "Sakura-chan we tried to warn them but those two boys didn't listen, Naruto and Sasuke merged a wind and fire jutsu together and it burned them bad on the rebound" Karin waved her arms.

Emerald eyes widened and she nearly choked on air before blowing out a breath "Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza-sensei and the others managed to put out the fire, but those two are in a world of hurt refusing to go to the hospital" Suigetsu cringed seeing the irritation swirling within the girls eyes.

"We really did try Sakura but neither of them would listen how destructive combining their individual natures could be, and yes we'll handle shopping for Mebuki-san" Haku offered as his betrothed let out one of her long suffering sighs.

Handed over the shopping list then headed down the streets in the direction of the training grounds, Minato was the first one to spot her and he knew his son was about to get a massive scolding as the girl stalked forward.

Baby blue eyes widened in shock, fear and wariness "Sakura-chan what are you doing here" Naruto tried to play of his fear by becoming innocent of any knowledge or anything that had happened on the training grounds.

It didn't work half as well as he thought it would as he found himself getting a whack on the head "Could you be more gentle with us" Sasuke sulked, great those three just had to be tattlers and now they were in trouble with their teammate.

Her eye twitch "No, you two brainless idiots, I've told you time and time again that combining your individual natures, especially wind and fire, is dangerous, because one you haven't done it before and two those two are the most destructive natures combined" Sakura launched into a massive scolding.

The two boys cringed "And now look the training grounds are half destroyed, you caused grief and no doubt worry in the civilians that live nearby and I had to come all the way here just to heal you, what I aught to do is send you both to Tsunade-shishou" the pinkette glowered furiously.

At the threat Naruto and Sasuke's skin paled rapidly "But since I'm not in the mood, I'm going to heal you and ban you from entering my house for a week the usual punishment and if you dare complain at all during the next week I'll tie you down on a hospital bed" she huffed.

"Duly noted Sakura-chan I don't think we're ever going to do that again not unless Kakashi-sensei gives us strict permission to and we won't do it again in the village" the blonde gulped so thoroughly chewed out that he wouldn't even think about stepping a toe out of line for awhile.

On his left Sasuke nodded skin still pale and onyx eyes wide in horror "Precisely so you don't have to worry Sakura" the raven haired teen assured chastised beyond what he thought he could be chastised, his female teammate was scary when she was mad.

"I thought the scolding she gave that brat Konohamaru was bad, wonder what's got her in such a bad mood" Juzo had never seen her respond so viciously before, though granted Naruto and Sasuke usually didn't try such stupid stunts.

No one had an answer for him as the girl stalked off the training grounds "You were alone with her earlier Shisui-san was she like that" Minato turned to the revived Uchiha he'd come back to life with, the only one who might know what was up with the girl.

The Uchiha shook his head while inwardly he wondered if it was him that had her in a bad mood, he had kind of forced the truth out of her "She was fine earlier as far as I could tell" Shisui shrugged inwardly cussing himself out for being an idiot.

"Was it just me or did the brat look like she'd been crying, could have swore I saw red marks and faded tear tracks" Zabuza commented becoming worried what the hell was going through that girls head that would make her cry.

Shisui straightened and now he felt ten times more guilty "It wasn't just you Zabuza, I saw it to and I'm admittedly worried that kid can be put in some of the scariest situations and not cry, but something like her teammates getting hurt upsets her to the point of crying" Mangetsu said.

Clueless as to the real reason why Sakura had been crying in the first place "Sakura-chan's always been an emotional child, she uses her feelings to become stronger for them, so it's possible" Kakashi frowned getting the feeling he was missing something.

The boys getting slightly burned wouldn't be enough to make her cry they would have been near death in order to garner that particular result, so something else had happened and it was deeply bothering his sole female student to the point it upset her, that had to be it.

And she'd behaved normally so whatever had bothered her had happened earlier, his brow creased in concern this was more worrisome than he'd thought it would be as he shut his book and disappeared from the training grounds.

In order to tail his sole female student and keep an eye on her, though it seemed she was just fine as she chatted and messed around with Haku and Karin as they walked back to the Yuki House as it was now called, neither teenager even guessing that something had happened.

With less information than what he'd started with, Kakashi returned to the training grounds trying to wrack his brains for what could have possibly been bothering his female student, in this manner the rest of the day passed him by and before he knew it, it was time for bed.

The next morning was a day off and like usual one could find the only pink haired girl in existence toiling her day away on the training grounds until someone or another came to ask her something, this time happened to be Kiba.

"Heard my Ma let you have one of those wolf pups that was birthed in the kennels" Kiba walked onto Team Seven and Team Fourteen's now usual training grounds as neither team could be found without some member of the other team that was their counterpart.

Emerald eyes snapped in his direction before she rose from her defensive crouch "That's right Kiba, I named him Koru, yo..you aren't upset that Tsume-sama let me pick one are you Kiba" Sakura fidgeted not sure why she was reluctant to part with the pup.

Kiba raised a brow "Not at all in fact I'd even go so far as to say your the only one besides Hinata and maybe Haku that I'd trust with one of those wolf pups" the Inuzuka Heir shrugged casually walking further onto the training grounds now that it was safe.

Sakura let out a relieved sigh "That means a lot, I'm not sure what I would have done if you'd demanded him back, I doubt I would be able to give him back" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress giggled lightly a sheepish expression on her face.

"You don't have to worry Sakura, anyway so how's being betrothed to Haku going, have you two done anything indecent" the brunette teased knowing that it would rile the girl up, like he thought her face turned cherry red in embarrassment.

And she hastily tried to deny anything of the sort "Course not we're to young right now after all" the pinkette huffed realizing he was just teasing her, after the other day she wasn't sure she'd be able to act normal but she was managing to pull it off now.

"By the way those were some pretty impressive maneuvers if you'd like Akamaru and I could help you with your dodging skills though it won't be fun and you'll go home stinking like well you know" Kiba grimaced not sure if she'd be amenable.

She blinked at him in surprise "I'm not trying to brag Kiba, but I've gotten pretty good at dodging in order to avoid being cracked over the head by Tsunade-shishou, so I would be honored if you'd train with me to see where my level of skill is currently at" Sakura shrugged lightly.

"Aren't you bothered though, if you get hit with one of Akamaru's you know, you'll stink no offense and usually girls can't stand that sort of thing" the Inuzuka Heir pointed out carefully trying not to be mean.

Especially after his Ma had told him to be nice, "It doesn't bother me in the least Kiba, that's part of you and I accept everything about my friends, the good the bad and the in between, even the stinky parts" the pink haired kunoichi smiled jade eyes sparkling with amusement.

He coughed and avoided her gaze for a few seconds before realizing she was teasing him like he had done to her less than five minutes before hand "So then shall we get started on training" Kiba gave a mock bow.

"We shall Kiba" Sakura grinned from ear to ear before settling into her defensive stance, body tensed like a tightly coiled spring ready to spring into action at a moments notice, with that the spar began and the two launched at each other.

Less than hour later found the two teens flopped down side by side on the ground wiped out from their all out spar "You've gotten better since our academy days I remember when you use to struggle during a spar with one of the other girls" the brunette commented.

Sakura nodded lightly "True and that's because I've been training nonstop since I came back from my first mission outside the village, you got stronger to, I could barely keep up" the pinkette grinned just comfortable to relax for a good long while.

Or however long they had to spend time together as friends "My Ma told me that you cried yesterday something about you realized that someday you could be forced into a situation where you have to make some sort of decision" the Inuzuka Heir carefully broached the subject.

The girl visibly flinched in response "A decision where I had to kill all my precious people, I'd rather take my own life than do that and so I decided to train to get even stronger to avoid that situation all together" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress said.

Clearly he didn't have to worry to much since she had herself all sorted out "Good and Team Eight will be right there backing you up, no doubt your teammates and those of Team Fourteen and maybe even Team Ten, don't know about those older ones though" Kiba smirked.

Earning a small smile "I'm sure if given enough incentive that Tenten-san, Lee-san and Neji-san, would help out as well, we have to have each others backs after all, teamwork is key that's what Kakashi-sensei told us was most important" Sakura announced.

"Sakura-nee-chan we've got a problem, one of our classmates hurt Moegi-chan's feelings and she ran off outside the gates, wouldn't stop for Kotetsu-ni or Izumo-ni, but they couldn't chase after her or they would get in trouble to" Konohamaru and Udon skidded to a halt before the duo.

Which caused the girl in question to sigh "We're sorry it's just we know the importance of not running off by ourselves" Udon cringed having heard stories of Sakura's scoldings that could make ones ears bleed.

Kiba sat up as well "You two kids should stay here with me that way you aren't getting in anymore trouble" the brunette offered, hoping his friend didn't scare the poor kid that was no doubt going to get scolded something fierce.

"Right first to find a Jonin, I'll be back and you two better not step a toe out of line you hear" the pinkette warned brushing off her dark pink haori then hurrying from the training grounds and down the streets on the search for a Jonin.

Getting the distinct feeling that something was going to happen but unsure of whether it would be good or bad "What are you doing Sakura-san" Minato caught her as she ran past in an all pink blur, he barely managed to capture her arm gently before she got to far.

"Looking for a Jonin one of the academy students that I'm familiar with ran off outside the gates upset about something one of her classmates said" Sakura explained coming to a screeching halt and peering up at the man with her jade eyes.

Minato frowned "I'll accompany you to ensure nothing happens to you either" the former Hokage nodded in agreement with that they started for the gates and signed out with no problem on the search for the missing kunoichi in training.

It was going on twenty minutes when for the fourth time in Sakura's case, second in Minato's that they saw a now familiar russet red blue eyed adult arctic wolf "Do you know where she's gone" the pink haired kunoichi stopped without much preamble.

The wolf considered the question then glanced off deeper into the forest, before rising and padding forward "Guess that means follow him huh Sakura-san" Minato knew better than to ignore the wolf not after last week when he'd saved the girl from certain death.

"Just hope she's alright, this is ridiculous though regardless of how upset she is she shouldn't have ran off ugh I'm going to be driven insane before my own little sibling gets here" Sakura rubbed her face tiredly so tired of all the conflicting feelings she had on a daily basis.

Nearly thirty minutes later they stumbled into a clearing, a small group of bandits had the missing academy student tied to a tree, Moegi looked outright terrified of the situation she'd gotten herself into with tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes pleading with jade to save her.

Sakura quickly pressed herself against and behind a tree like Minato did so that they were out of sight and suppressed their chakra "You might have to kill Sakura-san" the blonde warned, he wouldn't be able to take them all on while worrying about the two girls safety.

"I understand Lord Fourth, if we're being technical it won't be my first kill, though that's only because the guy fell off a cliff when I broke his sword with a ice rasengan and the lightning rebounded on him" the pinkette answered quietly, arming herself with a kunai.

Her first priority though would be to get Moegi to safety "Keep hidden for the time being I'll distract them, then you move in and get the girl out of harms way" Minato ordered grasping a few of his kunai with the transportation seal on them.

"That was my plan Lord Fourth" Sakura nodded lightly feeling for any water sources and found one conveniently placed beneath their feet, Minato darted forward drawing the bandits attention and with her water nature manipulated the water beneath the ground.

Creating two individual walls of water before they crystallized into ice, merging with the jutsu, suddenly she was before Moegi, the ropes binding the girl to the tree were cut and then seconds after that with none of the bandits wise to what had happened Moegi was to safety.

Moegi opened her mouth to apologize only to get a look as Sakura spun on her heel and kicked a bandit who'd gotten to close in the chest sending him flying into another, Moegi turned as the two men were killed without a second of hesitation on Minato's part, kunai sliding easily hilt first into the chest cavity of the two men.

What she didn't realize was how much force and strength it actually took to do that, before to long the ten bandits were dead and Minato joined the two girls as they started back to the village "Have you learned anything from all this" the former Hokage questioned as they turned down the path.

The young girl lowered her head as shame wafted from her in waves "Yes, never run outside the village without an escort otherwise bad things will happen" Moegi sniffled, she didn't want to get scolded, but she knew she'd done wrong.

Sakura pressed her lips together "Exactly Moegi if we hadn't found you things could have been ten times worse for you, cause you're a girl" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress stated simply being blunt and to the point like usual.

Causing the girl to flinch "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I wasn't paying attention and before I realized it I was to far away and couldn't find my way back" Moegi admitted quietly keeping a firm hand on the older girls dark pink haori sleeve not daring to let go in case she was left behind.

"So long as you understand the importance of never doing this again right that's all the matters" Minato didn't have it in him to really scold the little girl, he was to soft towards children in that regard, which made him wonder how would he have raised Naruto if that was the case.

And the boy was always going off causing mischief or pulling pranks "Well do you Moegi, understand that actions have consequences" Sakura blew out a breath, just to tired to really scold the girl, who'd already been punished enough so there was little point.

"I understand Sakura-chan and next time I won't let that jerk from my class get to me, cause someday I want to be like you" Moegi vowed eyes brightening as they reached the village and signed back in before running off to where she knew her friends would no doubt be.

Minato chuckled "Looks like you've got an admirer Sakura-san…." the blonde trailed off feeling the unknown chakra's flare less than a mile outside the gates, he wasn't the only one as Sakura turned as well peering out into the distance with wary jade eyes.

A moment later she glanced up at him curiously "Are you going to go out and meet them" the pinkette fidgeted uncomfortably as the reason for her earlier feelings became clear to her, it was probably more revivals, though she wasn't sure if they were on their side or the bad side.

"As much as I hate to involve you Sakura-san you're a natural peacemaker and if their here to cause trouble they would be easy to subdue" Minato sighed feeling tired all of a sudden, returning to life and being reinstated as an active Jonin was some hard work.

She nodded with a grimace "Don't worry Lord Fourth I can handle myself, people like to exaggerate you know and I'm not nearly as reckless as everyone's told you, I knew what I was doing when I jumped off that cliff that one time" Sakura admitted quietly.

Writing her name on the sign out sheet again to which they once again started down the path to find out who the unknown chakra's belonged to "Really, though did you have to jump off the cliff as well" the former Hokage prodded.

Deciding to keep the conversation going acting for all the world as if they weren't possibly walking right into a dangerous situation "When I'm scared I can create ice at a faster rate, which ended up saving both myself and Sasuke, plus I'm the only one who landed on my feet" the pink haired kunoichi said.

"Then you used what was left of your chakra to get you and Sasuke-san back up over the edge of the cliff to take down the rogue that was after you" Minato guessed the rest of what happened, he supposed it made sense now.

And none of them had even realized it "Yep exactly it's called being smart with ones reckless tendencies" Sakura grinned as they came to a stop in a small clearing where the two unknown chakra signatures were strongest.

Only to find yet another Uchiha and a snowy haired male that was instantly recognized as the Second Hokage, the Uchiha turned out to be very friendly as he came forward with a grin that was familiar "Well aren't you just a cutie, is she your daughter" the Uchiha kneeled down in front of Sakura.

Who suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable and fought with herself to not take a couple steps back "No, but she is my son's friend, Lord Second and….." the blonde trailed off unsure of who this man was, who was clearly an Uchiha.

"Kagami Uchiha and you two are" Kagami introduced himself with that same familiar easy going grin and Sakura creased her brow, the similarities were striking and a name was on the tip of her tongue when she was soundly interrupted from speaking.

By the other male who hadn't approached "Why exactly did you bring a child out here anyway, don't you know it's dangerous" Tobirama frowned eyeing the duo cautiously and suspiciously with his soft red eyes as if he thought they were doing something they weren't supposed to be.

"I'm not a child, thank you very much Lord Second, my name is Sakura Yuki and I'm a kunoichi" the pinkette answered in the politest tone she could manage having taken offense to being called a child, granted she was, but her mannerisms weren't.

The blonde at her side sighed "Try not to lose your temper Sakura-san and I'm Minato Namikaze, like you two I was revived and also a former Hokage" Minato introduced himself with a small chuckle at his current companion, she was hilarious that was for sure.

Kagami tilted his head to the side peering at the young girl with curious obsidian orbs before straightening and ruffling the girls short pink hair "One thing's for sure your adorable" he finally commented and Sakura blinked at him.

Once again noticing similarities "Her appearance is the least of our concerns at this current moment" the white haired second Hokage interrupted yet again before she could ask if he was related to the other Uchiha she'd been getting to know.

Though at the former Hokage's warning, they all turned "And here I thought I wouldn't be that lucky to find the Tsunade Senju's apprentice out and about, so girly you have the honor of coming with me as a servant to your new master to heal him.

Sakura blinked in surprise "Let's make a bet then because I want to see you in action, if you can beat me without interference of your friends here, I'll relent and go back to my master" he offered and she fought to keep the smile from forming on her lips.

"He's all yours Sakura-san" Minato shrugged when she glanced to him for a brief second, truthfully he wanted to see her handle herself in a fight that's not against him, though she could definitely surprise them all.

The newly revived Uchiha choked "She's a little girl Minato-san, he's twice her size and more powerful" Kagami couldn't believe his ears had the man lost his damn mind in the process of being revived it was certainly a possibility.

Even the Second Hokage was in disbelief "Kagami is right, the girl is young and he's a fully grown man" Tobirama shook his head, preparing himself to save the girl and take out the man when she proved incompetent.

Her eye twitched in frustration and she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the two revived males as she slid into a defensive stance and crackled her knuckles "Ready when you are girly" her opponent smiled opening himself up for attack giving her to many openings.

To which she picked up on as she created a wall of water before it crystallized into ice, she merged with her jutsu and vanished from sight in the next moment "Don't underestimate me Shannaro" Sakura called from over head.

Fist held out, her knuckles brushed the earth and the ground exploded beneath their feet, she didn't give the man any time to right himself and launched forward speeding through a set of hand signs "Suiton: Rising Water Cutter" she kicked a powerful wave of water at the enemy.

Then dodged to the right to avoid the sword, brought her foot upwards and kicked the weapon straight out of the guys hand "CHA" her eyes met his emerald eyes glittering dangerously as she used her version of the rasengan.

And slammed it straight into the rogue who thought she'd be easy to cart off to wherever, he went flying backwards, brown eyes wide in shock and horror right before he crashed into a tree and promptly lost consciousness.

"Did you have to go overboard Sakura-san though I'm beginning to think that someday you might be able to beat me in a spar" the blonde chuckled as Sakura stuck her tongue out like she'd no doubt wanted to do earlier and pumped her arm in victory as she won the bet.

Sakura spun on her heel, not a single scratch on her "Were my ears deceiving me or did you cuss earlier" the newly revived Uchiha snorted lightly as it clicked in his mind that she had in fact cussed and the blonde at her side hadn't even batted an eyelid at it.

"Girls shouldn't curse it's unbecoming of a woman, though your skills in water jutsu were impressive, what I'm interested in was what you did with the water at the beginning of your fight, how did you turn it into ice" the white haired former Second Hokage prodded.

Her eye twitched "When I'm angry I cuss a lot, pretty sure no one cares about that nowadays and thank you, I've been training pretty hard on it and that was my kekkeigenkai I can utilize ice" the pinkette rattled off quickly as they started back towards the village.

They were less than two miles away when a black blur shot down in front of them and her heart skipped a beat in response as she reacted on reflex and punched without truly thinking about her actions "Owww Sakura-chan that's the second time you've punched me" Shisui pouted.

Revealing himself as the culprit "And I believe I distinctly told you never to sneak up on me like that, I don't do well with being startled" Sakura scolded the teenager something fierce making his ears ring as she knelt and started healing the bruise she'd created.

"Just makes me wonder what else you'll be capable of when you're a few years older than you are right now" Minato shook his head in amusement, though he also knew Shisui wasn't going to learn regardless of being scolded and that this would happen again a few weeks down the road.

Shisui sulked "Chakra enhanced strength, healing and using a kekkeigenkai along with your individual natures, that's pretty impressive for a genin I have to admit" Kagami commented realizing that the girl in front of him was no ordinary girl.

She flashed him a small smile "Agreed and that man called you Tsunade's apprentice, you must have really impressed my great niece if you got her to take you on as your apprentice" Tobirama nodded as they started forward yet again and finally reached the village.

Where a certain trio of academy students were waiting "Sakura-onee-chan" they exclaimed latching onto the girl, who hadn't come after them like they'd thought she would and instead had vanished outside the gates again on another adventure.

"Found them pacing the training grounds waiting for you decided to go fetch you myself" the Uchiha on her left shrugged when they'd all signed in at the gates for the second time, which meant no more excursions outside the village for that day hopefully.

Sakura sighed "I'm sorry Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon it was very important that we escort Lord Second and Kagami-san back to the village" the pink haired Yuki Clan Heiress ruffled their hair, then sent them off to do something on their own for the rest of the day.

By that point she was exhausted considering all she'd done that day, back to back training sessions, searching for Moegi and expending more chakra than she thought she would "Right you should go home Sakura-san, get some rest" the former Fourth Hokage saw her tiredness.

She turned and gave him a small smile, bowed respectfully like she was so use to doing before vanishing from sight "Interesting little girl isn't she Minato-san, polite, respectful with a temper and skills" the newly revived Uchiha ticked off his fingers.

Earning a nod "Not only that but being part of a clan that I never even knew existed, that's very intriguing" the former Second Hokage commented hoping to gleam more information but it was clear that the Fourth Hokage didn't know all there was to know about the girl either.

With that they set forward to the Hokage Tower where they had a long boring meeting about their revival before the lot of them split up finding places to stay for the night, taking showers and finally getting into beds to get some shut eye for the next day.


	21. Chapter 20

Just two days later Sakura decided she'd had her fill of training for awhile and disappeared to be on her own "Is something wrong with Sakura-chan, she's kind of been off for a few days now" Kakashi frowned as he realized his sole female student was where she usually was.

"She just said that she wanted to think without all of us around" Haku shrugged, he couldn't tell the girl what to do or how to spend her time and she hadn't done anything by herself in forever, choosing to help them get use to the Leaf Village.

Kakashi wrinkled his brow then spread out his senses only to realize that she really wanted to be alone if she was going so far as to use one of her chakra suppressing tags, he couldn't even feel her chakra "Though now that you mention it she has been weird" Karin commented.

"What's this the brat's not training must be the end of the world or something" Juzo walked onto the training field moments later after the others and didn't spot the girl training like she usually did, it was way to bizarre.

Off to the side the current wielder of Kubikiribocho rolled his dark brown eyes "Aww and I wanted to ask her a question to" Suigetsu grumbled crossing his arms, he'd been thoroughly tamed by the pink haired girl himself and was now like a regular little brat.

"Guess you'll just have to wait Hozuki, she'll swing by the training field eventually" Zabuza snorted lightly but when three hours had passed and the girl hadn't showed it made him admittedly worried and what was even worse was she was actively avoiding them for the moment.

It kind of smarted a tad that she wanted to be alone to the point where she didn't want to be found at all going so far as to use her chakra suppressing tag "I thought I would see the girl with you lot where is she I wanted to ask her something about her kekkeigenkai" just then Tobirama appeared.

"Ah well apparently Sakura-san decided she wanted to spend the day alone, no one but those two have seen her since this morning since they live with her" Minato explained lightly trying to decide whether or not to go seek the girl out and find out what was wrong.

She'd seemed perfectly fine the other day "Pity I wanted to see her do more with her kekkeigenkai as well" Kagami frowned wondering if she was avoiding them because undoubtedly he and Tobirama would be hanging around them a lot.

"You know Sakura isn't the only one with the Ice Release Kekkeigenkai, I have it as well, so if you'd like to ask a question about it I am here as well" Haku piped in yet again, he'd definitely become more talkative since coming to the Leaf Village.

Both males turned in his direction "Just where are you originally from, I know that when I was still alive such a kekkeigenkai didn't even exist" the snowy haired former Hokage frowned deeply, knowing that the boy was not of Leaf Village descent.

Haku released a small sigh "Water Country, Sakura is of Water Country descent to, but while her parents moved here and she was born here, I lived most of my life in Water Country and it was kept under wraps an ace during a war essentially" the brunette grimaced.

Kagami considered what he'd been told "Could you demonstrate your jutsu for us" the newly revived Uchiha inquired politely nothing like how his friend was, who was still getting use to being alive again like he himself was.

The teenager nodded in acquiesce and demonstrated the use of his kekkeigenkai "Sakura is definitely better at creating things, while I mainly use the crystal ice mirrors" he said once he was done glad for the short training session.

Just as the girl herself appeared on the training grounds "Sakura-chan where on earth have you been all morning I've been worried out of my mind and I couldn't feel your chakra either" Naruto latched onto his friend pouting up at her with his baby blue eyes.

She blinked in surprise "That's because I was using a chakra suppression tag you know sometimes a girl wants to be alone for awhile knucklehead and Hokage Mountain" Sakura pointed to the stone heads indicating that's where she'd been all morning.

Everyone stared at her in surprise "You aren't still angry with us from a couple days ago are you Sakura" Sasuke was hesitant to ask sure she hadn't mentioned anything and both of them were avoiding going near her house, but they had acted recklessly.

"No, that doesn't mean you two still aren't banned from entering my house though for being reckless, but I'm not mad at you or anyone, I just wanted to be on my own for awhile that's all" the pinkette eyed the Uchiha weirdly.

Sasuke laughed sheepishly "Oh that's right Sakura-chan there was something I wanted to ask you, you know how I can use my abilities to turn into water, well I was wanting to know what it would be like to be turned partially into ice, you can undo it right" Suigetsu jumped in without skipping a beat.

It was definitely an interesting question "Course I can Suigetsu but you're a living person it would be like taking the water in your body and freezing it, you are still human regardless of your abilities and it could hurt you if we tried that" Sakura explained gently.

His skin paled in response "I didn't know that, you know Sakura-chan you're a very scary person" the younger Hozuki on the field grimaced edging away from the girl who could really scold you something fierce.

Her response was to smile innocently emerald eyes twinkling in mischievousness "Wait a second you can really do that to a person, holy shit please for the love of kami don't use it on any of us" Juzo cursed realizing just what a deadly kekkeigenkai two of the kids had.

"That's not something to joke about Juzo-san, I would never, I mean ever use it on any of you, I could physically hurt any of you, well besides during a spar even then I'm not trying to seriously hurt you" Sakura rounded on him quickly a glint of anger appearing in her jade eyes.

Juzo winced "Okay, okay I think he gets it Kid, you know you've kind of been on edge lately, it's like somethings been eating away at you, has something happened and you just don't know how to talk about it" Mangetsu spoke up.

Sakura eyed him from her spot next to Naruto, who was still holding tightly onto her "Well anyone would be on edge after last week and nearly being killed in plain sight, just a little more jumpy than usual that's all" the pinkette smiled easily.

The main reason for wanting to be alone was so she could work through all the things bothering her and shove them deep within the crevices of her mind to be locked away and hopefully never thought on again, it had taken awhile if she was being honest.

But she'd managed it in the end and now she could face her precious people with unfailing loyalty once again "There you are brat time for training, I have an hour break" Tsunade stomped her way onto the training grounds suddenly when she was about to start a training session.

She didn't give the girl any time to respond simply grabbed her by the back of the haori and dragged her off "Poor Sakura-chan I can't even begin to imagine what she goes through during her training sessions with Tsunade-sama" Shisui winced feeling bad for the girl.

It was obvious Tsunade had heard and stalked back still dragging Sakura so the girl couldn't run off not that she would but still better to be safe then sorry "Guess what you just got the honor of joining our training session" the honey eyed blonde scowled.

Grabbing Shisui by his shirt collar and dragging both her apprentice and the Uchiha off to places unknown when the duo returned they looked extra crispy from head to toe and as if they'd been beaten to all hell.

"Don't know how you do it Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama is brutal and I never want to face her in a spar again" the Uchiha shuddered limping to a tree and flopping down against it lifelessly, to sore to even think about moving for a good long while.

Sakura lifted a brow "Tsunade-shishou takes it easy on me a little bit, you however I don't think she held back in the least" the pinkette winced feeling sore in places she'd never felt sore before and set about healing herself to the best of her abilities.

Then took a deep breath and jumped onto her feet ready for another training session "Let me train with you please Sakura-chan" the red head saw her friend moving to stand in the middle of the field signaling that she was going to do more training.

The Uchiha who'd been part of that afternoon's spar guffawed "Are you serious Sakura, why the hell are you training again, we just got done not even twenty minutes ago" Shisui couldn't believe it, she was going to train more that was insane even for him.

And he knew that Tsunade had barely held back on the girl as well "Shisui-san I've been doing back to back training sessions nearly every single day with Tsunade-shishou and Kakashi-sensei or my team, how else will I improve if I don't push myself past my limits" Sakura stated.

"Might as well just accept it Uchiha, the brat's been doing this for as long as I've known her and just because you comment on it, doesn't mean she's going to stop" Zabuza commented knowing that it would end with her passing out from exhaustion.

Shisui was in complete and utter disbelief as Sakura launched right into another spar with Karin neither girl held back against each other and soon the training grounds looked as if a mini war had broke out until they slid to the ground to exhausted to go on.

But with satisfied smiles on their lips "Can you stand brats" the current wielder of Kubikiribocho approached seeing as they were done and it was safe to walk across the field without getting slammed with a stray jutsu or hit with a weapon of some sort.

"I think I can, but your talking to a sleeping person now" Karin grinned gesturing to the knocked out Sakura, Zabuza sighed and lifted the girl up, it had been awhile since he'd had to do so, then was gone to her house so that she could sleep in her bed without being disturbed.

"Was it just me or did it look as if he felt comfortable doing that" Kagami spoke having witnessed the moment, he just hoped the man wasn't falling for the young girl, then things would be uncomfortable and no doubt the man would get hurt.

Off to the side was the girls sensei "Zabuza's picked her up more times than I can count nowadays, they have a bond of teacher and student, he teaches her water jutsu and other things that he thinks she should know" Kakashi announced.

"Aren't you jealous though, that's supposed to be your responsibility to teach your students what they need to be able to survive in the world" Tobirama frowned deeply thinking the man was an incompetent jonin sensei.

Kakashi glanced to him "Sakura-chan is very unique Lord Second, she was different right out of the academy, understood things that normal genin shouldn't, was way to cautious, beyond one thing I haven't been able to find anything to teach her that she didn't already know" the silver haired nin said.

"Unfortunately I have to agree with him that girl is not normal, facing down two S Class Criminals, nearly escaping them and using tactical decision, plus the life or death situations she's constantly been put in has shaped her into someone different that's unrecognizable" Zabuza returned.

Nothing was normal about Team Seven really "She said that Team Seven was cursed, I swear I about had a heart attack when the girl jumped over a bloody cliff to save him" Mangetsu pointed to Sasuke who winced.

It was then that the older blonde on the field spoke up "Yes she told me about that as well, said that she knew what she was doing, apparently when she's scared her chakra reacts and she can use her kekkeigenkai at a faster rate than normal" Minato explained.

"Oh that's right one time lightning struck a tree right in front of us and before when she'd been struggling to even create an ice spike, created one out of thin air when she was frightened, so quickly that I'm not even sure I blinked" Naruto snapped his fingers in remembrance.

"Damn brat's still bloody reckless though I swear, I just never want to see her hurt again though, none of you could imagine what it was like when those bastards took off with her Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki" the former demon of the mist said.

Leaning against a tree, mind flashing back to that single moment, her scream still echoed in his ears, it was one of terror and he could never forget it "T..They Kidnapped her" Shisui whirled heart dropping into his stomach.

"That's right Shisui, Hoshigaki tried to kill her with Samehada, they thought she was a secret Jinchuuriki, left her for dead when they found out she wasn't" Sasuke nodded glaring at the ground, if only he'd been faster.

"And then not long before we met Lord Fourth and Shisui-san, Sakura-chan and I were kidnapped again by my old village, if it weren't for her I would have been carted off and probably killed, or worse forced to work for Orochimaru" Karin shuddered.

Sasuke grimaced "Sasuke to and here just recently we rescued Suigetsu from Orochimaru's clutches as well, we've all had rather a rough time as genin" Naruto said sagely, realizing that half of the time they'd been genin, they'd all nearly died several times over.

If not for Sakura and her quick reflexes and sharp mind they would have "She's still scary though and I don't like being scolded by her those scolding's suck horribly" Suigetsu grimaced rubbing his ears as if he could hear her voice screeching in his ears.

Causing his older brother to chuckle in response, before they all split up to find things to occupy their time until the end of the day creeped up on them and it was time for dinner and finally bed time to which they crawled into their beds.

A few days later Team Seven, minus their sensei, plus the four new revived people were ordered to gather in the Hokage's Office "Alright you lot, you got another mission, C-B Ranked escort, you are to go to Mist and escort the Mizukage here" Tsunade explained.

Shisui grimaced "Do those three have to come with us though" Tobirama frowned, not seeing the point to having genin on the mission, when the trio would just slow them down and make them take ten times longer to reach their destination.

Tsunade glanced to her Great Uncle "Yes, because the Mizukage specifically requested them as her escorts, Kakashi's busy, Momochi and his little genin brats are off on D Rank Missions, so are those other two, you seven are all that's available" the honey eyed blonde snorted.

"Guess we should get to packing, meet us at the gates in thirty minutes is that understood" Kagami took charge as the woman dismissed them and they vanished down the streets, the three genin nodded seriously and surprise, surprise they were the first ones done.

Not that two of the Jonin expected any different "You aren't gonna be eerily quiet this whole time are you" Shisui frowned noticing their rigid as a board spines, as they peered warily out the gates of their village while waiting for the others.

Moments later the older blonde appeared sporting his pack like the others "It's best to just let them be Shisui-san, besides it will help on the mission" Minato smiled lightly, inwardly praying to kami that nothing happened on this mission.

Eight minutes later Tobirama and Kagami rounded a corner coming into view of the others, there was no encouragement, they all signed out of the gates and started down the path in the direction of the Land of Waves, which would lead them all the way to Water Country and the Hidden Mist Village.

There was none of the constant chatter that Tobirama thought there would be as he and the others set a grueling pace that the genin kept up with easily "What about your wolf Sakura-chan" Naruto piped in suddenly and Tobirama realized he'd thought to soon.

Jade eyes glanced in his direction feeling the irritation "He's fine Naruto, Haku is gonna watch him for me" Sakura kept her voice low as she spoke to her teammate, while keeping up a constant guard so that she wasn't snuck up on.

"Dope seriously though I'm surprised you didn't bring him with you" Sasuke turned onyx eyes on his sole female teammate, the only girl on the mission with them at that particular time, Sakura didn't have a chance to speak.

Because Naruto took offense to the insult which started an insult war between the two boys until they were elbowed in the sides harshly and got an emerald eyed glare, to which they promptly quieted down and were silent for several miles after that.

Behind them Shisui fought down his sniggers while Minato shook his head in amusement as they kept up that extremely grueling pace until they had no choice but to stop for lunch "Okay you genin are in char….." the former Second Hokage turned ready to dish out orders.

Only to find the genin moving about setting up camp without instruction and then vanishing into the treeline to hunt for lunch "Did that really just happen" the older newly revived Uchiha commented in disbelief, they hadn't even been told just done it.

"That's because those three have been doing this for as long as we've known them, it was always their job to set up camp and get started on lunch or dinner, or breakfast if we had to camp out under the stars" the younger Uchiha shrugged.

Minato nodded "Not only that but Sakura-san has some very serious culinary skills" the blonde quipped with a wry grin, it really was amazing what the young people of that day were capable of that his generation hadn't been able to do.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later that the genin returned, the sole girl looking a little wet, while the two boys looked as pale as ghosts "We accidentally knocked her into the river" the youngest Uchiha explained.

"Yeah we did say sorry though Sakura-chan" the younger blonde apologized for the millionth time in the span of seven minutes, Sakura shot him a small smile letting him know he wasn't in any trouble, it had been an accident after all.

And since the fire was going it wouldn't be to long before she got dry and was warmed up "Don't worry about it, though next time I'm dragging you in with me as punishment" the pinkette grinned lightly keeping her amusement massively bottled up for the time being.

As lunch was speared on sticks and slathered in herb paste before being set up over the fire to roast, nine minutes later it was done and they all grabbed up two fish, then packed up camp and set off into the distance once again.

Comfortable silence settled around the seven Leaf Shinobi as they walked enjoying the scenery on their way to their destination, this time there were no demon brothers, no giant sword flying over their heads it was a relief.

The three genin nodded their heads slowly "This isn't the first time you've been here huh" Minato guessed watching as they looked around cautiously, though there was no chance Zabuza was going to jump out at them again because he was back in the Leaf Village with his team.

"Second now, the first time was when we escorted Tazuna-san, the bridge builder and that's how we met Zabuza and Haku, they were hired by Gato to take out Tazuna, who lied about the rank of our first mission outside the village" Sasuke admitted.

Glad that they weren't being attacked for once "Really that's interesting and just how did you manage to convince those two to return to the Leaf Village and give up their posts as rogues" Tobirama questioned relaxing his usually strict standards.

No surprise when the youngest person on the team by quite a few months pointed at the other duo "Haku placed Sasuke in a death like state, Sakura-chan lost her marbles, awakened her kekkeigenkai and they took out Gato, then came back to the Leaf with us" Naruto rattled off.

"Eh and here I thought you said you had no feelings for little Sasuke-chan, if you got upset that much about thinking he was dead, are you sure you don't still have latent feelings for him that your trying to suppress" Shisui prodded.

He wanted to see his little cousin happy after all and he thought the girl on Team Seven and his cousin would make a great pairing "Sorry Shisui-san my reaction had nothing to do with latent feelings for Sasuke, he's my teammate, a friend and like a brother, Haku is the one I like" Sakura said outright.

Wishing people would stop ragging on her about that "You could make the Uchiha Clan great again though Sakura-san, with your skills and his combined you would birth a whole never before seen generation of Uchiha" Kagami announced having been listening to the conversation.

It was obvious though the girl wanted no part of what they were trying to push off on her as they picked up pace once more to reach the bridge that was created, it was massive in it's entirety and a sight for sore eyes, who hadn't thought they would ever get a chance to come back.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke saw what had become of the village they'd helped save from destruction and ruin, saw how it had flourished, grown into something new that not even they could recognize it was breathtaking.

Then a familiar voice only to their ears called out from behind them "Sakura-nee, Naruto-ni you came back, you came back" and then he was there before them clutching onto the two genin in question, looking so happy and full of life and maybe even just a tiny bit taller than last time to.

"You forgot one person kid" the younger revived Uchiha commented pointing to the silent Sasuke, who didn't look like he cared either way, but he was definitely surprised to see the kid that was hanging off his two teammates.

The boy glanced to the silent boy "And Sasuke-ni, what are you guys doing here anyway and who are they" Inari questioned still clutching onto the two teens who'd spent a lot of time with him and saved his home.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura opened their mouths to speak only to be cut off "Mission boy so they don't have much time for chatting, however could you lead us to the dock, we need to get on a boat to cross the water to where we're going" the snowy haired male spoke up in a deep voice.

Obviously not use to children and Inari blinked at him warily "It's alright Inari, Lord Second is a no nonsense sort of guy" the pinkette giggled lightly ruffling the boys hair and outright teasing the man who'd just spoken.

"Gutsy little girl aren't you Sakura-san" the older revived Uchiha chuckled under his breath as amusement filled the air from his former Leader, not that he would admit it, but he hadn't thought anyone would get that comfortable enough to tease him.

Minato shook his head with an amused smile on his lips as they started walking through the flourishing village "You know something occurs to me why was it that the Mizukage demanded you three as her escorts" the older blonde questioned suddenly.

It was immediate both boys pointed to the sole girl on the team and she rolled her eyes at them "Mizukage-sama took a liking to Sakura like everyone does usually" the youngest raven haired male snorted and got elbowed lightly in the side.

"Not just Mizukage-sama, Raikage-sama to that is besides the point if either of you dare step a toe out of line and goof off, any injuries you receive will be healed by Tsunade-shishou" the pinkette warned just to make them realize she was being serious.

Both boys gulped "You got it Sakura-chan, we solemnly swear to take the rest of this mission seriously and thanks Inari for escorting us here" the younger blonde saluted as they reached the dock, Inari waved and after paying the boat fare loaded onto the ship and set sail.

The reaction was instantaneous three of the shinobi were obviously not use to boats and were instantly sea-sick until thermos's were thrust into their hands by the sole girl on the mission, filled to the brim with peppermint tea to settle their stomachs.

"Speaking of earlier comments you could also be considered a no nonsense on missions sort of person as well Sakura-san" Tobirama pointed out suddenly, relaxing against the railing of the ship and enjoying the light breeze.

At his comment the girl glanced to him before nodding "Because I know how quickly a mission can go south, so it's better to take a mission serious right from the get go" Sakura rattled off smoothly peering cautiously out over the open water.

Remembering the last time they were out on water "Kind of reminds you of that race we had to guard Idate on doesn't it Sakura-chan" Naruto after drinking the peppermint tea joined his teammate to stare out at the vast ocean wariness in his baby blue eyes.

She nodded quietly "Where you slapped the poor kid, I thought he was going to start crying to" Sasuke grinned and got another light elbow to the side for the teasing, mirth was in her emerald eyes though as her mind flashed back to that moment.

"What on earth are you going around slapping people for Sakura-chan" Shisui, who'd been the last person who couldn't handle being on a ship very well joined the genin on their self assigned watch, anything could happen after all.

The three genin grinned and opened their mouths to explain when they were interrupted as a flare of chakra came from further out, Tobirama straightened "Leave this to us, fighting on water is tricky after all" Kagami did the same as his former leader.

"Just wait here" Minato smiled before the four Jonin, two of them former Hokage leaped from the boat and landed on top the water surface, feet glowing blue and ready to fight to ward off their unexpected visitors.

Sakura chewed thoughtfully on her lip as the boat slowed to a stop and the anchor was set to keep them in place, she was clearly worried and then suddenly familiar hands were within her own, Naruto and Sasuke joined her at the railing to watch over the fight.

It was frightening how strong the four Jonin, two of which were Hokage Class Shinobi actually were when they put their minds to it to fight seriously "Can you do something Sakura-chan" the younger blonde clenched his sole female teammate's hand tightly.

"Question is can you reach them from here with your jutsu, Shisui is having trouble keeping up, he's going to be the first one to go down" the youngest Uchiha that had previously thought he and his brother were the only ones alive until two were revived asked.

She bit harshly on her lower lip causing it to bleed before exhaling and concentrating all of her attention on the water, a wall rose up between Shisui and the one who'd nearly gotten a good hit in on the sixteen year old, before crystallizing into ice senbon as the water took on a different form.

Red eyes flashed in their direction and Tobirama nodded "That's the best I can do" the pinkette breathed releasing the breath she'd been holding as the fight finally came to an end after fifteen long minutes and the four older shinobi returned.

"Good work Sakura-chan, if you hadn't used your kekkeigenkai I would have been knocked out" the raven haired sixteen year old ruffled her hair as he walked by, then flopped down on the deck of the boat bleeding from his side.

To which the girl promptly scurried over to him hands glowing green to heal the wound he'd received "Definitely wasn't expecting the water to move though, very creative with it aren't you" the older raven haired male said slowly.

Jade eyes shot in his direction before nodding quietly "Not use to having to use it at a distance are you, that drains you of chakra more than anything else" the older blonde saw her quietness for what it was, she'd expended a little to much chakra.

"Either way if you hadn't given us that small hand in the fight, we wouldn't have gained the advantage over them, so thank you" the snowy haired former Second Hokage thanked the girl grudgingly as the boat set sail once more and they sailed without further incident for three more days.

Until they finally reached the port of the Hidden Mist Village and was stood before the blue wrought iron gates for the first time in their lives "Well we certainly hadn't expected you to arrive two days early" Ao appeared before them suddenly.

Followed by his partner "It's nice to see you again, we'll be your escorts to Mizukage-sama" Chojuro waved lightly at the genin, like his partner he noticed a few differences in the genin and he wondered what had brought about the changes.

None of them complained as they signed in and were led through only the third Ninja Village they'd been in all the way up the winding streets to the Mizukage Tower, where they gathered inside to greet the Mizukage.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, you came" Mei shot out of her seat and pranced around her desk before glomping the only other girl in the room, who'd definitely been expecting that sort of reaction and kept an easy going smile on her lips.

Moments later the hug was over and Mei sat back down again "Right unfortunately we haven't finished preparations as you're a couple days early, so we'll set out tomorrow in the evening if that's alright" the auburn haired woman explained.

All seven Leaf Shinobi shared a glance before nodding in acceptance "Lucky for you brats we've been assigned your escorts around the village and to the hotel, so where ever you'd like to go just ask" the hunter nin in their company snorted as they left the Mizukage Tower behind.

On their way to a hotel to set up for the next day and a half or so "You should be nicer Ao, they are our allies now after all" the blue haired teenager sighed and shook his head, no matter what he said the man wouldn't change.

Plus there was tension in the air that was slowly building "Ao the dojutsu stealer, never thought I would encounter you on a mission, or that you'd still be a…ow Sakura-chan what was that for" Shisui couldn't keep his comments to himself.

And got elbowed harshly in the side, followed by a warning glare, the two younger boys inched away from her recognizing the look on their teammate's face "Better not Shisui-san, like Chojuro-san said we're allies now and have to make nice with one another" Sasuke said smartly.

Shisui pouted thoroughly chastised and she hadn't even had to say anything "Most amusing it seems like your well-versed in reigning in erstwhile companions" Tobirama chuckled having found the moment humorous.

Causing the girl to flash him a grin "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all and Shisui-san, the Hyuga's convened on that matter and decided to let it go" Sakura quipped with a snicker at the pouting teenager.

Making the others laugh in response "Plus he's cool when he's not being gr…ow not like how he usually is" Naruto winced feeling the elbow hit his side a lot more gently than it had Shisui's but it had still smarted a little bit.

"I don't understand you three sometimes" Kagami shook his head lightly trying to wrap his mind around how quickly the genin fit in with the Mist Shinobi, obviously they'd spent a lot of time around them or they wouldn't be so comfortable.

Off to the side the former Fourth Hokage nodded "And are you also intending on exploring for a little while after lunch" Minato inquired knowing that Sakura would be the one in charge of that, though undoubtedly the two boys would have fun.

"Then I'll go with them, you stay with those four Ao" Chojuro piped in having taken a liking to the genin like everyone else as they finally reached the hotel and the seven Leaf Shinobi disappeared within to rent a few hotel rooms.

Before emerging ten minutes later missing their packs "Right wherever you want to go" Ao straightened from his leaning against the hotel position, with that the lot of them split up headed in opposite directions, before regrouping later that night for dinner.

It was a quiet night and two of the genin were just glad to have a chance to be off the boat that made them sick as they settled down in the hotel beds use to sharing while the only girl on the mission shared with the two former Hokage.

Leaving the last room to the two revived Uchiha, the next morning after breakfast they separated once more to do their own thing "We can't go back without souvenirs" the younger blonde on the team remembered, since they'd mostly explored the day before.

"Dope is right Sakura, Hyuga, Haku and those other two would sulk if we didn't bring back something interesting" the raven haired teen sighed knowing the knucklehead was right, plus they always brought back souvenirs.

A given on any mission to other villages after all "Your right so that means we're decided on where we want to go Chojuro-san" the pinkette flashed the older teenager in their group a small smile and got one in return.

He really was different than the average Mist Shinobi "It's this way then" the blue haired teen chuckled lightly having no problem leading the trio of genin who were interesting around his village to wherever they wanted.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village were the adults on the mission "Better watch it, those genin can get in serious trouble if your not careful" the hunter nin commented knowing that at least one of them should be with the genin, no matter how strong his partner was.

The teenager wouldn't be able to hold his own for long "You don't have to tell us Ao, we know those three are danger magnets, witnessed it for ourselves actually" the older blonde sighed, keeping his guard raised.

Thankfully they still had the kunai he'd given them so at the first sign of danger they would be brought to safety via transportation seal "Really especially Sakura-chan, who would go above and beyond for all of us" the younger Uchiha grumbled.

Nothing but the truth and they all had to be careful, Tobirama narrowed his soft red eyes "Her loyalty runs deep to her country and her village, surely she wouldn't…." the snowy former second hokage trailed off unsure of how to continue his line of thought.

"Sacrifice herself right, she's just a little girl after all" the older Uchiha in the group frowned deeply finishing what his former leader couldn't, it made them all uncomfortable at the thought of the young girl doing such a thing.

But there was a very real possibility one of these days that she might go to the extreme to protect those she cared about it was shocking really, no matter how many times they all realized it, it always managed to shock them.

The subject was cut short as they changed direction to go check on the other members of their team and found them goofing about in one of the various gift shops, buying souvenirs in moderation before it was time to return to the hotel and put away their things.

Ready to set off for the Leaf Village once more "Are we all ready then" Mei glanced around to the Leaf Shinobi and her own shinobi as they prepared to set forth from the Mist Village, it would be her second trip to the Leaf Village and this time she intended on making the most of it.

Everyone nodded seriously "Then lets go onward to the Hidden Leaf Village" the auburn haired woman turned taking the lead as they headed for the port that their boat was docked at that would take them all the way back to the mainland.

During the trip across the water the lot of them were quieter than before until they reached the Land of waves four days later, it taking one day longer than it had before and finally they were all back on the mainland, the genin let out inward sighs of relief at that.

And were even slightly beginning to relax, their first few missions had definitely scarred them for future missions but so far things had been calming down, it was as they all stepped into that familiar clearing that things started going wrong.

That familiar russet red blue eyed wolf dashed by as the older blonde gave a shout "DUCK NOW" Minato ordered dragging his son to the ground while the others hit the dirt harshly as a large familiar sword flung over head.

Jade eyes flashed in recognition "Here I thought Juzo or Zabuza would be with the lot of you pity, Leader-sama from the Akatsuki had an offer for the two of them" Kisame followed his sword and like Zabuza appeared on the hilt of Samehada.

"Like those two would join you anyway bunch of no goods after all" Sasuke spat leaping in front of his female teammate, who'd definitely been traumatized by the man in front of them, or rather his sword, it could have really killed her.

"No goods huh we like to think of ourselves as peacemakers little Sasuke" Itachi emerged from the forest after his partner, the situation just got ten times more dangerous and this time there would be no kindness.

Sasuke's spine went rigid and he went to charge only to be jerked by his shirt collar "Don't even think about it Sasuke" Sakura shook her head keeping a firm grip on both of her teammates refusing to even let them go more than a foot away from her.

She was about as rigid as Sasuke and her viridian orbs burned with anger at the blue skinned man "What are we going to do Sakura-chan" Naruto gulped knowing that now wouldn't be the best time to set his teammate off, she was liable to pound him into the ground.

"You will do absolutely nothing except for stand back and let us handle this, Ao, Chojuro stand with them" Mei ordered, it had been her who put the genin in danger so it would be her and the older members of the team who handled the problem.

Both Mist Shinobi stepped back "Create protection out of your ice, make sure they can come up from underneath of us as well" Ao barked out at the girl, who did just that, keeping her eyes pinned ahead of them and senses spread.

"Don't worry if anyone gets through we'll be able to handle them" Chojuro assured hoping that the genin weren't reckless again like last time during the Chunin Exams and he even went so far as to pull Hiramekarei from his back.

Sakura's hands clenched into fists "We'll take em down easy" Shisui boasted, but inwardly he wasn't so sure, one of them was his best friend, who was carefully avoiding glancing in his direction for fear of being ousted as a double agent and the other had massive chakra.

Plus a chakra stealing sword "He's an Uchiha, this is not going to be easy Shisui" Kagami joined his descendant, then peered cautiously over his shoulder to where the other members of the team were crowded safely for the moment.

The former Second Hokage did the same "Then let us make haste and finish them off quickly" Tobirama ordered launching himself forward, he was no fool, he saw the terrified looks one of their opponents was getting from the youngest girl on the team.

Kisame noticed them as well "Look at that Itachi-chan, Pinky doesn't want to play with us anymore and here I thought you weren't afraid of anything" the shark like nuke-nin pouted for a few seconds jumping to the ground brandishing his legendary blade.

Itachi shot a sideways glance to his partner "If our targets are not here then there is no point to fight Kisame" the Uchiha Heir commented knowing the man would ignore him and attack anyway because he was bored like most of the others at the Akatsuki base.

With that a full blown fight broke out amongst the groups, it was one versus five and the rogue from Mist was definitely holding his own against even two former Hokage, the current Mizukage and two Uchiha, while the Uchiha Heir stayed out of the fight and out of range.

The fight dragged on for awhile until the wielder of samehada got irritated and went straight for the genin, viridian eyes widened as he hacked right through her ice, her heart dropped into her stomach as she realized who the man was headed for.

And without thinking about it and having learned the trick for this very reason manipulated the water in the shark like man's body before crystallizing it into ice, ice spikes emerged from his body and he came to a screeching halt.

Before shattering into a million little ice crystals indicating it had just been a clone "You would have killed me Pinky for going after blondie" Kisame came around a tree after realizing what the brat had been planning and he'd switched places with a water clone not a moment to soon.

Her eyes met his and those jade burned right through him "Yes I would have I already told you I won't let you touch or lay a hand on Naruto, e..even if that means killing" the pinkette admitted outright glaring straight at Kisame.

Who returned to his partners side it was dead silent in the clearing "Come Kisame you've tormented them enough" Itachi ordered as Kisame turned on his heel and the duo vanished from sight, without so much as a backwards glance.

"You manipulated the water in his body before turning it to ice that was dangerous yet smart it got him out of range of the rest of us" the hunter nin rounded on her in the next moment as she gripped tightly onto her teammates hands.

His gaze softened that single moment had been done out of fear "What did Kisame do you to Sakura-chan" the auburn haired woman came forward picking up on the slight trembles, this had been her fault, she'd endangered them.

"Tried to kill her with Samehada, they thought she was a Jinchuuriki because of how she reacts to certain situations" the youngest raven haired male in the clearing explained, though he was definitely gonna be more warier of his teammate from then on.

If she could manipulate the water in someones body "We should hurry before any other rogues catch up with us" the snowy haired former Second Hokage ordered roughly, seeing first hand what everyone was talking about.

She hadn't even thought about it, just reacted which only made him firmer in his beliefs that one of these days she would go beyond the extreme in order to protect the Leaf Village "Your right we should go" the oldest Uchiha in their midst nodded in agreement.

And they all turned on their heels only to be met with the wolf, the youngest girl in the group spotted him and she couldn't help but look around warily as it padded forward before coming to a stop before her, then bowed it's head, before vanishing without a trace.

It was then that what she'd done caught up with her, her whole body froze and her eyes slid shut, it had taken way to much chakra for that and now she was paying the price "Sakura-chan did it again, used up to much of her chakra" the younger blonde sighed.

Why was it always them that was encountering problems on their missions, it just wasn't fair "Here I'll carry her Naruto-kun" the older blonde smiled picking the girl up and realizing just how light she actually was.

"Do you think she'll be alright before we get back to the village, cause I don't feel like getting scolded by her sensei" the younger Uchiha frowned keeping pace with the others as they made haste back to the Leaf Village.

Which at that point was half a day away "Wouldn't be the first time, though she's definitely changed, you all have since the last time we saw you" the blue haired teenager commented lightly earning light nods in response.

Not more than two hours later they reached the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, split up, Sakura was taken home to rest for the rest of the day, while the others took a hard earned break, until night settled over them and they all went to bed.


End file.
